Shadow & Love (Book 2)
by DarkSunX
Summary: Leonor suffers far away from Hogwarts searching a new life without knowing what the unhappy heart desires the most. The witch befriends a wizard who never attracted her before. Soon enough the way forward is clear, and Leonor returns to England meeting fate. Will she trust Severus again? Comes Trelawney's prophecy true or do Severus & Leonor suffer from their past until they die?
1. Abstract

**Abstract & Author's Note**

Leonor suffers far away from Hogsmeade and Hogwarts searching a new life without knowing what the unhappy heart desires the most. In the end, the witch befriends a wizard who never attracted her before. Sense returns when Leonor meets somebody from the childhood. Soon enough the way forward is clear, and Leonor finds the way back to England meeting fate.

Leonor and Severus long for true love but fight against the mutual desire until there's no other choice than walking the rough path of life together. Will Leonor get what she's looking for? Is Severus going to use Leonor in exchange for Lily or will he be able to start a new life? Comes Trelawney's prophecy true or will Severus and Leonor suffer from their past until they die?

I recommend reading the prequel of the book first! If you are not interested in a bit of back story with the original characters, then start reading at chapter 7 or 8 only.

"Dream & Shadow" starts at HP/Book 3 and continues to August 1995.

"Shadow & Love" starts in May 1996 and continues to the end of the Second Wizarding War and beyond!

***SS x OC fanfiction***

_Dear Readers,_

_All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. They are not mine. Nevertheless, the story and all other original characters are my invention. I hope you enjoy reading. My intention is to fit Leonor Scott as much as possible into canon as if J.K. Rowling just forgot to tell about Leonor and Severus. I'm cautioning against spoilers! The story after HP/Book 7 is based on my own idea about the time after the Second Wizarding War._

_I'll appreciate if you leave a comment or vote, follow my profile or put the story to one of your reading lists. All constructive critics are welcome. English is not my first language. Therefore, please be patient with me._

_Enjoy and keep me posted for anything you (dis)like!_

_\- Yours DarkSunX_

_I first published the story under the name "A Long Way – Hope Passion Love Live" but I found the title far too long._


	2. Fortaleza

**Fortaleza**

The sun tinted the beach with the rose of the nightfall and the black of the night swallowed it gracefully. Brazil offered a hearty hospitality. The delegation of British healers sat amongst the people of Fortaleza enjoying a fabulous evening. Local crabs crowned the meal like every Sunday and the inevitable faded temporarily. The beautiful weather made every weekend special, an oasis of peace before returning into the white of the hospital. It was May 1996 and the delegation of British healers achieved a lot of research results within the last ten months. Moreover, they made new friends and supported fellow countrymen who fled from _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_. All found a temporary new home in one of Fortaleza's high-rise apartments just some storeys above the most important magical hospital in South America.

Leonor watched Brian with a side glance; it was only a few more gulps of sweet wine until he would suggest bringing the dark-haired witch home. The company of the handsome wizard consoled the insecurity. She just smiled about the conversations, the jokes and the plans for evenings and free periods — Brian talked and organized the group of St. Mungo's staff easily. Leonor contributed very little apart from that smile; more wasn't necessary. There wasn't much difference between pleasure and isolation to her. Obviously, nobody noticed the feigned outside happiness, at least not Brian. The situation was rather convenient; no one asked why Leonor joined the team so late and in a budding relationship with Brian her grief and bitterness disguised itself masterly. All the work and stress did the rest. Why couldn't she find a loving man and forget what father, brothers, Daniel and Severus did to her? Was she really supposed to live alone? Taking in the long view — it was a bad mix of high hopes and repeated undamped fall.

The forty-year-old wizard was rightly the chairman of the British healers while they supported the Ministry of Magic in South America to fight the terrifying disease. The Russian delegation, who helped before the British arrived, found an elixir that slowed down the symptoms of the illness, but they couldn't find the origin nor heal the infected people completely. Patients still suffered and died in the last state by a muggle disease, like influenza. The abilities to react on magical or muggle medicine decreased until the person could no longer be healed. Soon after the British arrived, Brian proved that the origin of the symptoms could not be a virus or a bacterium. The assumption was that a toxin crippled the body's immune system. The newspapers reported about it and set a reward for useful information leading to solving the case. After that new patients with the illness became less and less. Somebody or something feared the increased publicity and it confirmed the conclusion about a poison as the source of the malady. Rumours about dark magic complemented the wish to just identify a single evil individual once and for all.

The culprit had not been found yet, but the team was close to a remedy after many forensic examinations. Leonor and a potions mistress of the '_Hospital a Magia'_ modified the initial elixir in endless working hours. Leonor went underground in the laboratory. The isolation of the restricted area in the hospital was welcome to the witch. It was gloomy, chilly and close to the morgue where the sad victims sacrificed their blood to help to cure the wizarding world. Brian pulled Leonor out of it after a couple of months to join one of those meals at the beach. He begged until Leonor was unnerved, and she followed the invitation. Brian was right; a change of scene saved her, or she would have died a workaholic's death.

Leonor stared into the distance. The sky was now black and only the dimmed light of the barbecue coal illuminated the beach. The waves whispered peacefully. Brian spoke animated to a busty woman. Leonor didn't know her name, but she was a nurse of the intensive care ward and often talked to Brian. Leonor decided to return into the small flat alone. It was later than usual, and it felt not right to pull Brian out of the conversation when she was sad as always. She draped herself in a large square scarf and moved quickly into the direction of the hospital. Leonor passed more groups of revellers, averted the eyes from snogging couples and was finally blinded by the strip lighting of the hospital's reception. She entered the elevator when a familiar voice called.

"Leonor, wait!" Brian sounded breathless. "I didn't notice you left. Why didn't you say that you wanted to go home?" He jumped into the elevator cabin decorated in golden ornaments of the Indios. Grim-looking faces watched visitors and staff when rushing tirelessly to the upper storeys.

Leonor just shrugged. "I didn't want to interrupt. She often works with you, doesn't she?"

"There's something we need to talk through," answered Brian a little apprehensive without answering Leonor's question.

"I'm tired. It's been a long day in the morgue. Two more died last night," said Leonor. "It can wait until tomorrow, can't it?"

Brian stepped from one foot to the other and conjured suddenly a long-stemmed red rose. The lift stopped at that moment and Brian shoved Leonor quickly to the floor when the golden ornaments began to mutter curiously.

"Let's go to your room," said Brian. Some other healers walked along the corridor. He didn't need observers. Leonor looked unsettled enough at the beautiful flower but said nothing and opened the door silently.

"It's for you!" Brian gave the rose to Leonor once the door was closed.

Leonor digested the fact that Brian wanted to change the non-committal relationship. It wasn't too hard to guess what Brian planned after the last weekends. He changed from a pompous lad to a real leader and all the fruitless affairs with girls were left behind in England. Brian was grown-up.

"I'd like to settle down — with you! Would you like to move with me into one of the bigger flats, one with the nicer view to the sea?"

"I'm not sure if that will work," said Leonor and inhaled the mellow, alluring smell of the rose.

"But you consider it?" asked Brian hopefully. "I'd like to announce our engagement. Once we live together, we might get married and have a family. At least we learn to know each other better," finished Brian with a confused look into Leonor's emotionless face.

"Maybe — I'm not sure if I'm ready. There is something I need to tell you before." Leonor looked down and painful memories flooded her mind. She had to tell him about the past, it felt wrong to keep it a secret when he craved for children.

"There's no need to tell me. I know of the werewolf attack and why you came here so late. You wanted to help Dumbledore! I'm proud!" Brian's fingers brushed over Leonor's cheeks and soon his lips found her for a mild kiss.

"How can you know?" Leonor said it with fear that Richard also spoke about the blow with Severus.

"It was in the Daily Prophet, a small article about Hogsmeade — just two sentences, but there's only one apothecary in the village. Richard wrote me the rest."

"I didn't read it," said Leonor thoughtfully and was still confused what else Richard told to Brian. "There's still something you should know," she started again.

"You are perfect to me! We are made for each other. Everybody says it! I knew it all along! Let's go together to that party of Luiz and celebrate that we are a couple and then you let me know when we move into a bigger flat."

Brian swirled Leonor around, pressed a cheerful kiss to her mouth and was gone. He didn't mind that she was again quiet.

XXX

The mirror in the one-room apartment was tiny. Leonor dressed the hair carefully. She chose a black maxi dress with straps, everything else was too much in the humid and hot climate. She vowed to herself to get happy. A mendacious Severus and prideful Hogwarts were history. Brian was the key to the future. Leonor hoped love and passion grew over the time, and she was used to waiting patiently. Brian and Leonor became friends and shared the same profession; a good start and more than some relationships called its own.

Leonor's bronze-coloured skin returned within the past weeks when she followed Brian to daily lunches at local food kiosks. Weak freckles surfaced like in early schooldays when the future sparkled dreamily ahead. The sun healed the sallow appearance and parts of the broken soul. Brian paid her compliments, and she waited for the next when she exited the door to meet the wizard dressed in a dark blue suit.

"I'm speechless!" came the prompt greeting.

"Thank you!" smiled Leonor genuinely. "Brian, can you do me a favour, please?" Leonor bit on the lower lip. "Can you skip the official announcement? I don't like that in public."

"I can, if you give me your answer now!" Brian put his tall hands to Leonor's waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Yes, we move to that apartment with the sea view." The compelling reply convinced both to move to a next stage.

"Wonderful! I promise you will enjoy the last weeks in this beautiful country. After you've isolated the poison, it's a mere bagatelle before the antidote is perfect. Let's go!"

"It's finished, only the project thesis needs polishing," said Leonor almost triumphantly and it elicited a wide grin from the wizard.

They both turned on the spot and their magic transported them a hundred miles to the rain forest. Luiz, the chief healer of the hospital in Fortaleza, lived on a remote farm, and he invited once a year staff and friends to a summer party.

XXX

Statues of mischievous looking spirit-beings framed a rotted gate. The way ahead led obviously nowhere; only feral rainforest was visible. Sporadic exotic noises filled the air.

Leonor drew her wand instinctively and whispered, "Caipora! Let's cross the gate quickly."

Brian grinned and grimaced, "Ugh! The fearsome creatures get your nerves! Hasn't Peeves taught you anything about being a real teaser?"

"Caipora don't tease! They bite and scratch until you are chased away. Caipora are guards, rock-solid watchmen and if we landed in the wrong place then we are going to regret it!"

Leonor walked vigilant across the borderline; Brian followed with an amused smile. They went deeper into the forest and suddenly fairy lights swallowed the green darkness. A forest clearing with a country house came into view; a gaudy garden lay behind and cheerful noises greeted them. The scruffy gate shone golden and was decorated with beautiful flowers.

"The house is secured with an optical illusion. Magic produces the impenetrable forest. I'm sure Caipora are still around," said Leonor matter-of-factly before concealing the magic wand in her dress.

"You see, we are here and the furry little Caipora didn't eat you up!"

"I've warned you," said Leonor without a sense of humour and Brian rolled his eyes to Luiz who approached them with arms spread wide. Two children run behind curiously.

"_Bem-vindo a Casa Martina!_" called Luiz. "The Caipora watch and bring you back tonight in case you get lost in the tropical thicket. They are instructed to behave, no reason to worry!"

"I'm sure they are not that fearsome like Leonor describes them!" said Brian.

"_Eles são assustadores!_" piped one of the girls.

It was Leonor's turn to grin. She bent down and showed her left little finger to the girl.

"Yes, Caipora are creepy. Look! They bit me once," said Leonor quietly. Her Portuguese was again good enough to understand and reply easily.

"Me too!" The girl showed a finger with a similar small scar and put her little hand into Leonor's bigger one. A warm, privy feeling filled the hopeless helplessness of Leonor's heart.

Luiz stroked the girl's strawberry-blond hair. "Mía is my youngest daughter and had an unfriendly encounter with the guardians of Castelobruxo when my wife visited my oldest daughter Isabella at school." The older girl came shyly around and shook hands with the foreign wizards. "How come that an English witch has been bitten by a South American spirit and speaks the native language?" frowned Luiz obviously surprised.

"I travelled a lot," answered Leonor with an innocent smile before Mía dragged her to some flamboyant jugglers. Nobody expected that the English spoke Portuguese and Leonor used the language only with some patients.

Soap bubbles, colourful balloons and daredevil stunts with fire captivated the attention of children as much as of adults. The two men watched the girls and Leonor leaving.

"Brian, can I raise my glass in a toast to the bridal pair tonight? Did you speak to Leonor?"

"I did, she doesn't want the publicity. But she agreed to move to that apartment for the remaining time." Brian sighed and took a key out of his suit. "Thanks for getting me these keys already! I'll surprise her tonight. I'm sure it's easier to become closer if we live together. Leonor is often so distant."

"You'll be a brilliant pair of healers. If you like to settle down in Brazil and far away from the dull British weather, then you are welcome. Your jobs are guaranteed." Luiz padded on the other man's shoulder when Brian didn't look convinced at once.

"Ah! Leonor preys your mind. Believe me, there's nothing more interesting than a mysterious woman. I'm unsure if I know my wife entirely. Martina and I have four children. Another baby is due in a couple of weeks and my wife is still able to surprise me. If you ask me, then Leonor wants you to fight. She tries your patience. You'll be rewarded with something special; I was after almost a year of fawning," exulted Luiz.

"I hope you are right," sighed Brian again.

"Let me know if you find out why she's been bitten by a Caipora! They live only in South America. By the way, Leonor is extremely familiar with plants of the rain forest. You need to ask her where she travelled," winked Luiz. "Mía is very possessive, call me for help if you want your fiancée back before midnight." Luiz burst out laughing at Brian's flustered face.

XXX

Mía cuddled up to Leonor's shoulder. The girl was tired; there was too much to hear and see. Isabella found some schoolmates earlier while her younger sister didn't leave Leonor's side. The ten-year-old girl showed Leonor everything; they ate finger food and Mía introduced Leonor to the more private friends of Luiz's family. Luiz asked a couple of times if Leonor was alright with Mía, and she answered that _'it's a pleasure'_. Mía reminded sweetly of the girls of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Leonor's thoughts travelled from the school she knew to those where she never set a foot into it.

Brian turned up twice in the evening and tried to persuade Leonor to bring the child to the parents. He wanted to talk again, and Leonor refused. The girl had something special; an intensity she was unable to disappoint. Brian reacted understandably like sour milk. He danced now in one of the pavilions with the full-bosomed nurse. It should make Leonor jealous, but she didn't mind.

Leonor watched the funny fuss from a chair in the little theatre. The jugglers still played their tricks. The round face and the hair-colour of Mía reminded Leonor of something in her childhood, but she couldn't explain what it was exactly. She was thankful, but the girl provided a homelike feeling, like a long-lost memory resurfaced in a kind demanding manner. Memories mixed with wishes of the future, and Miá obviously hit just the right note with the witch.


	3. Things of the Past

**Things of the Past**

Mía slept soundly in Leonor's arm when a gentle voice said, "Good evening! It appears that you and my daughter are inseparably."

Leonor looked down at the sleeping girl and answered, "She's a clever girl, very witty. She will be good if she joins the Brazilian school for magic. She's looking forward to it."

"Oh yes, I am sure of it. Luiz will take her to bed. I must thank you for taking care the whole night. Most adults have soon enough of Mía's constant talking."

"She took my mind off," said Leonor when Luiz picked Mía up. The sound of the mother's voice had something familiar too. The woman sat now next to the dark-haired witch and in the corner of her eye Leonor saw a huge baby bump.

"I'm Martina. I'm sorry for being away tonight. I'm too exhausted in the heat and stay mostly inside," said Luiz' wife.

"I'm Leonor," replied Leonor mechanically without looking up. She surely didn't want a talk about the last days of pregnancy tonight.

"Luiz spoke a lot about you. He'd like to hire you and Brian permanently. Luana Borage doesn't accept everybody in the laboratory. She's a descendant of Libatius Borage, who wrote _'Advanced Potion-Making'. _She knows how to use that celebrity for success. Young potioneers wait for an apprenticeship, but only the best gets it. You convinced her. The Russian Potions Master had more trouble to use the exclusive space in Luana's laboratory."

"Luana is brilliant. She could write a sequel with her knowledge easily."

"Castelobruxo always made good potioneers. Mrs Borage taught me at Castelobruxo. I got good marks in potions, but I was better in herbology. That's the other discipline where we are good here. The forest gives so much. I worked in the greenhouses of the school before I married Luiz and we had a family. I still help at Castelobruxo if there is time. Luckily I have my own garden to plant whatever I need."

Leonor started to trust that the conversation didn't turn the expected way and looked up to Martina; a round freckled face with fawn eyes examined her friendly. Martina had the same strawberry-blond hair as her daughter; only the age added a deeper shimmer of copper into it.

The two women looked at each other and the atmosphere was absorbed by a sudden silence. Martina frowned and after a moment of speechlessness she stammered, "You look like somebody I knew — a long time ago."

Leonor remembered too, and the surprise deprived all powers of Occlumency. She went to Brazil because she felt save to remain undiscovered and now the opposite was the case. It was even worse; the cognition to be Ana García Hernández was visible in her face and Leonor knew it. It was more confirmation than any word. Luiz' wife put both hands to her mouth and shook her head.

"It's you, Ana! Is it really you?" whispered Martina.

"I'm Leonor now." The harsh answer confirmed the revelation.

"Of course, you are — I'm so happy, it's unbelievable. You are alive!" Martina said nothing anymore; she was stunned in agitation and grabbed Leonor's hand to hold it until the tears in the eyes run dry.

"It's been more than twenty years since we spoke the last time. We've been best friends and suddenly you didn't want to talk to me anymore. When I studied at Castelobruxo, my father wrote that you died in an accident. He never understood why I clung to the friendship. I missed you." The smell of loss and perplexity resonated in the now calm voice. "There is so much to talk about! Do you mind telling me?"

"I cannot! I shouldn't!"

"I never forgot you, Ana. The flowers on your grave never shrivelled away. I go there whenever I visit my parents. I now understand why!"

Leonor swallowed; her insides burned; the tongue was dry, and distance and distaste blended with a rare tinge of victory and hope. The lost friendship was like a straw in the wind.

"I consider it."

Martina implored again, "See me whenever you like!"

The women sat in silence and followed their own train of thoughts. Most of the guests departed and the music slowed down. Luiz and Brian walked into their direction with cheerful glowing faces.

"Don't tell them," pleaded Leonor quietly before she was encircled by strong arms and a befuddled smell of alcohol.

"My love is fond of your family," hiccuped Brian. "We will have soon our own family. I want six children, seven, better are eight!" Brian shouted that Luiz tilted his head and turned to his wife grinning in joyful anticipation.

A moment later Luiz winked at Leonor, "Too much Cachaça."

"I'll apparate us home," said Leonor matter-of-factly holding Brian upright. The physical effort to hold the taller man killed the inside tumult of emotion.

"Thank you for the great night. It was nice to meet your family." Leonor pulled her wand out and smiled at Luiz' wife before turning on the spot.

Martina called something when Leonor gripped Brian securely and the voice drowned in the pull of cool air. The British were gone in a split-second.

"Remind Leonor to visit me at all costs, will you?" repeated Martina to her husband. The sincere look in Martina's face let Luiz agree with a strange feeling in his guts.

"Sure, sweetheart. Just be careful, there's something Leonor doesn't tell us."

Martina nodded and stared still blankly to the spot where Leonor vanished seconds before.

XXX

Brian and Leonor landed rough on the apparition spot of the hospital. Leonor exhaled effetely and tumbled over Brian when he remained on his knees in a drunken stupor. Transporting a drunk and almost swooned man was more difficult than expected. Alcohol and magic transportation didn't go well together. After what seemed about an endless time he moved, and the witch helped him up. She vanished the vomit and handed Brian a precautionary conjured flask of potion. Brian managed a thankful look when the medicine improved his condition quickly. He took a key out of his pocket to hand it powerless over to Leonor.

"Apartment number 2477," stuttered Brian before he tottered down the stairs.

Leonor hoped it was enough to put Brian over the threshold of the door, but she was suspicious when incantations of house elves secured the entrance. Blame spread through her body. Was Leonor responsible for Brian's excessive consumption of Cachaça? She had left him alone and floated in memories and wishes instead of taking care of him.

The key lifted the spells and a name plate appeared on the door. Leonor frowned realizing that both names were on the small piece of golden metal. The door sprang open and a warm dim light welcomed the couple. Brian walked in and collapsed on the double bed with a relieved groan. Afterwards, Leonor heard only the thud of Brian's shoes on the carpeting.

The room was generous for the hospital and included a double bed, a small sitting area and a desk. Leonor's wardrobe trunk was carefully placed on the wall next to Brian's belongings. Flowers decorated a table in the kitchenette. Leonor drunk the sight of it and her view travelled soon to the large window front. The muffled noise of the sea stilled the urge to run away. Leonor checked the handbag and the key of her previous room was gone. That was the way how a change of residence worked in the magical hospital. The elves executed everything, and you went directly into your new home after returning. It was the surprise Brian mentioned vaguely; Leonor didn't want to admit it.

For seconds Leonor felt entrapped, captive to her own decision. She agreed to move in with Brian and watched now the restless sleeping man. It was her bed too. Leonor changed into her pyjamas and the thoughts about Martina returned. Leonor broke the contact to her friend on that day when she discovered about the evil things her father did to staff and neighbours for being friendly with his daughter. She had missed Martina in the childhood, and Leonor was glad when Martina left to learn at a remote boarding school. It was difficult to keep the distance when they learned in the same school class. Martina's family kept the magic under wraps and Leonor realized that the friend obviously knew that she was a witch. For Leonor, it was new, a surprise.

Tiredness overpowered the woman soon. With some magic she created space in the double bed to make herself at least physically comfortable. She looked from the pillows through the large window front directly into the starlit sky. She knew Brian did his best to get this apartment — and the wings of guilt spread in Leonor's stomach mingled with doubts about how to share the sleeping place with Brian on the upcoming days.

Leonor left the new apartment early the next morning. Brian was still fast asleep when she descended into the sub-basement to work in the laboratory. The antidote was ready and distributed to those with critical symptoms. A week ago, the wizarding police found a new trace of the poison. Somebody sold _'Liquid Luck'_ on country markets. Recovered victims broke the silence and reported about the cheap buys for a day full of bliss and success. They gave almost their lives for the fraud and another ordinary day. Leonor's work in Brazil was nearly done. The scientific documentation, some regular examinations and the monitoring of the blood values of the patients were the only tasks left. A return to England loomed to the present, and still — Leonor's past haunted her uncomfortably. Nothing was resolved, not even her resent decision to start a relationship with Brian.

The delegation of British healers chattered about souvenirs for family and friends. None of them considered staying; everybody headed back to support their country in the forthcoming difficult times. The "Daily Prophet" arrived regularly late in Brazil and the anticipation of the next events created no pleasure while waiting for the newspaper. Leonor found a stack of copies on her desk that morning after the party.

The mass breakout of Death Eaters from Azkaban enthroned on the title page. There was also a description of the life career and ancestry of each escapee. Bellatrix Lestrange looked horrid and still it must have been a beautiful woman. The dark curls reminded Leonor of Sirius Black even though everything was in a dirty frizz after the imprisonment. There was some resemblance in the eyes and Sirius would fight against it to death. What if Bellatrix was one of Severus' darlings? Leonor abandoned the thought just a moment later when she learned about the husband Rodolphus Lestrange who escaped as well. Hogwarts struggled to be a save place. Leonor felt pity for Sybill Trelawney and Rubeus Hagrid about losing their jobs. It predicted only that Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge denunciated Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore whenever they could instead of fighting the real enemy. The whole situation unnerved Leonor more than she admitted to herself. She left the unread details of the newspaper in a drawer and seated unsettled to complete the final paperwork for the assignment.

XXX

"Exemplary to find you in here in the late afternoon!" called a raspy voice into the laboratory and startled Leonor. "It is a free day, there was a party yesterday and there is not much left to do in our country." Luana Borage was massive for a woman and point-blank in her conversation. "I thought you enjoy the view from the twenty-fourth floor?"

"And what do _you_ do here on a free day? Though, you arrive later than usual," retorted Leonor kiddingly. They played the word game every weekend.

"Brian didn't even show up for the second doctor's round today. What did you do to him tonight?"

"He had a hard time with digesting Cachaça," replied Leonor gruffly.

"Ah, I see. You are no use to him in that state." Luana grinned a rather masculine smile.

"Would you mind if I finish another study in the next days?" asked Leonor out of a sudden whim and pushed the papers on the desk into a proper pile. "The description of the antidote for the false _'Liquid Luck'_ is ready. Review it, please." She handed the thesis to her superior.

"Good! What study do you have in mind? Something interesting?"

Leonor waved her wand quickly and conjured a folder with notes and shoved it in Luana's hands on top of the other paper.

"Please have a look! I cannot explain scholarly why the sage oil is so important to the antidote. It is the only missing piece in the whole study about Hungarian Horntails."

Luana exhaled in surprise, turned some pages and gave Leonor a sharp look, "You are excellent in the lab. I cannot get the reason why you come out with this on your last days! We could have done it before."

"There have been more important pressing matters."

"Sure, but still. By the way — why do you act on that gossip of the nurses and doctors?" asked Luana thoughtfully.

"What gossip?" asked Leonor alarmed.

"Those bullshit about you and Brian being made for each other! You have more passion in the morgue than when you go for a walk with that dandy!"

"He was a dandy but is not anymore." Leonor answered defiantly.

"Your choice. You are not the type for a family with him," roared Luana. Her laughter sounded like thunder. "Thanks for the thriller about dragon venom to read tonight! Don't take it personal what I said about Brian. But it does not occur to me why you want to put yourself into the box of a housewife! That's what he is looking for. Is he the one _you_ are looking for?"

Luana swept out of the laboratory, obviously she had indeed a free day and came just for a non-committal stopover. It was the first time she mentioned something private in presence of Leonor. Maybe it was her way to say thank you and goodbye at once. Leonor continued reading the English wizarding newspaper reflectively; it killed the time until returning to the apartment. The thought about it and Luana's words created goose bumps on Leonor's skin.


	4. Unfair Move

**Unfair Move**

"Leonor?" called Brian when she walked quietly into the apartment. Brian was still encased in bedclothes and only some hair and feet were visible.

"Good evening! Looks like you are still asleep," replied Leonor.

"I'm awake or let's say kind of revived," groaned Brian.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to cook something?" Leonor relaxed a bit doing the mundane small talk.

"Sounds good!"

Leonor busied herself in the kitchenette. Pasta, tomato, salad and cheese found the way from her previous flat to the new refrigerator while Brian's pantry included only fast food.

"What do you like — Spaghetti Napoli, salad, sandwiches, sausage with curry sauce or squeezed expired burgers?"

"Sausages! You can dispose the hamburgers," called a tame voice and Leonor frowned disgustedly while opening the plastic box with the sliced sausage in a reddish-brown sauce. It reminded her so much of all the unhealthy things she ate while being on duty for nightly surveillances in New York. A wave of Leonor's magic wand heated the box quickly.

"Here you go!" Leonor lifted the blanked and the smell of curry crept into Brian's nose.

"Delicious!" The wizard sat upright and ate hastily. He looked relaxed.

"Are you alright again?" said Leonor. Brian only nodded.

Leonor sat down on her side of the bed and watched. It was clearly the place to be being Brian's fiancée, and he honoured it with a friendly grin. The sun had already disappeared behind the horizon. They spoke nothing, only the smacking noises disturbed the silence until Brian put the plastic box to the nightstand and turned over to Leonor.

"I'm very relaxed." Brian's lips found Leonor with fast wet kisses. Leonor didn't respond to it. Nevertheless, the male body pressed her into the soft pillows. It wasn't hard; it wasn't violent. It was not even passionate. The kisses ended quickly. Brian touched Leonor's breasts under the white cotton shirt but didn't even strive to undress the woman below him. Leonor didn't defend herself — everything was surreal. She could not avoid the situation forever living in a relationship, she accepted the unavoidable. A moment later Brian busied himself to fumble around his boxer shorts with the face hidden in the pillows and the hard-on pressed against the woman's thigh. The effort to get rid of his own pants did not work out. He moaned against Leonor's ear and moved jerkily against Leonor's legs and then it was over with a yelp. A wet discharge brought relief and left a tepid spot on Leonor's white trousers. Brian rolled over to his side of the bed. He grunted something inarticulate as if a marathon race just finished, and he had to draw breath.

"Let's sleep," Brian mumbled contently with closed eyes and completely unaware of a gaping Leonor. He snuggled self-satisfied up into the pillows and a hand found Leonor's forearm before Brian fell asleep.

Leonor watched the man at her side confused. Was that the first-time sex? It had nothing of the romantic bliss promised in all the movies; it happened, and all was over. Leonor had not even lent her body except being a pillow. Why didn't she curse Brian? Because there was no threat in the whole action; it was Brian's way to be aroused — a fast an uneventful love play. Leonor listened to the light snores of the man and the battle inside continued until she made a final decision and closed the lids to sleep edgily.

XXX

Brian fondled Leonor's cheeks, „Leonor! Get up! It's Monday! I'm going ahead. The bathroom is free." He left when she opened the eyes drowsily.

Leonor slept deeper than the decision of the evening before promised. She was happy that Brian was already gone. There was enough time speaking to him tonight. It didn't do any good to start the day with bad news. She only hoped that he kept quiet about the half-intimate events last night. He showed off with such details in the past. However, he never did in Brazil. The witch checked the radio clock and fell moaning back into the pillows. Brian was already delayed, and she would be even later.

Leonor showered quickly, dressed in fresh white hospital clothes and descended into the laboratory to find Luana brewing the antidote for the dragon's venom. The unmistakable smell of sage filled the room.

"Bom dia!"

"Bom dia, Leonor! You are late!" Luana rasped.

"I'm sorry. I overslept," Leonor replied cautiously.

Luana looked up from the dark green liquid and studied Leonor. The laboratory was steamy, and Leonor couldn't help thinking of Severus' dark dungeons. It was the same smell and the dim light when he brewed the antidote for her. Leonor brushed the thoughts quickly away.

Leonor decided to distract herself with talking, "How is the potion developing?" The hope that Luana didn't notice the twisted emotions dispersed like the water vapour from the cauldron.

"What is it? Was the night straining or rather the morning?"

"The morning," said Leonor. She was convinced that it sounded less private and nevertheless, it was true. Having Brian around was new and it didn't add pleasure when a painful truth still searched the way into the open.

Luana huffed and glared intensively. "Confused staff is not welcome in the empire of lab workers."

Leonor stared stupidly into space. Luana started the conversation where they finished the day before. Of course, distracted assistants are dangerous, yet Leonor functioned well in stressful situations, and Luana knew it.

Leonor answered finally after a long moment of hesitation, "To cut a long story short, you are right. I will tell Brian that I do not love him the way he deserves it. I plan it tonight. Do you mind if I use a camp bed and sleep here in the lab until I find something new?"

"Ah! I hope it's no rash action because of my remark yesterday?"

"No. I should have done it weeks ago. I cannot say why I continued the relationship, maybe it was my weaker self, wishful thinking, vanity, cowardice or a bit of everything. You only gave the reason."

"You are determined?"

"My mind is made up. I have to get over it tonight and then I am done with it."

"Well, if I find the laboratory orderly in the morning you may use it for lodging for a couple of days. Let's talk business now," snarled the potions' mistress.

"I checked your work about the antidote of the Hungarian Horntail's venom and the importance of the sage oil is already explained." Luana flipped the pages in Leonor's folder and pushed some handwritten notes to the attention of the author.

Leonor was surprised. The handwriting was familiar and brought an inevitable soft glance into her eyes.

"I didn't find it out myself. I didn't know it was there either," Leonor stuttered thinking hard why Severus never mentioned that note. Or maybe she had forgotten about it? He worked through the scientific draft while Leonor tested the Crutiatus Potion at St. Mungo's Hospital. They shared a rather grim mood during this time.

"Who invented it? It's indeed a difficult conclusion, rare and unusual. I must say it is a smart explanation."

"Do you think it is right? — not that I have a better idea," whispered Leonor.

"I agree to it. The confirmation simmers in the pot over there. The result is not usable without the sage." Luana said it matter-of-factly with a blunt expectation on the stern face.

Leonor moved her thumb over the last piece of missing information written in spiky letters and closed the folder.

"Who found it?" repeated Luana again and pulled Leonor out of the daze with a frown.

"Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts." It was the first time that the name crossed Leonor's lips since months.

"I never heard of him. He's certainly skilled. I would be pleased to meet him."

"He's a Death Eater, a follower of the Dark Arts, faithful to _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_. It does not please to meet him."

"If you say it so _bitterly,_" intoned Luana with a suggestion of irony. "Type the scientific work out and I will double check. Anyway, good work. Would there be a chance to visit this dragon research camp? Dragons are not so common in South America and there are some other things I need to do in Europe."

"Surely! Do you want me to make some contacts despite the dangerous times?"

"Yes, please. I know how to hide, no worries." The potions' mistress blinked, showed a manlike smile and probed the antidote.

XXX

The hospital became quiet after seven o'clock. The last visitors left already, and the evening ward round was the last action of Leonor. It was the time of the day when she checked the blood parameters of the toxic substance. The monitoring results improved daily since the antidote was ready. Some patients had already been released and the healing method was distributed to other hospitals to treat new patients everywhere.

Leonor stood on the washbasin preoccupied with thoughts about Brian's later reaction when Luiz approached her.

"The workload is going down, isn't it?"

Leonor startled, "Hi Luiz! It's good that there's a remedy now and that it works so fast."

"Why do you think we needed the international help? Luana is a brilliant potioneer. That cannot be the reason."

"The issue was not the creation of the antidote; it was the isolation of the poison. The Russian healers struggled with that as well."

"And what made the British different?"

"Let's say they have experience with evil methods since Gellert Grindelwald, and they teach the information at St. Mungo's hospital to the aspiring healers. It is told that _You-Know-Who_ distributed toxic potions to weaken muggle-born or half-blood wizards. Brian is a good bacteriologist and excluded an infectious disease speedily. I think that was the key searching into other directions."

"Have you been educated at St. Mungo's Hospital?"

"No," replied Leonor truthfully.

"You did a big part of the work to isolate the toxic reactions. Where did you learn it if not in England?"

When Leonor didn't answer right away, he pressed the matter further, "By the way, my wife likes to invite you whenever you have time. Can we do a knowledge exchange?" The harsh intonation did not fit Luiz hospitable character; he was concerned and grim about Martina's request. He didn't like the idea of Leonor's visit.

Leonor dried her hands carefully, before she looked up to Luiz. There was something in his eyes that screamed for the truth. Leonor knew he questioned because of curiosity and real interest, but also to save his family. He anticipated something at the party and when Martina was adamant in the wish to talk to Leonor then he had to come up with a solution. Martina never gave up easily, not even in her childhood.

"I studied medicine at a muggle university in the U.S. That's why I know so much about blood parameters and how to isolate toxins. In parallel, I was trained by MACUSA and the Auror program of the U.S. It's not so different from what the British do to fight _You-Know-Who_, except that most wizards are not so adept with the muggle physiology."

"I see, and you travelled South America for your studies?"

"No. I was born in Argentina and Martina was my school mate until I broke the contact. That's why I know Caipora. Caipora guarded my family home. I speak Spanish and a bit Portuguese. I learned about the plants of the rainforest and the high plateaus during home-schooling. Please keep it a secret. It is my right to decide whom I tell it. I would like to speak to Martina soon. She was my best friend. Do you still mind it?"

Luiz gazed in disbelief but only shook his head. The fast and truthful answer had taken him aback. He answered quietly, "Martina is waiting for you. She will be happy."

'_Thank you'_ was all what Leonor said in response before leaving the room quickly. She had to see Brian now or it would be again too late.

XXX

Brian usually finished earlier than Leonor and when she entered, he relaxed already in the armchair with a journal in his hands. He looked up and Leonor sat down on the edge of the bed opposite Brian without saying a thing.

"Did anything happen?" questioned Brian with a frown.

"No, not really."

"You look po-faced."

"I move out. Tonight."

"You are joking. You want to play a trick," grinned the wizard.

"No."

Brian tossed the journal to the table with an unbelieving expression. When Leonor said nothing, he frowned and watched her carefully.

"We just moved in."

"I know." Leonor stared to the carpeting. Two days ago, Brian's shoes lay abandoned at the same spot. Any prank would be lifted by now. The silence became frosty.

"You are serious."

"Yes." Leonor moved her magic wand lazily to close the door of her wardrobe trunk. All was still unpacked. The action confirmed the decision. "Brian, I'm sorry. But it is not going to work with us. I am not the loving woman you are looking for. You don't deserve my desultory behaviour."

"I concluded that you are reserved, conservative," pressed Brian through gritted teeth.

"We became friends. I am grateful for what you did but it is not right. You've been patiently waiting for me to come around, but I don't feel that way. I should have never moved in with you. I gave you hope. It was the wrong decision and you can blame me for the mess."

Brian interrupted Leonor, "And why did you do it if you think it was wrong?"

"I thought that a romance can develop. It cannot. We are friends, good colleagues. We can work well together, but not more."

"We made love yesterday!" exclaimed Brian.

"Brian, we shouldn't discuss that," said Leonor quietly and levitated the trunk.

"You stay!"

"I won't. I cannot give you the love or children you deserve. Maybe you consider going out with that nurse from the intensive care ward."

"And why am I not good enough all of a sudden?"

"It is not about you. It is about me. I cannot have children. There was an accident in my childhood. I should have told you earlier."

"That is why you never date men."

"Obviously." Leonor pressed a chaste kiss on Brian's lips. "I'm sorry. It is better that way. Good luck! Goodbye!" The door closed and snapped into the lock.

The wardrobe trunk hovered in the air and floated slowly into the elevator. Leonor followed depressed. She gave no glance to the watching golden face masks and the traditional decoration. The way down felt light. She was free. One day also Brian will understand. One day Leonor's melancholic blues would go away.

XXX

The next weeks passed without anything special in Brazil. Only the late arrival of the English wizarding newspaper caused the feelings to run high. _'The Battle of the Department of Mysteries'_ brought the evil of the underground to the light. The _'Second Wizarding War'_ was now public. Nobody denied the return of Lord Voldemort anymore. Even worse, Sirius Black died in the battle and it came too late that he was cleared of all charges by the Ministry of Magic. Leonor felt sorry for him and that he never had a chance to use the freedom. A tragedy! She thought of Albus, Remus, and Harry — the times became more difficult now.

Leonor slept still on an improvised mattress in the laboratory. Every morning, she transfigured the camp bed into a houseplant to keep the requested _'invisibility'_. After a while Luana Borage watered the plant intensively; and Leonor needed several spells to accelerate the drying before she could sleep in the bed sheets once again. Leonor knew it was time to make more decisions and to leave the hospital behind. She had to talk to Martina, finally. The departure of the British healers was pending, only the new regulation at the ministry kept them still waiting for the port key to England.


	5. Arrangements

**Arrangements**

Severus Snape paced back and forth in the circular office of the Hogwarts' headmaster. Fawkes, the Phoenix, tilted the head and eyed Severus suspiciously. Albus Dumbledore sat with a stern look behind the desk and watched the potions master through small reading glasses. The heavy dark travelling cloak enveloped Severus Snape as usual these days when leaving the castle. The look of it matched the desolate mood of the wizarding society, a stark contrast to the supernormal, hot, and sunny summer weather. A wicked game brooded below the surface.

After a while the old man said discerningly, "It is Leonor Scott's decision to return to England. There is nothing I can do in that matter. You knew the limitation of the mission. Richard told me that there will be no prolongation of the stay. The team was successful."

"And they cannot hide her at St. Mungo's either? The Dark Lord never ordered to attack it; it is supposed to be safe," spat Severus.

Albus Dumbledore replied with an almost amused intonation, "You mean _'employ'_ — that is outside my area of responsibility."

Severus stopped abruptly in front of the headmaster's desk. The dark eyes flashed menacingly. "You tried to persuade Leonor to stay in England or why did you call her to one of the order meetings even though I asked you to abstain from inviting her? You are looking for replacements of Sirius and all the others who cannot participate in the fight anymore!"

"Of course, I do. Your master does the same. There have been losses and you were not able to avoid them either."

"The Dark Lord is _not_ my master," spat Severus. "You wanted _me_ to give certain information to _him_ to remain in _his_ good books. He planned the actions well and succeeded. The Order is weak!"

"As you say, the Order of the Phoenix needs the support, Severus — no matter of our personal wishes. It is even impossible to recruit in the half-open meanwhile, but you should trust that I do my best for the good."

"Is that the explanation for sneaking out of the castle to _who-knows-where_? What are you looking for?" challenged Severus.

"I will respect if Leonor changes her mind to remain non-participating. It is _not_ your choice to make. Do not forget that Leonor hates you for misusing the trust. You played your role well. I'm pleased with your efforts," replied Dumbledore coldly.

Severus bellowed accusingly, "You always wanted to recruit Leonor! Lupin can do the necessary surveillances like in the past. The fight acquiring the werewolves is already lost. There's no need to send _him_ out. The Dark Lord pays Greyback and his folks since he returned a year ago. They are tame meanwhile."

"It is Remus' decision to go to the pack of werewolves and convince them of Voldemort's real intentions once he won the war. They won't be paid forever." The headmaster took the Daily Prophet and started to read.

Severus gave another hard and haunted glance to the old man who was supposed to be his adviser — or at least Severus saw Dumbledore that way in the past — and when Albus did not react, he left the office and rushed into the courtyard and out of the Hogwarts grounds.

It was good that all the students left the school this morning or Severus could not have guaranteed that someone on his way survived. The blood was racing — if the information received by Dumbledore was true, then all British returned from Brazil in a few days. It made Severus even more nervous that he was supposed to live at Spinner's End this summer. It was almost impossible to control Hogsmeade from there. Voldemort assigned Peter Pettigrew to assist him while he was no resident at Hogwarts. Whatever tasks Severus needed to accomplish during that time; Wormtail would observe him and report like a weak-kneed chatterbox to the chosen master.

To add insult to injury, Voldemort obliged Fenrir Greyback and Severus to report the return of the healer when he was informed that the apothecary was closed. Severus had to be first with the news to claim Leonor for _'health services in the ranks of the Death Eaters'_ or Greyback would finish what he couldn't a year ago. The Dark Lord watched the jealous game between the two men; he was curious to see the winner and patiently waited to torture Severus for the slightest demonstration of emotions towards the pretty witch. Greyback wanted the revenge of a werewolf because Severus got into his way.

At the last summons, the Dark Lord spoke sweetly about _'honouring Severus with an assistant for delaying the arrival of the Order of the Phoenix at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries' _— what seemed like a privilege confirmed that _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named _mistrusted Severus, still. Though Voldemort was displeased with Lucius' imprisonment in Azkaban, he was angrier about failing to retrieve the prophecy than losing some Death Eaters. He didn't even require all Death Eaters and put no efforts to set them free. Leonor would be needed if the imprisoned men wanted to regain their strength, and she was a teacher — that was the story to inoculate to Voldemort. Hopefully he would prefer Leonor over Severus to prepare potions. Would she play along and understand that helping the wrong side saved her life? For how long the _'help'_ was needed, was anyone's guess.

The evil business run well. Voldemort had all reason to be confident; Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix was weaker than ever and the headquarters which had been so full of allies a year ago were now deserted most of the times. Albus Dumbledore often left the school for unknown reasons and every time he returned, he appeared weak and tired. And he kept his activities a secret from Severus — as usual. War and age took its toll; and the Dark Lord had the puppets on strings. It was a mere matter of time until the new Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour was surrounded by infiltrated agents under the Imperius Curse.

Severus closed the eyes for a moment and concentrated to appear in a blink in Cokeworth. The unmistakeably foul smell of the town greeted Severus. Even worse, the stink multiplied with the high temperature like a relapse into old times. Severus killed those heavy thoughts when leaving the riverbank near Spinner's End, and the _'rat'_ stepped out of the bushes and awaited his arrival like a pathetic worm. Severus gave him a disgusted look. All these low denominated animals were more worthy and useful than Peter Pettigrew. Wormtail followed Severus with a whimper. Severus disliked the house of his birth but having Pettigrew around as a constant reminder of the treachery leading to Lily's death — it was even more torture. Not even the dust in the ramshackle house deserved to be touched by the double-dealer.

XXX

Leonor walked through the rotted gate in the rain forest. She was tense. The clearing with the house of Martina and Luiz came soon into sight. The different shades of green shone vividly in the daylight. Tropical plants framed the house and the main door. Luiz told Leonor that his wife preferred it inside in the last days of the pregnancy. Sounds of laughter resonated from somewhere in the garden. Voices of boys and girls gave commands like instructing a Quidditch game.

Leonor hesitated a moment before using the golden door knocker. She plucked up the courage and a deep tone resonated from the wood. It took a while until muffled steps announced somebody inside. Martina opened the door with a wide smile.

"Leonor! Here you are! Finally! I'm sorry for being so slow these days." Martina gestured Leonor inside and put quickly an arm around the old friend's shoulders. Every word got stuck in Leonor's throat. Martina had always been taller than Leonor and the familiar embrace crushed Leonor mentally into pieces.

Martina led Leonor into an air-conditioned kitchen with a view into a greenhouse full of herbs and fruits. The cleared room was decorated in Martina's favourite colours, light blue and yellow. She had kept her likings! Photographs of children, pieces of handicrafts, and self-made jam stood on several boards.

"Sit down," said Martina and pressed Leonor into one of the chairs. "A message of Luiz arrived ten minutes ago, and it was just enough time to make a tea." The pregnant witch put mugs to the table and poured the steaming liquid into it. Martina watched Leonor from the other side of the table, curious and nervous because the small talk obviously dispelled nothing of the heavy silence. She waited patiently.

'_Yerba Mate Tea'_ were the first words Leonor spoke after some minutes when the beverage cooled slowly. The voice wavered between forced coolness and deep emotions.

"Are you alright?" asked Martina carefully.

"Yes. You embraced me the same way you already did as a child. It is so familiar and still so many years past. I think it is my first Mate Tea since I left Argentina." Suddenly tears filled Leonor's eyes, and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. Memories of good times, of fun and friendship came to the surface. The bad things did not win the day. Leonor sipped the tea before looking into Martina's eyes. "I don't know where to start. What should I tell you first?"

The old friend was quiet now, the face stern and thoughtful.

"I never understood why you broke the contact. Did I do something wrong? Did we have a quarrel?"

Leonor answered with a shake of her head. "You did nothing wrong and I missed to talk to you, but it was the best to keep you and your family safe."

"Why?"

"I discovered that some servants and neighbours suffered from ill-treatment of my father. It often happened after they were kind to me. A menial was sacked and when leaving she shouted that I was _'responsible'_. It made me suspicious and I observed the events better. Suddenly, I was not allowed to buy things in the bakery anymore after my father discovered that I loved to go there. Different of those incidents made me believe that my father spied on me, because I never told him. Neither he, nor my brothers nor anybody else could have known all those situations when somebody did something good to me. I got final proof when he trashed the stable boy for helping a fox."

"You told me about an injured stray fox; it was our last conversation."

"Yes, and the stable boy took care of him while I was studying. I know he never said a thing about it to my father, neither did I. Father commonly never visited the horse stables either to find the fox accidentally. Nobody knew and still my father found out after questioning me about trivialities. I had the feeling that he was reading my mind. My brain prickled when he spoke to me and merely hours later, I suffered from light headaches. I told my grandmother about it, and she said that it was likely that my father was a Legilimens. She ordered a book for me and I learned Occlumency slowly. The punishments stopped initially because I broke all contacts. I stopped taking help or gifts and when my skills improved, I noticed that my father was less able to read my mind. I felt when he penetrated my thoughts and I learned how to fight it." Leonor looked to the now empty mug of tea. "I did not want you insured because you were friendly to me."

"What happened to the fox? Did your father kill him?"

"No. Luckily, we let the fox free a few hours before my father discovered about it. The fox returned from time to time to the estate. I prayed that he kept the distance and the Grey Fox heard my wishes. After about a month he never returned and was free. The stable boy wasn't that lucky. He was disfigured and left. I could not help him." Leonor waved her wand harrowed and spoke _'Expecto Patronum'_. The Grey Fox appeared and lingered in the door frame for a while. "It is still my Patronus."

"My parents warned of your family, but it is not your fault what happened to the stable boy. I'm still ashamed that mother and father were happy when our friendship ended. It is clearer now," whispered Martina.

"There's no need to be ashamed. My family is to blame, not yours. I just wonder, did you know about my magic?"

Martina nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? It would have been easier to outsmart my brothers. I thought that muggles had even less power fighting my father. I wanted you save, because I could not defend you either."

"I don't know. My parents wanted to keep the magic a secret in town and I got my education only later at Castelobruxo. You were better trained at a young age and, I was … _envious,_" shrugged Martina.

"You knew about the home-schooling too?"

"Our families have been rivals. My father said that I was on the good side and you on the bad. He knew a lot about your ancestry and the business of your family but never told me much of the details. The end of our friendship was the final proof to him that you did not deserve my friendship."

"They wanted you save too. Your parents have been right. My family was violent. Criminals. Murderers. They got me in the end. I was not enough; I was different." Leonor continued to explain the escape from Argentina, the years in the U.S. and Europe. Though, she skipped the details of Hogwarts carefully.

Leonor's secret tale brought Martina several times to the verge of tears. Each time Leonor shook her head telling that there was no reason for it.

"I'm alive, Martina. And the last years have been the happiest, not perfect but I left more and more of the traumatic stress behind. I always hoped for a normal life, and I was the obstacle to make progress with it. It improved. I have a job. I will publish my work, because the fear to be discovered is now outdated. My family is deceased."

"That's good," pressed Martina through shaking lips.

"It is! I could not help the stable boy but several others." Leonor managed a small smile and the two witches held hands without speaking.

"Stay tonight. Tell me something about your planned wedding! We should not dwell in the past."

"There will be no wedding."

Martina looked questioningly.

"I'm looking for a place to stay. Luana's patience is about to stop with my camp bed in the laboratory. I lived only two nights with Brian. I'm not the bride-to-be. He should be free for somebody else, if he intends to have many children. I am a broken woman. The life with me will never be standard, and I cannot give him the offspring he deserves."

"But if you love him? Brian will understand!"

"He was already patient, and I talked myself into it. I like Brian as a colleague, maybe a friend. However, I do not love him, and I feel better now. It is a bit like gauntlet running in the hospital, but that's entirely my fault. He is dating with a nurse from the intensive care ward meanwhile. It's alright. It doesn't even hurt to see them together."

"Oh, mockery and ridicule from the charge-nurses!" smiled Martina.

"Yes, kind of it. I'm most of the times in the laboratory and hear just a little of it." Leonor shrugged and smiled too. "It's good that Brian goes out again. It proves that my decision was right. Maybe he's going with his date to England and I stay here. There is some work to finish and Luana would still be a big help."

"You are looking for a flat near the hospital?"

"I haven't thought about it. I need something quiet to mull over about what I will do next. I don't want to return to England right now."

"That is understandable if that evil wizard is on the loose. All rooms in our house are taken," said Martina subdued.

"No worries. I will find something. I've to start the search," replied Leonor quickly.

"… but we have a garden house! The kids slept there sometimes, but it's nice, quiet. You can have it." Martina's eyes gleamed with anticipation.

Leonor nodded. The idea to stay a while with an old friend tempted. The surroundings were beautiful. "Ask Luiz first! He should have the last word if that's alright."

"It means you want it?"

"It sounds wonderful. I can see Mía and you … of course only if I pay for the lodging," said Leonor earnestly.

"As if I offer it for the money!" protested Martina.

"I know you don't. I'd like to give you something at least."

"My baby is due, it's merely hours, maybe a few days before delivery, and it is still school break. If Mía and Isabella could search retreat with you if the boys play wild Quidditch then it gives me some rest with the new-born. A healer in the vicinity is always appreciated with a house full of children."

"No problem! I like to do that and whenever you need help; I will be there. Tonight, I apparate back to the laboratory."

Leonor left despite Martina's protests and slept once more on the camp bed. She hoped that Luiz agreed to give the garden house to her, and she didn't need to wait long for the owl with the positive missive. The idea to have a family and a trusted friend around felt good. There was no reason to return to England.

The portkey to London left weeks delayed but without two members of the team. Brian waved with the full-bosomed nurse in his arms when the British healers touched the bewitched golden mask one after the other to return home. Both smiled a radiant smile.

"Good luck for you two!" said Leonor honestly when everybody was gone. The pair giggled happily.


	6. Future Memories

**Future Memories **

"Severus! A pleasure to see you so well these days." Voldemort's voice echoed silkily in the gloomy, and nearly empty room of the abandoned building. His magic wand bent slightly below the soft pressure of the long pale fingers. The Dark Lord circled clad in contrasting white linen-like robes and raised the dust with every step.

Severus bowed nearly impassive, just enough to admit approval to the given statement. The dark fireplace grimaced to the kneeling Death Eater like a hole of more horrific news. As if Dumbledore did not already overachieve the task of spreading home truth this summer!

Except that, the term break had been almost boring. Neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort paid him much attention; only Wormtail and the consistent strain of uncertainty got on Severus' nerves. At least brewing potions for Slughorn's advanced classes gave Severus something to do while Peter watched his very steps. Thankfully, the _'rat'_ understood nothing about potions and overlooked that Severus brewed more important potions in between. The order to appear at Voldemort's secluded manor came unfortunate; a summons was never welcome and even less after a long time. It predicted danger.

"Stand up!" commanded Voldemort. Severus scented a hard interrogation. The mood swings of the Dark Lord were rather foul. Severus looked up straight into the red, snake-like eyes while returning to an upright position. He offered willingly eye contact; a gift for every Legilimens.

Pettigrew sneaked out of Spinners End the day before. He returned subdued and caressed nervously the metal hand received by the Dark Lord for the _'services'_ supporting the rebirth of the evil master. It was a sign of a conscience, if something of it was left in the will-less servant. The presentiment, that the traitor calumniated Severus, prepared the spy enough to sustain the coming.

"Peter is upset if you leave him behind. Have you got any explanation?" purred the snake-like master with false sweetness.

"Peter arouses even transfigured into a rat suspicion with certain informants. I propose taking no risk exposing our purpose by a clumsy fellow," replied Severus demurely; the mind blank and cleared of unsafe sentiments. Voldemort broke the surface of it and slid through Severus that it resonated in every edge of the skull. Voldemort regarded the completely blank expression with outside amusement.

"And what is the information that Peter cannot know?"

Severus felt a piercing pain in the muscles, not enough to make him fall and still too much to go unnoticed. The floorboards creaked threateningly. An unintentional sound of anxiety escaped, and the Dark Lord acknowledged it with a satisfactory grimace of power. Severus bent under the slightest curse!

"Remus Lupin joins the werewolves. Dumbledore sends him to find new followers. It paralyses Nymphadora Tonks. She's not able to transform anymore; a Metamorphmagus without the core of its camouflage abilities! When term starts, Tonks will guard Hogwarts supported by few other handpicked Aurors. Scrimgeour made the assignments already. It will be the Order of the Phoenix, Kingsley, Tonks and a few others."

"Dumbledore is a fool. The werewolves follow Greyback, and he follows me."

"The Order of the Phoenix is frail. Dumbledore is tired. He undergoes a certain helplessness and acknowledges your success, my Lord. The biological age is against him." The last sentence anguished Severus because it was an understatement. But he couldn't show a bit of it. Dumbledore was fatally cursed and waiting for Severus' return to control the damage of foolishness and ease the resulting pain. Severus closed his mind even more than ever. The Dark Lord mustn't know!

"Haven't you got anything better, Severus?" Another playful flick of the wand brought the subject back to the dusty floor.

"Nothing other than I told you already. Dumbledore is less forthcoming on occasional visits than within semesters. He confirmed my position as the new teacher of _'Defence against the Dark Arts'_. Horace Slughorn hides — still, although taking his former post of the potions master. May I suggest returning to Hogwarts early? Brewing Slughorn's potions at the school might be beneficial to get more out of the old man and to watch his moves."

The Dark Lord waved his wand and it swished through the air bringing more pervasive pain.

"I'm disappointed, Severus. You remain in your house as instructed! I may require your services elsewhere."

When the shooting sting left, Severus continued remorsefully, "As you wish, my Lord!"

"Your information is unsatisfyingly. What do you think you deserve for nothing?" asked the brisk unsentimental voice.

Severus bowed without being intimidated and said firmly, "The healers of St. Mungo's hospital returned. The ministry managed the installation of the port key after many _abnormal_ occurrences. I suppose the growing network of supporters at the ministry did a good job."

Voldemort's look gloried with insidiousness. It proved that Severus was the first to tell him. "Bring _that_ _witch_ to me, if you don't want her threatened by Greyback," hissed the Dark Lord. "I need evidence of your _'good taste'_. Peter will assist to fetch the healer, no excuses this time!"

Severus prepared mentally for the next Crutiatus before telling the full truth. It helped to see the curse coming and brave it. That Leonor was not amongst the overseas returners was a relief and that feeling survived whatever the curse destroyed.

"Scott did not return. There is no information about her whereabouts."

"Who's the informant?" hissed Voldemort, the wand at the ready, but the unforgivable curse did not yet strike.

"Richard Jennings."

"The smuggler!" spat Voldemort.

"Are you sure the witch is not foothold to take more refugees to Brazil?"

"Jennings is outraged about Scott's disappearance." Severus cooked the downright lie and was right that it pleased the Dark Lord.

"She's wiser than I thought — a Slytherin trait? Watch her house; a healer in our ranks will convince more witches and wizards to join our cause! You are dismissed."

Severus left with a bow and a steady pace; even though he wanted to run. The Dark Lord noticed nothing of it; he got side-tracked enough with the news and continued to form strategies in the evil mind.

Severus downed the flask of Crutiatus Potion unnoticed before spinning on the spot to leave the old manor and residence of _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ behind. He had been lucky to suffer only short maltreatments today and the potion helped well to disguise the painful tremor.

XXX

Severus entered Hogwarts in a rush and hurried down to the dungeons to fetch the golden shimmering potion. Dumbledore felt worse and his owl arrived minutes after the Dark Mark burned on Severus' forearm. The headmaster needed Severus' help to reduce the unbearable pain of a lethal curse; the private medicine cabinet needed a refill.

Albus summoned his teacher merely days after Severus settled in Spinner's End. The headmaster had been cursed by an immense black malediction and the painful after-effects of curse and counter-curse became stronger. Severus limited the curse in Dumbledore's hand and arm. Nevertheless, the headmaster did not tell about the origin of the fatal injury, but Severus knew that the darkness vanquished the greatest wizard of all times inevitably. Severus' skills were only a temporary stopper of death. If Dumbledore was lucky, he had another year to pull some strings and to find leaders for the Order of the Phoenix. Instead, Severus was asked to kill Dumbledore — to _'save'_ him the pain of an extended suffering. Severus was again the one to do him the _favour_ without getting any insight to Albus' plans. The old man was calm as if he did it on purpose and it was a happenstance.

A spy was only the puppet of two masters and none of the leaders told him more than necessary — Severus hated it as much as he was proud to survive the double-dealing each time again and again. His mission had not ended yet, though it became more difficult without Dumbledore and once he executed the _'contract killing'_ he was a doomed man when the good won over the evil. It was a curious irony to fight for the right side while knowing that Severus' actions stimulated the very side to kill him. There was no light at the end of the way.

The golden potion simmered in a special copper cauldron. Severus concentrated on a monotonous incantation. He stirred the brew and added different powdered ingredients in an iterative procedure. He did not even stop when the door creaked slightly. Albus Dumbledore walked into the potion master's study and gazed into white vapour rising above the cauldron. He spoke only when Severus started to fill the golden liquid into several vials and cleared the workbench with a flick of his wand.

"You do that very well, Severus. It should be enough until term starts." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when he downed a goblet filled by the dark clad younger man. "I don't know what I would do without your skills."

Severus frowned upon the praise. "You never valued potions and black magic highly, yet it's unavoidable right now. It's the only way to stop that curse from vast expansion."

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop Severus from ranting and continued to speak lightly, "You look overtired. Is there anything I should know?"

Severus moved his long black hair out of the face and spoke quietly, "The Dark Lord summoned me first, and I had to find an excuse for excluding Pettigrew from several visits. Voldemort is displeased with the provided information. He was rather lenient with me when I told him that Scott did not return with the other healers. He wants her to pay a fleeting visit once she returned. I hope Leonor stays in the foreign."

"Have you got a plan on how to keep her safe? I wonder how much you care," mused the headmaster. "Your role jeopardized her in the past."

"And what do you suggest doing?" snapped Severus furiously.

Dumbledore shrugged and summoned the vials of golden potion to an invisible tray. "You need to tell her the truth, whatever that means, Severus."

XXX

Mía pouted. Leonor smiled apologetic at her.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot play with you right now. I want to clear up the mess before your mother visits with your youngest sibling."

"Why have you made that mess?" outbraved Mía.

"I packed when I was angry and in a haste. There's stuff in that trunk I didn't even know that I have it." Leonor spoke another _'Evanesco'_ at some obsolete medical files.

"Can you show me that spell?"

"I'm convinced you will learn it at Castelobruxo; it is only one more week to wait. By the way, it's bedtime, Mía. Get yourself ready," replied Leonor with an amused smile, and Mía surrendered to stroll slowly into the direction of the main building.

Leonor focused on arranging the last items in the garden house when Martina knocked against the open door. The baby slept soundly in her arms.

"Mía told me that I was not welcome here because you clear your mess!" grinned Martina.

"I'm ready, or do you see any chaos?" retorted Leonor and stacked up some last periodicals on the window seat.

"Another object struggles to escape from your empty trunk. I bring it to you." Martina waved her elegant magic wand with an unspoken _'Accio'_ and a thin cardboard box flew into her hands.

"What is it? Am I not ready?" asked Leonor turning around curiously.

"Oh!" exclaimed Martina when she opened the lid. She held a dried out white rose in her hand. The appearance of the rose changed like in fast motion. It burst into bloom and shrivelled away, and the process repeated. Martina watched the spectacle with amazement. The process came to a halt after minutes and the flower was spotless, pure and beautiful. Leonor stared at the flower as if it was a spook.

"No need to be shocked! You are the expert for dangerous magic and that's perfectly harmless," grinned Martina.

"I thought I burned it before I left England," pressed Leonor through her lips. She exited the small house to sit on the swinging seat outside. That box was like a slap across the face. Leonor needed air.

Martina came outside too, and she explained like a teacher reassuring an insecure student, "I think it is a hex that changes the state of an object dependent on an event or emotion. The object is trapped, and it survives if the event or the emotion are still alive. Luiz gave me once a musical clock and it plays our favourite song if he's absent for longer than usual. It is a reminder to think of each other. But the clock does not change; it plays the song only. He wants me to know that he loves me even though he cannot be with me."

"I cannot see that flower! Please, take it away — far away!" Leonor spat the sentences like an accusation.

Martina tilted her head, "Ah, that's going on. It's better to talk it through if you get upset looking at it. You know I won't tell anybody. A white rose means innocence and secrecy, at least in the '_Victorian Language if Flowers'_. It has a meaning." Martina put the flower to a vase with orchids and investigated the narrow box further.

"There is also a pendant necklace in here." Martina showed Leonor a fine white golden chain with a small diamond.

Leonor didn't take it. "Put it away!" hissed Leonor bitterly.

"Sure, please can you hold Joao for a moment." Leonor obeyed and embraced the sleeping little boy safely. Martina took, the vase, the necklace and the box inside. When she returned, she sat next to Leonor on the garden swing. The women were silent.

Leonor rocked the baby and a few tears run down her cheeks. It was a silent cry. After a long while Leonor kissed the sandy hair of the baby and gave it back to its mother. Martina had a good sense to know when words made matters worse.

Leonor spoke quietly, "Whenever I look at your son I think of a memory. Well, I believe it is more a vision. There is a couple, a man, a woman. It is all dark, dark hair, dark clothes. It is obviously dangerous. There is something wrong. I always wanted to warn that couple, but I don't know them and therefore cannot keep them safe. Only the surroundings are bright. When I look through the windows of their kitchen, I see the ocean."

"And?" questioned Martina.

"It's me. Whenever I see Joao, the reality becomes blurred. Not just now. Two years ago, I wouldn't have been able to hold a new-born at all. I preferred to run away even though the infants are innocent and not responsible for my past."

"But you worked with children before?" asked Martina.

"Yes, I managed to work with older children, but toddlers and younger have been difficult. I was lucky, it was not important for my work. I concealed the pain behind a mask of stone."

"And where does the vision come from?"

"I broke an empathic curse in England and lived through the memories of that person when the soul escaped. At the end was that vision. It never left me since that day and now it gets a connection whenever I see Joao."

"Strange. Do I need to worry about my son _or_ you?" asked Martina pensively.

"No, it's just in my head. The vision comes and it adds different pictures of that couple." Leonor paused before looking up at Martina and said, "I think the woman is I."

"You scare me."

"But it feels to me like a happy memory. It feels like something to follow."

Martina looked dazed at Leonor and the baby moved nervously in her arms. "I'll put Joao to the crib, or he'll soon be awake."

"If only I could explain it," said Leonor subdued.

"You did not explain why you cannot see the box and its contents. What does it have to do with Joao and the vision?"

"I forgot about that box and still have no clue how it came into the trunk. Even if I packed it, why haven't I found it?"

"Some objects have a certain magic inside itself. Who gave it to you?"

"… the man in the vision. I did everything to forget him; dated even Brian. I did not mention him in my recent scientific work, even though I should make a reference. Since I live here, the vision becomes clearer and only Miá is still able to distract me completely. He abandoned me, he insulted me …" Leonor looked gravely to her feet.

"… and he's still in your head … and feels _'like a happy memory'_?"

"Obviously." Leonor shrugged. "Do you have any advice?"

"No, not now. I go and feed Joao, maybe I think of something before I return." Martina left with a shake of her head.

Leonor knew how absurd it sounded, and she went inside of the garden house to have a look to the necklace and the white rose. Both were still beautiful, and it was indeed full moon in England; the day when the prime was at its peak. A quick look to the English lunar calendar proved it right. Whatever emotion Severus put into that flower; it was still alive. Was that blind chance? Leonor was still holding the flower and the small diamond when Martina returned with two tumblers.

"Something strong for you and a glass of milk for me," said Martina with a smile. "Do you want to tell me a bit more about that mysterious man of your dreams or should we put it aside for a while? I thought there was nothing special about England or that was what you told me."

Leonor swallowed the drink in one go. "I met him at Hogwarts. We worked together, made investigations about black magic, shared our knowledge. He trained me in Occlumency and defensive spells. We developed a potion against the after-effects of the Crutiatus Curse. The relationship was non-committal with ups and downs. I was sure, time would bring us together. After the return of the Dark Lord, Severus Snape told me that he was a faithful Death Eater. I was not pure enough to be his wife. I couldn't stand it anymore there and took the opportunity to come to Brazil. I left the resistance organization against _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ and my patients. I promised to brew a Wolfsbane potion for a friend every month, but I didn't even tell him that I wanted to go. My behaviour wasn't respectable looking at the war in England. I sneaked me into the mission by knowing the right people. It's haunting me now."

"Distance and time cannot solve everything."

"Obviously not. I like to visit our hometown. I want to see my grave and there's a few things I like to have, for example my birth certificate. I'm ready to go to Argentina now. I must return to the beginning. Maybe I find some answers there. Scotland felt home and not like a stop-over in life. I miss it, but it hurts to think of it."

"You mean it hurts to think of that man?"

"I cannot get him out of my head. I've to go to Argentina if I'm on the continent. Or is it a stupid idea to visit my birthplace?"

Martina only shook her head when Leonor looked at her.

"Would you mind if we travel with you? My parents wait to see their grandson. I'm sure they will have a room for you too."

"You don't need to make that effort. I'll go alone."

"I always wanted to visit my parents when the children are back at school. I'll speak with Luiz finally. You can wait some more days, can't you? You understand that I won't travel without Luiz if Joao is with us, but you shouldn't make that journey alone. Your parental home has changed in all these years. Nobody goes there voluntarily and alone."

"Thank you; you are a true friend! I'll need somebody to talk. If I can convince your father that I'm not evil, he might tell me important stuff of my family too." Leonor embraced Martina. It felt good to rest the head against a strong shoulder.

"I'm sure my family will help you."


	7. A Leap in the Dark

**A Leap in the Dark**

The sun burnt unrelentingly to the already dried out soil, land and slip road were deserted. Wind raised trails of dust and sent twiggy plants across the deserted farmyard. The trees in the olive grove were much taller than Leonor remembered them. They provided now a wispy shade, protecting the undergrowth beneath. The vineyard on the other side of the rolling hills was overgrown with shrubbery. Neglect dominated the area as far as the eye could see. Only the lordly manor underlined the once moneyed character of Leonor's birthplace. The roof, windows and doors were still intact and the feudal stone carvings frowned across to the large gate to muster the unwelcome visitors.

"I'm not going further," said Martina's father. "There have been too many incidents in the past years. I told you already, yobs and decent people tried to get in, but they have never been the same afterwards. The municipality owns everything after the legal expropriation of your family, but they have never been able to use one square meter of that land. Do you really want to go into that house again?"

"I must go."

"There is always a choice," grumbled the wizard.

"Yes, but I need to go. I want to return where everything started, to bury the evil inside myself, once and for all time. Please go back. I will be alright." Leonor embraced Martina's father and gave him an encouraging nod.

"God bless you, girl!" The old man turned and walked briskly along the remote street into the direction of the village. They had discussed the visit of García's estate since Leonor arrived with Martina and Luiz in Argentina; they tried to persuade Leonor to not interfere with whatever affected the place. Now, Leonor watched him leaving until he disappeared in a curve. He and Luiz would return to this place at nightfall to pick her up, hopefully she was ready by then.

Leonor monitored the property for a while. Nothing moved anymore. The olive trees stood idle and the arid grass stopped its dance in the warm wind. Even the dust stopped to pollute the air. Red earth, blue sky and the early morning sun framed the lost place like a picture postcard; the view was much too innocent.

"Wand at the ready!" whispered Leonor to herself. "I know you watch me!"

She was not alone. The witch thought hard about the jinxes on that property. José was killed and father arrested. They had no time to secure the ground and building when the police came to capture them. Juan must have been the last to fence off everything in a nightly action. Of course, he didn't capitulate easily.

"Come out!" called Leonor and pointed her wand at the handles. Nothing happened and she called again forcefully.

"_Alohomora!_" The gate creaked and eventually opened wide with too much delay.

"Caipora, I command you to obey!" The silence became more oppressive.

"I am Ana García Hernández. I am the rightful heir and the only living member of the García family. The master who bound you to haunt that property is dead. I am here to set you free."

Leonor stepped purposefully behind the gateposts and towards the entrance of the manor. A rustling made her turn, and she saw a group of seven grim-looking Caipora. Their clothing wasn't better than rags. Iron chains mangled their backward-facing feet for years. The usually boyish and mischievous spirits looked miserable and old. Leonor had never seen such gaunt Caipora. She didn't like the spirit-beings, but that view created a heart-rending sadness in her chest. The creatures could not speak. They growled and it sounded already like a dying fit of resistance for the simple hope of help.

"You will assist me as long as I search the grounds and the buildings. Do you understand?" hissed Leonor and received another growl. She couldn't release them yet.

"You will be free to return to the Amazon rainforest, when I return unharmed to the village. Do I make myself clear?" She waited a moment after the display of power.

"Close the gate!" The Caipora bowed to necessity. Leonor's bloodline stopped them from biting and scratching the intruder; they did not paralyse her with terror like the muggles who came for twilight burglary. They were bound to support the García family and Leonor was one of them after all.

"Lead me to all the traps created by Juan García!" said Leonor.

When the Caipora didn't move she repaired the clothes of the most miserable looking creature, and then they obeyed. It was not difficult to win the trust of the otherwise so creepy creatures, and so they walked around the ground, finding several hexed pitfalls. The related curses were neither witty nor strong. '_Finite Incantatem_' made the pitfalls visible or destroyed the charms to trap the victims in the holes. Leonor was relieved when only some skeletons of coyotes lay on the bottom of the pits. Juan had not put much effort into it. The traps were highly effective for muggles, but even an average wizard was able to break those spells. That couldn't be every security measure her brother had applied.

"What about the well?" asked Leonor the Caipora, and she walked forward in a devil-may-care manner. They followed, all with repaired clothes and gathered around the half-high wall of the deep well as if the truth was inside. The Caipora pointed into the shaft. The old well had run dry and showed no obvious sign of magic. Farming was impossible without water. Little rills existed around the vineyard from autumn to spring, but that wasn't enough to live here.

"What did you drink?" asked Leonor the Caipora, and they pointed to those hills, obviously that water was alright.

"Did Juan dry the well out?" she asked and investigated the pointed faces of the spirits. The well shaft was evenly grey, not even damp, all the weeds were missing. None of the former red bricks were visible.

"There's a wall inside that well and the water is beneath, isn't it? I have to break that wall," said Leonor and the Caipora nodded eagerly.

Leonor concentrated before saying _'Bombarda!'_

The wall crumbled and she continued. The old brick appeared and with it the moist surface of the well. It was a strenuous affair of blasting metre by metre of cement from the well shaft without too much power that the system beneath remained intact. Grey dust settled on Leonor's dark clothes and a heap of debris grew outside.

"I'm already done for today," uttered Leonor when a silver lake of water appeared in the depth. "Let's take a drink!" She conjured a bucket and a rope and let it down. The Caipora pulled it upwards and craved for the first swallow of water, but Leonor took the Swiss Army Knife out of the pocket.

"Wait! It might be poisoned." The words carried a note of melancholy. "I would need Severus' skills here. He'd smell the dark magic," she whispered to herself. Luckily, neither knife nor several spells returned a warning. The haggard spirits finished the bucket in a blink. Leonor felt saver with casting _'Aguamenti'_ to refill the bucket instead of using the water from the depth until they all had enough.

"Show me the next trap!" commanded Leonor. The sun was now already at the zenith. The first iron chain burst open and the Caipora strolled amenably towards the stables. All wood was rotten and spongy; the walls weathered and loose. A low ceiling showed the sky through large holes and fallen timber blocked the entrance.

Leonor climbed carefully above the bars into the former aisle between the boxes. She remembered the place where they cared for the fox. A wild cat fled from the barns. A hawk circled above in the sky. The daunting silence clutched Leonor's nerves. She watched the Caipora a moment, and they looked frightened at her. There was something seriously wrong inside the stables. Leonor walked slowly backwards, the wand pointing at the invisible dark force. And then she saw it!

"Run!" called Leonor before turning and running herself. Everywhere blazed black flames. More of them inflamed every second, and they enclosed the intruder quickly. She was a foe! Leonor finally turned on the spot, closed the eyes and the apparition carried her outside. The Caipora just watched her in awe.

"Black Fiendfyre! _Protego Diabolica!_" called Leonor and a second ring of black flames encircled the Caipora and her.

"My black fire will save us for a while. Wish me luck that I can stop the blazing inferno of my brother or it will burn us soon."

The circle of the black flames enlarged quickly. It moved already menacingly close to Leonor's circle. It licked the borderline. The Caipora crouched in the middle, the eyes wide with fear.

Leonor yelled, "_Finite Incantatem!_"

Juan's black fire stopped for a moment before it roared strengthened with the sound of irony. Leonor dropped into the red dust to collect her magic. The second try wasn't much better.

"One person is not enough to stop the spell. Hold my wand or we will all die! Hurry!"

Sweat and ash bathed the group. There was not more time. Leonor stood again, waiting that the larger fire broke her own defences. The Caipora touched her wand, growling in the heat with agony. She had no clue if the added magic energy helped at all, there was just an idea and hope. She waited until her own fire ring was swallowed by the hostile flames of her brother. She wanted to send the final try directly to the centre.

When the black flames touched the tip of her wand, she screamed the general counter spell. A blowout of hot air sent them all backwards into the dry hot farmland. Leonor woke only after a shower of cold water and stared into blackened faces of seven Caipora. The repaired clothing shone with sooth and burn marks.

"Is the fire extinguished?" asked Leonor defencelessly and the Caipora pulled her up to see it for herself. The stables were burned down. Thick black smoke rose from the dying embers. It was over.

"What curse needs to be destroyed next?" sighed Leonor with very little energy while cleaning their strange group of partners. The Caipora pointed to the manor.

"Anything else?" The Caipora negated.

Leonor was close to the target now. They walked to the entrance and rested in the shadow. Leonor swished her wand and the iron chains burst to dust.

"I know that you have no sovereignty to walk inside the house. Wait here for my return. I command you to allow the villagers to enter the grounds! You are free when the villagers find me." The Caipora nodded now thrilled; they were close to deliverance from being bound to a deserted manor far away from their natural home.

Leonor faced the large entrance. She needed a few documents. One that confirmed her ancestry and another from her grandmother. The latter document was a bitter pill; it was likely that it didn't even exist. She was almost sure that Juan concentrated on items of value when searching the house. Luckily both didn't fall into that category.

Leonor yelled, "_Alohomora!_" The spell rebound on the door and she tripped backwards. A magical seal secured the house. She whispered several incantations but neither door nor windows opened. Leonor told herself that there was still time before nightfall, but good ideas thinned out. The Caipora looked fierce; obviously they saw their hopes of freedom being swept away.

"What did my brother do to create such a rock-solid barrier?" asked Leonor mainly to herself. And then one Caipora stepped forward. He pointed at the windows and always made the same movement with his crooked index finger, and he moved his lips with it so that the sharp little teeth became visible.

"He locked the house with a password, same as the teachers in Hogwarts!" called Leonor. She broke once into Severus office when she guessed the password of his true love correctly. Unfortunately, she never asked Severus how to go around the passphrase. He surely knew, but that was no possibility. Leonor had to be Juan's master with finding that one important word.

Leonor spoke to herself, "I can try to unlock that house for the rest of my life. There is no limit of attempts. Caipora wish me luck!"

Leonor raised her wand and fired the spell again and again at the once grand entrance portal with all possible words that might have inspired her brother. The hinges groaned under the fire of the continuous incantations, but nothing opened.

The sun disappeared already behind the rolling hills, and Leonor sat exhausted at the steps, her back against one of the stone sculptures. The Caipora looked grim; they were eager to go.

"Thank you. You are free, the villagers are coming," said Leonor when Luiz appeared with Martina's father in a safe distance on the slip street. "I trust the property is cleansed from any hidden curse." The Caipora confirmed with a much friendlier growl. They stepped back and forth with their awkward feet. "Go!" she said sadly, and they disappeared in the air.

Leonor waved, encouraging the waiting men to come inside.

"Are you alright!" called Luiz looking suspiciously towards the witch.

"It is safe to enter!" she called back and made circles in the red sand with the wand.

"You look bad, girl. Are you hurt?" replied Martina's father with a shake of his head.

"Like a warrior; she is alive, Martin!" Luiz smiled broadly.

"It is only sweat, and dirt, ashes. The grounds are accessible again." Leonor rubbed her eyes.

"Have you found what you were looking for?"

"The house is sealed. I couldn't force it open. Caipora secured the property. They chased the intruders to insanity as ordered. The creatures have been imprisoned by Juan. At least my father treated and paid them for sending cold chills to uninvited guest. Today the Caipora told me about the traps on the property; I've disarmed all curses. But the key to the house is a phrase, a word, nothing they knew. I've tried to break the lock — unsuccessful. Let us go! It is too late today. Obviously, my brother won!"

A tear run down Leonor's cheek, unsure if tomorrow brought a sudden inspiration to unlock the manor. Now, she liked to give it up. The last light of the day faded when the three returned to the village.

XXX

A bland light illuminated the side street of Hogsmeade; sparse yellow light came from the Hog's Head Inn. The apothecary lay mostly in the dark. About a year of vacancy had not been able to harm the building, just the reflections in the windows were less. Dirt tarnished the glass. Greyish weeds grew next to the entrance and along the garden fence.

A hag and a boozer exited the tavern. The small gate of the apothecary creaked. The two listened into the darkness to make out the origin of the noise, but the empty street revealed no signs of life. They wrapped themselves tighter into their cloaks, gripped the magic wands alarmed and hurried down the street. A harsh wind raised more specks of dust; it was the welcome of the autumn. The village seemed depressed and darker; times had changed.

Leonor remained under the disillusionment charm until she was safely inside her house. The precautions against intruders were mostly intact; obviously nobody trespassed on the property. Overgrown shrubs concealed the garden even better from nosy eyes. The integrity improved the good feeling of return, and Leonor exhaled relieved. She successfully came back home — things had to be done!

Merely an hour later, Leonor stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep despite being tired from the journey with a muggle aeroplane. Her mind wandered to the dark clad potions master, the man with the fathomless depth of dark eyes. The white rose stood on the windowsill at the headboard of the bed, a fine bud in the time of the waxing moon. Occlumency masked thoughts and emotions but created no affection towards something or somebody. Had Leonor been deluded to see the passion? Did the mask pull her leg? Had there been no fondness at all? All those lessons in the dungeons ended with cautious kisses, sweat touches and caress. They explored slowly as if time would never run out; the pace was slow enough for the witch to heal from the traumatic past and Severus never demanded more — and suddenly it was over.

All the possible next steps swirled through Leonor's thoughts. Would Albus Dumbledore still listen to her? Leonor had not much to say! She had to see so many people to apologize, to explain herself! That would not be easy and least of all the visit to Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. She did not want to run off again, no matter what the two men had to tell. Leonor needed proof of Severus' real intentions. The belief, that he was a faithful Death Eater, crumbled with the memories of the Yule Ball, or New Year, or the passion in the classroom when Hermione almost caught them kissing. Nothing of it fitted to a devout member of a racist gang. The white golden necklace with the diamond pendant sparkled again around her neck.

Leonor got up early after a night full of turning and tossing in an anxious slumber. A note with the request to talk to the headmaster of Hogwarts left immediately when the sun brightened the hazy countryside. Leonor was sure that only Dumbledore had all information she needed. The missive would be delivered before anybody knew that she was back.


	8. Visiting St Mungo's and Hogwarts

**Visiting St. Mungo's & Hogwarts**

Richard's office was untidier than Leonor remembered it. St. Mungo's patient files blocked every free space on the desk. The houseplants had not been watered for a while and the calendar sheets were not current. Leonor waited for the once paternal friend. She was standing in the middle of the room and taking in the scene of increased pressure in the hospital. She had been lucky that Olivia — the nurse of the intensive care ward — had a good memory and let her in without an official appointment. The security measures had been increased since Lord Voldemort stepped into the open. About an hour passed before Richard hurried into the room and the door banged shut behind him.

"What's the matter? The daily work meeting isn't enough for you?" snarled Richard without a greeting nor seeing the person dusting the plants.

"Hello Richard!" said Leonor quietly. "I'm sorry to burst into your office today, unannounced."

"My goodness! Leonor! You've been the last expected in here. Olivia just mentioned a colleague was waiting before dealing with the next emergency." Richard gawked at Leonor like a muggle seeing a ghost.

Leonor replied quickly, "I'm back and this time I will stay. My surgery is ready again, just in case it's needed." When Richard still stared at her, she continued to speak with a low voice, "Is Maria's family alright? The last message I received was about the birth of their grandson; but that was a while ago."

The reminder of the family in the Italian exile brought Richard out of his stupor, and he answered, "Of course! Maria and Matteo struggle with the muggles, but that's a minor problem. Francesco is thrilled about the magical offspring. It is good to know they are safe. I saw recently a Death Eater lurking outside the restaurant." Richard strode around the desk and embraced Leonor with the familiar tap on the back. "Let me look at you! You are tanned! You look great!"

"Thank you!" said Leonor with a smile, "It's good to see you too."

"You shouldn't be here, not voluntarily! Many want to leave the county, but we don't get them out anymore. _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ found most of our contacts. It is too late."

"I'm needed more here than over there."

"Sure? It isn't very clear what we can really do. The situation became worse in the last months. Rufus Scrimgeour tries hard, but Cornelius Fudge allowed too much time to the evil to recharge the batteries."

"I noticed."

"I assume you haven't had contact to Brian. I fear that the mail between us is monitored when he didn't return to England. I'm not sending letters anymore, or he might be found by a fanatic. The arms of the darkest wizard of all times are everywhere meanwhile."

"He expected something like that. I paid him a visit before take-off in Brazil. He's very well, married and expectant father." Leonor fished a folder from the messenger bag over her shoulder. "For you, from Brian. He wants you to have all results of the scholarship started in England. He said that it is not the right time to publish most of it, but he hopes it will help the hospital. The descriptions of the antidotes for the fake _Liquid Luck_ and the _Horntail's Venom_ were published meanwhile in the South American Potions Periodical."

Richard took the package and nodded. "So, he did not forget England then?"

"No, he didn't. He spoke a lot about showing England to his family once everything is better."

"And what about you two? Do you speak to each other again?"

"We managed to be decent," smiled Leonor, "It was the best I broke up with Brian. Now he is happier and me too."

"If you say so! He didn't see it that way when you ended the engagement, but who understands women and their moods! What the hell came over you?" sighed Richard hopelessly.

"Richard, I know you wanted us together. But I do not love Brian and if you would see him with his wife then you knew that he truly loves her and not me. Only the hurt ego is still in denial about it."

"Whatever, at least one more healer returned! I cannot change your mind anymore. There are more pressing matters to solve right now."

"Do you need me at the hospital?"

"Likely soon, if more staff vanishes. Until now, we manage. In most of the critical cases we are too late unfortunately. The Crutiatus Potion comes in very useful for some poor souls, but often the victims are already dead when the Aurors find them. It's a nightmare, a disgrace to the wizarding world!"

"You owl me in case I should do something?"

"Yes."

"Have you heard anything from Dumbledore or his organization?"

Richard just shook his head. "Not recently. Everything became worse since the incident in the ministry. The issue with the portkey from Brazil was only one of the failures. Sorry, but I must hurry back now."

"I wanted to visit Albus, but I have no reply to my request yet. I'm waiting the fourth day now."

Richard took a few open letters from a drawer. "It doesn't surprise me. He's been quiet all summer; he must be very busy. By the way, here's your mail, nothing special. The letter on top is only from last weekend. It's from that bird trader. I haven't had time to open it yet. Do you want your eagle owls back?"

Leonor took the small pile and said, "It would be good to have Pauline and Hugo in Hogsmeade, but if they are required at the hospital?"

"As I said, in most cases we are too late to help. Owls are heavily controlled by the Death Eaters and the ministry. We use other means of communication in the meantime, if we communicate at all. All the files here are fake, wrong leads, in case the Death Eaters infiltrate the hospital too." Richard scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Leonor. "The owl keeper will release your owls upstairs. Take them home before they are threatened; hospital owls make a popular target. We will talk later."

"Thank you, Richard! Visit me in Hogsmeade whenever you can. I'll cook something if you give me an hour head start." Leonor embraced the older mentor, and he nodded in return before hurrying out and down the long white corridor.

Leonor watched Richard leaving. She was glad that meeting again worked without many issues. The meeting with Alma and Rosmerta had been easy too. Ashley's baby was a chubby little child. Only the current political situation brought worry lines to all their faces. Alma served more and more ambiguous folks; Death Eaters and hidden informants lurked everywhere. The small talk in Hogsmeade had died. Even the gossip about Hogwarts became silent after appointing a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and another potions master. Leonor wondered if Severus was happier when the wish to teach his favourite subject became finally true.

XXX

Leonor cleaned the surgery. A few patients already dropped in again, even on a Saturday afternoon. She wondered how fast information spread in the wizarding world. The former owner of the apothecary burst into the sales room when Leonor had been in the middle of preparing the garden for the winter. The old Jackson complained about his back and was still the same stingy misery as when he sold the apothecary two years ago. He had no praise for the ointment created by the healer but wanted to have more of it immediately.

Leonor washed her hands and spoke to Pauline, "Don't be so cross. I am no friend of his manners either. Good that I harvested all magic herbs during the week, or the old grouch would have had more to complain. It was indeed a good picking for doing nothing in the garden all year; as if the plants did me a favour for coming back."

Pauline hooted in response and just a moment later both owls screeched. A letter zoomed through the chimney in the sales room and further around in the potions kitchen before it came to a halt at Leonor's feet. The envelope raised ashes from the fireplace and even Leonor's heart stopped a beat before she noticed the Hogwarts stamp on the outside.

"Dumbledore!" exclaimed the witch and opened the letter quickly. "He wants me to visit him tonight." The paper inflamed with crimson flames when Leonor finished reading. "The man likes it fancy!" Leonor smiled now and cleaned the floor with a wave of her wand.

At eight o'clock Leonor apparated to the Hogwarts gates. A lantern with a thin light appeared on the sloping way and the healer called out, "Good evening! Leonor Scott wants to visit the headmaster."

"Who offered you a glass of wine when you visited the Order of the Phoenix for the first time?" asked a female voice in the darkness; the lantern blinded Leonor's view, and a wand pointed straight to her face.

She understood that new security measures replaced the old methods of trust, although it felt unwelcome. Leonor hesitated to give an answer. It was hard finding the right words without knowing the person opposite. Finally, Leonor replied matter-of-factly "Sirius Black." She added with a low voice, "My deepest sympathy! It's so tragic."

"Who bought Wolfsbane Potion from you until you fled from England?"

Leonor answered promptly with unmistakable regret in her voice, "Remus Lupin. I apologize for my hasty departure." She added subdued, "I'm sorry. I am really Leonor."

The gate opened and the witch with the lantern swiftly led the way to the castle entrance. Leonor got no real glimpse of the woman. Everything was dark and the little light was just enough to show the way. Leonor tried to remember the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix and if there was another woman than Molly Weasley. She couldn't call it to her mind. Anyway, it must be one of the Aurors securing the school.

"What's your name?" asked Leonor curiously.

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"I am sorry again, but I cannot remember you from the Order of the Phoenix. Anyway, how is Remus?"

"You have scarcely been in the headquarters," snapped the Auror back, obviously glad that the accompaniment ended soon. They walked through the large gate into the brightly lit hall. Leonor knew unmistakeably that she had hit a sore spot, and she observed the Auror carefully. The witch was young, had mousy hair and looked worried, almost sick. A corporal Patronus landed on the floor and flew light-footed up the marble staircases. It was large for an ordinary dog, but Leonor had been too busy with observing the Auror and the surrounding to get a real glimpse of the animal.

Tonks grumpily interrupted Leonor's thoughts. "Dumbledore is waiting. You know the way." The Auror gave a brief non-committal nod, turned on the heals and vanished into the yard likely for another patrol.

Leonor took a deep breath. Nothing had changed, the hall, the portraits, the moving stairs stood silent, no students or teachers were present minutes after curfew. She hurried along the official way, tense if she would make it without bumping into a ghost or a teacher or even Potter, but nobody crossed the way. The witch stepped to the spiral staircase of the headmasters' study and moved upstairs without saying a password. The open door showed Albus Dumbledore sitting behind the desk, calm, a twinkle in the eyes and an omniscient smile on the lips.

"Good evening, Albus," said Leonor quietly.

The old man acknowledged her with a small bow of his head. "Please would you be so kind to close the door and take a seat?"

Leonor did like requested and looked around thoroughly. Most of the magic instruments ticked. The Pensieve emitted a bluish-white light from the elegant cabinet as if it had recently been used. Nevertheless, everything was still familiar.

"What drives you so quickly into an old man's office? You are just here for a week, if I'm not mistaken."

Leonor said outright, "I will stay and work again as a healer. I offer my help, if it is needed."

"A pity; the teaching posts are given to Horace and Severus. Both vacancies would have been fitting to you."

"That is not what I meant."

"Of course not, I know you have not been keen to become a full-time teacher."

"I can deliver information if it is brought to me, similar to what we agreed in the past."

Albus Dumbledore nodded even though he showed much less interest than over a year ago.

"How is Remus Lupin? Is he alright?" asked Leonor when Dumbledore paused momentary.

"A good question, I don't know. Nymphadora is asking me daily."

"Where is Remus?" Leonor was now eager to know.

"He lives with a pack of werewolves to convince them of changing sides."

"A difficult mission," sighed Leonor. "He hasn't had the Wolfsbane potion since I left, right?"

"He coped with it. It is beneficial for the task." Dumbledore's face was now stern, and he frowned disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry."

Dumbledore's blue eyes inquisitively pierced Leonor, "You certainly had your reasons to leave the country. I am surprised that you return to the middle of a war and without the St. Mungo's team. Did you find what you have been looking for?"

Leonor considered the old man a short while. What did he know about her private life and the intentions to meet Severus? She decided quickly to avoid telling about personal issues. The occluded mind exposed nothing.

"We helped the South Americans. The spreading disease was a poisoning. I finished some work afterwards."

"I heard of it. You also published two studies together with Luana Borage. She is a distinguished expert in the area. Well done, an excellent reference!"

"I did and learned a lot. I was not aware that you read international potions periodicals."

Dumbledore smiled and tugged his sleeve absentmindedly. "I have two potions masters at the school now."

"Severus Snape noticed it?" asked Leonor incredulously but with an undertone of hope.

"No, it was Horace who told me." Dumbledore twinkled amused while Leonor stared at his blackened left hand; it had slipped from invisibility.

"Oh, that is nothing. I have, let us say, eight to ten months to live if I believe Severus." The headmaster looked at his hand like a great curio before he pulled the sleeve over it again.

"Meaning the curse crept up to your elbow meanwhile?"

"Indeed."

"Do you want me to look after it?"

"Severus takes good care of me." In confirmation the headmaster opened a drawer and put a flask with golden liquid on the table.

"Pestilent Aqua!" Leonor frowned, "It must have been an immense curse that hit you." Anger filled her stomach and crept into her throat. There wasn't much more to say; the golden liquid signalled the terminal stage. Its magic was likely darker than the hex put on Dumbledore's hand.

The twinkle in the headmaster's blue eyes had gone.

"That information remains in this room. It is most prudent to keep that little mishap between us." He seriously studied Leonor until she nodded in agreement.

"Good," said Dumbledore and the cordial smile returned. "Horace is pleased about your return. He is still enthusiastic about the appetizers of the Italians. I wouldn't be surprised if he pays you a visit and invites you to his little _club_."

"Sounds nice," replied Leonor without knowing what that _club_ really meant. "Who will lead the Order of the Phoenix when …" Leonor hesitated to speak the inevitable.

"… when I am dead," finished Dumbledore the sentence dryly. "A leader will not be necessary by then. I put all my hope in Harry and his friends. They will know what has to be done."

"They are still teenagers next year."

"Oh, don't underestimate them. Severus trained Harry in Occlumency. I will train the boy now, a bit here, a bit there. He's talented," said Dumbledore casually as if it was just about a game of _Exploding_ _Snap_.

"You think it is enough?" Leonor heard already Severus complaining about that strategy. She doubted herself that putting all eggs in one basket was wise.

"The boy possesses something that Tom Riddle – Voldemort – cannot bear; furthermore, he doesn't even know that the boy has something important inside his soul, let's call it a joker."

"What is it?"

"Love, foremost love, care, friendship. That is the reason why you returned to England too, isn't it?"

"Yes, I missed Scotland, England. I consider it home after travelling a lot."

"Indeed, _'home is where our soul finds a mate'_, a quote of an unknown wizard's poem," smiled Dumbledore.

"Do you suggest that we all dispense with fighting the Dark Lord and wait for Harry Potter to finish the evil?"

"I doubt the time will show that it is enough. You and Severus need to maintain that little secret carefully." Dumbledore looked at the insured hand again.

"Of course."

"When the time comes, I will ask Severus a favour. He might be the only one to gain enough information of the evil side once I am deceased — to support Harry as good as possible, and to keep Hogwarts safe. You see, Severus was and is the key that Harry can do what he needs to do."

"I don't understand," said Leonor bewildered.

"Do you know that Severus Snape loved Lily Potter?"

"Yes," confirmed Leonor curiously.

"Interesting; he never wanted to disclose the best of him but told you," twinkled Dumbledore before he continued, "When Tom targeted the boy and his family, Severus begged for Lily's life. Voldemort honours his faithful servants and wanted her to step aside, just to kill the baby. Her motherly love saved the child and maybe all of us, very ancient magic. You see, it is all about love and it crosses our way everywhere if we are able to see it."

Leonor gaped at him, but the headmaster offered no further explanation. He stood up to feed the Phoenix. It was time to leave obviously.

"I should go now. If I can do something for you then you know where to find me," said Leonor genuinely. She knew that the life of Dumbledore was lost. It made her furious, but it wasn't the place to show it, not now.

"Did you plan to visit somebody of the staff tonight?" mused Dumbledore showing a bit of interest.

"I consider it," replied Leonor vaguely.

"Good luck then," came the prompt answer. It gave Leonor the unmistakable feeling of defeat, even if it was rather meant as an approval to stay.

The truth was that she had not decided what to do. She walked once again through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts and stopped at the stairs above the dungeon. She could read everything into Dumbledore's words — encouragement or warning. It made the decision not a bit easier.

She hesitated, recapping the time in Brazil — what had she made of it? She showed performance of her duty in the hospital, run into a false direction with Brian, published the overdue study about the dragon's venom, met her old school friend by accident, travelled to Argentina and got all the documents she hoped to find. Each step in Brazil brought her thoughts closer to Severus Snape for many reasons; each day more with Joao stirred the visions of that dark couple until Leonor felt literally sick about it. She knew the escape to Brazil counted as wasted time except Leonor got her mind focused again on the present, dwelling on memories solved nothing.

The witch walked forward now and descended the stairs slowly. The steps clanged on the stone in the nightly silence; every move vibrated her body. She had no plan for the coming. Finally, she tore the door to the potions master's office open and it bumped against the wall behind.

The thud of the large door had not died away when Leonor realized that she might have to explain the invasion to Horace Slughorn; he was the new potions master eventually. Relief and tenseness of the situation kept the balance when a dark-haired man with a hooked nose turned from the workbench to face Leonor standing in the doorframe.


	9. Clean Slate

**Clean Slate**

"Knocking is one of the good manners!" hissed Severus before he even knew who entered. He bit his lips before adding another barbed remark about detention when he realized who stood in the room, pretty to look at, with tight muggle jeans and a pale blue blouse, the cloak loosely hiding the shape of a slender body. He was caught off-guard.

Severus stifled an urge to tell Leonor how good she looked, surpassing all his expectations. There stood a woman with a history, no schoolgirl, no pampered lady or an evil bitch. The enquiring eyes framed by dark-brown hair got him once more hooked. Tanned skin in the colour of milk chocolate implanted the idea of a day at the seaside into Severus' mind, sitting somewhere on the beach, conjuring a coffee and listening to the waves and the wind — in company.

He heard of Leonor's return a week ago and knew that they would meet again on one or another day. Severus believed himself better prepared for that moment, instead he stood silent with a lump in the throat. Heat tingled his neck and he knew he flushed. All those fantasies of his mind, a dream of peace and a life other than being torn up between two masters knocked Severus off his feet. He liked to rest in peace with the long-lost love of his childhood, twisted between Lily and the one passion that came at the wrong time. Instead of hiding it all, Occlumency rocked all private thoughts into the forehead, ready to be picked out. Severus turned quickly to stir the cauldron hiding the weakness of having missed that woman every day since she left the country.

"Good evening, Severus! Are you about to give me detention?" scoffed Leonor acridly.

"Should I consider it?" croaked Severus hoarsely and continued to add ingredients to the simmering liquid. Working on that simple potion cleared his mind, slowly. Minutes passed; he listened to the blowing bubbles in the boiling liquid, occasionally interrupted by swishing of fabric and even steps. Leonor was close now and waited at a sleeve length.

"Look at me!" demanded Leonor quietly.

Severus cleared the cauldron away and turned, seeing the freckles on Leonor's nose and cheeks. He failed to intimidate her; too much of him wanted to look at her face. He spotted a bit of a silvery necklace, but it could be any jewellery of course. He must have deluded oneself.

"What do you want?" pressed Severus through gritted teeth.

"Insult me! I want you to repeat each sentence of what you said about me," said Leonor coldly.

"Hasn't it been enough at that time?" taunted Severus sardonically and walked around the woman. His teaching robes were suddenly too tight. He strode to the door, closing the same, placing the cloak on the hook and winning time.

The witch demanded again, "Repeat it!" and she added with a whisper, "If you can — look me in the eyes when you say it!"

"I hardly remember what I've said," lied Severus unbuttoning his collar, a volcano of manhood began to boil, he was in control. "It wasn't that important to me." He brushed that tweak inside his body away with a bit more of malice.

"Where is the promised and pure bride? Tell it to me! You are not married yet."

Severus propped up his hands on the workbench. His mind was empty of all keen ideas. The ability to stay calm vanished and anger flooded his midriff. Usually, women only contacted him again if they wanted to use his potions skills, but Leonor didn't need that.

"Why would you care about it?" shot Severus, nailing the wall opposite the workbench with his gaze.

"Because you never disclosed yourself to a woman, living your life in solitude! Lily Potter obviously died without a clue of your romantic feelings," snarled Leonor, provoking him to fury.

"She didn't listen to me anymore, Gryffindor's pride," roared Severus.

"You saved Zora, but she has no idea about the saviour."

"Tell a prostitute your secrets; how smart!" mocked the wizard.

"And you sent me away to do _your_ _job_!" shouted Leonor outraged. "You cannot save me; I'm back! I know you lied to me about _your_ Death Eater status and everything else!"

Severus' fists banged to the tabletop. He swept abruptly around. Leonor found herself pressed against the workbench.

"Don't you dare to call me a liar! You've no clue how it is to be me! I wish I would be dead instead of Lily Potter! There would be no pain, no grief. I am the one who deserves to die," screamed Severus bitterly.

"You hurt me," winced Leonor.

Severus released the grip on Leonor's wrists, taking a step backwards. The sense of guilt washed him away.

"It is my fault that Lily died, and she won't come back no matter how many others I can keep save."

"Does only that dead woman matter?" Leonor raged, jealousy and sorrow compressed her insides. She was beside herself that Severus wanted to die. He was _needed_ even if he couldn't be with her, or another woman than his childhood crush. Dumbledore told it to her.

The simple question shocked Severus already. He'd never seen Lily Potter as a dead person. The fact sent a shiver down his spine. Lily mattered — still, but she was not the only one. The living proof scolded him rightly. Saving the wizarding world was worth every effort. He had understood the false face of the evil, the delusion vanished long time ago. The deceased provided visions, memorials, a general guideline to improve the survivors. Lily gave him purpose, only the forgotten are dead.

Severus knew only one answer to the question. He swallowed the surprise about the self-awareness and spoke in a low voice now, "Of course not."

The response calmed Leonor and she added intelligently, "It was the fault of the person implementing the killing curse and if it is true what Dumbledore says, then that were the end and the beginning."

"Of what?" Severus listened suddenly.

"Voldemort left something with the boy."

"The scar."

"Something that gives him the ability to fight the Dark Lord. It was the end of James and Lily Potter and so many others before, but it's the beginning of his defeat. It is hope born from love. The wizarding world has one more possibility to fight the evil."

"I hate their day of death. On Halloween, soon, my general existence is a farce and I'm forced to celebrate the most glorious feast at Hogwarts." Severus' complexion turned slightly sallower, almost sick now.

"You have great potential to right the wrongs. Don't waste that bit of life what is left. A second chance, Severus," whispered Leonor softly.

"What do you really want?"

"You know it. You've been the one hesitating, dwelling in the past, pushing me away, suffering from being alone, regretting bitterly the own actions, running away from a new life. If I am wrong with my assumptions, then hurt me like you did it before and you won't see me again."

"What if I do not agree to follow your plan?" snapped Severus back.

"Show me that cussed arse in you!" Leonor put everything on a map.

"I don't!" spat Severus with a twisted grimace and letting out a sharp breath. The slur cut deeply into the ego.

"Explain yourself!" replied Leonor angrily. "I'm not leaving this place otherwise! I need the truth about us."

Severus' mind was blank, the overall tactics and prudence forgotten, only his body reacted, moved forward and reached out to satisfy that one strong eternal desire. "I cannot say it, cannot let you go, not again," breathed Severus into Leonor's face against his own rationality.

Severus pushed Leonor back against the workbench. He touched skin, smelled the seductive perfume. Lily of the valley allured all the senses. He uttered her name and lost the control over all the long-oppressed emotions. His dry hot lips found her mouth. He burned inside when she answered willingly. The feeling of a new loss was eating him up and a dive into a never-ending kiss was the only solution. Severus' hands roamed about the soft body; whatever part was in reach without breaking that kiss. They dropped to the floor entangled in a half-loose frock coat, magic unbuttoned it and freed them to continue kissing in another position.

The time had stopped when Severus lifted Leonor to set her gently to his desk. He pushed her softly away, running his thumbs along the button border of her blouse, their breathing calmed slowly.

"Leo," Severus said with a low voice.

She watched Severus' hands, twined her legs around his knees and brushed the sweaty hair away from his pale face. They looked at each other.

"Sev."

"Stay tonight," begged Severus.

XXX

Severus picked the frock coat from the floor, collected some fallen papers and quills. The order in the office was quickly restored. Leonor sat again at the desk after putting the cloak around the shoulders. Palpable tension made the air a little colder. They were silent, watching each other. It would be difficult working here tomorrow; too many distracting pictures run through Severus' forehead.

"I can bring you to Hogsmeade now, if you like!" offered Severus nervously.

"I agreed to stay," whispered Leonor, watching her feet.

"Then we better go to my room," concluded Severus hoarsely. The situation was more difficult now than in the heat of action. The thinking mind formed an obstacle.

"Will Dumbledore know?" asked Leonor following through the open door and stopping before the alcove leading to Severus' chambers.

"I won't tell him. He is not the same recently, I mean not the same about that kind of things. Matters of the staff are not important to him anymore."

"You mean because of the blackened hand?"

Severus nodded. "You've seen it?"

"I visited him tonight."

Severus looked at Leonor with a stern expression.

"Never tell! Not even Minerva understands the implication of the blackened hand, but the Dark Lord does if it gets to his attention."

"I won't."

Severus took her face in both hands. She leaned back and the invisible door in the wall gave way. They tumbled into the narrow passage, coming to a halt on the opposite wall.

"Not so wild," smiled Severus, holding Leonor closer, kissing her ear and moving down the delicate neck.

"I hoped you stay in Brazil," he said after stopping the gentle kisses.

"You show the contrary," teased Leonor, smiling.

"Why did you return?" repeated Severus when they walked upstairs, and he opened his quarters.

"It felt not right to stay in Brazil. I met my past there. My present, my home, everything is here."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Severus shrugged.

"You threw me off kilter. I had to find myself again, sorting my life and eventually decided to come back."

Leonor stood now in the room with the unusual warm colours for a Head of the House Slytherin. The ruby-red carpet, the sofa and the armchairs brought back many memories. She felt save here, knew it all. Nothing had changed. She embraced Severus, resting her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry to cause you trouble," he said with his deep velvety voice, kissing the top of her head. "You would have been safer abroad, although, it was wise returning later. The Dark Lord lost interest since school started and Greyback was upgraded with leading the Snatchers."

"You mean they were still after me?"

"Yes, the Dark Lord might still request your service. Nobody ever knows what comes to his mind. But right now, you are alright if you keep a low profile. Lucius regrets that he spilled the beans; he was in Askaban with other Death Eaters for the failure in the ministry. The Dark Lord uses Malfoy Manor as headquarters now. Narcissa is distressed. Draco is frantic and planning something to kill Dumbledore. He doesn't trust me anymore. But most of it has been created by his father's arrogance. Be cautious if you meet Draco! He is unpredictable."

"Is Draco a Death Eater?"

"Yes, he wanted to right the honour of his family. It doesn't work. The Dark Lord is using them, punishment of the parents while watching the foreboding failure of the son."

"Of course, it makes Narcissa sick."

"I promise to do everything that the Dark Lord does not come after you again. I knew that you wouldn't leave me without being harsh to you. I had to do something."

"It took me a while to understand that. A friend found the white rose and the necklace in a box; then it clicked in my head. I don't even know how both came into my trunk."

"The rose is hexed to follow you and blooms right before the full moon. There were better days when you teached at Hogwarts," replied Severus, pulling Leonor to his favourite armchair and into his lap. Having her that close created more of that unknown and steamy sensation in his limbs. She liked him, after all this time and after knowing the dark spots of his past.

"Why is it the full moon?" Leonor cuddled closer, moving and pressing her body innocently against his shirt and trousers.

"Do you want to talk all night?" said Severus, his insides prickled with every touch.

"You started." Leonor run her fingertips along his shirt, opening the buttons with unspoken magic. Her tanned hands created a contrast to his pale torso when she removed the fabric. "I am sure the sun burns your skin darker than mine. Have you ever tried it?"

Severus moaned, just wanting a deep kiss, but Leonor moved her lips away.

"You might be right," came the quick impatient answer, causing Leonor to grin, caressing Severus' waist and feeling the swelling arousal.

"Why the moon?" braved Leonor.

"Because we met two days before a full moon." Severus moved suddenly and brought them both back to their feet, filching the kiss he was waiting for.

"And why does the rose follow me?" stuttered Leonor being moved with soft pressure towards the bedroom.

"To remind _you_ of _me_. Maybe that idea wasn't so good. You are back and in danger."

"You knew that I would flee?"

"I knew that I had to give you away once the Dark Lord raised to power."

Severus pushed Leonor to a sitting position on the bed, kneeling in front of her. The unsmiling expression broke the relaxed talking. They looked into each other's eyes. He was grave.

"Don't scare me, not now." Silky hands found Severus' face and a sweet whisper lulled into his ears, "I'm getting lost in your eyes. They are so deep, incredibly dark, grey like the ocean."

"Listen, it is important," breathed Severus heavily.

"I do," frowned the witch expectantly.

"Do not interrupt me, _please_." Severus stared down to the floor.

"I am not an ordinary man, friend, husband, mentor or whatever you see in me. Whatever you wish from me, it will be risky at best. Constant danger is your companion. Even a masked relationship is never entirely safe."

Leonor swallowed it, hanging on Severus' words.

"I promised to keep Potter and Draco alive. I am bound to make that Lily didn't die in vain, fighting the Dark Lord to the end. Dumbledore knows it and counts on me to perform his final wish, meaning to kill him when the time comes. I'm bound by Narcissa's unbreakable vow, witnessed and executed by Bellatrix Lestrange."

"What?" gaped Leonor speechless.

"They want me to help Draco to satisfy the Dark Lord. If the boy cannot kill the headmaster, then the task falls to me. Without the vow I would have blown my cover. It fits perfectly to Dumbledore's strategy, but I didn't tell him about the vow. In either way, I will be a doomed man. Therefore, swear to save yourself first, always. I am likely lost, whoever wins the war. You can survive it, I cannot."

"You can make it alive," protested Leonor.

"Maybe, but they will haunt me, squeeze me out for my motives, judge every of my miserable decisions. Dumbledore will not be able to vouch for me at the Wizengamot, not again."

Severus was quiet for a moment and continued when the goose bumps on Leonor's skin lessened.

"You should never come to rescue me or look after me in case I am hiding. Let me do what I must do. That will make it easier to keep you safe. Do you understand?"

Leonor was numb. "Is that the only way?"

"Yes. Swear it!"

"And if there is no risk that it will harm me?"

"Then you can help, _but_ only then."

Leonor hesitated, still, thinking hard. It was her turn. "It seems logical, your logic, of course. You care for me. I care for you, but I don't want to be a burden. You must do what was promised, what your heart requires to be happy or you are never really _mine_."

Severus winced slightly, still torn between past and passion.

"I swear it. Alright?"

Severus entwined Leonor's hands with his fingers and begged softly. "Promise to let me go if the moment comes and live your life without me, will you?"

"I will," sighed Leonor and all colour drained from her face. A wet glance built up in the eyes and at that moment she understood why Severus loved solitude. He gave it up to make love to her, tonight.

Severus fingers brushed the tears in Leonor's face away before opening the first button of her blouse. "We cannot go back from here."

"I don't want to go back," she said composed.

They kissed, heating up the passion. Blouse, shirt and trousers fell to the floor, only underwear separated them still from complete nudity. Her hands caressed Severus face, entangled with his hair, but he wanted to look at her, shoving her back until she rested her body on the elbows. He breathed kisses to her belly, massaged her breasts through the thin fabric.

Leonor moaned, "Take that bra off!".

Severus just needed seconds to unclasp the white piece of shining lace. He groaned, taking in the lovely sight, pausing and pushing her further into the bedsheets.

He murmured, "Relax!" She hesitated, insecurely. "Lay down!" Severus needed time now, time to keep that memory forever. His thumbs touched the beautiful breasts gently. He continued to draw small circles on the delicate skin. It remembered him of ivory, painted forbidden apples. The light colour made them more prominent against the summer body, they were a bit more than a hand full of pleasure, enough to concentrate and forget date and time. It was hard to believe that these minutes were real.

His deep voice demanded determinedly, "Close your eyes!"

She obeyed, whispering softly his name, enjoying his touch. He continued to massage the taut breast with the palms, adding more pressure along the way and including step by step the whole body. His lips wandered further south, removing the last piece of underwear.

Leonor shuddered, moaning quietly, reaching for him and his cover. He undressed his black muggle pants too, before embracing his love warmly. Touches and kisses ensnared all senses, desire made them moist and sweating in balance.

"We are close," breathed Severus, sucking the swollen nipples like sweet red drops before sitting upright and taking Leonor with him. They looked at each other, caressing and investigating their aroused limbs.

"Stop a moment," groaned Severus under the welcome pressure of gentle fingers. "Come here, sit on my lap, now." That position kept them perfectly tight, entangled, connected, until they melted into each other, embracing the top with deep and tender moves.

XXX

Severus leaned against the headboard and Leonor rested her head in his arm band. They had not spoken for a while. The moment was too fresh, fragile, unique. Their heartbeat remained still in the same rhythm. The fine white-golden chain with the little diamond rested peacefully around Leonor's neck. The simple sight gave Severus that unknown feel of unconditional acceptance. Leonor was a gift he never dreamt to receive.

The back of his hand skimmed over her cheek, along her neck and over the feminine curves. Leonor's skin felt cool. She shivered a bit, and Severus covered their bodies with the blanket. He turned slightly to wrap his arms closer around her waist. She looked at him and tears moistened the long lashes.

"You cried. Are you alright?"

"I'm happy, positively tired. You are a good man." Leonor smiled at him genuinely, touching his sensitive area ever so slightly under the white sheets. It added a bit of suggestiveness to the statement.

"You are brave, braver than me," breathed Severus on Leonor's rich lips. He didn't deny that her compliment made him proud, kindling the wish of discovering the willing body better whenever there was a possibility.

"I know why it's good to have no portraits in a room," she teased him now, running her index finger down his chest and stopping right above his navel.

Severus laughed and snatched her hand from that ticklish area. "The peepers would all blush seeing your body!"

Leonor opined beaming, "You laughed out loud. It sounds masculine, strong. I like to hear that often."

They both knew that it was a rare moment of innocence, no mask, no shield, no Occlumency.

"I missed you, Leo."

"I missed you too, Sev."


	10. Sunday

**Sunday**

A woody scent mixed with the fresh aroma of bamboo and mint filled Leonor's nose. It felt intimate, not new. The smell woke the dreaming senses quickly; she remembered the sleeping place and the night before clearly.

When the warm body next to her elongated slightly, Leonor whispered, "Severus?"

"Yes," came the prompt reply and Leonor sat up to press a series of soft kisses to his lips. He neither objected nor responded to it.

"Kiss me back!" she said with a grin.

He answered nothing, just tightened his grip around her waist with a smile.

Leonor insisted on an answer, kissing him again, "Do you enjoy it?"

"Be careful, I may want more." Severus pressed her suddenly back into the sheets, returning a passionate French kiss. Leonor felt his weight on her body and lay motionless, giving in to the temptation.

"Good morning, Leo." Severus smirked, self-satisfied with the seduction.

"Good morning, Sev."

"Breakfast is ready."

"How late is it?" asked Leonor, alarmed, looking for her clock and wand. Rays of brittle sunshine illuminated the room; clouds obviously broke the autumn' sun in pieces.

Severus watched the hectic moves with pleasure. He snatched a glimpse of Leonor's femininity and leaned back to the wall at the top of the bed.

"I guess it is almost lunchtime," said Severus with a boyish grin and a tinge of sadness when Leonor wrapped herself in the white blanked to get up.

She looked shocked about the time, observing his expression cautiously. "I see, you are dressed already!"

"Yes. It would have been inappropriate to floo to the kitchen without a piece of fabric."

"T-shirt, pants, muggle outfit? Is that in line with your ethics?" mocked Leonor sardonically.

"_You_ complained about that grey nightshirt, when I visited your quarters after catching Potter in the trick stairs. Still, not satisfied?"

Leonor watched him thoughtfully. Severus Snape looked handsome in the lazy grey shirt and the black pants. It excited her as much as the bat-like cloak intimidated the students. She blushed with a bit of shame when Severus encircled her waist again, holding the blanket tight between their bodies.

"Did you sleep well?" he breathed to her ear. She just snuggled closer in response.

"Are you free today? You are usually busy on Sunday's too. I mean, is it a problem if I'm still here?" whispered Leonor suggestively.

Severus just shook his head sternly, before removing carefully the white cloth from her body, slowly tracing his fingers over her mouth and then along her neck to finish with tender touches of her breasts. The nipples looked like buds of a creamy-white rose, inviting him to a thrill of joy. He felt how her body tensed, sending obvious tingles down her chest. Severus played with Leonor's stands of hair before answering the question in more detail and with a husky voice.

"It is Hogsmeade weekend. The Dark Lord calls me usually on such a day, but I do not expect it before dusk. Dumbledore wants little noise if that happens and I think Minerva doesn't trust me observing the students outside school anymore. Death Eaters patrol the village but are instructed to lie low. I'm not on duty all day. It was the best possibility for a visit. I've been lucky you came here tonight."

Leonor knew that it was Dumbledore who defined that day and thanked him quietly. They looked at each other. Every word was so familiar, as if they never broke up.

"You did not move into new quarters. Isn't it an obligation?"

"Slughorn wanted a better place than the dungeons; I did not mind keeping it and the office too. I still do most of the potions for Poppy and his classes."

"How is it, teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts? Do you like it?"

"I do what I can to give an idea to the students how to fight against black magic. They do not listen as always."

"What do you teach to Harry's year?"

"Unspoken spells and things that might be important soon, basics of course."

"How does he accept it?"

"Yelling the spells, still unable to close his mind. His father and friends would have hexed me permanently if I had not been able to cast a silent shield in my second year. They considered it evil when they didn't succeed breaking that shield. I held them at bay sometimes. Lucius taught it to me. Precious Potter is Slughorn's favourite, excelling in potions now. Granger is mad at him for outshining her skill."

Leonor enclosed Severus' thin face cautiously. He looked anxious. Deep lines of worry framed his eyes. The always pallid skin appeared even more ashen and certainly older. Leonor trembled slightly thinking of the unknown implications of those summons by the Dark Lord.

Leonor asked, "How was your sleep?"

"I do not sleep a lot recently."

"Your eyes are tired, Sev." She brushed over the lids, causing Severus to close his eyes for a moment. It felt good.

"I watched you," he suggested with a small smile.

"Oh, you blame it on me?" teased Leonor.

"Are you hungry? Breakfast is in the other room." Severus had broken the eye contact obviously to distract her, but he didn't move an inch towards the door.

"Not really. And you?" She watched him secretly while he covered the bulge in the shorts with the blanket, still staring at her. Leonor just wanted to keep the moment, the magic of being together without an imminent duty.

"You are beautiful," he whispered with a low voice. "I cannot, I mean …" Severus looked away, stopping mid-sentence. He hadn't seen a naked woman for a long time. It made him positively nervous, wanting to repeat the pleasure like a repayment of suppressed emotions in all those years. The last year had been the worst of all.

"Thank you," said Leonor ignoring the half-finished sentence.

"I cannot stop to look at you. I don't know when I will see you again after today. I must be patient, want to make the most of it when I can. I need that memory to go on."

"And what does it mean?" Leonor did not wait for an answer; his body language showed it clearly and she wanted to experience the same, just Severus and her. She leaned forward, grabbed his grey t-shirt and removed it above his head, covering his sight quickly with the cotton fabric.

"I like to watch you," moaned Severus suffering a defeat.

Leonor replied promptly, "Later."

Her hands moved along the leanly built shoulders, down his arms, touching the skinny hips and brushing her fingers along the waistband of the pants. The right arm showed a faint thin scar which had not been there at the Yule Ball. It was Leonor's turn to look at him, discovering the details of the still unknown body. Wiry black hair drew fine lines across his chest and down to the navel, a black picture painted on white skin. She kissed his neck down to the nipples and further along his body finding certain more sensitive spots. It heated her up as much as his body tensed under the tenderness.

Severus kept quiet, clutching the crushed bedclothes with his fists. His muscles were strained, suppressing the urge to moan in pleasure with every new touch. He forgot to caress Leonor in return, still pressing the mattress with force while feeling the sensation of her tender moves across his thigh. He wanted to scream _'Stop'_ but couldn't even breath steadily.

Leonor lay now down on him, straddling his legs, sucking and licking his neck with her tongue and whispering softly, "Do you want me to release you?"

Whatever she had meant — the t-shirt, the pants or the whole situation — it brought his self-restraint to an end. The fabric flew to the wall, he turned burying Leonor below him. Severus struggled to remove the already wet pants and swore loudly to himself. He grabbed her hair, discovering her mouth hotly, and covered their faces with the curtains of black hair. Severus whispered and it sounded like an excuse. "I cannot stop anymore. Leo, I need you."

He found her firm and full tits, biting the nipples hastily before grabbing Leonor's ivory-coloured bottom. He moved her in a better position to finish what started already when she woke up. Her body was wet, ready, clinging to his unrestrained moves, holding tight to his arms and skin that it ached.

They had to find a rhythm, quickly, before it was too late. Severus needed a short pause to control the fierceness, finding more energy to continue. He moved her left leg upwards, removing his weight slightly from her body. Leonor shivered under the touch of his hand on her thigh and the fingers wandering to her middle. The new position gave them room, finally rubbing their bursting sensitiveness into perfection. They gazed at each other with open eyes, frightened and overwhelmed by the sensation until gratification shook them violently.

XXX

When the bell on the astronomy tower chimed and announced the early afternoon, Severus' relaxed expression faded, and his caress became tense. He insisted that they both got ready and dressed. Leonor cuddled a bit longer in the bed, snuggling to the white crinkled sheets with the scent of their relationship and feeling the moment of intimacy a little longer.

Severus returned from the bathroom clad in long black pants and the usually invisible white shirt. He did not miss the opportunity to pull the witch once more into his arms, fondling the still bare body with tender hands until Leonor escaped from the slow gentle kisses. He watched her sexy backside vanishing into the bathroom with a sigh.

Leonor remembered all the little details of the time together, smiling happily to herself; her whole body was filled with love from the imposing dark-haired man. The small bathroom filled gradually with steam when Leonor took a shower. The memories and the hot water embraced her like Severus' strong arms did before.

"I am presentable again," grinned Leonor and sat on the sofa next to Severus' armchair, observing him with a mug of tea in his hands. He was stern, thoughtful and moved just slightly to look at Leonor. His lips opened as if he wanted to say something but decided otherwise. Severus' robes were complete, each button carefully closed. A heavy cloak made from more expensive fabric than the teaching robes lay across the backrest of the armchair.

"Help yourself!" He gestured to the table and took a toast with marmalade. "It's not much, but eggs would have been cold by now."

"Definitely," replied Leonor blushing slightly. "How is Hattie?"

"Good, keeping slyly out of the way of the Slytherins. I made sure that she doesn't tell. Other elves must not know about us; we cannot be sure who will lead the school when the Dark Lord raises to more power."

Leonor buttered her bread and asked, "What did you want to say before?"

Severus gazed at her, the dark eyes narrowed in surprise, pinching his nose with the slim fingers guiltily.

"What?" she insisted.

"You are always presentable." Severus smirked; mischief dripped from his eyes. "Have I been too rough?" he added in a low serious voice, peering at Leonor as if he wanted to read her answer thoroughly.

Leonor put her hand on top of his left knee. "Your passion does not hurt; violence is different. I can tell. It makes your soul bleed, but you healed mine. I need you too, Severus."

Severus moved forward; their foreheads leaned against each other. Leonor's lips brushed over his face and found his mouth for a relaxed kiss.

"I still want our relationship to be a secret," said Severus after a while. "Dumbledore's magic is still extraordinary, but within a year? The curse won't go without a trace, he might not hold the same endurance as in the ministry. The power of the Dark Lord is unbroken, probably increasing. He is about to invent new magic."

"Alright, but what about the Order of the Phoenix. Shouldn't they know?"

"They trust me only because of Dumbledore. You won't gain confidence showing that you are with me," hissed Severus resentfully. "It is better nobody knows, gives us possibilities to act differently. Tactic can make it necessary to expose our relationship at the right moment but not immediately. I neither want the gossip at the staff table nor at Grimmauld Place."

"Ugh, I hear the spy talking!"

"You knew that nothing will be normal!" complaint Severus angrily.

"Yes, and I didn't expect any other decision from you. Smile at me! I'm not leaving you, whatever you want me to do."

Severus smiled indeed, weakly. "Have you heard of Tonks and Lupin?"

"No, not really. Tonks allowed me into the castle yesterday."

"Lupin left her to live with the werewolves. She is sick because of that. I don't know what came into his mind to do that. He is running away from a relationship, and Dumbledore didn't stop him."

"Is there really _no_ chance that it will help to align the wolves with the ministry?"

"I do not believe in miracles." Severus face contorted into a sardonic grimace. "I am not running away from you, not anymore," said the wizard with pride and determination.

A moment later, Severus stood up and walked to the long narrow window. The end of the autumn approached. The red and golden colours changed into brown and grey, making room for rain, fog and colder temperatures. "Will you be able to serve the Dark Lord?" said Severus after a while still watching the Hogwarts grounds.

"I thought, you want to avoid that?"

"I said, I want to keep you from being harmed. It can mean to obey the rules of the wrong side."

"And what do you think he wants me to do?"

"Healing captives to press information from them, Death Eaters, it can be anybody if he likes to demonstrate mercy."

"I have to help because of my Hippocratic oath. It cannot be considered a political support by the ministry."

Severus nodded. "I hope he doesn't insist on a visit at Malfoy Manor."

"And what if he _does_ wish to see me?"

"Play along, no resistance, block your mind except some useful memories, keep away from Bellatrix Lestrange, have a hidden second magic wand, be prepared for a cruel encounter, he's not looking human anymore." Severus shrugged, "You don't need to prove yourself, just be an excellent healer, not more."

Leonor only listened, remembering the details carefully.

"Come to me, let me hold you!" Severus embraced her, resting Leonor's head to his chest and caressing her back. "I try to see you as often as I can."

Leonor knew that she had to follow Severus' rules; she just had to be patient and cross the fingers. She trusted his competence to judge the strategy of _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_.

"Have you thought about that plan tonight when you were awake?"

"No, it is already in my mind since the healers returned. I bring you to the gates," said Severus.

"I will travel next week. I leave Tuesday and will be back on Halloween."

"Is that really necessary?"

"I visit the bird trader in France. I will apparate there, short distances via places I know from travelling Europe. It should be safe. He found a free specimen for a very decent price. I must get it in person. If the bird accepts me, then it might come in handy."

"Be careful, avoid public places. We exit the dungeons through the back door. Come!"

Severus stood already at the threshold to lead Leonor through the nearly unused cold narrow passageways. When they crossed the corridor to the Slytherin common room, Severus stopped abruptly. Then he moved some steps and hauled somebody on his collar from the shadows into the open.

The blond boy hissed menacingly, "Ouch!"

Severus let him go and drawled coldly, "Why do you hide? You are supposed to meet somebody in Hogsmeade if I am not mistaken."

Draco looked up, considered his Head of the House Slytherin first and then Leonor. His eyes flickered with hatred before he spat, "I don't need to tell you!"

"You beg for more detention? Answer my question, now!"

"I am back already," said Draco through gritted teeth. It sounded genuine.

"Will Professor McGonagall confirm that?"

"Yes." Draco's expression changed from defiant to victorious. His superior gaze lingered a moment too long at Leonor to go unnoticed.

"Hello Draco! How are you?" said Leonor friendly. The last year changed the boy into a handsome but gloomy young man, perfectly groomed, showing the wealth of his family.

"Can I go now?" demanded Draco Malfoy without answering the question; he still watched Leonor.

"Go," hissed Severus but seized the boy right above the still fresh Dark Mark. Draco winced. "Don't be stupid, think of your mother. Let me help you!"

The boy shot another contemptuous look at Severus and toddled off quickly without looking back.

Leonor broke the silence when they continued the way through another empty passage, "He looks grown up."

"Just on the outside. He is a frightened child, cornered by a task too big to fulfil. Damn it, I am sure he will send word about your return."

"Do you really think he will do that?"

"He is a teenager. Draco wants to prove himself, pleasing the Dark Lord and conquering Potter. The boy is no killer and Potter not his enemy. Narcissa knows that. Draco ruins his life if he continues like that."

Severus looked worn out and Leonor knew what he meant. He had been a teenage idiot too, still Leonor knew that Draco's parents loved him. If they could, they would sort it out. She wasn't that sure about Severus' family, maybe there was indeed nobody who valued him in that age.

Severus cast the Disillusionment Charm, and they walked safely disguised to the village. When they passed _'The Three Broomsticks'_, Harry, Hermione and Ron exited the tavern laughing. Severus whispered with disdain, "The Golden Trio does not even have the wands at the ready."

"They will learn it." Leonor searched for Severus invisible hand and pulled him in a side-along apparition to her garden. Nobody knew that Katie Bell carried a necklace to the school which almost took her life only minutes later.

"Come in," she said and took his hands.

"No. I have to prepare myself. Dumbledore is waiting. Be careful when you travel and send a message when you are back."

Severus kissed Leonor one more time, brushing slightly over her cheeks and was gone.

XXX

Severus entered the Great Hall. The students filled the long tables and tucked in as if food was served solely on weekends. Severus' good mood darkened when he spotted Draco. The boy shot him a derisive look. Granger watched the former potions master too, obviously the girl had noticed the teacher's absence from all previous meals. Severus ignored the glances to observe the staff table. The headmaster was not there either. Dumbledore had not opened the door when Severus approached him for the regular visit before an expected summons by the Dark Lord. He must have left right after sending Katie Bell to the hospital. It sent the feeling of unease to the wizard's chest; Albus preferred the solo runs despite his condition. Maybe it gave the temporary advantage avoiding the questions about Severus' whereabouts all day. Minerva interrupted the fruitless thoughts and pricked the brittle peace of reflectiveness.

"Poppy needs more depressant potions before Halloween. Peeves and some ghosts are up to something."

"Can she not send the requests with a message and is Peeves not always _'up to something'_?" snapped Severus without knowing why the question riled him.

"She tried, but the note kept coming back to her." Minerva watched him carefully but collided with Severus' belittling expression.

He snarled, "I was busy. The potions are ready. I bring it upstairs later."

"Albus looked after you too," hissed Minerva back, confirming that Severus had indeed not been available as normal. "He wants me to tell you to visit him tonight at any rate."

"He isn't in his office."

"He said that he'll return quickly."

"Of course!"

Severus jumped off his seat and walked away, the insides fumed. The students in his way ducked the heads when the teacher passed. Hogwarts certainly represented no place to have some privacy; the watchful eyes of the colleagues and students replaced Leonor's warmth. He would better meet her in the apothecary. The absence explained itself, a visitor not. At least the spells stopped any disturbance in his room today, he hadn't lifted them yet. It had indeed been a free day until Katie required his skill; Severus forgot about that bloody role of a spy and the constant need of play acting. A sigh escaped his lips; he felt the edginess in every part of the body.

A while later Severus ascended the stairs first to the hospital wing and further to the headmaster's study. The door opened without a touch, signalling that Albus waited.

"Good evening, Severus. I heard you vainly climbed up here earlier."

Severus gave only a curt nod.

"You spent the day away?" Dumbledore winked cheerfully.

"I studied some books on request of the Dark Lord. I should deliver an answer soon. It is not wise that teachers or students see certain literature," lied Severus without a moment hesitation. It wasn't a downright lie, just the timing of working on the requested magic had been different.

"Of course, always a step ahead, Severus," retorted Albus. Reasonable doubt resonated in the answer. The headmaster pressed the matter further. "I assumed you had a visitor, but maybe I am mistaken."

"Scott sought me out, obviously because you told her so?"

"Well, she needed information about the current situation. I trust you are well-informed." Dumbledore turned the blackened hand curiously. "She wanted to help, certainly the unadorned character of a healer. But I am curious to know what _you_ told her?"

"The truth." Severus showed no emotion when the headmaster looked him directly into the eyes.

"I see; and that is what?" asked the old man with a biting undertone when Severus occluded his mind successfully. Usually he provided Albus with a life view of Voldemort's behaviour, but his privacy had been no part of it and Dumbledore considered it never as _'important' _either.

"I explained that the Dark Lord may be interested in her skills, not as much as last year, but the danger is still pending. I told her to offer no resistance."

"Will she give in to your request?"

Severus replied coldly, "I hope that she sees the implication, if she doesn't."

"Good. The ministry plans muggle regulations. Wizards and witches in hiding may need a healer too. Keep an eye on her."

"I will."

"The members of the Order of the Phoenix increased their security measures after another attack. A home near Emmeline Vance has been subject of a raid in the late afternoon. I visited the place and despite the devastation the intruders left empty-handed. Luckily nobody was at home. It is not clear if Emmeline was the target or the muggles living in that house. Try to collect some information about it."

Severus bowed in response.

"You have not been summoned tonight?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Obviously not. Draco met his contact in Hogsmeade, but the boy is still reluctant to tell me."

"Keep his possibilities tight! Give him detention if you feel you need more time with him. He cannot do much under supervision. A frightened teenager is dangerous for everybody, most for other students as we see with Katie Bell," instructed Dumbledore.

"Certainly," said Severus moodily. He surly gave no detention to Draco. It would only increase the mistrust and not prevent anything. "Is there anything else?" Severus stood still next to the door and the headmaster sat behind the desk with a copy of the newspaper. Severus was keen to leave quickly.

"You've done well today. Visit me after you've been summoned, will you?"

"As usually." Severus bowed fleetingly and was gone. The Dark Mark had not anguished him all day. It wasn't a good sign.


	11. A Healer's Duty

**A Healer's Duty**

Leonor landed hard in the bedraggled thicket of the apothecary's garden, a heavy crate in her hands. Hugo and Pauline greeted Leonor from the roof ridge and flew curiously down, watching the wooden box suspiciously. The healer glanced quickly around and checked the surroundings before walking into the back door.

"Hello!" said Leonor finally, exhaustion and joy in her voice. "I hope you will like the new family member." She glanced at the two large eagle owls, put the crate to the table in the potions' kitchen and stroked Pauline and Hugo, who had followed and sat expectantly on the workbench. Leonor opened it to reveal a nest made of feathers and ashes. A tiny Phoenix sat in the middle, discomposed by the transport and the change of location. He made no noise and opened the googly eyes slowly.

"The last living member of his ancestral family died. I've been lucky. There have been several applicants and he chose me. His name is Flint." Leonor caressed all birds by turns. The little Phoenix ruffled its feathers and accepted the new place after a while to fall into a slumber. The two owls nudged him gently before returning to their favourite branch on one of the impenetrable bushes.

Leonor made a fennel tea; she needed something to regain her strength and to shake off the slight feeling of an unaccustomed nausea. The journey had required an effort, and the island of bliss of last Sunday returned to her mind with a pleasant anticipation of a nice dream and a decent sleep at home. Leonor considered sending a quick note to Severus about the return, but any owl would soar into the middle of the Halloween Feast. She knew it wasn't wise.

XXX

The Halloween festivity in the Great Hall was in full swing and the banqueting table overstuffed with food and pumpkin juice. Floating candles illuminated everything in a gleaming light of treacle-gold and orange. Hagrid, Minerva, and most of the teachers chattered louder than the students; it got to Severus nerves more than every year. He hoped — as always — for an early end, planning a visit to Leonor. He wanted to know if she returned safely and waited to hold her tight, yearning for the softness of her body. He felt ashamed to admit that the wish to see Leonor overshadowed the grief about Lily. Severus daydreamed behind an unfathomable grim and stony expression when a piercing pain shot through his arm. It burned like a scald and Severus pulled a wry face until the summons faded. The Dark Lord called him alone. He stood and waited to make eye contact with Dumbledore who watched in delight a hunt of ghosts hurdling through the gaping students. Severus used the havoc to exit quickly through the door behind the teacher's desk. Leaving the feast made a welcome escape. Meeting with the Dark Lord was a burden Severus was used to endure.

The feet carried Severus swiftly to the gates and outside the Hogwarts grounds; a touch of the Dark Mark transported him straight to Malfoy Manor. He raised an arm to open the richly ornamented golden entry gate. Then he walked along the wide driveway to the entrance. The peacocks knew by now to give way to dark clad visitors disturbing the aristocratic peace of a well-trimmed English park. House elves opened the door; their lace cloths were replaced by filthy rags of tea towels and covered barely the signs of serious maltreatments. Severus shook the miserable sight off and walked upstairs, composing himself to enter the Dark Lord's headquarters.

The large door of the vestibule stood open and Bellatrix squealed to announce the visitor. The sound hung still mid-air when Severus kneeled and bowed, addressing the Dark Lord in awe.

"My Lord, you requested my presence."

"Sit next to me!" ordered the master and relaxed thoughtfully with an inhuman smile, sitting at the front of the table and pleased with Severus prompt arrival.

Voices echoed now coldly in the once friendly majestic room. Dark curtains draped the high windows and shielded the room from any light. The nights became darker in the otherwise sunny Wiltshire since Lord Voldemort settled. Chandeliers were hexed to illuminate just the area near the Dark Lord. Bellatrix lingered in the edge, leaning against the mantlepiece, fidgeting with her crooked magic wand obviously in anticipation of something. Severus addressed her briefly with a nonchalant _'Bella'_.

Silence filled the room after the common formalities. Severus looked to the snake-like face; the pupils dilated to faintly glowing slits. The threat emitted its smell of disgust; Severus sat rigid, exposing no emotion.

"Do you know why you are here, Severus?"

"The regular report is due, my Lord," replied Severus firmly.

"Indeed! Do not disappoint me! I may wreak my anger on you, because some of us plundered the wrong house on Sunday. They made a fool of us!" A silent _'Legilimens' _forced its way into Severus' mind, penetrating the memory of Dumbledore talking about Emmeline Vance.

Bellatrix grinned, tapped the wand and bit her nails. She stood now exactly at the opposite side of the table, sending a smell of decay across the room.

Severus spoke and confirmed what the Dark Lord already knew, "Emmeline Vance survived the attack unscathed. Dumbledore likes to know if she was the target."

"Tell the muggle lover that we start to hit random muggle homes. There will more of those raids soon. He cannot hide them all," hissed the Dark Lord and the surrounding air froze. "Get information about the new whereabouts of that witch." He ceased from Severus' brain, obviously dissatisfied.

"The healer in Hogsmeade is back," stated Severus matter-of-factly. He couldn't risk hiding the information.

"Pius and Antonin say she's pretty. Do you bed her?" cackled Bellatrix and got stopped by the hands of the master who she admired the most. She pouted, glancing madly at Severus.

"We will see that soon, Bella." The Dark Lord touched briefly the mark with a black snake winding through a skull on his forearm. Severus listened carefully. Somebody tripped on the stairs; the noise of pain echoed upstairs. Another male voice snarled _'idiot, get out of my way'_.

Lucius Malfoy entered first, kneeled, almost lowering his complete body to the floor. He whispered, "My Lord."

Pettigrew blundered a second later onto the room, almost flattening Lucius. Then the _rat_ just stood still, caressed the ugly silver hand and gazed in silly anticipation from one person to the other.

"Severus bring the healer here! Peter will assist you." The command cut the peculiar situation like stropping a razor.

Severus immediately got up, leaving without a moment hesitation. The earlier he was back with the hostage the better. It was inappropriate to ask why Scott was required. The only reason of the summons tonight had been the return of the healer. The Death Eater patrols likely noticed the re-opened apothecary, it didn't matter anymore if Draco blabbed too.

At the door Severus called sharply without turning, "Pull yourself together, Pettigrew, or what are you still standing in the middle of the room?"

Peter Pettigrew winced and followed half-witted, tripping again noisily on the way to the exit. Severus just heard in the distance _'Inform your wife, Lucius. I want that healer to treat her. I am merciful.'_ After that Lucius screamed and Bellatrix issued another mad cackle of delight.

XXX

"Where are we going?" simpered Pettigrew running behind Snape's billowing cloak and struggling to keep up.

"Keep your mouth shut and follow my instructions. Put your mask on, now!" Severus' voice was just a dangerous whisper when he spoke through the solid black Death Eater face mask. The filigree ornaments on the mask matched the pattern on his wand.

Pettigrew pulled a stocking mask over his face and Snape let out a derisive snort. "Disgusting, serving the Dark Lord in the outfit of a muggle bank robber! Hold my arm if you don't want to get lost!"

When the rat clung to his arm, Severus concentrated, formulating a plan in his head. He would prefer to execute the raid alone, but the rat was the best opportunity to provide evidence of Leonor's hostile capture. It was certainly easy to plant some false memories in Peter's head in case necessary. Immediately, the unlike pair appeared on the field just outside Leonor's garden. It had rained. The air felt clammy, and the surrounding stood quiet in the darkness.

"Go and check if the coast is clear!" hissed Severus.

"Me?" quivered Pettigrew.

"Of course, _you_! The lights are switched on, she's at home," spat Severus. His face mask frightened the Ex-Marauder as much as the sock made the lousy rat to a laughingstock.

Peter jumped clumsily over the fence and toddled through the garden; he trampled over the flower bed with the rare yellow monkshood and always looked backward at Severus who lingered in the shadows waiting for the intruder alarm to go on. The lights in the apothecary went out on both floors. Leonor knew somebody was coming. Severus followed now in a safe distance, amused that Peter almost soiled himself in fear.

"Take the entrance at the ground floor," instructed Severus and pressed himself against the wall. The doorknob fumed already faintly. Pettigrew didn't touch it but fired an opening spell. Leonor's stunner hit Peter square in the chest before the opening spell knocked on the door. Pettigrew fell flat on his face, lying unconscious in the doorway. Everything was silent now, tense.

"Leonor? I am alone now," whispered Severus. "Are you alright?"

"What clothes did you wear last Sunday morning?" said Leonor tersely.

"A grey shirt and black pants." Severus flushed, grinning despite the awkward situation. He stepped over Pettigrew, feeling his pulse.

"Strong stunning spell, passed out for several hours." He lit the light, taking off the face mask.

Leonor pressed her back still against the wall in the surgery, transfixed by the shock. The wand pointed at Severus and then at the mask. "_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ wishes to see me, doesn't he? Say that it's not true!" Leonor looked shaken, standing there in a fleecy night shirt with sleep in the eyes.

In the absence of better news Severus flung his left hand around Leonor's neck and pressed a kiss to her velvety lips, softly first and increasingly demanding until Leonor relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry, the Dark Lord requires your visit so fast. We need to hurry." The expression of Severus exposed nothing of the battle in his heart. The calm voice signalled that they had to go through the ordeal to survive.

"And what do I need to do?"

Severus mustered her with a critical look. "You look exhausted." His fingers traced the dark circles around her eyes. "It's good for the moment, looks as if we scared you to death. Dress in something black, best a formal wizarding gown and pack your medicine bag, except the Crutiatus Potion. I will plant some false memories into Pettigrew's mind meanwhile."

When Leonor looked still questioningly at Severus, he added quietly, "The patrol noticed the reopened apothecary on Sunday, maybe earlier. I assume the Dark Lord sent somebody to double check before he summoned me during the feast tonight to test my loyalty. I am glad you are here."

"I hurry." Leonor left the surgery and rummaged in the bag before she got upstairs to change the nightshirt into an appropriate dress. She fixed her hair neatly in a bun and tucked the wand and the Swiss army knife away.

"Peter is prepared. Have you got that owl in France?" Severus distracted himself with the small talk. It was another life's irony to introduce Leonor to the Dark Lord after their first night. Severus insides turned at the pure idea to visit Malfoy Manor under current circumstances. He put the worry aside.

"Yes, but it's not an owl. His name is Flint."

"A Phoenix?" Severus walked now into the next room, inhaling the smell of the apothecary. The tiny bird sat on its perch, bleary-eyed, tilting the still bald head toward Severus. Severus wondered if it was an invitation to caress the thin feathers of the living thing.

"Looks as if he's not afraid of you. I'm ready to go," said Leonor with a low voice.

"Don't worry too much. I heard that Narcissa is ill."

Leonor nodded, frightened and nervous.

Severus revived Peter and pushed him roughly outside. "Lead the way. I'll take care of Scott."

"Yes, yes," mumbled the confused coward. He remembered nothing except that they landed outside the fence and that Snape overpowered Scott.

When the group reached the mowed field behind the apothecary, Severus drawled threateningly, "No more mistakes Pettigrew, apparate back to the headquarters and announce our arrival, be quick." The rat pressed the Dark Mark and a slip stream sucked him away.

"Occlude your mind," said Severus. He did the same, their faces became rigid. He seized Leonor's waist before pressing the black snake on his left forearm. The landing was hard. Lucius appeared at the large front door, grinning about the struggling couple. Severus shoved Leonor along the driveway to Malfoy Manor, she tumbled, sagged at the knees and throw up.

"Pull yourself together, witch," hissed Severus and vanished the sick.

"Follow me!" called Malfoy menacingly when they came into earshot. He swiftly walked them into a bedroom at a far wing of the large manor.

"Narcissa, Scott is here, wake up," said Lucius almost softly, just the usual tinge of arrogance trailed within his voice.

Narcissa heaved herself upright, worry in the eyes. "You should not have brought her here." She looked seriously ill. Leonor walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Instruction of the Dark Lord, Narcissa," said Severus, frigid. He put the mask back into the cloak. "I guard the door," growled Severus and left. Lucius followed when Narcissa confirmed that she was alright.

"Draco sent a note that you are back. I hope neither Draco nor Lucius did that to you. The house isn't our own anymore. We are prisoners," sighed Narcissa. "Did they hurt you? You look sallow."

"I'm a bit shaken from travelling. Tell me what's wrong with you. I suppose there's not much time."

Narcissa started to talk, and Leonor gave her soon a potion and a special tea. "I send you more with my owl. Will _he_ let it through?"

"I tell Lucius to watch. Thank you, Leonor. You don't know how happy I am to see you."

"Alright," Leonor clasped Narcissa's hand warmly and the other witch returned the gesture. "Take the medicine for two weeks and it should improve your condition."

Narcissa confirmed and signalled that the examination was over. Lucius returned snarling, "No resistance or you will regret it, Scott."

Leonor pressed Narcissa's hand again before packing and walking to the corridor.

"Wipe her memory." Lucius held Leonor tight. Severus insides burned seeing the other Death Eater hassling Leonor so carelessly. Leonor looked up at Severus, the expression anxious, the face even more ashen.

"Are you instructed by our Lord to do so?"

"No, but usually …"

"Then there's no need for us to delete the memories. I will introduce Scott upstairs. Go and look after Narcissa!"

Lucius complained, but Severus nailed him down with his gaze, removing Leonor quickly from the Death Eater's grip. Severus wanted to say more about the Malfoy's fighting the wrong person in the inner circle, but he couldn't, or Voldemort would find out.

Severus lead Leonor away, stopping at a hidden corner. Leonor clung to his arm. Severus could tell that her vigour faded. The hard part still waited upstairs.

"I suggest making your capture a bit more violent."

"How?"

"It is better that way. It will match Pettigrew's memory. I bring the reality back when it's over."

Severus called _'Obliviate'_, precisely selecting the memories of the last hour, erasing their kiss and everything what did not fit to a hostile raid. Leonor slumped down when Severus finished the memory charm, her head throbbing painfully.

"Close your mind and hold your wand at the ready, invisible of course," whispered Severus almost inaudible to avoid being overheard.

Leonor just nodded.

They ascended the stairs and Severus spoke under breath again, "Brace yourself. You can do that. I am here." It gave Leonor an uplift, though she barely had an idea about the coming.

They entered through the large door. The vestibule appeared even darker under the circumstances. Severus shoved Leonor to bow deeply before she even had a look at the evil lord.

"Kneel down!" hissed Severus, bowed and addressed the Dark Lord directly. "My Lord, Scott visited Narcissa and more medicine will be sent over here by tomorrow."

"Ah! Welcome, Ms Leonor Scott," purred a high-pitched male voice. The sound alone created goose bumps on Leonor's skin. The same voice demanded now, "The healer should answer my questions. Bella be so kind and bring our guest closer to me."

Bellatrix Lestrange strolled around Leonor. The crooked wand of the witch grazed slightly over Leonor's skin. "Is Cissy alright again, sweetheart? Will you tell us the truth? Come with me."

The tip of Bella's wand burned on Leonor's arm like stinging nettles. Leonor decided to do nothing for the moment, she got up following the witch with the enormous mop of dark curly hair. Finally, she looked up at the tall figure of Lord Voldemort. He stood at the end of the long table, in greyish-white robes, a bald creature without a nose and callous glinting eyes. Their eyes met and a searing pain shot through Leonor's head, extracting the carefully prepared memories.

He circled Leonor, scrutinizing her carefully. Finally, Voldemort touched her chin, examined the cheekbones, her face.

"Severus, your playmate is a bit pale around the nose. Have you been a bit rough? Tut-tut!"

Severus didn't answer, he exhaled ominously.

"A pure-blood witch of the Shafiq family, the last one. What a fluke! Tell me about your grandfather and father. I hope for you that it is no blow."

"My grandfather originated from the Hernandez family, proud potion makers in the nineteenth century in South America. He travelled a lot under the name Bennet Smith, publishing several guides about poisonous plants. My father belonged to the wealthy García clan in Argentina."

"Interesting, indeed. Of course, I heard of the García's. They supported me; I remember. How come that your name is Scott?"

"I changed it to fit my travels. A Spanish name raises suspicion in Europe. How else can I help you, my Lord?" said Leonor firmly, holding the studying gaze and erasing all fear from her expression and voice.

"You may be helpful, indeed."

With those words the Dark Lord pushed Leonor back. His fingers left sore frozen spots on her chin. Leonor had no clue if he was satisfied, he appeared thoughtful.

"Bella, show that little present of your stay in Azkaban to that healer. The obnoxious smell of your fingers is disturbing."

"Why should I show something to that bitch?" Bellatrix Lestrange's magic wand pained Leonor's skin again. Leonor got angry and on the next try Bellatrix staggered backwards.

"I dare you!" shot Bellatrix at Leonor.

"What?" hissed Leonor menacingly. "Surprised that I don't like your childish stinging spell?" continued Leonor coldly. Bellatrix hesitated.

"We don't have all night, Bella!" frowned Severus, realizing that the Dark Lord's mood switched, having enough of that nonsense and the waiting.

Voldemort flexed the wand, pointing it at his most faithful follower. Before he acted, Leonor moved forward and gripped the hands of Bellatrix quickly. The nails looked unsightly, brownish and yellow discoloured and the biting smell became very prominent from a short distance.

"Indeed, the disgusting nail fungus comes from the decay in Azkaban. It grows in the damp and cool climate like a parasite. You pick it up scratching the walls." Leonor picked a flask from her shoulder bag and added some drops to the nails. "Take it twice a day. I will send you some more instructions and a recipe for something more specific. You need patience to get rid of that nasty fungus."

Bellatrix retreated into the darkness, pouting and aggrieved, she played with the vial, looking curiously at the liquid.

Severus made a step forward, taking Leonor's arm, both expected another command, waiting at the back of their mind to be released.

"You may go now!"

Severus and Leonor turned, walking with steady steps towards the door.

"I shall know when you betray anything about tonight!" called the Dark Lord with gloating satisfaction. "Bella, your turn!" The witch screamed in lunatic delight.

The Crutiatus Curse hit Leonor directly in the back, the pain boggling the imagination. She tripped, but Severus held her upright, dragging Leonor fast and against the power of the curse towards the exit.


	12. November Rain

**November Rain**

_*Title from the song November Rain by Guns n' Roses*_

Severus and Leonor managed it to the first landing of the stairs. She sagged to the floor, the body apathetic. Severus pulled her up, leaning the witch against the wall and holding her tight to remain upright. He wanted Leonor to summon her strength, use the natural powers — against the mordant pain. She needed to fight the feeling of betrayal and defeat by an evil plot. They had to get out of Malfoy Manor, quickly. The stairs could be overheard, a dangerous area if Bellatrix strolled through the door. The smallest sound of weakness and Narcissa's sister wouldn't hesitate a split second to curse them both.

Severus took a flask with potion from the inside pocket and forced Leonor to drink. She resisted, panicking under the new threat, fighting the male pressure until the liquid reduced the tremor and cleared the numbness of the curse. Severus released the screen of the memory charm and tears broke free.

"Be quiet and come!" whispered Severus, touching her cheek slightly when Leonor leaned against his chest, sobbing.

They turned. Lucius Malfoy stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching them with a mixture of surprise and curiosity. Severus seized Leonor's arm, leading the woman downstairs. He ignored Lucius's gaze and nodded a brief greeting while leaving through the hall into the cool and damp night.

Soon they landed in the apothecary's garden and Leonor slipped from Severus' grip, immediately choking and squirming in convulsion. Leonor managed it inside and upstairs, leaving Severus with a worried face towards the closed bathroom door. He got rid of the heavy cloak and the disgusting black mask, cursing it with a twisted expression of helplessness.

He uncased two more flasks contemplating to bring it to Leonor immediately. Instead, Severus walked to the sink to shorten the waiting time, washing hands, arms and face with burning hot water aiming to sanitize against the growing mix of anger, shame and fear. He finished the exercise unsatisfied with himself when Leonor returned. The wizard didn't know what to say staring at her tired eyes, framed by dark circles, ashen skin and colourless lips. He felt relieved when she spoke first.

"I feel better, had trouble with my stomach travelling back from the bird trader already," she snivelled feeling embarrassed; it had not been her bravest response to violence today.

"The pull of apparition through the Dark Mark is heavy, there is a difference. It made me sick when I used it the first time after being branded. Drink that." Severus said it quietly, pointing to the two flasks on the table, uncorking them.

"Are all the real memories back in my head?" asked the witch checking the potions carefully before emptying the small glass bottles.

"Yes. You need to eat something."

"Just a tea, something warm." Leonor's lips shook, suppressing the urge to cry while swallowing the bitter taste of the medicine.

"Go to bed, I get you a tea." Severus embraced Leonor's slim and slightly shaking body, running gentle fingers through the dark-brown hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It isn't your fault. How did I do?"

"Don't worry about that."

"Tell me! I wasn't in control anymore. The apparition, the curse."

"Not too bad. You kept Bella in check."

"She cursed me in the end."

"Still, you made an impression." Severus took Leonor's face in his hands, examining her with pride and holding the fear about the fragile condition carefully wrapped.

"What's coming next?" She looked in the ocean grey eyes. They were now soft and calm, the unwavering formidable mask of steel and supremacy had been replaced by the usual unfathomable depth. It felt safe.

"I cannot know. Let's hope Narcissa doesn't need more treatment and Lucius keeps quiet about the scene on the stairs," said Severus and pressed a kiss on the woman's forehead to release her. "Go to bed! I'll be soon with you," repeated Severus once again.

Flint followed and pecked Severus while searching several drawers full of herbs. The phoenix delayed the search of some tea ingredients, demanding to be stroked, nestling his head into Severus hands. Feeling the soft warm feathers in his palm soothed more than Severus admitted. In his childhood even neighbours' cat made a run when he walked the street. Dumbledore's Fawkes gave him usually no glance, after all Severus represented the House of Slytherin. A trusting pet warmed the soul, a new experience. This was the place to be now, making him even more unable to leave Leonor to herself. She didn't deserve to be alone after all the torture.

After a while, Severus returned from the potion's kitchen with a steaming mug of tea. Leonor had her eyes closed; she was curled up under the blanked. Severus circled his wand and his Patronus left to inform Dumbledore that he didn't return tonight. Then he got rid of the festive clothes; the Halloween feast ended only hours ago and now there existed another strong reason to never celebrate that day again. Severus slipped under the blanked embracing Leonor carefully.

"You stay?" asked Leonor and turned to face the Death Eater in her bed with a small smile, snuggling up to the warmth of love and security.

"I do. I leave before lessons begin. I won't wake you up," whispered Severus; together they might catch some sleep in the few remaining hours of tonight. At the back of his mind he thanked the Phoenix for being so stubborn about some physical contact. Leonor wouldn't have asked for it. She slept immediately and some peace returned to the exhausted expression; the dreamless sleep elixir worked well.

Severus lay awake a bit longer, emptying the mug. Leonor slept in his arm; he inhaled the flowery lily-of-the-valley perfume. The faint smell of the apothecary absorbed him next, a mix of potions and finest herbs, remembering the first day in Diagon Alley. Eileen Snape tore a protesting eleven-year old boy away from the fascinating apothecary in the wizarding street. It had been a good day, a day full of hope for a better life at Hogwarts. He wanted to remember Leonor's house the same way, keeping every detail of the good in his mind. The comfortable bed, the room divider with all the books and the orange glowing embers in the fireplace swallowed the emotional cold of the daily charade easily. A fine home embraced the broken hearts and Severus fell asleep too.

XXX

November brought the chill of an early winter to the wizarding school. The rain swilled dry leaves from the trees. Strong wind blew through grounds and corridors; clouds veiled the turrets and towers. Severus rushed down from the seventh floor, his billowing cloak shoved a few Gryffindors and Ravenclaws aside. Harry Potter and his friends were also once more on the receiving end of a hostile scowl being in Severus' walkway. They just shook their heads in evident hatred. The teacher ignored them. Severus didn't want to lose more time for nonsense.

The weeks after Halloween flew by, pierced with everyday tasks. Madam Pomfrey needed potions; Horace Slughorn proved to use the school stocks more than his own ability to brew for the lessons in time and quantity. The weather made even teachers sick, and Minerva obviously just remembered Severus' name to fill in for the shorthanded supervisions. Roaming the school corridors at night worsened Severus fool temper, waiting for a time slot to visit Leonor. The daily messages to Hogsmeade left an empty space in his guts, mainly because most of them remained unanswered.

The results of Draco's failure in cursing Albus Dumbledore reverberated still in the relationship between the two men. Severus lost being in good graces with the boy and with that the power to prevent future accidents like the fatal curse of Katie Bell before Halloween. Whatever the boy had next in mind! Albus showed no understanding for the situation as if Severus didn't care about the students of the school at all.

St. Mungo's hospital contacted him several times throughout November to learn more about the performed complex black magic to destroy at least something of the aftereffects of Draco's wicked deed. Still, the girl lay still in a comatose state. Even worse than that were the underlying accusations of the healers that he used knowledge of the Dark Arts. What else should he have done without risking Katie Bell's life?

Severus displeased the headmaster moreover by withholding information about Leonor's visit of the Dark Lord and his whereabouts in the following night. Severus felt no obligation to share private lives.

The Dark Lord summoned him suddenly more often to learn about Dumbledore's next moves. Unfortunately, the old wise man suspended the younger from any information. It stretched all Occlumency skills to avoid that Dumbledore's frequent absence from the school and Potter's training remained hidden to the Dark Lord. The short-tempered mood of the Dark Lord boiled dangerous and the smallest failure meant to lose the reputation and fall like Lucius Malfoy. For the first time Severus Snape felt even with the great Albus Dumbledore. The safety of Potter and Dumbledore's adventures where hanging by a thread dependent on his skills.

The swirling thoughts in Severus' mind stopped abruptly when he walked through Hogsmeade, observing the side streets and houses carefully. Mundungus Fletcher exited the Hog's Head Inn. Severus hid in the deep shadows of a lantern until the thief hurried out of sight with a strange package under his arm and a shifty grin. The last red shimmer of twilight had now faded.

The dark clad wizard found the front entrance of the apothecary appropriate this time; Leonor replied only last weekend to one of his messages with a seemingly annoyed _'I'm very busy!'_.

The cautious knock on the door sounded meek and hollow through the sales room. Leonor concocted a stronger potion for Bellatrix Lestrange's nail fungus; threatened earlier this week by her reliable husband Rodolphus. She closed her eyes, hoping that it remained silent. Another empathic sound followed. She walked to answer the door, cursing herself for being still awake and not fast asleep.

"Severus."

"Leo."

The wizard pressed himself through the crack of the open door and closed it. It was dark in the waiting area. The only light came from the potion's kitchen and illuminated the counter stocked with boxes ready for shipping. Leonor had already turned and walked back to the workbench with the simmering cauldron.

"What are you brewing?"

"It's for _Bella_!" intoned Leonor.

"I can help with potions; just let me know."

"No reason to be generous. I manage," snapped Leonor back.

A heavy-laden pause followed. Leonor put the fire out and filled the liquid into a large flask.

"Hope it makes Rodolphus Lestrange and his faithful wife happy. Narcissa recovered at least. An inflammation of the bladder can turn very nasty without the right treatment."

Leonor walked briskly upstairs, swishing her wand to switch the lights. Severus stood in the dark.

"Listen," he started after a while leaning now upstairs against the shiny bannister with folded arms. "I said that we might not see us often."

"Yes, you said that. Did I ask for a visit?"

"Of course not," scoffed Severus.

"I am very busy; your matters keep me busy in addition to all that madness in the country. I have no time for visits anyway."

Leonor stared still through the window into the night.

"Let's talk now." Severus closed the gap between them. He whispered the words _'I missed you'_. His lips brushed her ear ever so slightly. Leonor smelled good and her resistance smoothed his anger, he only wanted to make up for the last month; the rain of November had passed.

Leonor turned, looking straight into Severus' eyes. She'd been waiting for him and still despised that visit. He would figure out easily what she tried to hide until she found the origin of her nausea and a solution to heal it.

Severus frowned, studying her face and body explicitly.

"You are ill. Did _they_ do something to you?" he shot with rage.

"No. I'm only overworked."

"The Dark Lord said nothing about making further use of your services."

"The Death Eaters just come. I'm accepted as an equal. They won't ask him to visit me."

"Who?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange brings them here. He doesn't tell their names. Some have spell injuries; others brought some typical diseases from Azkaban. Nothing I could not treat. It's not that they abided by the opening times. At least Lestrange pays for them. Almost always the pain is obvious. It makes them not grateful, but the men behave. Lestrange seems to be less evil than his wife. I cannot write that all to a missive, can I?" The speech served as an overflow valve; the grief dispersed, and her eyes softened.

"I had no idea," said Severus taken aback, "You are so brave."

He embraced Leonor and bent his head, kissed the side of her neck. She gave in to his touch, offering her lips readily. The kisses deepened egged by the long separation. His hands caressed her hips. She was slimmer than Severus remembered. He got distracted from that thought when a hand moved his palm to one of the breasts. The blouse tautened over the lush curves. Leonor moaned with closed eyes under the contact, moving aside creating more freedom for him to explore. She cupped his hands again, bringing more pressure to the already hard skin under the thin fabric.

Leonor whispered, "I'm not patient, I don't like waiting again," and started to undress Severus without a warning. They wanted to touch and be touched, both unable to believe that it was real.

He stripped off the already fallen trousers, this pose appeared vulnerable and he didn't want to mess up. She looked at his body, lingering on his manhood for a moment too long. It set him on fire, and he pressed the naked legs into her middle. Thumbs and forefingers opened the buttons of the blouse in a wave of pleasing heat. Undoing the bra succeeded much quicker with a little magic. Severus took her nipples between his fingers and gently tweaked the tips, immediately replacing the hands with his mouth. The breasts were this time bigger than his thoroughly guarded memory. Tricked him the longing again? It was not the right time to elaborate that in detail.

She murmured, "So much better."

"You sorely tempt a man."

The velvet in his voice ignited more light-headedness, pushing them forward and ridding themselves of all clothes. They made it to the bed. _This time_!

She tasted herself on his lips, and beneath her taste was his. Strong and masculine.

He had never tasted anything as sweet.

XXX

Midnight was long gone. Severus rested against the headboard of the bed, and Leonor nestled her head in his lap. He caressed her face and they talked, quietly. A backlog of information of more than a year wanted to be told.

"So, why are you that overworked?" asked Severus eventually, focusing again to the present.

"There is so much to do. The regular consultation, the walk-in customers of the apothecary, home visits, St. Mungo's summons me to look after cursed patients. Katie Bell is one of them. She wouldn't have survived without your immediate action. I don't sleep well with all the evil things taking place." She tried to sound as if loads of unexpected work created the only issue and obviously succeeded with it.

"I can help you with orders and deliver them to the Death Eaters if that is what gets you out of balance."

"It's not just that alone and you are busy too."

"I cope with sleepless nights, but you are not used to it. With all due respect, you look lousy, thinner." His fingers brushed gently over the dark lines around Leonor's eyes and the hollow cheeks.

As much as he liked her consuming desire from hours before, the more Leonor's initiative to have faster and harder sex surprised him. It neither fit to the natural innocence nor her past. Talking to Leonor felt alright, soothing, normal — still, a tinge of uncertainty remained in his stomach. He wasn't convinced that Leonor told him everything before they parted in the crack of dawn.


	13. Blessed Christmas

**Blessed Christmas**

The heavy gate of Malfoy Manor fell into the lock. Severus run literally away from the house, not that he ever stayed longer than necessary. He'd been the _'chosen-one'_ tonight, the one to torture a nameless informant under the eyes of the complete inner circle. The Dark Lord made them all watch, dictated the run of the play, studied their cheering, measuring the degree of faithfulness dependent on the malicious glee. Narcissa's disgust was such that she looked away, barely preventing herself from vomiting.

Severus' mind raced. His muscles ached with an imaginary pain, like the torture he brought to that fellow who lay now barely alive in the cold and damp cellar of the manor; locked up by Pettigrew who whimpered the applause. Severus hated the unforgivable curses and the ability to perform them; he hated himself tonight more than the rat, more than the day when Lily Potter had been killed. It nauseated him to see the satisfaction in the snake-like face of Lord Voldemort and the other Death Eaters. Severus ranked now higher in the inner circle and kept the cover, for Dumbledore, for Potter, as a redemption of the miserable choices in his youth and nevertheless a crime in the wizarding world. Severus created no mistrust on the part of Voldemort.

The wizard turned on the spot under the whitish glowing streetlamp. His concentration drained away by the horror-stricken screams echoing in his ears. As a result, he landed somewhere in the countryside, tottered over furrow slices, the lights of Hogsmeade glinting faint in the distance. He sweated; and his shoes became heavy with the wet clay. The physical exercise calmed the nerves, the apothecary's garden was now close, a harbour of peace and ordinary life.

He cleaned the shoes on the mossy grass, collecting his thoughts, searching for distraction. Severus met Leonor often in the last weeks; he became used to her body easily. She wouldn't mind receiving him. Dumbledore paid little attention when Severus left or returned to Hogwarts; the headmaster busied himself with more important matters unfazed by planned activities of the Death Eaters. It appeared recently as if a spy was expendable in the old man's plans to save the world — except the request for mercy killing. Severus was loyal to Dumbledore, reluctant to prepare himself for killing the headmaster on request when the time was right and still steadily improving the relationship to the Dark Lord.

The weeks in December had been intense, and Severus was on a good way to make up for the wasted time after Halloween. Leonor's newfound obsession of adventurous sex pleased him; despite being still puzzled by that behaviour. The powers she put into those nights dispelled the worries about her health again and again. They often drifted off to sleep, exhausted and no energy left for long talks. It was as if the relationship was in a hurry — they both sat in an hourglass and waited to stream through at any moment. But today, he wanted slowness, warmth, maybe kissing. Severus just wanted to be held and hold Leonor in return.

A distant thunder rumbled through the night when Severus climbed the stairs to the upper floor. The ink black sky swallowed every natural light. Leonor's windows were dark. It smelled like snow; the silhouette of hills around Hogsmeade would likely be white in the morning. A few watery flakes melted on the front of the travelling cloak. The door swung open before Severus touched the handle. The anticipation overpowered the guilt, just for a moment. Leonor knew it was him. She wasn't asleep yet.

Before Severus sensed what was happening, Leonor kissed him fervently. When he didn't react, she opened his cloak and dropped it down.

"Not tonight."

Severus growled in frustration, when Leonor demanded to be touched, moving his palms to her sensitive spots.

"Why not?"

She dragged him further into the room, halting at the table and leaning against it.

"Not tonight," repeated Severus and pressed a fleeting kiss to the soft lips, hoping it was enough to make her stop.

Leonor continued, opening the tight collar, unbuttoning everything with magic. She kissed his neck and massaged crotch and thighs with her knee. The bodily contact allured him; there was no denying. Still, Leonor's advances held no mental satisfaction when she offered herself like Zora. It angered him, reminded him of all the witnessed violence instead of the good experiences in that home. He walked a tight robe between yielding to the sexual arousal and the simple need of being with a trusted person.

He captured her hands coarsely, snarling, "Stop it."

"Come on, you want it as much as I do."

She was right. His penis throbbed; and he restrained the feeling back into the inside. He focused on wandless magic and succeeded. The lights went on; it wasn't yet too late to get control. Severus pressed Leonor backwards, and she lifted herself to the table, escaping the sharp edge quickly.

They stared at each other, insecure about the crudeness; Leonor's lips were painted red, standing out against the pale skin.

"Is that really what you want?" spit Severus, yanking the belt from the pants despite better judgement. It clashed to the floorboards. The reaction surprised him as much as his vis-à-vis. Uncontrolled actions developed as a result of his role in that war, when he was free and under not threat. Leonor wasn't the reason for it, she was just the trigger.

Leonor froze, whispering apologetic, "No, of course not. You look shaken, worn out. I've never seen you so ghastly before."

She touched his face, removing the loose shirt from the shoulders and looking for any injuries. Severus brushed her off, he was livid.

"You are not yourself since you returned from France. You cannot get enough, can you?"

"I thought you like it."

"Do you want to argue?"

"No, I want to know what happened to you," she asked more determined, touching his cheeks.

"The Dark Lord."

"Tell me," she said taking his slim fingers into her hands, brushing over the skin ever so slightly that it made him shiver.

When he neither spoke nor moved, she circled her legs around him and moved his hands to her waist. Her body pressed against him; her gentle lips searched his mouth.

The red lip colour was not so important anymore. Breathing became difficult, the pants suddenly too tight. Severus' fury vanished; he was blinded by desire. He broke free from her touch, pulling the night dress over Leonor's head. He was choked by surprise; she was already naked, no bra, no briefs. Her breasts stood out white against the fading suntan. She was now afraid, it turned him on, and he was ashamed by himself. He forgot that he came for rest and peace.

Severus slid the pair of trousers down his legs, watching her apprehensive face and concentrating to kiss Leonor deeply. She hesitated a little until he pulled her close. They held each other a long moment, skin on skin.

"I only came to hold you, to sleep next to you."

"Do you want to tell me about the Dark Lord?"

"No. I promise not to hurt you," he said, inwardly unsure if that had been true minutes before. The evil crossed the good too often and he wandered in between.

She let him go. Her fingers run down his spine before she sat back allowing him to look at her in the shine of the unromantic light above the table.

"You drive me mad," whispered Severus, the voice very soft.

Fingertips brushed over the lips before perfecting that one kiss to continue the journey downwards. He grazed over the silky skin, drew large circles around the breasts, as gentle as she did it before. It created goose bumps on her skin. He kissed the middle of the cleavage, working his way down to the centre of her stomach and towards the navel. He circled it with the tongue. They were both strained, tense.

"Put your legs around me, please."

She obeyed; her warm skin enclosed his cool. He was strong enough to hold his love with one hand. The other found his way to her sex, grazing the sensitive skin; he had not done that before. She answered in pressing her legs tighter around, moaning softly into his ear, searching the stimulating touch of his fingers.

"Do you prefer the bed, or the sofa, or the rug in front of the fire," he teased with all the places they'd used so very recently.

"I don't know," she breathed, shaking slightly.

"The table would do too," he suggested, the feelings undisguised.

She leaned back, allowing him to grab her butt with both hands, he set the pace, entering slowly. They watched each other; brown eyes locked with the black. It was an almost hypnotic look. It was the first time in bright light, eyes open and not closed, frightening and intimate at once. Their bodies found the rhythm, picking up speed, everything wet and sweaty and quick. They pulled closer, one last time and it drove them over the edge.

Minutes later Severus gave Leonor the nightshirt. He was satiated, but not a bit relaxed. Something wasn't right about the night, maybe it was simply too much, agonizing torture first, distressed lovemaking last.

"Are you alright?" his voice sounded hard and stern; it lacked empathy, and he knew it.

"Yes." The answer was weak, suspicious.

"I don't want you to jump at me like that again. I may not be in control."

There was a tense pause.

Severus had already dressed, unable to admit that Leonor was innocent. He needed fresh air and isolation to mull things over.

"You are always in control," she teased, but it sounded more like a statement than a joke.

"The Dark Lord made me torture a man tonight. I cursed him as short as possible; he may still not survive. I deserve no pleasure. I bring pain. I'm able to hurt you. Maybe you consider that before offering yourself like Zora."

The name slipped from his tongue, unwanted. He left. The guilt was back.

"Wait, stay. We can talk." Leonor took the dressing gown from the hook and run after him.

"You are right, Sev, about France."

He stopped, unable to let her pray in the cold. Shiny snowflakes settled on the dark hair in the pitch-black night.

"I'm afraid of losing you," she panted.

He just nodded, "I don't want to lose you either, Leo. It is better I let you alone. I should not have come here, not tonight." His language accepted no protest.

They kissed hesitantly, carefully measuring where to go from here until Severus slowly retreated and prepared to apparate to Hogwarts.

Severus whispered finally, "I meet you at Slughorn's party."

"Yes."

Leonor smiled now, the first time this evening and Severus was gone. He left an empty place inside her. Whenever he returned to Hogwarts, she felt like left on the shelf, last minute panic got the better of her. She knew that she behaved strange. Most of the day the nausea shook her body; and when it was over, she was too tired to eat. She had to pay a visit to St. Mungo's hospital, or she wouldn't make it well to the Christmas celebration.

XXX

A lime-green liquid in an ordinary vial stood beside the washbasin. Leonor glanced at it suspiciously and got out of the hot shower to towel the red skin dry. She took three drops of the ginger-based potion; she would need training to make no face when swallowing the bitter substances.

It was an old household remedy, not failsafe, but helping in most cases against repeated nausea. She got it from a designated employee of the hospital, old and heavy with experiences. The woman retired a year ago and lived secluded somewhere in the Scottish Highlands, not far from Hogsmeade, but hard to seek out. A gleam of hope germinated in Leonor. Was that witch the right one to help when the time will come and without involving too much public?

Tonight, Leonor only begged, that the light greenish liquid did what it was supposed to do. She looked forward to some canapés and nibbles as promised by Horace Slughorn. The nausea was even worse when she cooked, smelling the meal before it was ready. Even if she was not allowed to take the medicine daily; it would be a relief to eat properly at least now and then. Anticipation was half the pleasure.

Leonor looked at her reflexion in the large mirror. She was slender and pretty; the dark circles under the eyes and the sunken cheeks carefully concealed under make up. Slughorn's guests certainly paid attention. It comforted her, though she cared only for Severus, hoping that he waited to meet her after their last visit.

Nevertheless, the whole situation was also like swallowing a bitter pill that left a harsh aftertaste on the tongue. The retired witch advised Leonor to speak about it, to tell it to her family and friends. She said that it would make everything _'easier'_. If Leonor had to give the information to somebody than it was Severus, only him. If she was honest to herself, she spent the time since Halloween in self-doubt about his love, desperate for a touch and all kind of mood swings between love and hate. Leonor surrendered inwardly when she realized the mention of Zora. Maybe she wouldn't be eating anymore after experiencing Severus' reaction to the disclosure.

Minerva McGonagall was about to close the heavy oak gate at Hogwarts and startled when Leonor slipped through the remaining gap into the brightly lit entrance hall. It was mealtime, clattering noises came from the Great Hall.

"Good evening Minerva, I'm sorry that I startled you," said Leonor honestly. "Nice to see you."

The older witch frowned, looking Leonor up and down. "How did you get in?" she asked half curious, half suspicious.

"I'm invited to Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party."

"Oh, how can I have forgotten about that! Even Severus goes there and refused patrolling the corridors tonight. If I'm not mistaken, you are the first guest to arrive. Horace will be pleased and obviously some other Professor too. Good night, Leonor." Minerva nodded curtly and swept away, looking as if something dawned in her mind.

"Good night," called Leonor and walked down the passageway, passed the potions classroom and knocked on Severus' office.

"Hello Severus," said Leonor subdued. She had not been waiting for him to ask her insight. He looked caught off-guard, even more when she closed the door and leaned against it.

His face enlightened a short moment before he put the book in his hands down on the desk.

"Hello Leo. You are very early."

He got up and walked to the door taking long strides.

"Can I get your cloak? There's more than an hour before Horace expects us upstairs or do want to be first," he sneered, concentrating carefully on her appearance.

Severus added quietly, "You look better, gorgeous." He stroked with his thumb over her cheek, breathing a kiss to her forehead.

When he reached for the fir green cloak over her shoulders, she refused to let him take it. She rushed away, circling the room several times with folded arms, her face stern, scared, insecure, a changing expression as if fighting with a conscience.

Severus narrowed his eyes, again puzzled by Leonor's behaviour. His imagination tricked him once more; it made him believe that she was just early to spend time with him, kissing, touching, maybe something more. He had somewhat hoped for time with Leonor; a well-tempered red wine waited in his chamber. She looked splendid in the dark green dress. She wore it when they went to Francesco's; Severus remembered that evening well. A golden belt with a large buckle and hairband woven into a low bun created the difference. It certainly had a very festive character. Slughorn and his guests would admire it. Jealousy crept through his veins.

"I'm not better. It's just make-up," hissed Leonor, walking another slow round through the office.

"It was meant as a compliment."

Leonor stared at him, slightly in disbelief, slightly flattered. Then she said outright, "May I ask you something, something private?"

"We've been very _private_ recently."

"I'm not joking." Leonor circled her wand, sending a silencing charm around the room.

Severus folded his arms too. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know where I am in relation to …," Leonor hesitated, "… in relation to Lily and Zora."

Severus tilted his head as if he had not heard the words properly.

"You still see Zora, don't you?"

"No, why should I?"

"Because you love her."

"Don't make yourself ridiculous!"

"It's not ridiculous, it's important," implored Leonor. "I need to know."

There was a long pause before Severus answered and Leonor could tell that he considered using Legilimency to figure out why she didn't trust him.

"I met Zora after you've been attacked by the werewolf. It was almost too years ago if I'm not mistaken. Lily is dead. You said it yourself. You cannot hold that against me. Is that enough proof?" he whispered the last words, ashen with grief, the words uncomfortable if spoken out loud.

Leonor chocked, "I don't want to bring up painful memories, but …"

"… you did!" finished Severus the sentence dangerously calm. He hated to turn the heart inside out, to be vulnerable. He lost Lily because of that, and certainly many people took advantage of it.

"Zora was never important to me, though I certainly felt responsible to save the house, despite the ill repute. They suffered a lot by the hands of the Dark Lord's followers. Lily was my friend. She knew that I followed the wrong path in life, I didn't understand. I cannot forgive myself that I sent her to death."

"Am I important to you?"

"I safe Potter to make sure Lily did not die in vain. I care not more for that boy than for Draco or anybody else in the school. But Lily would have wanted me to protect her son and meanwhile I believe that it is right to fight _Voldemort_. I gave my word. I do it for Lily, for Dumbledore, for you. Maybe one day you are all free again. I would go away if I could — with you. But it is no option; we would be dead before enjoying a single moment. You are the only good what happened to me in the recent past. I miss you every moment. Didn't I show it to you, didn't I love you the way you wanted it? Don't hold it against me that I was not myself last time we met. I tried to stop your advances."

"Do you love me?"

"Are you happy to provoke me with your questions?" snapped Severus defeated.

"I'm just asking," snapped Leonor back.

"I told that it won't be easy, it may not be enough what I can give, but I love you."

Leonor took her cloak off and closed the distance to Severus, looking into his eyes.

"You know, I get lost in your eyes. Today as much as on the day when we met. I love you too. Kiss me."

"I thought you know that you are the only one," he defied.

"Kiss me, maybe you want it for a last time."

Severus hesitated, but Leonor caressed his ear, finding the way to his mouth, licking his lips with her tongue before diving into a deep kiss.

Embracing her warmly, he murmured, "I like to kiss you again and again."

"Severus," she began taking a step backwards, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disappoint you. I know everything is difficult, I wanted it easier for you, but now I make things more complicated."

Severus started to say something, but Leonor acted in advance, "Say nothing!"

Severus closed his mouth again. She looked at her feet, uncomfortable, pale.

"I am not supposed to have a child."

"You said that to me. I love you the way you are, Leo."

"But what if that was not true?"

"What is not true?"

"I got pregnant. The midwife cannot say if the baby will survive, because of my injuries and scars. It is likely better to terminate the pregnancy. It is still time."

"What are you telling me?"

"That I'm expecting a child and prefer an abortion. I will not trouble you any further, except telling you my decision."

When Severus just stared at her, Leonor continued. "I have a very strong morning sickness. I can just eat a bit every night. My body is changing. It stops me to do my work properly. I'm always tired. I feel sick when I apparate. My reactions are not fast enough anymore in case I need to defend myself. It makes life complicated in a war. I don't want to die in case I need to fight in a battle."

Severus paced the office now with brows furrowed.

"Who told that all to you?"

"A magical midwife and a muggle doctor. I did not want that to happen. We could have used contraceptives."

"Certainly," said Severus and the last bit of colour drained from his face before he sat behind the desk, resting his head in his hands.

After a while, Severus whispered, "How risky is it for you? Are you in danger to survive the birth?"

"According to the healers it's the baby that may not survive the first fifteen weeks."

"When, did that happen?"

"The Sunday before Halloween."

"You've been pregnant when Bellatrix tortured you?"

"Yes, the midwife doesn't know the toll on the unborn life. I don't know either, it has never been my area of expertise. The nausea can be an indicator that the foetus is not alright."

"And you want to terminate it, now?"

"It is the best solution. See, everything is easy and early; it is the smallest risk."

Leonor's voice was cold, distant, as if a foreigner spoke.

"Are you really sure? Come here."

Severus pointed her to sit on his lap, his face grave.

"It's our child, isn't it? That's why you tell me."

"It's nothing yet."

"Didn't you tell me that all work with infants pained you?"

"I'm simply not interested in obstetrics and practising as a paediatrician."

Severus cupped Leonor's chin, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"Is that true?"

She turned away.

"Have you looked into this muggle machine; the one that made Ashley so happy?"

"The muggle doctor did that."

"Have you seen the heart?"

"Faintly. It is still very early, the seventh week only."

"Look at me," demanded Severus firmly. When she did, Leonor's eyes shone wet. "And you still don't want to try it?"

"No," she snivelled.

"You want to pass up the chance to void everything what your family did to you?"

"You don't need an extra burden and I don't need it either."

"That is not about me, Leonor. It's about you. You can care for two alone. You loved to work with the kids in the school, why should that be different with your own child?"

"What should I do now?" Leonor sobbed quietly in Severus' shoulder.

"Take good care of you and our child. You promised me to safe yourself first and that is even more important now."

Leonor looked up.

"You want that child?"

"Our child, yes, I want it for you, for me. I never wasted one thought in becoming a father. You surprise me again. It is hope, a good thought."

Leonor gave him a weak smile.

"Potter, Weasley, Lupin — they give you all heartfelt sympathy if it gets my hooked nose."

"You are joking about it?"

"Do you give it a try? It may be the only opportunity for you to become a mother," said Severus with a low voice.

Leonor hesitated, before she whispered, "Sometimes I think the nature will straighten it for us. The baby survived the Crutiatus already; isn't it a start?"

"It is. I may not be a good father; I may not be there at all. The child needs his mother."

Severus' fingers brushed her tears away, holding Leonor close. Leonor tried to get up, but Severus held her back. He put one hand to the still slim belly, massaging it gently.

"When is it due?"

"End of July."

"So, I can see and feel something in spring?"

"Yes. You are excited," concluded Leonor with a warm smile.

"It's something positive in all the darkness around, isn't it? I will protect you two."

Leonor spread her legs more comfortable over his lap, kissing him full on the mouth. Her thighs were warm against his body.

Severus' hands travelled up her soft skin, it was so easy to get under the short dress. His fingers found her hips and added soft pressure to the small of her back. She moved further up his lap without breaking another passionate kiss.

"We need to stop," moaned Severus, pulling Leonor a last time close. "We need to go to that party before we undress_._ You'll sleep with me tonight, won't you?"


	14. The Task

**The Task**

_March 1997_

A cloaked man walked briskly along a much-frequented street in London. He turned around some corners, checked that he wasn't trailed and vanished behind the windows of an obviously derelict department store. Severus Snape chose to avoid the official entrance and stood now in a brightly lit but deserted corridor. He knew from Leonor how to enter the building without drawing attention, turned left and found an exit to a narrow stairwell, painted white and without nosy portraits.

Two flasks waited in his pocket to be delivered to Leonor's former mentor, one with the poisoned mead received from Horace Slughorn and the other with the antidote; the real antidote and not the alternative with a Bezoar even though it saved Ron Weasley. The sluggish current potions master of the school appeared paralysed by surprise instead of heaving his potbelly into action to save the student. Harry Potter certainly had one of his brighter moments shoving the Bezoar in his friend's mouth without hesitation. The Weasleys burst now with admiration that _great_ Harry saved two of their children. Acknowledging the circumstances, Severus Snape growled inwardly about the failures of his own house listening simultaneously to faint steps some levels above. He climbed silently the stairs to the floor hosting Richard Jennings' office and hoped that the wizard worked at the late hour tonight.

The heated argument with Albus Dumbledore on the walk round the Forbidden Forest just a day before the Weasley boy drank the poisoned mead rumbled still in Severus' stomach. The old wise man backed no step away from the requested mercy killing. He even scolded Severus for being unable to tell Draco's plans, nonetheless Albus gave some information to him, grudgingly. That unexpected truth made even the Head of the House Slytherin feel sick — a disloyalty to the childish naivety of the Potter boy who trusted the headmaster with his life; a betrayal of Severus' promise to save Lily's son. Severus had been used by the old man, a pawn of remorse, a soldier out of redemption. Dumbledore took even advantage of the boy; he didn't elaborate why the boy's death would be the death of Lord Voldemort too. Was there a possibility to survive? Anything that could be done to achieve both? Dumbledore's coolness left just shadows and a weak trust that the old man was once wiser. The revelation made his blood boil with anger and the first time Severus felt independent in all the long and secluded years. He owed Albus Dumbledore nothing — not anymore. His own free will brought him here to St. Mungo's; meeting Richard Jennings after so many years was a service for the hospital which could be a retreat for Leonor.

A group of healers and nurses stood talking in the long corridor where Jennings's office was supposed to be. Severus observed them but fell quickly back into his own thoughts. Draco struggled with killing — luckily Ron Weasley was still alive. The blond boy resembled very little the true character traits of a merciless Death Eater, only the family owned arrogance matched Lucius' behaviour beyond realisation that the Dark Lord killed Draco in case of failure at the end of term. Severus' admiration for Dumbledore's concern about Harry and Draco had vanished knowing now Harry's fate — the boy had to die at the right moment. And Draco? He had to die if Severus found no way executing the murder of Dumbledore. The boy was hardly able to be successful himself. Dumbledore manipulated Severus with his own failures, the promises he gave years ago, and with the inability to forgive himself. The headmaster knew Severus had a liking for Draco, a boy misguided by the belief of a pure blood family. Severus was the tool to care for both boys and in the medium term the students of Hogwarts — it fit to Dumbledores' plans. Severus was the one remaining person with a foot in the Dark Lord's door. Severus promised it all, because it was right, there was no better way. And Severus' private life? He had one recently, he kept it secret, avoiding that two masters took advantage of it.

The corridor lay now quiet after several more minutes of waiting. Severus walked straight to the described room. He pressed the handle and the door gave way. Jennings sat behind the desk, bespectacled and concentrated on some papers. The aged man startled and snorted in surprise when a foreign wizard stood in the room and a wand pointed directly to his chest from the distance.

"Quiet!" snarled Severus Snape and closed the door quickly. When Jennings held his hands up to surrender, Severus put the wand away and took out the flasks from his well-groomed travelling cloak.

Jennings frowned, "Severus Snape, if I am not mistaken."

Severus continued unfazed, "Dumbledore sends you the venom of Ronald Weasley's resent poisoning for investigation. You have been informed by the matron accordingly."

"Difficult times, another almost deathly incident at Hogwarts this year," sighed Jennings and took the poison out of Severus' hands, sniffing at the bottle.

"Smells a bit too sweet."

Severus just bowed in agreement.

"And the other flask?" asked Jennings curiously.

"It is the antidote and here are the descriptions of both. According to my investigation it is a rather uncreative brew, though effective without a Bezoar or the right counter poison. It uses a bit of ricin powder which is rather _crowd-pleasing_ in Knockturn Alley recently."

"Oh, good to know!" exhaled Jennings. "Is the help of St. Mungo's required to heal the Weasley boy?"

"The headmaster believes it might give insight in future poisoning by the dark forces."

Jennings nodded and looked through the notes.

"Very well Professor Snape. Your writing, if I remember correctly. Isn't it the task of Horace Slughorn to come forward with that kind of explanation since you gave up your position?"

"Albus Dumbledore gave the task to me." Severus straightened visibly, knowing that the more difficult potions for the school's hospital wing usually crossed his desk while Horace Slughorn fostered new relationships and candy. "I'm sure you can verify my investigation easily," sneered Severus making clear that it was not necessary to prove the result again and turned to leave as unobserved as he entered.

"No harm intended," replied Richard with a tinge of regret, "I'd like to have one more word."

"Of course," snarled Severus impatiently.

Richard took his time and studied Severus' aged face.

"Dumbledore sent you here?"

Severus nodded almost unnoticeable as if the question was an impoliteness.

"Please be so kind and tell him to let some of his staff look after the healer in Hogsmeade. The girl looks meanwhile as pale as you, with shadows around the eyes and in general unhealthy. She needs a rest. St. Mungo's is still capable of helping also those who need special protection. She can send patients here, but she doesn't listen to me," said Jennings with a no-nonsense tone and gave Severus a sharp look.

Severus bowed deeply, sneered and turned exiting the hospital in hasty speed wondering how much Richard Jennings knew about Leonor's situation. Anyway, the pregnancy would soon be visible and difficult to abnegate for the well-versed eye. Leonor needed indeed a place to rest, where she had privacy at least once the baby was born. Severus needed a solution for it, soon and before end of term.

Severus hurried next to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix to hand over some letters from Dumbledore, obviously including some instructions. The corridor of Black's old family residence appeared dark and cold. The safe house in Grimmauld Place was now mostly abandoned by the few remaining members of Dumbledore's organisation; all regular meetings stopped. It was ghastly quiet amongst the pure blood remains of the Black's. Severus believed that he arrived before the contact person and entered the kitchen to wait.

The door creaked suddenly behind him and a kind voice said, "Hello Severus!"

"Lupin." Severus frowned at the other man wryly. "You look worn down. I hope Dumbledore or _Tonks_ do not request too much of you."

Severus Snape took three letters with a stamped crimson seal from an inside pocket and handed it to Remus Lupin, who ignored the provocation with a mild smile. Remus read the addresses. There was a letter for him, Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The door opened another time.

"At least Remus is out on the street while nobody knows what _you_ do for our side." A female voice came from behind and a young woman with blazing red hair glared at Severus. She must have listened.

"Dora, it's not worth," said Remus pacifying.

"Nymphadora, my pleasure to find you so _vivid_. You looked rather mousy at the beginning of the school year," said Severus with a brief glance at the woman's appearance. She appeared more grown-up than months ago.

Nymphadora Tonks wrapped her arms around Remus Lupin's waist, building a barrier of defence, the happiness of being around her loved partner obvious.

"Anything you want me to tell Dumbledore?" said Severus matter-of-factly, ignoring the hostile stare.

When Remus shook his head and tried to free himself from Tonks, Severus turned on his heals and exited quickly. There was still time to visit Leonor, at least for a short hour.

"Take care of your friend in Hogsmeade," called Tonks after Snape, "or is she not worth a healing draught? Do you just watch how she wastes away like she left Remus without the Wolfsbane?"

"Dora, let it be. Leonor said she's alright, just overworked. We all could do with a rest," insisted Remus with a low voice.

But Severus Snape had already returned, the wand at the ready. Some slow sparks crumbled from the tip.

"Don't judge things from the outside, Tonks! Unfortunately, the biased attitude of _Gryffindor_ rubs off on you."

Severus glared at Lupin and left; the heavy door of the ancient house of Black fell into the lock.

XXX

A cold hand pressed the fingers on Leonor's left hand almost painfully. She woke up slowly, tired and the eyes still closed. A familiar whiff of bamboo, wood and mint tingled the nose and for a moment she felt like dreaming. The uncomfortable feeling of something unusual clenched her breast. All was quiet and Leonor opened her eyes carefully. A candle burned on the window ledge which Leonor blew out before she went to bed. The sparse light revealed Severus; he gave a short moan as if past hope and held to her hand as if saving them from a free fall.

"Severus," whispered Leonor and freed herself from his clammy clenched fingers. He gripped the bed sheets now with the right fist, restless and breathing with an effort.

"Severus wake up." She touched his shoulders gently, brushing the hair from the sweaty temple. He knelt in front of her bed, the left arm hung on the floor, the head on the bed sheet. He must have tiptoed to let her sleep. The clock showed two hours after midnight.

"You have a bad dream," said Leonor a bit louder and moved carefully, shaking Severus' shoulders a bit stronger.

It took some more moments until Severus was awake, alerted by an unknown force and becalmed at once. A hushed smile crossed Severus' face realizing that Leonor was there, safe, smiling at him gently. He heaved himself up, stiff from the awkward position. Severus pressed a kiss to Leonor's lips, tasting the warmth of her body.

"I'm sorry thieving your sleep. I know you need it," he whispered before taking her face in his hands, kissing her again more passionately.

"You said that you needed to return to Hogwarts tonight. I would have waited otherwise."

"I decided differently. I had to see you, make sure you are alright." Severus hands wandered below the blanked, searching for the baby bump. "I must have dozed off watching you sleep," he said mischievously.

"When did you arrive?"

"Before midnight."

"Midnight is long gone," replied Leonor, giving in to a series of more soft kisses down her ear and neck.

"Don't tell me now that you just wanted to watch my sleep!" grinned Leonor playfully.

"I came just for that or why would I have made the effort to keep your alarms silent?"

"Liar," she said. "There's enough space in this bed for two, you've been in here not just once recently."

"Indeed? I fancy the idea again," whispered Severus, removing the blanket from Leonor, kissing the baby bump and running his fingers tenderly along her skin, a smile on his face.

Leonor giggled, "It tickles," and she turned away.

Severus took this as invitation to remove the remaining cloths quickly. He snuggled against Leonor's back, full of lust.

"You look good, I mean fresh."

"It's going better," murmured Leonor under Severus lips.

"You said that already earlier."

"And you didn't believe it."

"I see it now."

"What do you want?" chuckled Leonor.

Severus stopped now the advances and said thoughtfully, "Richard, Tonks and Lupin are concerned about you. I saw them tonight."

"I know. I thought they all believe the story of being overworked."

"Not a hundred percent."

Severus sat upright, pulling Leonor to his lap.

"And you promise to send enough patients to St. Mungo's, will you?"

"I do already," braved Leonor.

"And you didn't agree to make the Wolfsbane for Lupin?"

"No, he didn't even ask for it. Tonks just picked up a potion for her mother. She's nice, good for Remus once he accepts the relationship."

Severus snarled impatiently, showing that the topic didn't please him.

Leonor pressed a smack to Severus' lips quickly, "You are thrilling if you are angry or is it _jealous_."

"And what did you have for dinner?" The scolding undertone accentuated and not to overhear.

"My goodness, a plate full of ham and eggs. I praised _you_ already for your improved batch of the lime green potion. The baby is half of you too and I must suffer. It's not fair, isn't it?" Leonor smiled at Severus, brushing the hair from his face and holding it back in a ponytail. She faked her anger, genuinely happy about every won minute with him.

"Be careful, you know."

"Are you finished interrogating me?"

"Yes." Severus pulled her closer and his hands roamed her backside, "It is very sensual to have you in this position."

"Listen first," said Leonor and created again a bit of distance. "Give me your hands." She put them both on the left side of her belly. "You woke us both. It's kicking me. Can you feel what I feel?"

Severus shook his head, a little disappointed after some minutes waiting. "Can it feel me?" he said awkwardly.

"I think so; it is still very early to feel it from the outside; the baby has to grow stronger. The midwife visited me today after you left, and she was satisfied. She allows to take a few drops of your improved potion daily, morning sickness goodbye."

"You still have something to catch up." Severus traced the lines around Leonor's eyes.

"Sleep with me Severus — now. I know we didn't dare but today I'm positive we manage it till the end. It is not too often that we can be together."

Severus was much too ready to follow that invitation. They had been very careful in the past months. He longed for Leonor's touch and all the pleasure that came with it. It was a rare pleasure to come here tonight.

XXX

"I have to leave soon," whispered Severus in Leonor's ear, both exhausted and happy to hold each other in that warm spot between pillows and blankets.

Leonor ignored the bad news and nestled deeper into Severus armpit, tracing his arm with her fingers.

"Where does that scar come from? It has not been there before I left for Brazil."

"Greyback's unclean knife," answered Severus quietly. "It had not been enough to convince the Dark Lord that you are mine."

"I thought he fears you?"

"He does — now."

"Have you been fighting with him?"

"I won," smiled Severus proudly. "You don't need to worry, not as long as you are here with me."

"I don't worry."

"Leonor, you cannot stay here. The house is vulnerable, too much public. The Death Eaters will patrol Hogsmeade once Dumbledore is dead."

"I can close."

"Closing won't be enough. The war is not yet at its peak, things are unpredictable."

"And what do you suggest doing?"

"You mentioned that you brought official documents from Argentina."

"Yes, but I'm not moving to South America if that is your suggestion."

Severus grunted, "I know. You told me about that house of your grandmother at Francesco's."

"Severus, I want to be near you, and you are in Hogwarts. I need to see you sometimes. There's no valuable trace of that house, some pictures of a cottage, nothing giving insight."

"Sooner or later the Death Eaters will control the village, even if there is still some time, but one day they will. And what do you think were they stop for a bite to eat?"

"The Hog's Head Inn," mocked Leonor.

Severus grunted in response incredulously. "Do you know who made Lestrange stop from his frequent visits with all sorts of scum?" Nobody knew why Lestrange cared suddenly and even Bellatrix brooded that he might favour a change, a younger prettier woman for a bit of pleasure.

Leonor looked at Severus surprised, "I thought it runs better for them, fewer injuries."

"Narcissa persuaded Rodolphus to let her treat the scum at Malfoy Manor. And Bella appreciated it, kind of self-serving jealousy."

"Narcissa did that for me?"

"Maybe she owed me something, maybe she likes you," grinned Severus imperviously. "Narcissa got permission to leave the house refilling the potion stocks on a regular basis, certainly a big advantage instead of always being under the Dark Lord's attention. The scum lives in her house anyway, more potions mean more freedom."

"She ordered a couple of times per owl recently."

"However, you mentioned that it was important to go to Argentina."

Leonor watched Severus reflectively. They had never spoken much about Brazil. Leonor had not been eager to speak about the trip; still embarrassed about the relationship with Brian and unsure how much of it was worth to tell Severus.

"Do you really want to know about it?" asked Leonor quietly.

"Yes," said Severus and stared at her. She knew she blushed, and Severus' searching look got the hint even in the dim candlelight.

"I almost married Brian," sighed Leonor, the truth finally escaped.

Severus frowned; his jawbone suddenly tense.

"I was not right; you've been in my head all the time."

"Are you sure?" snapped Severus, more aggrieved then he wanted.

"A thousand percent," whispered Leonor, kissing his thin face gently, it felt better with the truth out. "I found an old school friend in Brazil. She married a Brazilian healer, the head of the hospital where the British worked. I went to Argentina with them, meeting many people of the village, old acquaintances."

Severus watched Leonor with a penetrating look. He didn't need Legilimency to see into her soul. "She means a lot to you."

"Yes, she does. It would be good talking to her now. Martina and Luiz have four children, the fifth was born when I lived with them; loads of experience you know."

"What have you been looking for in the old house of your family?"

"My birth certificate, school attestations, documents of my grandmother, some heirlooms." Leonor shrugged. "I hoped to find anything about Eleanor Shafiq's life in England and all the things that prove who I am."

"And?"

"Not much. Some documents, a few pictures, but very bad muggle quality."

Severus embraced Leonor stronger, thinking about how it must be to return to a place where your life almost ended. He knew she was strong to cope with it. He didn't dare asking if she entered her room. She would tell him, if she wanted to share it.

"The grounds and house were cursed. My brother secured it with dark magic and with Caipora. I freed the creatures and the grounds quickly. But it took me a couple of days before breaking the spell to enter the manor."

"Did you really need to risk that?"

"No, but I wanted it. My brother knew that I was the last to come to destroy the remaining property of the family. He was right. I could not rest until releasing everything to the villagers, the rightful owners after the legal expropriation of the family. He took everything of value before, except house and landholding of course."

"And how did he secure it?"

"Black Fiendfyre and a password on the house created the most intensive magic. Is there any chance to break a password spell without knowing the password?"

"Not to my knowledge, I never researched it."

"Luiz suggested trying my name. He was right. I finally defeated my father and brothers."

"So, what did you find?" insisted Severus again.

"I show you." Leonor wriggled herself free from Severus' embrace and took a large cardboard box from the shelf. The box contained legal papers, a pair of interesting wedding rings, many photographs — all memories of other times. Severus stole one photograph with a small scribble on the backside; there was something familiar about that place.

"The Shafiq's coat of arms is inscribed to the rings." Severus pointed to the small embossing around the large gemstone in the middle of the wedding band.

"Yes, my grandmother must have saved it below all those faded pictures and the family didn't bother to search. It's all past Severus, my future is here. I know that for sure, I want to be Leonor Scott and I want to be with you. All that isn't my life; but I only knew when I returned to see it." Leonor closed the box and put it back to the shelf.


	15. Keeping Secrets

**Keeping Secrets**

The sun climbed the horizon without mercy. A spring rain made the air fresh and humid. Green sprouted up out of nowhere. The grey and brown of the winter retreated slowly into the mountains.

"Leonor, let me go," whispered Severus. "Lessons start soon."

"That is difficult. I never know when I will see you again. It's always just hours." She embraced him, resting her forehead on his chest.

"I understand. To tell the truth, it's not going to be better," sighed Severus. "Take care of you and the baby, will you?"

Leonor nodded, like always. She accepted the circumstances and never put the blame on him. Deep gratitude warmed his soul like he never experienced it before.

Severus kissed Leonor a last time, sweet lips and soft touches followed the beat of their hearts. It felt so right to stay and yet the time to be always together was just a dream; the present separated them again and again to look forward to another moment of bliss in an uncertain future.

Severus rushed uphill. Hagrid watched him from the small round hut; the Hippogryph was carefully put on a leash eyeing Severus suspiciously. Severus recognized it but hurried towards the large oak gate. He spent no time thinking about it. The wizard wanted to show up for breakfast, making sure to mitigate the risk that the absence tonight got noticed.

The large hour glasses sparkled in the always festive light of the entrance hall. Severus' eyes lingered for a short moment on the emeralds of the Slytherin House; it looked as if the number of precious stones changed since the evening before. Severus almost run down the stairs and through the alcove to his chambers, exchanging the heavy travelling cloak against the regular teaching robes. He never had been that late back.

Some students sat already at the long house tables in the Great Hall. The few Slytherins looked nervously down when Severus walked swiftly to the staff table; the cloak billowed behind. Albus and Minerva finished the meal already and chatted; Professor McGonagall looked grim and the headmaster looked like having a flash of inspiration seeing Severus coming; he pierced Severus with his blue sparkling eyes from a distance.

"Good morning, Minerva. Albus." Severus nodded curtly and took a seat next to his peer.

Minerva frowned, "It's about time to turn up again, Severus. I believed you have the grace to inform at least the headmaster of your absence."

"I got hold up."

"You have not even been back at dawn."

"I trust that you handled everything without needing my authority," sneered Severus.

"What did you think," replied the older Professor and shook her head crossly.

Dumbledore explained now, "Argus Filch got attacked, given what he told us."

Severus scoffed, "It happens almost every year, doesn't it?"

"For a change, the Slytherins incurred the displeasure. If I remember correctly your house snooped on the whole student body supporting Umbridge and Filch last year," reprimanded Minerva.

"And what did the Slytherin's do to annoy Filch?"

"Set Peruvian Instant Darkness Power to the corridors. We had to clean up the dungeons near the entrance of the common room. Some first years and Argus were frightened to death, bumped their heads."

"I see, that explains the reduced number of house points," said Severus calmly. He didn't bother at all about the house cup this year; only Draco's strange ideas saving the honour of the Malfoy family worried him. Severus' feared that Draco lured Death Eaters into the castle getting support. Bella mentioned something.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes make an impression on your house, Severus. If I heard correctly the powder is sold there."

"Minerva, allow me to suggest docking points from Gryffindor — so to say as farewell gift for the mischief created by the Weasley twins?" mocked Severus. "Fred and George are oblivious to notice for what deeds the powder can be used. The Hand of Glory — a dark artefact — is usually in possession of the old pure blood families and other scum lurking in Knockturn Alley. They all know how to use it well."

"You've been much less disapproving of Fred and George's deeds when they paid back to Dolores Umbridge last year. You knew as good as Filius and me how to remove the swamp in the corridors, but you didn't."

"Let it be Minerva." Albus Dumbledore patted on her shoulder with a wink.

"I ought to think, Albus, that you are more supportive to avoid harm of the students in these times." Minerva stood up defeated and exited the hall quickly. She knew as good as Severus when the headmaster finished a conversation.

"Have you been summoned," asked the headmaster when Minerva McGonagall was out of earshot.

"No," answered Severus truthfully.

"I see. Remus reported that you left Grimmauld Place before midnight."

"I checked if Death Eaters controlled my house recently," lied Severus without making eye contact.

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Severus," urged Dumbledore the younger man, "I rather think you see Leonor whenever you return in the early morning. I understand you try to protect her by keeping your relationship a secret, but do you need to do that all alone?"

When Severus didn't answer, the headmaster sighed, "Don't make the same mistake as James and Sirius."

Severus looked still down on his plate and the mild mood of the morning was suddenly gone. He spoke dangerously calm, "I'm not as reckless as Potter and Black. I'm not a fool."

"The Order of the Phoenix will protect Leonor. We can hide her."

"She doesn't want to hide or why did you think she came back from South America? The Order is beaten. All members are already in a hide-out." Severus thin, ferocious face glared at the headmaster.

"Severus, you still insist that I should never reveal the best of you?"

"There is no other way than to keep secrets. Who will want to support Leonor once I've killed you? Who will trust when I'm the murderer of the greatest wizard of all time?" Severus stormed off anguished by the truth.

Albus Dumbledore nodded grimly and followed Severus out of the hall, his glittering robes swooshing in his wake. The wise man looked much older than minutes before; he had been mistaken doubting that the once so greasy and awkward boy was able to shoulder an even greater responsibility than saving Harry Potter. He underrated the teen and certainly the man.

XXX

The door of the hospital wing flew open and crashed against the wall behind. Severus Snape supported Draco Malfoy into one of the hospital beds at the far end of the ward. The boy settled limply on the bed, still soaked with his own blood, arms and torso slashed.

"Take the clothes off your chest," said Severus calmly. When the boy didn't move, Severus whispered. "I will make sure that nobody sees the Dark Mark, except those on our side. Pull yourself together or Madam Pomfrey will be here before Scott has a chance to take over."

Severus closed the curtains around the bed letting the boy alone. He circled his wand. A graceful doe erupted from the tip and run nervously along the aisle before jumping through one of the large windows.

"Severus," exclaimed Poppy, "what is it this time?"

"A dark curse used by Potter on Draco," replied Severus with as much contempt as he could muster. "Scott will be here soon. Make sure that nobody comes near that bed while I take care of Potter. I'll be back in ten minutes."

"And what happens to the boy? Is he at risk?"

Before answering, Severus summoned a flask of Dittany across the ward. Poppies mouth fell open, when he gave the vial to Draco. The boy sat still on the bed like in a daze; the left arm carefully covered by the drenched clothes.

"Put that to your wounds, will you? Pull yourself together." asked Severus with emphasis. The boy nodded weakly.

Severus turned back to Madam Pomfrey. "The boy is alright, but nobody is allowed to go behind that curtain before Scott and I run a counter curse the make sure nothing will spread to others, understood?" bellowed Severus and exited the hospital swiftly leaving a flabbergasted matron behind.

A short while later, Leonor walked up the marble staircases, the last steps made her even more breathless, and she rested on the bannister, waiting to cool down, or she wouldn't be able to do what needed to be done. She gasped in shock, when Severus came through a tapestry, and she could tell that he was furious. His face was ashen when he looked at her.

She just took his hands; he would speak when he was ready. Leonor feared the worst.

"Potter cursed Draco with Sectumsempra; Draco is safe. I found them early enough. Potter's using my potions book, my spell. I've seen it in his mind but couldn't prove it," hissed Severus grimly. "I don't want that anybody associates that spell with me; it is not for the public."

"Do you think Harry or Draco will use it again?"

"Draco hasn't heard it properly. Potter was shocked, hopefully too devastated to spread word. I think he doesn't know that it is my invention."

"Good. We cannot do anything about that now. Shouldn't we take care of Draco?" suggested Leonor. It didn't make sense to elaborate a sensitive topic on the stairs, walls had ears and more than ever students.

"We need to make sure that nobody sees the Dark Mark. That is why I need you here. I had to keep the matron away from his bed with a lie. I hope Draco put the Dittany on the wounds to avoid scarring. Narcissa won't be pleased to see his chest and arms covered with scars."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We mumble a general painkilling incantation, the one used on Katie Bell would do. Heal the cuts, Leonor, take your time. Can you try to get the trust of the boy? Pamper him, find something out; somebody strewed Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder next to the Slytherin dormitory. Draco attacked Potter out of distress."

"I do, but it may not work out," said Leonor with a smile, brushing her fingers quickly over Severus cheeks. "Good to see you, Sev!"

Severus moaned quietly, "Leo, I'm sorry to call you. I don't want the boy to suffer from the mistakes of his parents. He needs a second chance."

"Of course, I make sure nobody will see the Dark Mark."

"I know. The traditional wizarding robe suits you well," said Severus quietened. He knew how much she hated the formal high-necked robes.

"Loads of space in there." Leonor smiled without giving the impression of being happy.

He closed the cloak over the baby bump. "You have rosy cheeks."

"Sev, I've been running and I'm sweating under that mass of fabric."

A brief smile crossed Severus' face before he opened the door for Leonor to enter the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey fussed around. Being withheld from a patient violated her determined nature.

"Madam Pomfrey," greeted Leonor friendly.

"Where have you been? The boy lets nobody in, he's threatening me with the wand."

"The curse, Poppy," reminded Severus. "It won't take long, and Draco will be back in his dormitory." Severus dragged Leonor faster towards the closed curtain.

Draco sat indeed on the bed with the wand at the ready. The dittany unused, the face contorted like in mental pain.

"We are here, Draco. Give me your wand, please," said Leonor and in a split-second she wrenched the stick unnoticed away. Draco couldn't even protest.

"Are there cuts on his back," asked Leonor.

Severus just shook his head.

"Lay down, Draco. I want to look after your wounds."

Draco stared at her.

"We are here to help." Leonor pointed to his left arm. "But we need your help too." With those words she pressed him down into the bedsheets.

"We ought to speak the incantation first," reminded Severus.

"Close your eyes Draco, we make sure that no unwanted magic is left. Then I will clean the bruises."

Severus and Leonor spoke a Latin incantation, a singsong voice, soothing and the slight sting of the fresh cuts vanished. Draco relaxed, feeling his hand enclosed by Leonor's fingers.

When they were ready, Leonor sniffed on the flask of Dittany and said, "Severus, please give me the blue flask with Dittany from my bag. It is more concentrated and gives a faster result. Time was lost."

Severus left quietly and Leonor dabbed the cuts, smiled at Draco whenever possible. He was thin, stressed. She could tell that he slept too less for a long time. He kept his eyes on her.

"Ready, I'll bandage your arm and you are ready to go back, but _not before_ _Madam Pomfrey approves_," emphasized Leonor behind the curtains. Draco said nothing, obviously to overwhelmed by everything. He looked like falling asleep, eyes open, but staring into an unknown distance.

"You look tired, Draco. You need rest."

"Get ready," snarled the blond boy, regaining quickly the cold demeanour, a protective shield.

"Listen!" Leonor seized him by the arm and hissed quietly, "Don't talk to me in that tone. If you need, I can contact your mother, I can even arrange a meeting for you both, if that is of help."

"I don't need my mother," spat Draco.

"Don't do anything stupid. You will get help, but beware, no more spilled _pure_ blood. Do you understand?"

Draco took his wand back. His lips trembled, when Leonor repaired and cleaned the bloody shirt.

"The shirt will do until you can change it."

The boy stormed out, pushing the matron aside and the door fell into the lock.

"I'm sorry Poppy." Leonor raised her hands in apology. "I couldn't stop him anymore."

"Is he alright?" asked Madam Pomfrey still confused.

"He is. There's new skin on the cuts, it is unlikely that scars will form. We've been early enough."

"I still have no clue why you had to do that or what happened, but if Potter is involved, I will learn it soon in the corridors." Poppy shook her head, vanished the used bedsheets and walked back to the small office in the ward.

"Do you mind explaining that incantation? Over a tea perhaps?"

"No," said Leonor queasily; she needed a seat or fresh air.

"I take your cloak. You look a bit shaken from the emergency." Poppy gestured to a chair on the small table.

Leonor sweated now more than running uphill. It was harder to hide her body without a protective cape. She sat down, leaning forward, hiding behind the table as good as possible. Neither she nor Severus considered getting a friendly invite for tea, a treacherous situation.

She explained why incantations created a better effect than potions after being cursed with dark magic. Poppy listened carefully.

"Will we face more injuries like that if _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ comes to more power?"

"The school is well protected," mentioned Leonor reassuringly. "You can always call me for help. St. Mungo's needs longer than walking here from the village."

"Albus made Severus save Katie Bell; I couldn't have saved the girl."

"She is back at school, that is all what counts. I should go back now."

Leonor finished the tea and stood up. She wrapped herself in the cloak, but before she left the door, Madam Pomfrey called, "When is it due?"

There was no reason to deny the pregnancy, not anymore.

"In July," replied Leonor, but for some reason she knew that Poppy wouldn't say a thing — medical confidentiality perhaps.


	16. A Fallback Plan

**A Fallback Plan**

_June 1997_

The large Siberian eagle owl soared noiseless through the open window in Leonor's potion kitchen, snatched one of the biscuits out of the large bowl on the sideboard and settled satisfied on the table. Pauline and Hugo delivered mail-orders, or the eagle owl hadn't dared to take the snack so cheekily.

Leonor glanced in direction of the mountains worried about the other two owls; until now the pair always escaped the attacks. It was a hard time for the postmen with feathers. Owls got robbed and injured; often they reached the destination with delays if at all. The post office in Hogsmeade required advance booking of the birds meanwhile. There had been many losses in the recent past.

Severus wrote daily just a few words, asking if Leonor was alright, and she answered back with the same small talk. None of the letters included a hint about the baby, no initials or names. They never wrote anything big; and still that ritual was the most important of the day. Severus refused to stay overnight since Minerva discovered his absence. Hours together were rare.

"Here you are!" said Leonor, untied the small scroll of parchment from the owl's leg and rolled up the paper. Again, two written sentences, but not the usual words.

_I wait Saturday night seven o'clock at the gate. Bring your holdall._

Leonor scribbled happily on an empty piece of paper that she agreed. She would have cancelled any appointment for that. She looked forward to the weekend. Whatever Severus planned in the middle of the exam season was a welcome change, some hours talking, huddling against each other, kissing.

XXX

Severus strode up and down in front of the pillars with the majestic wild boars. He was anxious knowing that Leonor expected a nice and relaxed evening. The due date of the baby was likely just four or five weeks ahead. She needed pleasure, rest, moments to remember, but not the excitement he brought tonight. Severus pinched his nose slightly in thought and not a hundred percent convinced if he decided correctly and for the best.

A person came now into view, clad in black — Leonor. She omitted her favourite green colour already for a while and chose black, occasionally mixed with some silver or blue, but never prominent, never emerald green. Nobody deserved black; it gave no light in the darkness. She drew nearer and Severus saw the smile on her face and the reddened cheeks from the effort to walk uphill.

"Hi, Sev," she said it almost coyly as if they never met before.

Severus tried to maintain the intimidating cold posture for a moment longer, just checking the surroundings for any observers, students hid in the bushes on an early summer night. They were alone.

Severus embraced the dark-haired witch quickly, kissing her face, the flushed cheeks. He breathed her name and let all guards down. For a short moment Severus was just a man.

Leonor freed herself from the passionate clinch, beaming, "I missed you too. How come that I'm privileged to visit you at Hogwarts?"

Severus returned immediately to the usual serious appearance. He took the overnight bag and sent it away with an unspoken spell.

"Let's go. I explain." He put his hand on the small of her back, a subtle gesture of reassurance.

Students sat under the trees by the lake, learning, talking. The weather showed the best of June.

"I will tell the staff that I need your help to prepare the exam on Monday, an unknown curse for the N.E.W.T.s, something from abroad and real life so to speak."

"I could have prepared something."

"I know," grinned Severus. "The real reason is another. I want to be seen with you, just once. All who are open-minded will know that we are more than friends. They will know that you are important to me, also the Slytherins. If they trust me beyond Dumbledore's death, they will support you. All the others will show hostility, but it will ensure that the dark side is fonder to help."

"You are gambling."

Leonor stopped, looking at Severus. His eyes were even darker, black tunnels of an angry looking face, but his voice was clear and calm.

"I'm gambling, I'm acting. My whole life is an act since I teach here. I bully students keeping a cover for two masters who give a damn about my life. I'm disposable when the mission is achieved. I promised to keep you safe and that's why you are here today. Hogwarts will always be a bit safer. I trust in Minerva to have a sense for justice in a situation of real need."

Some children returned from the grounds passing the couple curiously. Severus didn't even glare at them, he just put his hand on her back, and they walked to the Great Hall. Dinner was in full swing.

"We cannot eat here, Severus. I cannot stomach too much."

"We won't. We will only inform the headmaster and Minerva. Trust me. You've just to go through this now, then we are alone and tomorrow we are not here."

Severus took Leonor's hand leading them to the staff table. He gave a brief explanation of the reason for the healers visit, all teachers listened, the hall became quieter. Leonor felt sick.

"You always prepared the exams yourself, Severus," squealed Minerva McGonagall, clearly taken by surprise to see Severus with his hand around Leonor's waist.

"I prepared the potion N.E.W.T.s myself," corrected Severus.

"And is it really necessary to leave the castle tomorrow? We all reduced our absence, skipped free days. Albus, what do you say?" McGonagall's look rested for a moment on Leonor's belly before looking sharply at the headmaster.

The old man stroked the white beard, the familiar twinkle in the eyes. "It is indeed important to prepare the oldest students, those who might fight soon amongst our ranks. Minerva, I suggest letting Severus and Leonor go ahead."

Severus turned on his heals before anybody could object again. The pair made the way back through the house tables. The cloaks billowed behind them.

"Albus, you let him get away with it? I always thought you keep a close eye on Severus' actions. I heard Death Eaters visited the apothecary and have been treated well."

"I am sure Severus will do what I expect of him, Minerva," replied Dumbledore and smiled at the chocolate cake on his plate. "Love is a force more formidable than any other," he mumbled under his breath.

XXX

"And what do we do here? Duelling in your office?" asked Leonor breathless when the door closed with a light thud.

"Certainly not."

Severus opened a large drawer and put a white basin on the desk. A silvery bluish light filled the dim room.

"What are you up to?"

"Pensieves are rare. Traditionally, a witch or wizard's Pensieve is buried with them. It may be our last and only chance to use it," explained Severus matter-of-factly without noticing that his visitor looked sallow. "I borrowed it for tonight."

Severus concentrated now on the swirling liquid, stirred it with the magic wand until mysterious white mist evaporated. Ghostlike figures loomed in the fog and disappeared one after the other. Severus seemed not satisfied. He gave the Pensieve another stirs. More white haze escaped.

Leonor heard faint voices in an undefined distance; they escaped from the mist. Sweat stuck to her forehead. She felt hot and cold at once. Her head began to swim.

"I need to sit down," whispered Leonor before sinking in the armchair. The walk and standing there had been too much.

"Leonor," called Severus. He was in an instant with her, taking the clammy hand. "Do you want a glass of water?"

"I only need a rest, too much exercise and mystery for my taste." She smiled weakly. "Come here." She put his hand to her cool lips. "You've just had time for your _task_," she scolded softly.

Severus looked like slapped, mastering the hangdog expression on his face. "I forgot; I should have thought about you _two_."

Leonor took a deep breath, the cold sweat volatilized slowly.

"It is alright. I know you want me safe. It is going better. I hate those robes, it's like choking if you move too fast."

"I miss the muggle shirts", said Severus bluntly. "It is difficult to feel a thing." He pulled her up in his arms, kissing Leonor deeply, sending his hands to her hips and holding her close. Then he became serious again.

"Just in case, I mean what needs to be done?"

"It's not yet time. Let me sit in your lap."

Severus unhesitatingly allowed that.

"I want that the baby is born at home, Severus, not at Hogwarts or St. Mungo's if I can help it. The official instances will ask too many questions."

"But alone?"

"I call the midwife, Caryn O'Cain. She worked many years in Ireland and later at St. Mungo's. Caryn is retired now and wants only to know the necessary. I inform her with the small statue."

Leonor took a grey figure from an inside pocket. "Goddess Brigid, an Irish symbol associated with fertility and healing. Just clasp your hand round it and Caryn will come. It's all organized, Severus." Leonor pressed a kiss to the worry lines on his forehead.

"I see," he said.

"By the way, Poppy knows, and Richard probably was too polite to ask outright. They won't be surprised."

"Since when?" replied Severus astonished.

"Richard visited me recently. Poppy saw it when I treated Draco. She kept quiet, didn't she?"

"Obviously."

"So, why do we need the Pensieve?"

"We should have something to drink first. Have you eaten?"

"I had a light dinner."

Severus heated the water, returned to the Pensieve and swirled the shining liquid again. Finally, he looked satisfied, brewed two large cups of tea and returned to the armchair.

"If I ask too much, then stop me, will you?"

"I don't even know yet what it's all about Severus."

"It might be the wrong decision to show you all that." Severus pointed to the shallow dish made of stone, starting to pace up and down the office.

"I placed memories into the Pensieve to make Potter understand why I am bound to safe him. I'm sure he will trust that everything is genuine. It is to help Potter to do what he needs to do, whatever that is."

Severus kneeled now down in front of the armchair taking Leonor's hands in his.

"Leonor, I don't know what will be after Dumbledore's death. I doubt that I can see you at all. You must raise our child alone. I wouldn't be a good father anyway, but you are a good mother. I neither want you to put yourself or the baby at risk, and only hope that those memories help Potter to defeat the Dark Lord in case I cannot explain it to the boy as requested by Dumbledore. It is the fallback plan, one that the headmaster does not have."

"We will raise our child together, Severus — even in the darkest times. You will honour your promise. Lily didn't die in vain. And our child will have a father — _you_."

"Well," said Severus gently, the hope in his dark eyes clearly visible. There was no point to argue that. "Just in case Dumbledore's master plan fails, then I give you the story to tell Potter and our child. Potter would mainly need information about my relationship to Lily and Dumbledore's orders. There's more in then Pensieve than that. At least you should know who I am."

"I know who you are. I love you, Severus." Leonor shivered under the idea.

"I do not deserve you."

"Everybody deserves to be loved, Severus. Kiss me." She ruffled his dark hair and held his face in her hands. "Kiss me," she repeated.

XXX

_Hours later_

Leonor rose out of the Pensieve and saw Severus standing with his back to the mantelpiece, worried, vulnerable, nervous.

She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. All words were gone; her mind empty although filled up with memories of all sorts. Severus walked over, moving the shallow basin aside. He touched her shoulders, massaging them with light pressure.

"Relax, it's over."

"I cannot," snivelled Leonor. The whole body ached from sitting in the motionless position for hours. But it wasn't that what made her cry. The mental pain overpowered it all.

"I can remove the last hours from your mind. You don't need to take the burden."

"You know that I can bear it. You had to brave it too."

"Shall I explain anything?" offered Severus mildly.

"Things have never been so clear before," hissed Leonor back.

Severus stopped touching Leonor. The face fell as if he had failed the most important task of his life. Despite the delicate situation he hoped to get approval.

"You are angry."

"Of course."

"About me?"

"Why about you?"

Severus cowered to be level with Leonor. He looked up from his feet to her brown eyes and dried the tears gently.

"Not angry about me?" whispered Severus full of pride.

"I'm hopping mad about your violent father, the strait-laced neighbourhood, the prejudiced headmaster of the muggle school who didn't take you because of a formal defect of papers."

Leonor yelled now; she was in a full rage. "Fred and Gorge have been troublemakers at school, but I can't remember many incidents when they hurt other students in a bully-boy tactic. Potter and his gang obviously had a free pass to torture any student in their way and with you, it had a personal note. I'm beyond understanding why the staff didn't stop it, not even Dumbledore or Slughorn supported you; and Lily pretended she didn't know."

"It's been the political situation, Leonor. The Marauders have shown early the attitude against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore required such people, he still does. Skill doesn't help to enter the Slug Club and I had nothing to give except my skill. Draco is beside Hermione the best potion brewer of his year and did he ever get invited? It's too obvious that his family are Death Eaters. Lucius was the most influential and one of the club's celebrations during his schooldays. Lily was excellent and pretty; it was always good to have a brilliant muggle-born on the list of favourites. The Dark Lord would have taken her into his ranks. I'm a half-blood, and he didn't mind it either nor do any of the Death Eaters as long as you fight for their course."

"Severus, many things have been unjust."

"I've made mistakes. I loved the power of the Dark Arts. I still love the power of magic. I didn't need to take the Dark Mark. It's been my free will. I hoped Lily would join me just because the Dark Lord showed interest. Naturally, I was wrong. I've been infatuated with the appreciation I received by Rosier, Mulciber and the others who had never been interested in me. My whole life is a string of wrong doings and uncontrolled misplaced emotions."

"And that's why you became the most accomplished Occlumens, hiding yourself under a mask of bitterness?"

Severus stood up; he had not put the worst memory into the Pensieve. Potter saw it already and Leonor didn't need to see him half-naked dangling headfirst in front of the full Hogwarts student body.

"I've lost the most important friendship of my life because I couldn't control my emotions. I called Lily a Mudblood in front of the school. She never forgave me. You saw that I begged her. And now Occlumency is a life insurance, the tool to hide the essential from the dark side. Isn't it peculiar?"

"It certainly is. You are the most important man on the side of Dumbledore. Would Lily or any of the Marauders ever believe that without Dumbledore writing it in blood?"

They both smiled.

"You still trust that Dumbledore is the key to defeat _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_?" asked Leonor.

"I do. He knew that the Dark Lord would return when everybody believed him dead. He anticipated that there was something wrong with Quirrell. I trust he knows a bit what nobody else does, except Potter perhaps."

"Alright, let's hope. I'm tired. I've lived through thirty-seven years in mere a few hours. I deserve a rest, don't I?"

"What about a nice shower or a bath while I erase the history and return the Pensieve to Dumbledore?" said Severus and pulled Leonor from the chair into his arms, his expression changed into youthful happiness.

"A shower sounds good, but I better wait until you are ready and meanwhile you tell me what we do tomorrow. Or am I not invited to participate in your day off?"

"You said you can still apparate, can't you?" Severus removed silvery strands of memories from the Pensieve and put it back to his head.

"It is exhausting, but yes, I still do it from time to time."

"Then we have plenty of time tomorrow."

"For what?"

Severus grinned insecurely. "It's all I tell you. Check it out for yourself tomorrow."

XXX

_The next morning_

Severus snored lightly; his head rested next to Leonor's face, and the arms embraced her motherly body. For a change she woke up first. Usually Severus became restless first, torn between letting her sleep and kissing goodbye. Leonor stroked Severus' hair and wished that the baby would also have that vivid coal-black mane and the dark unfathomable eyes.

A dream ensnared Leonor's senses, and she closed the eyes again.

_They retreated from the office to the private chamber. He touched her face — kissed her deeply. They could never get enough of kissing each other. He pushed her away with love, just to open the numerous buttons of the robes — peeling off one layer of fabric after the other. They took their time; the waiting increased the desire. They both moaned when laying down, wanting more, demanding it now, holding back to take no risk. Her hands and warmth satisfied him. He kissed her neck in gratitude, caressed the soft skin, followed the curves and rested the hands on the pregnant belly — feeling the tender punches of the baby. It's been the most joyful experience of that night — a family of three._

For a moment the world was right and safe. And just in case, who could steal that memory?


	17. Pembrokeshire

**Pembrokeshire**

The Hogwarts grounds lay now behind; the sun stood full above the horizon and sent golden light over the treetops. Severus took Leonor's arm firmly; the holdall hung over his shoulder. They looked both well rested though it had been late. Hattie's compliment about it made them smile. Leonor forced the Pensieve from her mind; the bubbling anger wouldn't ruin that weekend and Severus appeared grateful to give the past a rest.

"Are you ready?" Severus said with a worried expression.

"Let's apparate," grinned Leonor. She had not been in such a good mood for a long time. Her stomach growled without breakfast as usual, but the lime green drops allowed lunch, and Hattie prepared a large pack of sandwiches. She looked forward.

A forceful pull jerked them into a slipstream; Leonor could tell that the landscape changed significantly. They landed behind a muggle bus shelter in between a group of young pine trees. Severus took the wand out and secured the area.

Leonor breathed the fresh air and suppressed the slight nausea from managing the distance in minimal time. The road lay quiet; one muggle car passed the witch and wizard. Opposite the road grazed sheep behind high hedges. A notice displayed a changed timetable of the bus. The rural environment had something peaceful.

"We need to walk from here," said Severus and pointed the direction. A small path wound through some common heather and straight to a strip of broadleaf forest.

"Can we meet muggles here? The bus operates regularly."

"Unlikely. The next village is miles away."

"But the bus stop?"

"There is a farmhouse behind the blind corner. They sell cheese and other homemade products, goat's milk if you like." Severus made a face.

"It's nice here." Leonor tried to espy the blue sky under a large purple beech. The place was quiet and cool.

"Tourist area?" she bored deeper, getting nosier about Severus' plan with the minute.

"Yes, but secluded. Only long-distance walkers may pass in summer." Severus hurried further.

Leonor called now, "Wait, walk with me."

"The area is secure."

Leonor captured Severus from behind. "I've not expected anything else if I'm on a date with you," she exulted. It didn't take the unease from Severus. "Nervous?" she asked.

Severus just shook his head. "Come, it's going to be better."

They exited under the trees and the path led them across a sandy patch overgrown with beachgrass swaying in gusty wind. The sea brawled vilely afar. The path continued to the right and left along a steep coast above the blue ocean. Green grass seamed the rolling hills till sky, sea and land touched at the horizon. Only in front of them stood an old, weather beaten kissing gate with a long fence. Red and white warning signs spoke of a hazardous area, dangerous cliffs slipped down into the sea. Boulders lay in the depth washed round from the wild waves. It must have been a long time when livestock browsed the area behind the gate. The area appeared chilly, different from the beautiful weather in the small forest.

Severus walked through the gate, balancing on the narrow ridge above the water, a boyish grin on his face.

"Follow me."

Leonor's heart raced looking down and then Severus dragged her a step further. For a split-second Leonor saw herself falling but then the dangerous area resolved in grassland. A path led through a hollow to a white beach. The air felt warm and mild, the gusty wind changed to a mild summery breeze.

Severus put his hand in the small of Leonor's back. "Is that better?" he asked.

"A muggle and wizard repelling charm hides the area." She realized it smiling.

"Yes, if you step on the large rock above the unstable slope the spell is lifted, and you see the real nature."

"Can we go to the beach and have our picnic?" Leonor jumped further down, running few steps towards the water.

"Who's first with the feet in the water? No magic!" commanded Leonor.

They run down the path, tottered in the deep, soft sand and fell exhausted down. The water many meters away; the long dark wizarding gowns an insurmountable obstacle for running on a warm day.

Leonor reached out for Severus, kissing him fervently. He answered rather subdued; he was still serious. The lightness of the situation didn't jump over. He hated himself that he was unable to hide it when Leonor gave him a searching look, while taking off the cloak and formal dress. She changed it to a pair of shorts and a shirt from the overnight bag.

"Sorry to appear in my sleeping clothes, but otherwise I die from heat stroke."

Severus only grinned and removed also his shoes and clothes except the long black pair of trousers. He lay backwards in the warm sand, eyes closed.

"Lunch is ready," said Leonor after a while. Sandwiches and pumpkin juice stood on a conjured picnic blanket.

They ate the lunch in silence.

"The beach is beautiful. I've not seen such a place in England before," mentioned Leonor after a pause with a side glance at Severus.

He answered absentmindedly, "The coast of Wales offers many unspoiled beaches, though that one is special. The repelling charm keeps everybody away. I doubt that wizards have been here in the last decades."

"Your thoughts are elsewhere," said Leonor.

Severus answered only after a long while, playing reflectively with small pieces of driftwood. "There are only two weeks before term end. Something must happen by then."

"How far has the curse progressed to Dumbledore's heart?"

"He stopped taking the Pestilent Aqua and refuses to talk about it. It's the final stadium; the aqua helps not forever. He knows that."

"Maybe there are more weeks left during the break?"

"The murder needs an audience. When Potter is moved from Little Whinging to a safe place, the Dark Lord will try to catch the boy. It will happen on thirty-first of July the latest. Then the Dark Lord will overthrow the ministry. The deadline for Dumbledore and Draco is before that. Hogwarts will be different after the summer."

"Let's walk a bit. You have to think of other things."

"Indeed. I have to show you more," said Severus and got up holding his hand out to pull Leonor up.

The beach was white, the water clear and the sand fine without sharp pebbles. High cliffs bordered the bay. The sun shone at its brightest peak. Gulls flew along the coastline and enjoyed the aerodynamic lift. Leonor could have walked through the soft sand and the cool waves forever. Time stood still for a moment.

"Swallows, Swifts, House Martins and Sand Martins all nest on such cliff faces in summer. You must find out which species of birds nest here."

"I have to find it out?" asked Leonor incredulously.

"You will have time to discover," replied Severus, and he looked for the first time straight to Leonor's eyes since they arrived at the coast.

"Where are we?"

"Wales, Pembrokeshire."

"You know that coast well?"

"I've been here a couple of times. You can take a boat trip to one of the offshore islands. With some luck you see Puffins. There are several villages at St. Brides bay. A few wizarding families live in the next village. It's about an hour to walk." Severus pointed in the direction to something that looked like a fishing cutter starting from an invisible harbour.

"And why do you tell me all that, if we are just here for an afternoon?"

Severus frowned and took a worn photograph from the back pocket and handed it to Leonor.

"That is from your grandmother. I took it from the cardboard box. I remembered that rock. It is about two miles away."

"And?"

"I searched for the house of your grandmother."

"I don't mind if it does not exist. I gave up the search long time ago, Severus. No need to sulk."

Severus smiled mischievously. "It is there, just on top of the cliffs."

Leonor looked upwards into the blue sky. "You are joking, there is nothing."

"It is under the Fidelius Charm and I need to tell you the location." Severus handed Leonor a piece of paper. "Remember it and keep the paper for the midwife."

"I only believe it when I see it."

"Read it," shrugged Severus.

Leonor looked upwards and read. A house materialized slowly on the cliffs, an old, creaky cottage with deeply weathered wood at the outside.

"Come, we go inside." They walked now faster, still hand in hand along the path to the upper cliffs.

"You did the Fidelius Charm?"

"Yep. I am the Secret Keeper. When I die, all who know the location will become Secret Keepers too. That is important. Be careful whom you tell the address. In case the times are safe you can lift the charm and the house is detectable and the repelling charm remains the only security measure."

Leonor was speechless.

"Your grandmother or her husband charmed the area. I'm sure nobody found it in all those years. I searched the coast for weeks and then I stepped on the right stone. It is a very ancient repelling charm. I will explain to you how to lift it, but for now it is very safe."

"I've never met somebody like you," said Leonor proudly.

"You make me stronger," smiled Severus.

He said to Leonor, "Go in," and she opened the house with the name plate _"Above the Cliffs"_ on the door.

XXX

Two broomsticks and a pair of wellington boots stood in a narrow corridor. A corkscrew stair on the left led to the upper floor. To the right was a room either used as pantry or storeroom. Empty high shelves stood along the walls. Straight ahead Leonor entered a roomy kitchen with a large fireplace, a stove, an ample table and all necessary cupboards. Windows framed the room and a cushioned sofa run along the walls like a window seat. The view was breath-taking. To the right stood another door open and it revealed a large bedroom. The room was brightly lit by the large windows, fully furnished and with a brick stone mantelpiece in the middle.

"I don't know what to say," uttered Leonor after inspecting the lower floor again and again.

"Then say nothing." Severus embraced her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Do you like it?"

"I've always dreamed of an English cottage and that is it. It's authentic. How come that everything is in such a good condition?"

"Well, it's one of those old wizarding houses. Time does not destroy it if unused."

"You did something, didn't you?"

Severus just held his hand up surrendering, "No. It _is_ like your grandparents left it. I dusted it a bit, checked the roof, but it is in best order. The previous owner built it under very clever spells. It is worthwhile to study a little and make sure to keep it that way. The weather and wind are fierce in the area in winter."

"And the upper floor?"

"A nice bathroom and two more bedrooms, no furniture."

"Any personal belongings?"

Severus just shook his head and said, "Nothing, except that." He took a notebook from a bedside cabinet. "I cannot read it, but maybe you can."

Leonor looked at it, "Spanish. It's kind of diary of my grandfather. His name is on the cover sheet. There's an old photograph of the two."

"Whatever information you discover in it, at least it confirmed that I found the right cottage."

"I still cannot believe it." Leonor cast the book aside and embraced Severus, resting her head on his chest.

"Move here," he said quietly, "it is secluded but safe. It is yours, I'm sure you are the heiress and your papers prove it. You'll find a way to do your business without divulging the location to everybody."

"I will. The apothecary and my house in London are good, nice places to live, but that cottage and the view is extraordinary."

He lifted her chin slowly towards his lips. His kiss was long and deep and satisfying. They removed the few remaining clothes without a rush, taking in the sight of their naked bodies. He gently laid her down on the soft bed. It was just right for them, here and now. He traced his fingers along her collarbone, kissed her eyes and nose to finish another fierce kiss on the already swollen lips.

"Sev, let me," moaned Leonor, feeling his hard-on pushing against her hips.

"Wait," he whispered and rained more kisses down her body. Two pale perfect breasts gleamed in the sunlight. He traced his fingers around and around the sensitive skin, sucking the rosy nipples with pleasure. He loved that body and even more the female curves from the pregnancy. It made him weak and all the walls fell so easily, a feeling of freedom eased his heart. The desire became torture for both, and Severus turned on his back, still holding her hand.

"Now, come on here, if you want."

She wrapped silky thighs around his waist trusting herself that she could do it without his warm embrace. With his look on her naked body she rode them to the top. They drank the taste of each other, felt like one and ended quivering in each other's arms. He kissed her forehead and held her close until she stopped shaking.

"I love you, Leo," said Severus quietly, "I will always love you."

"I love you too, Sev."

He was happy.

XXX

The sun was about to sink in the sea soon and tinted the bedroom in a mild orange glow.

"We need to stop talking. You know now everything what I found out about the repelling charm, the house, the village where you might even find help from our kind of people."

"I don't want to stop, Severus. Why not another hour?"

"You know why. I shall fetch our stuff from the beach before it gets too dark."

Severus got up, collecting the abandoned pair of trousers from the floor.

"Take my shirt, likely it is already cool outside."

He shook his head and disappeared.

Leonor wrapped herself in a blanket and walked to the windows in the kitchen. Severus walked along the path, and she saw him collecting the picnic and the bag.

Leonor returned to the bedroom and dressed in underwear before looking out of the window front to the other side. In the distance she saw the top of the church tower and the lights of the village Severus mentioned. The night replaced the golden shimmer of the landscape. Long black shadows made the details of the grassland invisible. Stars appeared faintly between some scattered clouds.

A door creaked. Severus returned.

"Sev," called Leonor. "Look at that."

"What?"

"It's that vision, Cathy Greengrass' vision. I've seen us in that house with that view in the darkness. It looked like our dark robes in front of the bright windows. We've not been alone. We had children."

Severus embraced her from behind. That house could not mean any danger. He was sure of it. It was a safe place to raise a child.

"It is a nice view even if it is dark."

"You say it as if you knew it all along."

"No, I didn't. But the house is good. I trust the vision meant no harm."

"I said to Martina that it feels like a happy memory and now we have our memory."

"Yes, we do." Severus embraced Leonor.

"Severus, do you remember what Sybill Trelawney said to me, at Christmas about three years ago?"

Severus looked suddenly embarrassed and Leonor continued.

"She said something like _'a prince brings the joy of a long-lost dream'_. She spoke about you, the house, the baby. It's two dreams that have been lost. You are my prince, Sev."

"I do not believe in those things." Severus pinched his nose awkwardly.

"It has not much to do with belief if Sybill is a real seer."

"I'm grown up with a few fairy tales. My mother had a liking of it. She had _'Sleeping Beauty'_ on her nightstand and read it again and again. It didn't change the ugly appearance of my father when he was drunk." Severus shrugged, before he continued with a grin on his face, "Don't tell me that you like cheap literature were the prince always saves the princess?"

"No, I don't, though some cliché is quite relaxing to read," said Leonor smiling.

"You are my queen; a prince is not enough for you." Severus blushed, hiding it snuggling his face into her hair and pressing light kisses to Leonor's ear and neck.

"Don't distract me from Sybill. You said she made one prediction that came true. You showed me in the Pensieve."

"Yes, I said that."

"And you think that one is nonsense?"

"I don't know Leonor. There's so much ahead of us. Let me bring you home now."

"I think Sybill was right until you prove the contrary," argued Leonor and dressed finally in her formal wizarding robes.

They soon left the house behind and apparated into Leonor's garden and the last thing Severus said, before he left was, "My mother's maiden name was Prince and I used to secretly call me _'The Half-Blood Prince'_ at school. I neither wanted to associate with my father nor with the ideology of Slytherin. I hated both worlds when studying in Hogwarts. It came different. The House of Slytherin showed me first that I was a capable wizard. I lied to myself."


	18. A Perfect Day

**A Perfect Day**

_18__th__ of July 1997_

The outline of the house above the cliffs loomed in the distance. A chilly wind rattled the shutters of the cottage; no light escaped through any of the windows. A rough thunderstorm cleared the air of dust and the summer's heat. Heavy clouds hang over the sea and the wind blew scattered grey shadows across the grass land. Lightnings struck the land in the distance.

Severus shivered slightly. The draughty air wrenched his cloak and hair. He was soaked wet from lurking in the middle of the rain since sunset. He had been on the run for more than two weeks. The ministry controlled all means of transport and had been close on Severus' heels. He misled them and preferred now the nature over a shelter at Malfoy Manor; he couldn't stand Lucius snotty patter anyway. Severus also used a chance to speak to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore in the headmaster's office while the whole wizarding world attended the funeral. The Aurors discovered the intrusion by now and had a good feeling to control floo network and apparitions from and to Malfoy Manor. He had to be careful until the ministry had fallen.

Severus was tired from hiding, worn-out from conscience and concerned if Mundungus Fletcher convinced the Order of the Phoenix to transport Potter using decoys. He'd done his best to plant the idea in the head of the thief inspired by Dumbledore's orders.

Today all was different. He followed a foreboding. Something in his stomach told him about a danger, and he lured in the darkness to fight whoever broke the peace of that place. But everything was quiet, and Severus cursed himself that he couldn't control the apothecary in Hogsmeade. The village was alive with Aurors and most of them keen to catch Severus Snape. He was unsure if Leonor really moved here.

Severus still observed the cottage when thin white smoke escaped from the chimney. Somebody was at home and red sky at the horizon announced the new day. Leonor must be awake, and Severus strode with large steps towards the door. At last, it was about time to see her. He waited long enough, and nobody followed him. He was sure of that.

He entered the corridor and put his broomstick next to the others. The fireplace in the kitchen held only dying embers, but the stove had just been inflamed. The place was still cold. Severus had his wand at the ready. Paranoia of the run from the ministry clasped his heart. Something moved in the bedroom and a sparse light appeared under the crack of the door. Severus entered slowly; the door made no noise.

The shutters were closed, candles and the orange glow of the fire illuminated the room well. An old woman bent over a small tub with hot water next to the fireplace, dressed in a hospital gown. The white apron above the smock was smeared with some blood. She hummed a melody. Severus opened the door farther, searching for Leonor. At that moment the old woman noticed and yelled at him.

"Goddamn, go out!"

A charm hit Severus' chest, and he stumbled backwards. He blocked the next attack.

"Bastard, get lost."

The old woman raged like wild, defending the room staunchly.

"I know your face Severus Snape. I've no misgivings killing you."

"It's alright, Caryn," came a faint voice from the bed. The midwife didn't even hear it and Severus blocked the spells raining on him, too paralysed fighting back.

"Caryn," screamed Leonor with what sounded like the last strength. "Let him be, he's the father."

Caryn stopped dead in her tracks. The magic wand hung still high in the air. Severus shoved her aside and kneeled next to the bed. Leonor lay under a thin white blanked, her face pale, the dark hair stuck wet to her forehead.

"Leo, what is wrong?" Severus swallowed more words, taking her hot hand in his cool and caressing her cheeks.

"Don't worry," she breathed while hard-pressed from contractions, suppressing a scream.

Severus believed no word. Fear marked his face, and he felt even colder in the well-heated bedroom. Then the midwife seized his collar and dragged him outside with an immense force of a small old woman, cussing in a language that he recognized as Gaelic.

"You go and take a shower, stinking, wet man. You are only alive because _she_ wants it. I will call you when it is time and don't dare to return earlier. The room is sterile, dirty brute. Heat the fire in the kitchen before you do other nonsense." The old female shut the door in Severus' face and locked it.

Severus stood alone in the darkness; all strength left his limbs. He felt as if all magic had been sucked out of him; knowing by now that the baby was about to be born and Leonor looked terribly frail. Then he heard the old hag humming again and hoped that it meant that everything took just more time.

He felt like in a daze, got wood from outside and put more in the stove. He heated the fireplace. No sound escaped from the bedroom door. Waiting felt like an eternity. Finally, he remembered to take a shower and walked upstairs. The mirror showed an old man, unkempt, filthy and scary. He was a threat just from the looks. That strange man — unknown to himself — undressed quickly and stepped under the shower. Hot water rinsed the skin until it burned red from scrubbing. Severus used some charms to repair and clean shoes, trousers and shirt; and then he put everything else in the washing machine and activated it with a spell. He found an iron in one of the empty bedrooms upstairs.

Severus felt slightly better now when walking down, at least he was clean and properly dressed. He nursed the fire and sat on the sofa, the elbows on the knees and the face in his hands.

The sun rose above the horizon when Caryn opened the bedroom door just a crack. Severus looked up and the midwife studied his appearance hypercritically. She held the wand like a lance in front of her body and put him deliberately in suspense with the long silence.

Caryn controlled the fire, rummaged in some cupboards and spoke at last, "The fire is in good order. You can see her now. I warn you, don't be rude." She jerked her head to make him move.

"Thank you," murmured Severus before stepping inside.

The room was still dark and overheated. Leonor slept. She looked incredible small in the large bed and was almost invisible between the many pillows.

"Leo," whispered Severus and kissed her temple gently.

It took a moment until Leonor opened the eyes. A smile brightened the pale face recognizing Severus.

"Good that you came," she said touching his cheek, and he could not help kissing her deeply. She allowed it willingly.

"Take your hands off her. She's exhausted," interrupted Caryn.

Leonor didn't take it seriously and put her arms around Severus' neck and said, "Sit on the bed, next to me."

Leonor heaved herself up and Severus put some pillows in her back. He didn't dare to look at the midwife and held Leonor's hand firmly. Severus stood rooted to the spot and too afraid to cause another outbreak of Caryn. He wanted to stay and not been thrown out again.

"Sit," repeated Leonor.

"Do as she says," growled Caryn and shoved Severus down. Then she pressed a small bundle into Leonor's arms.

"Congratulations, you are a father of a daughter," stated the midwife matter-of-factly.

A friendly expression hushed over the wrinkled face when Severus had now only eyes for the new-born baby. He found no words, just stroked the fists of the little girl with his finger. His daughter was beautiful. He just saw an incredibly small face and rosy skin under a white knitted hat. Then he looked up at Leonor.

"We are both fine," she reassured him. "Take her."

Severus gazed at the baby then at Leonor. She just nodded and gave him the baby in the soft blanket. He hesitated, and then he was brave enough to embrace the smallest person he'd ever seen in his life.

"She's perfect," he whispered quietly.

Leonor snuggled closer, resting her head on Severus shoulder. The baby made a face and yawned. Then the little one woke up.

"Say hello to dad!" whispered Leonor.

Severus leaned his head against his love's forehead, smiling, "Can I give her a kiss?"

"Sure," grinned Leonor. The memorable moment passed too quickly.

The midwife opened the shutters and let the day illuminate the room. She brought them back to the present. The baby wailed with a tiny noise but stopped when Severus pressed soft kisses to her cheeks and the nervous moving fists. "It's alright," he said with his deep velvety voice.

Caryn spoke resolutely, "I'd like to finish my service. You can manage alone now. A soup cooks on the hearth. You are both in need of it. Leonor you stay in bed today, no walking, no stairs. Be careful with it for another week. The birth had complications and another pregnancy will be a risk. Young mothers and fathers tend to forget that if the baby is healthy and pretty like the little girl in your arms." Caryn gave the new parents a sharp and warning look to make sure they heard her.

Then she continued, "I want to complete the paperwork before I go. I need a name. You have ten minutes." Caryn fondled the cheeks of the baby and took it away from the father, humming the melody Severus' heard before.

Severus looked perplex down; he had not thought about that at all.

"I have a suggestion," ended Leonor the awkward situation.

"I want her to get a name with something of you and me in it. The middle name should be Eleanor like my grandmother. It means the bright and shining one."

Severus nodded and it became clear that he had no clue what name of his past would be suitable for a so wonderful girl.

"Eileen," said Leonor quietly, waiting for Severus reaction.

"My mother's name?"

"It means the same as Eleanor, but in Gaelic. Eileen was conceived in Scotland. Caryn speaks that language, and we owe her that we made it that well. But that is just a second thought from the last twenty-four hours." Leonor huddled against Severus chest and caressed his long slim fingers. Then she took a fine white-golden chain from under her nightgown.

"The main reason is that you gave me the charm with a diamond. It is a symbol of love before we knew what was happening to us. I held it close in the last weeks. It was my only light, my connection to you, the hope to see you again. It belonged to your mother and I want to give something back. She's been a good person. I saw that in your memories, though you might not understand that yet. She cared for you, Severus, in the depth of her heart she did. And little Eileen loves you too."

Severus' eyes became now wet, and he had to look away. He didn't want to show it.

"You are strong, Sev. Tears are no weakness," said Leonor softly.

"Do you think it is the right choice?" he answered with a shaky voice.

"Only if you agree."

Severus hesitated and answered only after looking a long time at the baby girl. "Eileen. Alright."

Caryn returned at that moment with a questioning look.

"Eileen Eleanor _Snape_," beamed Leonor.

"Are you sure?" questioned the midwife and looked as if Leonor had finally gone mad.

Severus was shocked and snarled. "They will ask questions about the birthplace. You'll lose that save house. They trace Eileen as soon as she shows the first magic. The last name needs to be Scott."

"He has a point. I never agreed to a Death Eater before." Caryn shook her head desperately and began to scribble on parchment. Then she handed two scrolls out.

"Take both versions and don't take too long to bring one to the ministry. It's dangerous holding it back, because of the trace on underage magic. The last name can be changed if you get married."

"Thank you, Caryn. We would not have made it without you." Leonor pressed the hands of the old woman warmly.

"Ah, that's not worth mentioning."

The old woman looked now friendlier and gave even a smile to Severus.

"I see you in seven days and then you wipe my memory and I forget about helping here," said Caryn, but she sounded now mild and wiped a wet glance from her eyes.

At the door, she turned again and grumbled, "I knew that Leonor didn't _'meet a stranger in a bar'_. She's not the type for a one-nighter. I see that you love her, Severus Snape. Take good care of them. Good Luck!"

Severus accompanied Caryn outside. When he returned, he watched Leonor. She had the eyes closed and dark circles around the lids, a sign that she was more than tired. Eileen slept peaceful in the baby cot next to the fireplace and moved sometimes like acting in a dream. The air outside was cooler than the days before and Severus put more wood to the fire. The wind picked up again and sent more clouds over the coast.

He could not remember when he ate the last decent meal, tightened his belt and straightened the silver cufflinks on his shirt. That was not important, Leonor had to eat. Severus still shivered thinking of the intensity of that frail looking woman and how she combated him — the wild looking Death Eater, the murderer of Albus Dumbledore. Everybody knew his face since the wanted photos appeared in the Daily Prophet. It must have been a shock when he entered the room. Whatever Leonor told Caryn to allow him back to the bedroom, made him grateful. And she needed him here, right now. The house gave still an impression of being unused. The fridge was almost empty, and Severus was not even able to buy something in the village. He filled two plates with the rich chicken soup cooked by Caryn. It had to do for the moment.

"Wake up." Severus nudged Leonor carefully at the shoulder. "The soup is good and hot."

She woke up, still yawning and pale.

"Alright, do you also have something? You look thin."

"I have, no worries."

"How long can you stay?" asked Leonor slightly apprehensive.

"Until the Dark Lord summons me. Dependent on what he wants I can return. I'm not much of use when known all over town. Have there been pictures in the muggle press?"

"I think so."

They continued to eat in silence.

"What went wrong during the birth? Did I do something when I entered?" Severus asked subdued, feeling washed with guilt. He set both plates to the nightstand that Leonor couldn't see his distress.

"I was under pressure and had not enough strength anymore. It caused prolonged labour which made the situation even worse and then the inside scars of my injuries started to bleed. It really got the nerves of Caryn. She was afraid; I had to take several potions. You came in the right moment."

"I felt out of place."

"Caryn prepared the baby tub, humming to make me relax. I lost hope. She only told me afterwards, how worried she was that the baby got stuck in the last minutes. You gave me a boost. See, you've been so important, and I did the rest myself for us and that Eileen can see the light of the day. We heard the shower upstairs when I held her in my arms the first time, naked and crying. She's a small baby."

They kissed tenderly. "I'm proud of you. Your lips are so soft," murmured Severus. "It is unbelievable that I can hold you here and now."

"I'm in love with you," whispered Leonor. "You wore the same white shirt with the silver cufflinks and belt when I first wished that you touched me. It was, when …"

"… we met in the house in London," completed Severus the thought.

"How can you know?"

"You've been confused about yourself. I wanted to kiss you too and feared to scare you away. Would you have allowed it?"

Leonor shrugged, "Perhaps."

They held each other for another moment and then a hungry Eileen woke up. Severus put the crib next to the bed and gave the small bundle wrapped in a white blanket to his mother. He also took the opportunity to kiss mother and daughter on the forehead.

"I leave you alone," said Severus quietly and went to the kitchen.

Curiosity brought him back and he leaned against the door frame. Eileen smacked and the small body tried hard, suckling hungry on Leonor's nipples. The picture was so peaceful; there were no words for the love he felt.


	19. A Place To Hide

**A Place to Hide**

Severus paced the kitchen in the cottage rolling his eyes, "Leo, you do _not_ leave that place. Eileen is just a day old and Caryn told you to rest at least a week."

"We need something to eat, Severus. Shops are closed on Sunday and it's Saturday morning. I take the 10 o'clock bus to the village and return two hours later."

"Listen, no matter if the Dark Lord summons me or not, I'll go to Malfoy Manor tonight and Narcissa will help. I know she anticipates something. She always asks about you. I'm also sure she stores Polyjuice Potion."

"Narcissa visited me after Harry hexed Draco," said Leonor reflectively remembering the curious look in the otherwise uppish expression. "I've Polyjuice in the apothecary. There's still too much stuff in Hogsmeade. If I could apparate!" sighed Leonor.

"Don't even think about it," growled Severus annoyed.

"I brought everything here for the birth but forgot about the time after. I was not myself in the last two weeks, couldn't concentrate on a thing. I hate me for being unprepared. Not even the owls are here." Leonor sounded desperate.

"Don't blame yourself," snapped Severus knowing full well that he did his bit increasing the unease.

"I worried about you, heard everything from Potter, your flight, the chase down the Hogwarts grounds. It was so awkward being in the hospital wing looking up potions for Bill Weasley and hear them talking. My head was swimming; shock and grief about the headmaster in every voice when I just felt black despair about _you_ and then all that _misunderstanding and hatred_. I wanted to say that you work for their side, but they wouldn't have listened, not with Harry in the room. Nobody of the Order of the Phoenix saw Dumbledore's injury. That is so unbelievable. He would have visibly wasted away soon."

"You've been there?" said Severus taken aback.

"I woke up with a gut feel that something was going on. When I passed Rosmerta's I saw the Dark Mark and heard cracks of apparition and then all was quiet. I walked to the hospital wing through the debris of the fight, thought that I could help."

"How's Bill?" asked Severus.

"Better in general at least; the scars will mar his face forever. There's not much to do about it. And Draco?"

"Redeemed in the Dark Lord's eyes but frightened like his father. Narcissa is the backbone of the family."

"Will you become the new headmaster?"

Severus shrugged, tracing his thumb along Leonor's jawline, satisfying Albus' plan still unpredictable.

"Let me think about something to get all the missing things from Hogsmeade first. I'm here and if the ministry is fallen then I can go back in the open. It will not take long. Let's have breakfast now," huffed Severus.

They ate in silence and Leonor retreated morosely to the bedroom, cradling an awake and well-fed Eileen.

Severus spoke first, "I make a round with the broomstick. I must get my head clear. There's no point in arguing the situation, Leonor."

"I'm not arguing. I'm stuck here, Sev."

"You are stressed and exhausted. You slept only hours tonight. Take Eileen and go to bed and let me take care of the rest. Hogsmeade isn't any better those days. It is full of the wrong people."

"Sev," stuttered Leonor. She put Eileen back to baby cot and run towards Severus. "I have an awful fear."

"Leo, I know. Go to sleep, I need you." He couldn't tell that he was afraid too; surviving had never been important — it was now.

Severus covered Leonor up and kissed her goodbye. "I'll be back soon. Promise me to close your eyes, right?"

XXX

Severus walked swiftly along a moonlit lane leaving Malfoy Manor rapidly behind. He wanted to run, but that was too traitorous. Narcissa stood still and disappointed in the bright entrance, but Severus was much too shaken by Charity Burbage's murder. He could neither make small talk to Narcissa nor keep a straight face for much longer. Severus stretched the left hand and passed straight through the metal gate and vanished noiseless.

He landed in the small broadleaf forest near the cottage, but when facing the kissing gate, he was unable to go through. Severus detested himself, empty-handed, no Polyjuice, no food, Charity's voice — the screams exploding his head. The tortured face prayed to safe her and Severus' kept the cover. He had not even thought about reacting; it was out of question without hope of success. And to make matters worse, he sent Potter and the Order of the Phoenix to his doom. Severus made sure that the Death Eaters jeopardized the boy's relocation next Saturday. They were lost, if Mundungus failed to deliver the plan with the decoys. Severus confounded Mundungus successfully but if the other members of the Order followed the suggestion remained unclear. He felt miserable, like the bastard Caryn called him. He had to do at least something meaningful tonight. Keeping the relationship with Leonor a secret had to bring an advantage now! He assumed that the ministry would not control Leonor's house for twenty-four hours, like the Aurors did at Spinner's End.

Severus concentrated and apparated; he landed hard in Leonor's potion kitchen in the apothecary. His shoulder bumped against the table in the darkness. It didn't stop him to swirl round, deactivating the safety spells as quickly as he could. Flint the Phoenix screeched, and Severus spoke to him in a hushed voice calming him down. Then all was quiet. Nothing moved.

Severus peered through the door in the sales room to the street. It was empty, the tavern closed. When he saw and heard nothing for the next minutes, he opened the door and checked the post box. He put a few letters to his inside pocket and checked that the _'Closed for Holidays'_ sign was still well visible.

Severus lit his wand tip and looked through Leonor's stocks. He collected flasks and ingredients on the table. Then he searched for Leonor's holdall and spoke _'Capacious extremis'_. All the stuff fit in the bag now. The Polyjuice was also amongst the numerous flasks. Severus searched the fridge and the pantry. There was nothing fresh, some eggs, certainly enough for tomorrow. Finally, he selected some clothes for Leonor and closed the bag.

He stroked the still young Phoenix and put some water and food to his bowl. Flint was a midget compared to Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, though his soft feathers shone in a very vivid scarlet-red, brighter than Severus saw it with Fawkes before. The bird lowered his head craving for the human touch after being alone for days.

"Listen, Flint. Leonor won't come here soon. You know where to find her, don't you?" The bird tilted his head. The eyes shone like black beads in the sparse light. A Phoenix followed no address, but his heart. "Find her and the baby," he encouraged urgently. He knew the bird trusted him and that became important now. "Take your time, it is a long way to the coast," said Severus at last, unsure if Flint understood.

Then Severus waited for the owls, the chair became hard after a while. His back ached and bumping the shoulder hadn't made things better. He felt the shirt sticking to the skin from dried blood. It didn't matter; he just hoped the owls came home before the first daylight. And then – two large eagle owls soared through the owl flap. They hooted angrily but calmed when recognizing Severus. The same wrote two little notes and tied them to the owl's legs. "Bring them to Leonor, she's at the house _'Above the Cliffs'_ in Pembrokeshire."

That must do to show them the way. The sky was already tinted in a deep blue, and he had to get away before the first ray of sunshine. Severus apparated directly from the house to Wales and slipped through the door when the sun sent the first beams of the day to the kitchen in the cottage. He put the cloak over the backrest of a chair and the holdall down. Tiredness overcame him and the wish for a shower to wash everything away. It wasn't that simple — Leonor was already awake and Eileen in her arms.

He merely said, "I'm back."

Leonor studied him, worried, pale. Eileen wailed, sensing the tension.

"Everything you need is in the bag on the table." Severus kept quiet about the owls and Flint, there was no point to promise their arrival yet.

Leonor hushed the little girl rocking her back and forth approaching Severus.

"Your daddy is back," she whispered softly.

Leonor tiptoed to press a kiss to Severus cheek, and he stiffened visibly.

"Take her, she's waiting for you."

Severus wanted to protest but couldn't. He continued rocking Eileen, and she calmed down, sucking on her tiny thumb. It soothed him at least for a blink and brought him back to the better part of his double life.

When Eileen slept in the baby cot and Severus returned to the kitchen, Leonor said, "I'm sorry; I've been unfair yesterday morning. I pitied me, while you, well whatever you had to do tonight. I haven't said sorry before you were summoned."

Leonor had a questioning look on her face but caught herself quickly knowing that most things were confidential. She embraced Severus, whispering _'thank you'_ in his ear, but he pushed her away not ready and shaking inwardly.

"Charity is dead." The truth shot in the open, Severus' voice harsh and hard. "I did nothing to ease her pain."

Severus unbuttoned his coat and shirt and ripped it of his body as if that would help. He heard Leonor's faint sobs. Then he stared to the sea with a stony expression, shivering slightly, a fallen Albus and Charity floating in the air — the images haunted him and not even the arrival at the safe cottage eased the mourning. He winced when Leonor dabbed the dry blood from his shoulder.

"What is that, a scratch of a beast?", she said benignly.

"Buckbeak defending Potter."

"The wound split open again recently."

"I landed half under the table in your potions kitchen. Didn't see the sharp edge in the darkness."

Leonor put a salve over the slash and massaged the tense muscles on Severus' back. That was good. Leonor asked no details and he was grateful for that.

"Let's take a shower," she said after a while and took his hand to guide him upstairs. "We are together and that is all what is important. You are not alone," smiled Leonor and kissed him fervently as if it would be the last day on earth.

XXX

Leonor stood with folded arms in the door of the cottage. It was already dark, and a cool breeze rushed around the corners. Caryn left a while ago and Leonor still looked in that direction, waiting for Severus to return. He'd made another visit of the village today, an excuse to elude Caryn. Leonor could tell he feared the midwife and didn't want to show that he couldn't keep his fingers off Leonor, that he was overprotective and kept them in the cottage whenever a cloud, wind or bits of rain loomed in the distance.

Then a dark figure emerged at the kissing gate and Severus strode over the grassland with long steps. Pauline and Hugo circled above; they looked out for him too.

"Is she gone?" scowled Severus.

"Hello," replied Leonor frowning and deliberately not answering the question until Severus gave her a kiss and asked again.

"Are we alone?"

"Yes, of course. You've been away for long."

"Well, the perspective is different walking round in the size of you; it takes longer to get things from the upper shelf," teased Severus and went inside suddenly in a good mood.

Leonor gazed at him open-mouthed for the cheek and a drowsy Flint made a feeble noise for greeting. The bird appeared still exhausted coming the way down from Scotland; he'd not settled as well as the owls yet.

Severus shoved some things in the fridge, sent more food in the heaving cupboard under the stairs and put a wrapped package next to the stove. He heated a pot with water and ignored Leonor's questioning look about the rush.

"I thought that I cook tonight," said Leonor curiously.

"Sit down, and don't ask," he answered handing Leonor a glass with a tiny sip of white wine while pouring himself a full goblet.

The colour had returned to Leonor's cheeks; she looked happy and smiled a lot. They slept as much as possible, needed it both. Severus couldn't get enough embracing _his_ two girls whenever there was time for it, Leonor in his arms every night an unknown pleasure. Severus savoured the large bed, the soft sheets and the view to the milky-blue sky. He'd never slept in a bright room before. When the weather allowed it, they made short walks in the fresh sea-air and every day everybody was hungry. He thought that Eileen grew daily, that she was more awake and recognized things around. Severus had never been so well rested. He felt as if he indeed could shield them from every evil.

"What did Caryn say?" asked Severus sternly though he hoped to know the positive answer.

Leonor yawned and circled the wine in the glass, "Eileen does well. She was satisfied, no controls if I don't call, no apparition or broomstick for the next weeks, but I'm allowed to take the bus to the village. So, I release you from wearing my clothes, though I'm a bit disappointed that you insisted on changing in the forest."

"Did you wipe her memory?"

"No, I want somebody to know where I'm, Severus."

Severus sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. He agreed to the decision and clinked glasses with Leonor.

"Are you hungry?" he said, wiping away the thoughtful mood.

Leonor nodded, her eyes shone brightly, and she beamed at him. "What are you up to?"

"You didn't answer my question. Hungry?"

"You know that I enjoy eating, haven't had much of it the last nine months."

"Alright, I look after Eileen and you take a long shower." Severus pressed a small flask with a purple liquid into her hands. "Try it, it's revitalizing," he said mischievously and pulled Leonor up.

Leonor obeyed exiting the kitchen slowly; when she returned candles burned on the country-style table. The table was set with white china and the valuable cutlery from the grandparents.

"Severus," called Leonor carefully.

Nothing happened, all was quiet.

"Severus?"

Warm hands embraced Leonor from behind and soft lips moved down her neck.

"I want you to know how grateful I am. I think of you, even if we are separated. You an Eileen are the best in my life, whatever happens tomorrow."

"Don't speak about tomorrow. I don't want those days to end." Leonor leaned into the touch.

"You smell so good, lavender and lily of the valley if I'm not mistaken."

"Your fragrance," whispered Leonor turning to see Severus' face, he smiled and that was still rare.

"I considered it a good mix." And when Leonor agreed then he said firmly, "Sit down."

Severus served a large grilled fish with potatoes and vegetable.

"From the cutter, just caught."

"It smells like …,"

"… fish," completed Severus the sentence before Leonor could name the special note in the air.

"Well, it smells like the sea, seaweed, salt, freedom … You like the sea, don't you?"

"Obviously, it has always been a secret escape since I learned to apparate."

Severus helped himself to vegetables and potatoes and continued to speak, "Listen, the fisherman with the cutter called _'Emma'_ is a wizard. The outfitter and the owner of the _'The Royal Oak'_ are wizards too and certainly there are more wizarding families in the neighbourhood. Just be careful," he whispered offering another tiny sip of wine.

They ate without saying much, keeping the free and easy mood carefully wrapped in silence.

Severus finished his plate first and took a large swig from the glass and another when Leonor finished, needing a bit of courage.

"Was it good?" he asked mischievously.

"Excellent. The elves served your meals all those years; how did you learn to cook such a dinner?"

"Talent," replied Severus smugly. "Perhaps I have to thank Lucius and Narcissa for some insights in cuisine."

"You know that I have no clue what fish I ate. You will tell me, won't you?" requested Leonor and leaned forward, moving the candles aside to see Severus' dark eyes in the orange glow.

"Seabass with rosemary and lemon," he said taking her left hand. Then he pulled something invisible from his pocket and put it to Leonor's wrist. The wand lifted the invisibly spell and a graceful bracelet appeared, white-golden and decorated with many small shining stones.

"Sev, you cannot do that," she squealed in surprise.

"And if I can," he leaned forward and their lips touched, first gentle and then more meaningful.

"Sev," breathed Leonor again.

"Do you like it?" he said quietly, holding Leonor's hand gently in his, the silvery brilliance gleamed elegant on the lean wrist.

"The bracelet is so beautiful, much too expensive and matching with the necklace!"

"It shines only because of you and perhaps after a while you will discover the helpful magic within it; you just need patience," explained Severus. His black eyes never left Leonor's brown ones and he caressed her hands gently.

"_Sev_ … I don't know what to say," sobbed Leonor under tears smiling genuinely.

"Say nothing, just come." He led her to the bedroom. They undressed slowly under kisses and touches.

"You are so soft, so fragile," moaned Severus, running his fingers along her body, stroking her back and bum with heavy hands. Severus' fingers seemed to be everywhere sinking into Leonor's hair to twist her head in a certain way kissing harder and hotter. She followed his lead entangling her fingers with strands of his shoulder-length hair and stole his breath to never give him time to regain it. They were like starved and the naked bodies gave them free reign. Time and place didn't matter until Severus took them horizontal on the bed without releasing her mouth.

Then he pulled away and pressed through gritted teeth, "We cannot do that, Leo, not yet."

"No, not yet," she said sadly, "just relax," she commanded lovingly and shoved him to his back against the bed. She positioned her bare body between his legs and slid her hand up his thighs, kissing him tenderly that it made Severus ache with lust.

He groaned, "Don't stop," cupping her breasts, moving his thumb over the erected nipples and pressing himself harder to her massaging hands, watching Leonor's slim shape in the darkness, feeling skin against skin. He couldn't get enough and moaned again shaken by the lustful desire. Severus breathed hard when he came, pulling Leonor to his chest, hands in her hair, whispering her name hoarsely. He couldn't say how long they rested with limbs entangled. When little Eileen made feeble noises of hunger it remembered them sweetly to come back to the present.

The next morning Severus spooned Leonor like the days before. His eyes were still closed and only a daydream wriggled itself through his brain, telling him that it must be almost lunchtime. His hands caressed Leonor's hips and thighs; she giggled sometimes while pretending to be asleep. He progressed further up searching for the feminine curves and then he winced abruptly, clutching his forearm.

"I've been summoned," cursed Severus, jumping out of the bed, collecting his clothes from the floor. "I thought he wouldn't call before late afternoon," he frowned, deep lines on his forehead.

"Did you expect it?" said Leonor alarmed and wrapped herself in the dressing gown.

"The Order of the Phoenix relocates Potter from his aunt and uncle's house tonight. Dumbledore told me to tell the correct date to the Dark Lord. He certainly wants me to participate in the chase."

"Why didn't you mention it?"

"I forgot," answered Severus. It was a bit of a white lie; he decided that talking made matters worse. It was enough when _he_ worried about a thing that no one could change.

Leonor buttoned Severus' robes in silence. He kissed her on the forehead and glanced at the sleeping baby in the crib. Fine brown hair framed the charming and peaceful face.

"Don't wait for me. I cannot say when it is possible to return, perhaps only if the ministry has fallen. Promise me to keep you and Eileen safe whatever comes, will you?"

Leonor nodded; tears stung her eyes. After days of being released from any higher duty, it was worse to let go.

Severus expression became hard and unfathomable and he left quickly. She knew that affection in the moment of the call endangered the walls of Occlumency, and that was the last she wanted to risk.


	20. The New Headmaster

**The New Headmaster**

The main street in the little fisherman's village lay quiet on an early afternoon. Tourists searched the souvenir shops; others indulged in chit-chat or sat in a small street café. Leonor exited the bus, Eileen carefully wrapped in a baby-sling on her front. She walked in jeans and t-shirt down to the harbour, drinking the colourful maritime life in the summer sun. The cool weather of the past week changed again to bright sunshine. The village was indeed cosy as Severus explained, the traditional cottages carefully painted, most windows and doors decorated with multi-coloured flowers.

Leonor forced a smile to her face, the nagging thoughts about Severus' whereabouts always present in the mind. The Daily Prophet held no news about Potter's relocation nor anything about the Dark Lord. The papers appeared dull with the repeated warnings for the households and held no real news. Leonor's bracelet sometimes tickled, and she had no clue what it meant. For now, she decided to ignore it and explore the area to get a focus on other things than just the cottage and waiting for Severus.

"Your daddy bought that much food that we have time to visit Whitesands Haven today. Isn't it a nice place?" said Leonor and stroked gently Eileen's cheeks who slept peacefully. The village was larger than Leonor expected it, almost a small town with a nice centre around a lovely marketplace.

Leonor walked to a free bench on the mole right opposite the cutter _'Emma'_, an old ramshackle boat with light blue railings. Right above the harbour wound a narrow lane through small shops. A single guest sat in front of _"__The Royal Oak" _and a waitress served a pint of beer. Next to the pub displayed the outfitter all sorts of muggle cloths on hallstands, beach wear, shirts, rain jackets and hoodies. Before her was the small fishing port, some cutters and a few sailing boats tied to the mole. The sea was blue and calm and a green island visible in the distance.

I've got to do something thought Leonor after observing the centre of the village for a while. She had no idea how to organize baby and work, the travelling with Eileen an unresolved challenge. Once more Leonor settled in a new area, she'd done it many times before but always alone. Contacts to local people became important and she straightened her back, walking determinedly to the vivid shopping street. She walked along several shops and finally browsed through the hallstands of the outfitter enjoying the light and airy feeling of the beach outfits when a chubby faced elderly woman spoke to her. Leonor pushed the wand deeper into the waistband.

"New here?" said the woman with thick grey hair tied back in a tight bun.

"Yes," replied Leonor a bit bewildered.

"You visited the corner shop. I saw you the week before already, though without that beautiful little new-born. How old?"

"Ten days," smiled Leonor and Eileen yawned stretching the small arms slightly.

"Fancy a tea? Not many young people settle here."

Leonor shook her head in agreement. "I don't want to make inconveniences."

"The tea is ready, come in." The woman gestured to the shop and Leonor followed curiously.

All sorts of clothes, hats and shoes were stuffed in the sales room, it appeared larger than from the outside.

"I'm Heather." The older woman gave Leonor a mug with steaming golden tea.

"My name is Leonor. And that is Eileen."

"Oh, such a nice name. And that fine dark hair, the little nose, lovely," said Heather delighted.

"Have you been looking for something special today?"

"No, just a walk," said Leonor truthfully.

"No problem, we have a little chat than," said the woman with a wink. "My husband Thomas and I have no grandchildren. I enjoy seeing the young folks here. Loads of tourists though," grinned Heather.

Leonor was heavily reminded of Alma, Helen and Rosmerta. They all knew nothing about Leonor's pregnancy. But not before long they would see. She'd to return to Hogsmeade one day soon.

"So, where do you live?"

"Scotland," said Leonor unsmilingly hoping that she hadn't to explain more. She looked reflectively through one of the windows and across the harbour to the sea, sipped the tea and caressed Eileen who was about to wake up.

"Oh, not voluntarily here?" questioned Heather, the smile gone from the round face.

Leonor didn't answer.

"Come, I show you something."

The situation appeared suddenly sinister and Leonor felt trapped. She hesitated to follow, battled with the insides. Eileen made feeble sounds of unease.

The old woman glanced carefully round and then whispered, "Your wand, you are a witch, aren't you?" She pointed at Leonor's waistband. "Last week I thought you've never been inside a muggle shop before, though that might not have been evidence of being magical. Some tourists behave very clumsily," chuckled Heather.

Leonor nodded hesitantly; of course, Severus must have felt awkward outside his body and not used to a muggle live for years.

"Come, you'll see. We are witch and wizard too." A previously invisible door opened in a crammed shelf, and they both walked through it.

Heather called, "Thomas, we've a new witch in town. The one I saw at Mary's last week already."

The shelf sealed itself behind, and they stood in a round office, a wooden desk in the middle and a short man with lopsided glasses in an overlarge chair behind. A typewriter echoed loud clangs as if invisible hands hammered them like piano keys. The wizard jumped to his feet and stretched the arm over the desk shaking hands with Leonor. A stack of parchment lay next to the typewriter and the page on top showed the seal of the ministry of magic.

Thomas yelped happily, "You mentioned it, Heather, and I didn't believe you."

"As always," grunted the grey-haired witch in response.

The wizard didn't listen and continued with delight, "Welcome! Welcome to our Welsh Community! I'm Thomas Walsh, Public Servant of the Ministry of Magic and Representative of the Welsh Wizarding Community."

"Pleased to meet you," replied Leonor politely, caressing Eileen who wailed now desperately that Leonor couldn't concentrate on any signs of danger in the small room full of files. Her mind reeled through memories finding the purpose of a _Public Servant_ but couldn't remember to have heard of it before. Neither room nor the old couple showed evidently anything ambiguous, but Leonor had just trapped herself with the ministry. She looked at the bracelet receiving no hint or whatsoever.

Thomas sat back in his leather chair. Heather lowered on a stool in a corner and gestured Leonor to sit in what looked like a visitor chair opposite Thomas. Eileen calmed a little when Leonor rocked her on her knees.

"She's frightened, all new to her," whispered Heather. She and her husband smiled genuinely at the baby. "We do nothing bad; we are not one of those, well _You-Know-Who_ supporters." Heather almost shook with bile and her husband made a face of clear dislike.

"And what are you doing as a Public Servant?" asked Leonor quietly.

"Right now?" squeaked Thomas.

"Yes."

"Hiding, doing my job in secrecy since that Potter boy reported about the return of _You-Know-Who_."

"But all the files here?" Leonor looked at the typewriter who spit another ready parchment to the stack.

"Copies, preserving changes of the wizarding community without involving the infiltrated ministry, for example mixed marriages. Everything is valid and recorded but invisible to the Muggle-Born Registration Commission for example. I wipe the commission's memory." Thomas rummaged in a pile of papers and pulled out a birth certificate without showing Leonor the details.

Now, Thomas' voice appeared dangerous; he rolled his wand unflinchingly on the desk. "Born two weeks ago to a muggle and a witch. It raises the wrong attention if the ministry gets information about it. We don't want strange people sneaking in Whitesands Haven."

"I did not ask to reveal yourself," said Leonor pulling her wand from the waistband and clutching it tightly.

"Leonor, we need to make sure nobody delivers the community to … well you know to whom or Whitesands Haven will not exist for long. Too many families depend on it, and we have to make sure that you are trustworthy if you live here."

"Wouldn't it be better to keep your mouth shut instead of inviting a stranger to that office?" snapped Leonor. She was angry about herself. Severus warned her to be vigilant, and she'd been too careless running to that outfitter.

Heather gave a sharp look to her husband and he stopped playing with his wand and then she whispered, "You looked lost last week, and I understand why now. We want to help; perhaps you've fled like many others."

"I won't betray you," said Leonor firmly and leaped to her feet, Eileen quiet in shock from the abrupt move.

"Don't try to wipe my memory or confound me. I assure you; your secret is much safer with me than with anybody of your community. I'm a gifted witch," said Leonor coldly and opened the shelf with a swish of her wand. The Walsh's had not expected that and looked a bit shaken.

"Wait," called Heather. "No harm meant! We'd really welcome you here and if we can do something for you then let us know."

"Thanks for the tea, you'll hear from me," said Leonor indifferently. The bus just turned around the flower beds in the middle of the market and Leonor headed for the bus stop returning to the cottage. She had to work through what she wanted from that community.

XXX

_2__nd__ of August 1997_

Severus sat in a comfortable Chintz chair, amid delicately arranged chandeliers and paintings. He had been here a few times whenever Lucius' wife required something _'private'_. The colour of the walnut tree furniture tinted the place in a warm light, so much different compared to the rest of the house where furniture had been carelessly moved aside and bright large windows were covered with thick dark curtains. The usual bouquet of roses was missing on a small side table and all personal belongings, photographs of Draco and family heirlooms had obviously been put away — a tribute to the present. Malfoy Manor underwent a profound change since the Dark Lord dwelled here and Narcissa preserved the last retreat remembering the family of more influential times.

Lucius poured Narcissa, Draco and Severus a goblet of elf-made wine and stood up, "I raise my glass to the Dark Lord, the new ministry and the headmaster of Hogwarts!"

He bowed slightly towards Severus and then clinked glasses with him, wife and son, a weak smile on the unshaven face. He aged visibly and the always carefully dressed hair fell limply down to the shoulders, the pointed chin more prominent than ever.

Draco grinned bravely, it was not hard to guess that he preferred Severus to Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Narcissa examined Severus with a silent plea in the reserved eyes to look after her son. The delight about the Dark Lord's victory remained cautious in the small party, at least nobody showed anything on the outside, and they sat silently back to the golden shimmering seating.

"The quality at Hogwarts will significantly improve with you, Severus. It's more than time that a Slytherin leads the school," said Lucius smugly. "A pity that it comes late for Draco. Amycus will show the pure bloods what is important in the Dark Arts."

Severus only nodded and watched the boy carefully. He looked rather frightened by his father's suggestion. Narcissa glared at Lucius before an almost apathetic expression returned to her eyes.

"I hope you sack the oaf of a game keeper," sneered Lucius.

Severus tilted his head and circled the red wine in the glass. He waited before answering Lucius' question.

"You heard the Dark Lord; I have to lie low until the ministry is stable, and then he expects to avoid rush actions. I assume, the official announcement will be late, short before term start. Good new staff won't apply voluntarily. We must be patient until the new regime spreads the wings further. Though, Dumbledore's giant lap dog will likely sack himself. I'm sure we get rid of him soon without lifting a finger."

"You must know it," replied Lucius indifferent, the mind already somewhere else. He'd never been much interested in details of the school except for personal advantage or influence. Lucius emptied the goblet and smirked enviously, "Unlike you who's blessed with the Dark Lord's honour, I still have business to do, Severus. Draco, come!"

Draco shot up, intimidated and sending a pleading look to his mother. The same shook her head almost imperceptible and took Draco's hand like in encouragement. The request to follow his father was clearly not debatable. Father and son hurried out of the room before Severus started for the door too.

"I will leave, Narcissa. Thank you for allowing me to stay here last week. I value your hospitality very much." Severus arched his back slightly.

"I wonder if you return to that muggle place, Severus," said Narcissa acidly.

"Well, we all have our hiding holes, haven't we, Narcissa?" replied Severus discreetly. Narcissa wrinkled the nose.

"Severus, may I still have a word," said Draco's mother in the usual important drawl.

"Of course, Narcissa."

"Leonor Scott's apothecary is closed since about two weeks." Narcissa wrung her hands, concentrated on Severus' expression and waiting for a reaction. When he just raised an eyebrow, she continued as if he'd not understood the suggestion.

"I wonder if she made a bunk?" said Narcissa snidely.

Severus replied matter-of-factly, "If so, then she wouldn't involve me in the plans, would she?"

Narcissa said smugly, "I suppose you are very much involved."

"I reckon you will tell me about your observation," replied Severus coldly, his eyes narrowed and the mind alarmed.

"Severus, we've been friends for long, even if Lucius tends to forget that recently. You've helped my son numerous times, defended him against Dumbledore's whim and the Dark Lord's revenge. I shall know when you have an affection for a woman. I am not wrong about you and Leonor."

"And what does it add to the situation?"

"I believed to see her pregnant, when visiting Hogsmeade," and Narcissa added with disgust, "after Potter attacked Draco". Then Narcissa smiled, the uppish sneer suddenly gone. "One good turn deserves another, Severus; and you helped me a lot. I keep it to me."

Severus spoke quietly, "Thank you, Narcissa." Then he turned and left before Narcissa requested more information.

XXX

A red sunset tinted the cottage and the cliffs in a spectacular glow. Severus strode quickly across yellowish grass and wizened clovers. He reached the entrance, knocked and opened the door eagerly. He could hardly await to see Leonor and Eileen. The time at Malfoy Manor had been lengthy, the frequent calls of the Dark Lord risky, his anger about Potter's escape as dangerous and unpredictable as the victorious mood after the fall of the ministry. They all received their fair share of torture. Severus sped through the narrow corridor straight to the kitchen where Leonor leaned with her back against the window, wand at the ready.

They stared at each other for a short moment and then Leonor crossed the room towards Severus. He moved to enfold her in his arms. Their lips touched softly and then with more urgency and passion. Severus hands moved under Leonor's shirt and then down the tight shorts to the soft skin on Leonor's legs. He hauled her up with a groan, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then he lowered her on the sofa, sweating and panting in the heaving travelling cloak. She gave him full access to those lean thighs, and he run his fingers over her middle. Severus breathed hard and then stopped pushing Leonor's shirt upwards. He was suddenly assailed by doubt and fear, insecure and embarrassed. A stranger overwhelmed by his own passion. He pulled Leonor in a sitting position and scrutinized her kneeling down.

"Are you and Eileen alright?" whispered Severus hoarsely.

"We are," smiled Leonor kneading her hands in his hair, massaging Severus' scalp down to his neck. Severus said nothing, just closed the eyes under the soft touch and felt not a bit weak by it. The owls hooted as if they understood and Flint began a wonderful lullaby, low and soothing, the last light of the day gone.

"What about you?" Leonor stroked over a scratch on Severus' temple.

"Good," said Severus averting his gaze and searching for the baby. "Is Eileen asleep?"

"No. I switched off the light when you knocked."

Severus waved his wand and the whole floor enlightened. He walked to the baby cod finding Eileen kicking the tiny limbs in delight. She was fully awake and waiting to be carried around. Severus took her in his arms and sat next to Leonor, his little finger firmly captured by Eileen's fist. Leonor leaned against his shoulder, watching the play between father and daughter.

After a while Leonor stood up and set the table. She put a thick soft blanked with a pattern of colourful animals to the floor, some toys and a small pillow.

Severus placed the little one down and got finally rid of the travelling cloak and the coat. He loosened the upper button of his shirt and sat opposite Leonor, holding her hand for a moment.

She smiled genuinely and helped herself to some food.

"Not hungry?" she said.

Severus just shook his head; Malfoy Manor certainly held the comfort of hot meals and showers.

"Where have you been?" asked Leonor when Severus just stabbed some olives with his fork.

"Malfoy Manor," hissed Severus suffocating the idea of answering more questions and Leonor got the hint.

"I visited the outfitter, Heather and Thomas Walsh. He's a Public Servant of the Ministry of Magic. Walsh still records the changes in the local community without drawing attention of the ministry, for example mixed marriages. He just delivers to them what's safe and preserves the remaining for better times."

"Never heard of him. Are you sure he tells the truth?"

"They told me voluntarily and pleaded to keep quiet. I trust them. When I first visited them, I left, a bit shaken though. But then I returned, and they told me more. Everything Thomas does is valid, like a ministerial decree or approval. It's a chance to register Eileen's birth certificate."

Severus moaned, "Register Eileen Scott and _'born in Hogsmeade'_. Nobody will ask if you tell them the story about the stranger in a tavern in Argentina or wherever. They believe you. You are a pure blood witch and you can prove it. That is safe."

"I don't want that; Eileen is no _'product'_ of a one-nighter, and she has a worthy father." Leonor spoke agitated and hurt, "I'm not sleeping with stray dogs."

"Well, it was just one _first_ night," grinned Severus mischievously.

Leonor gasped, but said nothing.

"Leonor, it's not about that. Somebody who knows you won't believe it anyway. Keep the cottage hidden; don't reveal living on the Welsh coast. It's about keeping you safe and giving a future to Eileen. She can have a life without prejudice but not with my last name. Nobody knows who will win the war."

Leonor pouted and cleared the table.

Severus explained further, "Right now, the ministry is taken off-guard, infiltrated by the Dark Lord. They search no unregistered babies or toddlers, but what if it stabilized in one or two years? They'll come after you and then you must fake more than a last name and a birthplace. Talk to Thomas to change the birth certificate before he gives it to the ministry just in case the Dark Lord is vanquished for good."

"I don't know, Severus," replied Leonor quietly and fell next to Severus on the sofa handing him a glass of red wine.

"You swore to care for you first, but you are defending my name, Leonor," reminded Severus imploringly. "You are not supposed to do that."

As if it explained things better, he continued, "The Dark Lord put a _Taboo Hex_ on his real name trying to catch the Order of the Phoenix. The Snatchers located Potter, Granger and Weasley because of that, but they escaped." Severus stared gravely to the floor. "The boy never believed me that it is dangerous to take over Dumbledore's habits."

"What else happened? The Daily Prophet is for muppets meanwhile," said Leonor softly and a slightly happy navigating away from Eileen's birth certificate.

"You don't know, do you?" Severus jumped up and emptied the goblet in one swig.

"What should I know?" said Leonor insecure and intrigued.

"Listen, Potter escaped once more from the Dark Lord despite numerous Death Eaters chasing him and the Order of the Phoenix. The Dark Lord was livid. The ministry has been overthrown. Rufus Scrimgeour died yesterday, and Pius Thicknesse will be the new minister of magic. Potter and the Order was not betrayed by Scrimgeour. The trio is on the run." Severus cowered next to Eileen, caressing her cheeks.

"It's not been in the papers."

"It will not be in the Prophet before Monday. Only a few people know, like those at Bill Weasley's wedding. The Death Eaters try to catch as many enemies before that, murder those who fight the Imperius Curse. Greyback leads the Snatchers, and they are indeed successful since the Taboo is active."

"Has anybody been caught whom I know," said Leonor apprehensive.

Severus only shook the head. The dark hair obscured his expression and then he lay down on the sofa with his head in Leonor's lap, looking up to her dark eyes, knowing that hers were a warm shade of brown while his eyes showed the coldness and despair. Severus frowned; lines appeared on his forehead and unspoken thoughts reflected in his face.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Leonor carefully running a finger along the frown lines of Severus' forehead.

"There's not much to talk about," snapped Severus. "Alastor Moody is dead, killed during Potter's relocation. Before, he put an awful charm in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix reducing me to silence, well I'm not the secret keeper of the place and cannot tell anyway."

"You've been there?"

Severus pulled a crinkled piece of a photograph from the pants pocket and gave it to Leonor.

"I needed to go somewhere in that night, I mean when Dumbledore… " Severus searched for words before simply continuing, "… couldn't stay with the Malfoy's; I needed to remind myself what I'm doing and why I'm not on the way to Down Under with you and Eileen."

"Lily Potter?" squeaked Leonor a bit nauseated.

"Keep it and give it some day or other to Harry."

Severus had still Lily's letter in the pocket reminding him of love — of the love he received from Leonor and the only reason why he continued. Lily — she was patient with him, and he interpreted it as love. He had been mistaken and obsessed with the loss and grudge.

"In the battle of the seven Potter's I cut an ear off Fred Weasley, saving Lupin. Fred was disguised as Potter and of course they all think I wanted to kill him. Do you understand why it's so important that it's Eileen Scott? They'll never forgive."

"I'll can have children with whom I want," braved Leonor.

"It's not worth the fight," snarled Severus harshly, got up and lifted Eileen in the air. "I hope we don't need to discuss that for the next two weeks. I can stay here until the new headmaster of Hogwarts is officially announced and I don't expect it before mid of August."

Leonor beamed at Severus and his face lit up too. It took them not long to prepare for bed and cuddle together, Eileen still awake and curious in their middle.


	21. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

Glaring morning lights shone through the large window front. The sun was shaped like a white fireball on the horizon. Sea gulls reflected in the calm bluish-silver sea and temperatures climbed each day to summery highs.

Leonor leaned against the stove with a mug of coffee, just wrapped in a short, thin nightgown, the long hair casually across her shoulder. She watched Severus getting wood from the pile behind the house and stacking it next to the fireplace before making a fire with some billets.

"Why do you do that? It's hot outside."

Severus looked at Leonor briefly with his mind obviously somewhere else and sat on a chair watching the flames getting bigger.

"I want to check if the cottage is connected to the Floo Network. I examined the fireplace in the bedroom yesterday when you walked with Eileen, but unsuccessful. There are certainly no spells locking the place away."

Leonor sneaked over settling in his lap. He felt the soft skin of her thighs against his bare legs, the feminine curves pressed through his t-shirt. Leonor wrapped her arms around his neck and beamed.

"Let's go to the beach together and have a picnic tonight. It's extraordinary good weather," coaxed Leonor.

"Only if you go swimming," said Severus with a boyish grin.

"It is the Irish Sea, Severus, the muggles use wetsuits."

"I'm not asking to swim for hours." Severus pressed a deep kiss to Leonor's lips, tasting the coffee and smelling her perfume, the seating position a temptation.

"I'm not as brave as you," she teased.

"Well, I get us fresh fish if you join me."

"Blackmail," scolded Leonor softly. "I think about it," she said and slipped from Severus touch, who moaned slightly.

He worked hard on hiding the constant arousal; when he was alone taking a swim or a broom ride, the calculating occluded mind returned, but coming back made the desire worse every new day. Severus thought amused that he needed to get a grip on himself soon. A moment later he walked to the storeroom and took a sachet with Floo Powder from a high shelf, returned and threw a bit to the fire saying clearly _'the apothecary in Hogsmeade'_. Green flames erupted and whizzed for a moment and then became quiet again.

Severus concentrated and threw powder again, holding his head, arms and wand into the flames. His upper body vanished and returned with a triumphant look on the face. Then he brushed the ash from shirt and legs and looked for Leonor.

She just changed the bedsheets, with her back to him, still in the nightgown and Eileen enjoyed the space in the large double bed. He was good at sneaking on her from behind.

"You can travel by Floo," whispered Severus and Leonor startled slightly. He pressed her shoulders softly, raining light kisses down her neck.

She giggled, "It tickles."

He just continued and croaked after a while, "Does it?"

"Yes, you are distracting me."

"Well," replied Severus firmly, pulling the night gown from Leonor's shoulders, cupping her breasts from behind, caressing them with his thumbs. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes," stammered Leonor and leaned back wrapping herself closer to his touch, giving away the true feelings.

Severus just grinned and placed the silk cloth back into position.

"Your choice. I'll make a trip to Hogsmeade. I just disabled the safety spells in the sales room. Do you want me to bring something?" he said while dressing in the usual black robes.

"You already got what I need. I mean the storeroom is also a lab now and even Polyjuice matures already," said Leonor matter-of-factly. "Do you think I can travel by Floo with Eileen?" she asked reflectively pulling the belt tighter around her waist.

"Let me try it first. The Floo Network is the easiest way of transport. The Knight Bus is meanwhile overheard by the conductor under the Imperius Curse," admitted Severus grudgingly.

At that moment Pauline soared through an open window and dropped the Daily Prophet to the bed, almost hitting the baby with it. Eileen flinched and began to cry.

"Nasty owl! Don't do that again!" beefed Leonor taking her daughter in the arms.

Severus snatched the scroll quickly and enrolled it.

"That's why," he said, showing the front page with his image. He looked angrily down at his own picture and read the quotation he never said himself. "Could have been worse," snarled Severus, walked to the fireplace in the kitchen and tossed the paper to the table. He had been snatched from a wonderful dream and fiercely reminded of the world outside the cottage. "I have to get going, I'll be right back."

Severus returned quickly from Hogsmeade, thin-lipped and quiet. He gave only a few letters to Leonor before mounting his broomstick and going to fly along the cliffs. Leonor hadn't noticed that he had a flask of Polyjuice in the inside pocket and a nicked long brown hair.

The mood in the afternoon appeared glum. Severus carried his daughter around as usual but spoke very little if at all. She knew by now that he needed space when situations became tense. She dreaded the thought that Severus returned to Hogwarts and their relationship became separation once again. It had been too good and not even the few short calls by the Dark Lord disturbed the happiness. They led a life without obligations in the last days — surreal, dreamlike, fabulous.

Leonor busied herself with perfecting the storeroom; it was now a decent working place. Severus brought half of the stocks from Hogsmeade to the cottage and enlarged the small room with a spell like she'd done once with the attic in the London' terrace house. It had now a decent size and Leonor wanted to start soon with delivering mail orders.

She handed Severus a tea and interrupted his brooding. They both required to face the unavoidable.

"When will you leave for Hogwarts?"

"Monday morning. There is time for Minerva to get used to the idea that I am her superior."

Leonor could tell that Severus struggled with that idea too.

"The upside is that we have two more nights," said Leonor cheerfully, "I'll pack some things for a picnic, and then we'll go down. Can you prepare Eileen?"

Her good temper seemed to cheer him up knowing well that Leonor just made the most of the remaining time. Severus did what he was asked to do, taking his time and having a longer while to reflect some more things. Leonor joined him when she was ready and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"You two are inseparably today," she opined fondly.

Eileen looked at her parents, eyes wide in joyful anticipation of the coming.

"No wonder, she looks like you," said Severus giving Leonor's shoulders a squeeze.

"Her eyes are more those of you and I think they will even get darker. Your charcoal grey colour is quite prominent already. If I remember correctly, my grandmother told me that my hair and eyes became only darker with the age and that I had auburn locks in primary school."

Severus snorted and frowned about the suggestion. Then he became stern.

"Leo, is it possible that Eileen shows already magic."

"It is. Did you notice something?"

Severus shrugged, "Our daughter appeared a bit ill-tempered when I buttoned the playsuit several times this afternoon and it took not long before it was open again."

"You, cheeky little monkey!" said Leonor, tickled Eileen's tummy and scooped her into an embrace. "Come, we go into the sun."

XXX

Leonor run fine white sand through her fingers and looked to the calm blue water. Severus stood with his feet in the wet, amber-coloured sand and the tiny waves nudged at his feet. She hesitated to follow him; she loved walking in the cool water but didn't trust the unknown flow and the steep shelving shore. He told her to be cautious and even more when Eileen started to crawl and walk. The sea was seldom so warm and calm, mostly stronger winds curled the surface and made it dangerous to swim into the open water.

"The sun's almost gone. Come now," called Severus annoyed, crossing the arms over his chest.

It wasn't fair to delay the inevitable even more. Leonor finished feeding the baby a while ago and Eileen was now fast asleep. Severus topped his cooking skills with backed potatoes from the campfire and a large grilled fish. He received the recipe from the fisherman with the cutter "Emma" and Leonor had a strange feeling that the two men liked each other, even though Severus always disguised himself with Polyjuice. It was her turn to keep the promise.

Leonor walked slowly down to Severus and couldn't suppress a loving smile. He was tall and straight, waiting impatiently for Leonor to join. Time was never boring with him as Francesco told her once. Her _man_ was full of surprises, relaxed and with a slight suntan in the face. In such moments the worry lines vanished on the forehead and the black eyes filled with youth. She saw the other side of Severus Snape — the person that nobody knew except her and Eileen.

Leonor touched the water and it was refreshing, not too cold. She walked some more steps until the tiny waves nudged her thighs.

Severus took her hands saying quietly _'I love you'_. His eyes sparkled. Leonor gently pulled him towards her. An urge to kiss him rushed inside her. She wrapped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him tenaciously, shivering slightly in the gentle wind.

"I love you too," she whispered. "I will miss you even more after the wonderful time, secluded from the world, on a private beach, enchanted by love."

Severus kept quiet for a moment, watching her eyes and body as if searching for something. He then spoke, "Time cannot erase memories. Trust me." Then he submerged momentarily and surfaced again holding out a hand, the water tripping in shining beads from the dark hair.

Leonor hesitated another moment making one more step forward and then the soft sand yielded. She had to swim; the cold water rushed her face. She squirmed in delight, a feeling of freedom covered the mind and lightness her body.

"It's like floating!" she called happily, and Severus smiled proudly.

It took him only seconds to hug Leonor and kiss her deeply. There was no reason to let her go this time.

"You've been much braver jumping to the depth of the Black Lake. It's been colder there," grinned Severus.

"— and you rescued me from Grindylows, just one of the numerous times you saved my neck," she smiled back.

Kissing and touching in the cool wet felt completely different; time stopped, and then they returned to the shore. The sun turned red and was about to dive to the sea. A summery breeze announced the evening and Leonor shivered. Severus grabbed the towel and rubbed her dry, no magic, preserving time and memory.

"Sit down," he said putting another dry towel around her shoulders. Eileen slept peacefully. He conjured a bottle of wine and filled two goblets generously. They toasted quietly, leaning shoulder to shoulder for a while, dwelling on the past days.

"It was the best summer," said Severus with a low voice. Leonor just nodded.

Then he took the wine glass out of her hand and balanced it next to him in the sand, careful not to spill it.

His tongue touched her lips, and he muttered, "You taste so good." Then he looked at her for a long time and bent over to kiss the graceful mouth, without bodily touching her. It was teasingly erotic. It wasn't just any kiss, but one of the special kinds; with lips trembling and tongue waiting patiently in its cavity inches away from contact. A kiss of longing and endlessness.

Leonor stretched on the warm sand, lying her head in Severus lap, and he just looked at her, the dark eyes filled with undying love. He wiped a stray strand of brown hair from her brow.

Leonor unclasped the bikini top with ease and waited for Severus' soft slim hands to touch her skin, then she spoke under breath, "Sleep with me."

"I don't want you to regret it. I can wait." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb. The momentary shyness telling a different story.

"I don't want to let you go without," smiled Leonor with amusement. "I'll never regret a second with you."

Neither of them had to speak from that moment on. They made love in the sand with only the sea breeze and the ocean as a witness. She desired him, and she had not known passionate love before. The ferocity frightened her, she was enchanted, discovering Severus by inches as she discovered herself. The future defeated the past with all might.

XXX

At daybreak, Severus Snape landed noiseless in a small group of bushes. He checked the area thoroughly and walked towards the entrance of the Hogwarts' grounds. The lane coming from the village was deserted and the fresh morning air of the Scottish mountains covered the grass with dew. He hesitated a moment before pointing his magic wand to open the tightly closed gates. The chains rattled and unwound deliberately slow, giving grudgingly way to the unwanted new headmaster. Then the black clad man moved forward at a steadfast pace as if he did that every morning.

Severus lived in those halls for more than twenty years and it felt like an eternity. He returned despite knowing for the first time in life a better place to be than in between the draughty brickwork of the ancient building. The seven years as a student had been a lasting bullying and when he returned to teach, he'd been tested, quizzed and distrusted. Anyway, Hogwarts had been better than Spinner's End. Nobody of the former teachers or students trusted him and if it had not been for Dumbledore then he wouldn't have outlived fifteen strange years of waiting, plotting and protecting Potter's son.

Everything here was well-known; each secluded edge and every hidden stone kept no special secret. There was nothing to fear except the looks of hate in the eyes of those whom he convinced year after year of being a better man, at least in small wryly doses. And then it popped like a soap bubble! A wave of fresh self-loathing rolled towards Severus which topped even the awkward feeling as an abandoned boy. After Dumbledore's self-ordered death by Severus' hands, they were all proved correct, Lupin, Hagrid, Potter and all the others. There was no better witness than Harry Potter on the highest tower of the school to prove Snape's maliciousness.

The ancient magic worked its ministerial way giving him the powers possessed by many more rightful owners before. Severus noticed no obstacles entering the castle and walked to the Great Hall first. The powerful room with the once bewitched ceiling emanated a grey and harsh mood, oppressive silence filled the hall and the corridors. Hard, unfaltering stone replaced the magical mirror of the sky outside. Severus Snape could restore the magic, but the cold appearance of the previously homelike hall supported much better the Dark Lord's wishes. The place fulfilled no purpose of feeling good — not in a war. There was no room for sentiments or history.

The people in the portraits rushed from one frame to another, disappeared and whispered loudly when the hated new headmaster climbed the marble staircases. Some appeared again and again in another picture and peered at him like an awkward curio, and certainly all living creatures in the castle knew that Severus Snape returned before he even set a foot to the spiral staircase ascending Albus Dumbledore's office. Severus used those stairs numerous times with the old man's password and now he charmed a pure-blood phrase disguising the true alliance. The revulsion over living here for an unknown time overwhelmed Severus; it needed loads of willpower to open the door and enter an unchanged study. The familiar smell of parchment and sweets lingered in the air reminding of the old man's dignity.

All former headmasters dozed or snored in their portraits as if none of them noticed the dark-haired man observing them. Dumbledore slept orderly as everybody else and Severus certainly had no desire for useless small talk or nasty advices. Another rush of loathing filled his stomach like the one required for the _'Avada Kedavra'_ on the highest tower pointing at the man ruling his life for the better and trapping him with conscience. The unbearable sight of watching Dumbledore's innocent posture, pacing in between his ticking and clicking instruments and settling in that very study crept through Severus' mind like a poisoned snake. He, Severus Snape, stood his ground as expected and if he was not mistaken, he saw Dumbledore nodding in agreement. The old man's plan succeeded so far.

Severus conjured a scroll of parchment, wrote a line to it and called the elf. Hattie appeared in an instant, curtseying deeply and wringing her hands in fear. It was easy to read in the bulb like eyes that Hattie expected to be murdered or at least punished. But nothing of that happened and Severus handed her the scroll speaking quietly, "I wish to see Professor McGonagall."

The elf curtseyed in relief and disappeared with a plop. Severus sat in Albus' chair, straightened his back and expected the visitor. He didn't need to wait long until Minerva knocked, her mouth clenched and the eyes full of disappointment. She measured him and Severus lips curled in distaste.

Then he spoke without preamble, "I want the full faculty in the staff room, twelve o'clock."

Minerva just glared at him and bit her lips that it was almost amusing before turning on the heels and leaving. The door snapped shut with an irate thud.

Severus just wondered if indeed all teachers returned after the holidays; two vacancies had been enough to bring faithful pure-blood supremacists into position. He was sure that Alecto and Amycus Carrow arrived before him, eager to set a foot to the school and seize the power to satisfy their morbid lust of torture.


	22. Challenges

**Challenges**

The bracelet tickled on Leonor's arm as usual when it became dark outside. The purpose of that was still not clear and Severus had been determined not to tell her anything except that she would understand one day. Leonor looked melancholic at the beautiful piece of jewellery, played reflectively with the charm on the necklace and then her gaze moved to a sleepy Eileen, but her thoughts were somewhere else.

Moments later, Leonor walked to the sales room of the apothecary and peered through the window. A few strange men patrolled the street and behaved odd that even an untrained witch or wizard hardly overlooked the Imperius Curse. The village lost most of the lively character and an awkward dark mood spread over houses and inhabitants, the uneasy situation difficult to miss even at a first glance after weeks. She removed the _'Closed'_ sign on the door and Aberforth Dumbledore exited the filthy tavern opposite the apothecary with a besom. He spotted Leonor at once. The windows of the Hog's Head Inn were covered with a thick layer of dirt and the sparse light inside appeared gloomier than ever. Leonor waved and forced a smile to her face while Aberforth crossed the street fleetly squeezing himself through the gap between Leonor and the door. The ill-tempered face studied her gravely.

"Had a good holiday?" he snarled disapprovingly.

"Yes," replied Leonor unsure of what came next.

"I believed you wittier than returning here after two months of absence." He pointed to another strange figure observing the apothecary thoroughly from the outside. The news about the re-opening spread certainly soon.

"It was always planned to return, Aberforth," said Leonor curtly without explaining any detail. The cottage was a beautiful place to live but with the Fidelius Charm in place it was impossible to work as a healer. It was a good retreat for her, Severus and Eileen if needed.

"Sure, you are so brave! Didn't it teach you a lesson that Snape returned to Hogwarts? We are in a war —" he raged.

"— keep quiet or do you want them to listen more closely?" Leonor gestured to the street and walked in the potion kitchen switching on the lights. The daylight faded quickly in September; the autumn spread its draughty wings and began to immerse Scotland in a permanent drizzle.

Aberforth followed and roared again, "Pomfrey and McGonagall are already cracked up after two weeks into the term. The Order is incapable of acting."

"I cannot just watch. I'm obliged to do at least something and have been away long enough," said Leonor matter-of-factly. Inwardly she hoped to help as much as possible despite Eileen and a new queasy feeling in her stomach that haunted her so often these days.

Aberforth grunted something about Snape and Death Eaters what she couldn't understand in detail.

"Some things are different than it seems," replied Leonor nervously and glanced upstairs.

And as if she'd guessed right, an anxious wail came from the upper floor. Eileen got through her first travel with the Floo Network unscathed, asleep and carefully concealed by Leonor's thick travelling cloak. No crumb of ash touched the little one, and she could have slept at least another hour before becoming hungry.

Leonor gave Aberforth an angry look and said, "Excellent, you woke her up."

Eileen cried louder, and Leonor left Aberforth dumbfounded on the ground floor.

The bell chimed again and then Leonor heard a familiar female voice. The little secret of being a fresh mother was about to be revealed and Leonor felt satisfaction and pride of doing so soon, despite all the gossip that followed and the warnings from Severus.

"Aberforth, is _she_ back? I saw you running and then the lights went on."

The old grump gnashed the teeth, "She is."

"And I feared the worst," breathed Alma in relief.

Leonor walked downstairs; Eileen safely wrapped in her arms. She decided to use the moment of surprise and said nothing but put the small package directly into Alma's arms.

The grandmother of one gazed back and forth between them and squealed, "It's yours?"

"Her name is Eileen," said Leonor proudly and gave the little finger to her daughter who wrapped it immediately with the fist and tried to move it into the mouth.

Alma rocked the baby slightly and even Aberforth's careworn face brightened a bit.

"I thought you gained weight at last after looking so ashen and thin for a while. That explains it," smiled Alma and began asking questions which Leonor answered politely but with the carefully prepared white lies.

Leonor grinned when Alma finally stopped the interrogation; not before long Rosmerta, Helen and some other villagers would turn up here. She was sure everybody needed something from a healer in the next days to calm the curiosity.

When Alma left in direction of the_ 'Three Broomsticks Inn'_, Aberforth stayed behind.

"Hope _he's_ safeguarding you well and better than the students in Hogwarts. I do not believe the bollocks about _a man in a tavern_. We'll see one day how much s_he_ looks like him," he added with contempt and was gone.

Eileen puckered when the door crashed into the lock. Aberforth had been right and Alma undoubtedly expressed her surprise too. Leonor put up the safety spells for the night. It was completely dark outside; the houses closed the curtains more carefully now and Leonor did the same. For a moment she agreed that she was indeed a bit mental returning here in the middle of a war.

Then the bracelet tickled agonizingly as it never did before, and Leonor liked to draw her wand to make it stop, fighting hard against the painful itching and pressing Eileen closer to her chest. Moments later green flames erupted in the fireplace and a small figure spun round and emerged smothered with dirt and ash.

"Hattie," called Leonor, kneeling to brush the soot from the wobbly skin and the unclean tea towel around the elf's waist. The filth appeared aged and dry and was certainly older than the recent travel. Leonor drew her wand and incanted _'Tergeo—'_ before the elf braced herself to stop her.

"Mistress, you must not do that, the elves are not allowed to wear clean cloth anymore," stammered Hattie and continued staring bewildered at Leonor and the baby.

The two looked at each other, surprise and fondness in the eyes until Leonor found the right words to break the astonished moment.

"Well, why did you come here," helped Leonor along, eager to hear from Severus who hardly replied more than a few words to her notes if at all.

"Are you alone?" asked the elf and walked a little around to peer through to the other rooms.

"I am," replied Leonor truthfully.

"The headmaster asks for a visit."

"Of course, I wait."

Hattie wrung her hands as she always did when she was flustered. "Mistress has a baby?"

"Yes, a baby girl." Eileen kicked delighted in the air and tried to grab the elf's nose. "You can hold her, if you want," encouraged Leonor.

Hattie hesitated and said, "Master wants me to return quickly. He's very busy." She flicked her long fingers and jumped back to the flames and disappeared.

Leonor put out the light looking at the fire and hushing Eileen. The tension grew with every minute and Leonor could hardly wait until the green flames burned up and Severus stepped out in his black robes, his hair longer and a bit messy which gave him an expression of fierceness.

"_Leo_," he breathed after a moment of careful observation and scooped his two girls in the strong arms, kissing Leonor lightly on the mouth and Eileen on the little nose.

"She has grown taller," he muttered incredibly mild, a twisted grin around his pale lips.

"She develops just fine. How are _you_ doing?" asked Leonor apprehensively, watching Severus' occluded expression.

"Pauline arrived after dinner," he said. "I had to wait until Minerva and the Carrows finally left my office."

"Come upstairs," whispered Leonor and tiptoed to press a kiss to Severus' forehead stroking his cheeks with the free hand.

"I don't have long." Severus took Eileen from Leonor and sat to the armchair in the sales room, looking stern, laden with thoughts and silent. He caressed the baby's cheeks gently and engrossed by the moment.

"It's not going well," observed Leonor cleverly, speaking out loud what Severus would not admit voluntarily without advertising the fact.

"No," sniffed Severus and his face hardened visibly. "Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and the Lovegood girl smear hate slogans on the walls. The Carrows are already mad because they don't know who offers the open resistance. I'm not sure how long it takes before Amycus uses the Crutiatus on the students to find the brats faster."

"That's not true?" said Leonor anguished under her breath.

Severus gave a mirthless laugh and took a false bracelet from an inside pocket. He tapped it lightly with his wand and Leonor's bracelet itched again.

"A copy with a Protean Charm. Tap yours!" encouraged Severus.

Leonor touched the bracelet with her wand and Severus' copy vibrated slightly.

"If the painful itching is too much then put it inside your robes. Though, I thought it is an improvement compared to the burning hot pain of the regular incantation." Severus' left arm jerked unconsciously. "I'll inform you when I come for a visit. And if it's not safe you tap your bracelet and I stay at Hogwarts."

"You modified the spell?"

"I did several spell-works recently. I should not speak about it, not yet," said Severus reflectively.

"It tickles every evening and sometimes during the day. What do you do with it then?"

Severus frowned and reasoned why. Then he concluded that he held it in his hands whenever being alone and in a need of a hopeful thought in between all the nightmares of the schoolwork, unspoken magic wriggled itself free.

Leonor pressed on, "Can I come to see you too?"

"Well, better not if you can help it," snapped Severus. "Minerva recognizes your birds easily. The bracelet is more private than an owl. The fireplace is again connected to my office, just in case. I can send Hattie whenever you need help. Did you really need to come here?"

Severus sounded slightly downcast.

"I keep the cottage a secret retreat but cannot work from there or it will be revealed in next to no time. Thomas and Heather told me about their suspicion where I live when I registered the birth certificate. The cottage and the area around are known as wizarding location to the older locals at least. Their guess is right though I didn't confirm it. It cannot be good parenting Eileen in isolation. She needs to see people," explained Leonor.

Severus spluttered nervously about the choice of the last name and Leonor confirmed that it was Eileen Scott, born in Hogsmeade and registered at the ministry without a father.

"Good," said Severus with a heartfelt relief, but then he continued distraught and angry, "Hogsmeade gets observed. It's not a safe place. You should really be prepared to escape via Floo quickly."

"Nobody is after me. You do not write, and I miss you. I thought that I pay you a visit instead. At least I'm nearer here than in Wales," said Leonor defiantly. There was something she had to talk through with Severus soon.

"Give me Eileen," she demanded, conjured a soft blanket and put her daughter down who listened intently to her parents.

Severus leant back and frowned, eyes closed for a split-second, the pressure of the whole situation evident.

"You are tired."

Severus didn't reply. He had not slept a lot in the last four weeks; he was a foreign body in Albus' private chambers and found no rest staring to the embroidered ceiling in a room full of the man that made him a murderer. Severus soul had been whole; he often escaped from tight spots before taking a life — and then it shattered. He regretted obeying Dumbledore and if he couldn't stand it anymore, he sneaked to his old room in the dungeons, but mostly he got called back quickly to decide a controversy between the Carrows and Minerva. And if that wasn't the reason for the disturbance, he patrolled the corridors to chase off Dumbledore's Army before the Carrows tracked them down. He had been successful with that so far and forestalled at least some sprayed graffiti.

Leonor put her hands on his shoulders and kissed the top of Severus' head, embracing him from behind and snuggling against him. He didn't fight it, taking her hands in his.

Soon Severus said, "I have to go back before Dumbledore's Army writes again on the walls and pudgy Alecto breaks into my office out of sheer density. She's got the habit of nightly visits and if I do not open her annoying noise wakes the castle."

"I have to tell you something first," said Leonor and sat to the armrest before Severus could jump up and leave.

"Alright," he whispered conscience-stricken pulling Leonor to his lap. "It's not that I don't want to be with you."

"I know," she said.

"The staff and students make it worse with resistance. I cannot protect them if they provoke the Carrows to the bones. It is a nightmare."

"_Sev_," said Leonor with such a low shaking voice that he looked alarmed. Their eyes locked.

"We have conceived a child," she whispered quivering slightly with a weak smile on the pretty face.

"What?" asked Severus in his deep calm voice as if he misunderstood the importance of the sentence.

"I'm expecting a baby — again," repeated Leonor as if she couldn't believe the own words.

Severus looked at her with a mix of unknown feelings and inner turmoil. The walls of Occlumency burst under the news of the unsuspected. Then he jumped up and Leonor staggered backwards. He paced the sales room nervously with hands in the dark hair and over his eyes. The last bit of colour left his face and his hands became clammy in a ripple of excitement and fear.

A tear rolled down Leonor's cheeks, but she didn't speak, didn't know what reaction she had expected. She took Eileen and walked upstairs to breast-feed her. She was not able to wait for Eileen's hungry cries now and it was about time to nurse the baby anyway. Leonor couldn't abide a Severus who was devastated or furious or whatever the twitchy pacing meant though he had all reason for it. She asked for sex on the beach, knowing well that Severus could hold back. The idea of being in the centre of a light novel was too good and that was what she got.

Severus joined Leonor after a while. She didn't look up, the cheeks still wet from tears. Leonor sat on the bed and it was just half relaxed as he knew the picture from the cottage. Anyway, Eileen did not mind and smacked noisily and content with her mother.

He'd seen Leonor's breasts many times now, caressed them, and they both enjoyed it. But watching her and his daughter breast-feeding was always different, something special and peaceful in a time of confusion. It had no erotic touch, but something similar and equally strong, a mixture of unconditional love and responsibility perhaps.

"She's gorgeous. You both are," said Severus quietly. "I don't know how you can see me in that lovely face. I see only you."

Eileen had her eyes closed, suckling intently on Leonor's right nipple.

"She's got the colour of your eyes and I guess straight hair, no curls, though it might change. We see that later."

"I do not deny that I'm the father," he explained.

"I know," smiled Leonor genuinely listening to the pride in his voice.

Eileen sucked now less eagerly and stopped soon clearly well-fed. Leonor put her fondly across the shoulder to make a burp and closed the front of the gown. Severus dark hair obscured his expression. It was good to sit next to him. She'd missed his woody scent with the refreshing bamboo in between a smell of faint mint and herbs. She was happy about the minute.

Severus put a hand to Leonor's knee, caressing her thigh gently and remembering how easy his fingers trailed along the bare skin. Traditional wizarding robes made that impossible right now.

"Are you alright with the idea of having another birth soon," he asked timidly.

"I think so," said Leonor flatly, biting her lips with confounded angst. She never hesitated a moment to accept another child, just the circumstances made her fragile. Her body recovered well from Eileen's birth and another nine months wouldn't overstretch it either. She was determined to handle it as many mothers did before.

"When did you notice?"

Leonor blushed, "A couple of days after being on the beach. I think you just left for Hogwarts. I ignored the nausea, thought it cannot be true."

"Is the sickness worse than when you were pregnant with Eileen?"

"Not worse, it's mainly in the morning and then I have your lime green drops. I can deal better with it."

"I thought, that — well you cannot conceive a child right after giving birth," said Severus truthfully and guilty of all counts.

"The contrary," replied Leonor giving a sincere laugh and moving a bit aside. "Caryn warned me several times. It's quite easy to get pregnant again because of the hormones. I thought waiting four weeks was enough."

"I believed that Caryn just warned of me, a violent Death Eater after all."

"No," said Leonor with fresh tears in her eyes. "She saw your care and your passion too. Perhaps she understood what would happen before we did. A year ago, I believed to live childless."

Leonor sounded helpless and Severus had not been prepared to that either. He'd not even believed that a woman would sleep with him if it was not for money. They remained silent for a while, sitting on the bed with too much space between them though craving inwardly for the touch of the other.

Then Severus smirked, "I'd say we failed miserably in pointing the signs and brewing a contraceptive potion."

"We didn't even try," moaned Leonor. "I've been so stupid, wanted you so much." At least Leonor smiled relieved about the curious irony.

"I don't want you to regret it. I mean, if another baby is too much —"

Leonor snapped angrily, "I do not regret a thing. It's just that you have so much on your plate, and we cannot be together. Without the war —", she stopped speaking when she noticed what she'd suggested. He always told her about the secrets; he built no hopes up for a mundane existence.

Severus just looked at her and carried Eileen to the baby cot.

"Don't care about that. There will be enough money even for three of you. I made arrangements already."

"I want to be with you, _Sev_, and our children. The money is not important to me; I earn enough with the apothecary," complained Leonor.

Severus only sighed and pinched his nose.

Leonor was at a loss and asked, "What do you suggest?"

"I've got no idea except to be patient and waiting for — _Harry Potter_. If Dumbledore is right —"

She knew how much Severus disliked being dependent.

"Two children are a gift. Eileen is already one. Did you ever consider being a parent? I didn't, wiped the idea thoroughly from my mind that it still feels unworldly," whispered Leonor with a shaking voice.

Severus pulled Leonor from the bed in his embrace, and then they kissed passionately. "I'm so proud," he whispered when they gained some breath.

"You want another baby?" she suggested desperately in between another series of hungry kisses.

"I never considered it a possibility and hoped to be no burden, but I cannot contradict the facts. Yes, I want you and Eileen and the new baby," whispered Severus devoutly without breaking the contact and one of the rare smiles on the face.

He held Leonor close and her head rested against his chest.

"I'm strong because of you. You are an amazing man," said Leonor, kissing Severus with grateful passion.

"It's not forbidden to love you now," he said mischievously, his hands already unbuttoning Leonor's dress, his stare heated and with dark need. It had been four long weeks.

"No, it's not. But why don't you allow magic to save us some time?" said Leonor with a seductive undertone.

Without hesitation Severus followed the suggestion and a heap of dark clothes landed on the floor except Leonor's white lace undergarments. He looked at the transparent fabric that revealed Leonor's full breasts below a shimmering veil. He couldn't say if the innocent white or the adventurous black aroused him more. Just the sight of the naked skin stimulated him to the boiling point.

"It's not going to be slow tonight," moaned Severus, grasping after the sensual body in front of him.

Severus refused to supress the obvious reaction of his body; then he moved his hands over her hard nipples that bra and briefs blew into thin air just by the very touch. They stood bare in the dim light, entangled and entwined, kissing and touching until the passion tolerated no further delay. He pushed her back to the bed, straddled the legs and lay on top finding easily the warm and moist middle. He welcomed Leonor's soft hips pressing against his moves and making him feel better and desired. Thank heavens that felt so good! Leonor moaned and dug her fingers in his back. It turned him on, and their bodies moved in the same rhythm. With the sweaty skin sliding against each other Severus kissed Leonor slowly. His eyes darkened like an unleashed ocean.

"Did I scare you?" he murmured knowing that he'd not been in control tonight. It had been an overflow valve for all the stored anger and longing.

"I'm not scared about you, but about the things going on in Hogwarts. What did they do to you?"

"Just the expected," he answered evasively. "I never thought that it's easy but living in Albus' study to keep the cover is unnerving. It's the worst besides the looks full of hate from Minerva and the other professors."

"I see," said Leonor. It couldn't have been different.

"Do you fear the Carrows?"

"No," said Severus quietly. "I'm the better wizard. The Dark Lord trusts me."

He embraced Leonor and kissed her forehead and eyelids before saying, "I'll send you Hattie every day. She'll help with Eileen or whatever you want. I need to do something against the frequent torture of house elves by the Carrows anyway. She'll like it, I'm sure. Hattie deserves it the most. She has the whole mad house of Slytherin on her shoulders."

Leonor nodded and said, "When will I see you again?"

"It won't be long. I'm the headmaster and don't need to ask for permission to leave whenever I want." A special determination and power resonated in Severus' words. Then he got up, summoning his clothes from the bunch on the floor.

They both dressed and kissed a last time before Severus rushed downstairs and the green flames swallowed him, and then he was gone.


	23. In the Middle of the War

**In the Middle of the War**

The flames billowed Severus' cloak, ash fell on the hearthrug and Severus stepped from the fire in the headmaster's office, still elated from visiting Leonor and Eileen and strangely well rested after only an hour in Leonor's arms.

A familiar silly cackle greeted him and then he saw the victorious expression of Alecto Carrow who stood in the middle of the room with the door handle in the left hand. In an instant, he drew his magic wand and pointed it without hesitation to her chest. She flew backwards and crashed to the wall.

Amycus stood in the broken door snickering madly about his sister's defeat.

"Did I ask for a visit?" said Severus coldly turning from Alecto to Amycus who's grin froze under the headmaster's unfaltering gaze.

"There's a new slogan in the second floor," stammered Alecto defending herself breathless.

"We seek permission to punish the students _now_," said Amycus with a calculating and equally provoking look.

"Allow us to search the Gryffindor dormitories first. I'm sure we catch them red-handed," demanded Alecto.

"Any evidence?" drawled Severus menacingly.

"We heard footsteps on the seventh floor when the brats run for it," sputtered Alecto while her brother gazed wickedly at Severus. His wish had been denied several times already.

"I expected a bit more devotion in tracking down the scum. The traitors are mediocre children at best, aren't they?" hissed Severus threatening Alecto with his wand. "Or are you not quick enough to follow upstairs?"

"Leave her alone," smirked Amycus without really caring about Alecto. "You scold us, but _you_ are too soft, _headmaster_." Amycus emphasized the last word with disdain.

"Indeed," said Severus dangerously calm and challenged Amycus with an indifferent look. "The Dark Lord wants to raise the pure-blood offspring well and in his favour. They'll all learn who's the master soon. Gryffindor's need naturally a bit longer."

Amycus continued insulting Severus by changing the topic, "I heard the healer is back. Did she let you fuck her or where have you been?"

Alecto grinned in delight and Amycus sneered as if he scored a spectacular goal.

"Since when I'm accountable to you?" answered Severus calmly after a loaded silence. Severus' thin lips twitched, and the eyes narrowed.

"Anything else?" drawled Severus intimidating.

"The Dark Lord won't be delighted hearing that you are not able to cast a Crutiatus C—", started the new DADA teacher again.

In that moment Amycus and Alecto keeled over, writhing in pain on the floor. The unspoken curse hit them unexpectedly and Severus released the spell very slowly. He was livid, his eyes mad and wild.

"Please can you repeat that?" asked Severus coldly. "I should answer to it promptly," he scoffed.

When the two Death Eaters hunched up to a pathetic position, their faces pale and shocked, Severus roared, "Leave my office! _Now_!" That scared them finally away. The Carrows crept panic-stricken through the door and tumbled down the narrow stairs.

Severus sent another spell after them that both tripped over their feet and landed on the hard stone. Amycus got up with a bloody nose and looked cowardly back at Severus then he run down the long corridor as fast as he could. Alecto called after her brother and followed equally frightened.

Severus repaired the broken door and heard Phineas cheer behind him for putting them to the flight. Others murmured of betrayal and breach of law. Severus didn't mind. It had been past due, and Severus felt much better now.

He reset the password to one that neither the Carrows nor the other professors would find without making more effort to unravel his true alliance. He nodded briefly to Dumbledore before closing the door with a bang. Severus walked determinedly to the second floor removing the letters from the wall as every other day.

XXX

_March 1998_

Severus watched the fine marble mantlepiece in the headmaster's office when Hattie and a black clad witch with an eight months old baby appeared within the flames, spinning as fast as a top.

Hattie curtseyed and held her head low in anticipation or perhaps fear of the coming. The filthy rag around her gaunt body was grey and smelly and the crestfallen elf made no effort to wipe the ash from it. Hattie was always clean and cheerful whenever helping Leonor but returning to Hogwarts changed that acting in self-defence. The elves learned to use pretence to their advantage and improved the situation with the Carrows at least slightly. The Death Eaters sensed meanwhile that mangled elves were poor servants.

"Thank you. You may go," addressed Severus the elf curtly and Hattie left with a snap of her fingers.

Leonor caught a last glimpse of the miserable looking little creature and sighed while cleaning her sleeves and collar. She gave Severus a sharp look to decipher the reason for the urgent call at an unusual time. The sun shone golden through the windows announcing a mild evening in spring. Dinner started soon at Hogwarts; the corridors were still full of students.

Finally, she said deliberately cheerful, "Hi Sev."

Severus replied rather formal and then remained silent. Leonor looked into eyes that were hard and unfathomable. Severus whole body straightened and tensed; then he put his hands to the back and started to pace in front of the fireplace as if in search for the right words.

Leonor knew the office by now and Severus' mostly distant behaviour. She visited it several times in the past months, though Severus preferred to come to the apothecary for private reasons. She recalled that she first stepped into the office to examine the results when Severus copied the real Sword of Gryffindor under Dumbledore's instructions and sent a fake to Bellatrix' vault in Gringotts. They had not been mistaken that Gringotts accepted the fine artwork of transfiguration and stored it unremarked in the deep secluded catacombs of the wizarding bank.

Later Severus called her to observe tedious detentions for which he feigned to have no time. Leonor set the _'right measures'_ for '_naughty'_ children that required punishment. She'd used the hospital wing for it. Poppy screamed in furious panic and Leonor fought her off until the matron became aware that the students were well treated. They just looked troubled. Amycus was delighted to see that. But neither the sick looking faces nor the injuries were real. When Madam Pomfrey gained trust again, Leonor retrieved the Crutiatus potion from the stocks and gave advice on how to use it. It helped to overcome the inevitable. The Carrows, Grabbe and Goyle incanted the Crutiatus Curse whenever feeling unmonitored and Severus fought a lost battle against it.

Leonor mended several situations when Severus needed to show undue harshness keeping the cover. No child left the hospital wing under Leonor's tutelage that looked recovered, though most of them cheered quietly that they played a prank to the hated Death Eaters. Leonor instructed Poppy not to tell a thing about the cheat and therefore most teachers addressed the witch with utmost genuine hatred. It was the best cover and just the risk remained that a child opened the mouth too wide. Leonor walked a tight robe in displaying alliance to the Dark Lord and taking advantage of the healer status demonstrating hidden humanity.

Severus still paced the office, stopping now and then to watch the sinking sun and Leonor's thoughts spun round more memories of the recent past; the time passed fast without many possibilities to contemplate over anything. Eileen snored lightly in her arm and was all set by the adventures of the day. The little one had never been at Hogwarts before.

Leonor was unaware how much Poppy anticipated about the ongoing relationship with Severus. Everybody in Hogsmeade knew about the baby and meanwhile the next pregnancy was clearly visible and more obvious than the first. The gossip erupted in the village again and run dry after a short while. So far, only Aberforth and Richard addressed their observation of the fatherhood aloud; Aberforth deeply disappointed and Richard frustrated with the thought to lose two brilliant potioneers. Everybody else cared little; a new-born gave hope and the matters of the war retreated in the background for a moment.

Eileen had not only Hattie as a playmate; Alma and her daughter Ashley dropped in frequently. Eileen enjoyed the company of Ashley's two-year-old very much; she gurgled enthusiastically whenever the little boy hugged her in delight. The pleasure was mutual. Right before Christmas, Heather and Thomas asked for a visit and Leonor opened the Floo connection to ease the travel. After all it had not been difficult for them finding the only healer in Scotland. Leonor enjoyed their visit, she felt well in their pleasant company and Eileen became very attentive when Thomas spoke intriguing about fishermen's fairy tales, a true habit of a lovely grandfather for a far too young child to understand in detail. Leonor harboured still the idea to name her children Snape; though she kept that to herself and Thomas was the key once the evil was defeated.

The most unusual visits however came from Narcissa Malfoy. She appeared at least once a month for the Sunday afternoon tea and brought either elf-made biscuits or Scones and always a small toy for Eileen. Narcissa spoke not much and if then only about little Draco or potion making. Leonor had the distinct feeling that it was all Lucius' wife risked under the current circumstances. Narcissa finally bought some ingredients to prove the visit and left latest after an hour. She looked careworn and older despite being well groomed as ever. Underneath the arrogant façade surfaced something softer, a real mother perhaps fearing and caring for Draco and Lucius, but also for an old friendship. Narcissa mentioned just once how profoundly grateful she was about the help from Severus and it had been implicit. Peculiar had been one afternoon in the middle of December. Leonor's bracelet tickled hotly but before she tapped it in return to announce that she wasn't alone the green flames erupted already and Severus and Draco stepped from the fire. Severus brandished the wand at Leonor sending her outside. She eavesdropped of course but heard only that Draco needed to show more devotion towards the practical exercises of dark magic, or he failed his exams which was just what Amycus hoped to tell the Dark Lord. In the aftermath Draco found Leonor several times in the hospital wing pretending to visit a classmate, though the older Slytherins were seldom admitted to the hospital by the Carrows.

Alecto Carrow still liked to fix herself up with the Dark Lord's first man. She showed open jealousy towards Leonor whenever they met. Her brother instead leered at the healer obtrusively. Amycus only stopped the advances to touch Leonor inappropriately when Severus knocked him off his feet with an uppercut and threatened again with the Crutiatus Curse. Phineas Nigellus Black, who often took sides with Severus, complained about _'muggle methods'_ while a satisfactory smile twisted his mouth.

Severus usually avoided any private contact in the castle and especially in that well-observed headmaster's study and just invited Leonor once to the most hated sleeping chamber which still emanated the airiness of Albus Dumbledore. Severus considered it never again when a few portraits wolf-whistled and others remarked that a headmaster with a mistress was unheard of and certainly inappropriate to teach the students decency. Severus had snapped at them that he would_ 'kick them in the shrivelled balls if they kept not quiet about his private affairs'_. Leonor laughed out loud taking Severus' hands and holding it against the already visible baby bump, and then she kissed him fiercely that most of the portraits shook their heads and Severus blushed.

Leonor knew the ticking and clicking noises of Dumbledore's restless instruments. It was unnerving especially when nobody spoke. The cupboard with the Pensieve was closed and Fawkes' abandoned perch stood on the small round table as usual. The desk was empty, no books or parchments or mail. Leonor observed the portraits and all headmasters slept and snored which gave Leonor a hint that something important was cooking.

"Why did you call me?" asked Leonor finally putting Eileen to one of the comfortable Chintz chairs. The baby grew heavy after a while. Then she twisted her long brown hair in a tight bun to look older and more severe.

"Hagrid hosted a _'Support Harry Potter Party'_ in his cabin. You may have heard it in Hogsmeade," snarled Severus. "Well, he escaped the arrest of the Death Eaters and luckily no other person was found near that party."

"Very unwise in the present climate," sighed Leonor. "By the way, have you heard anything from the boy?"

Severus just shook his head, then he said hoarsely, "I need a new teacher for Care of Magical Creatures and the Dark Lord approved to employ _you_ till end of term based on my suggestion."

"I?" asked Leonor surprised.

"Yes."

"Couldn't you have asked first?"

"I've got summoned this afternoon," replied Severus harshly.

"Sorry," said Leonor subdued.

"You said that patient visits and mail orders decline."

"Yes, they do. Everybody fears Hogsmeade meanwhile. But it's not that I suffer from boredom."

"I changed the timetables, reduced the number of hours. Lessons are only two days a week, no mixed classes, each house on its own."

"And Eileen?" asked Leonor flustered. "Creatures are dangerous."

"Talk to Poppy Pomfrey. I'm sure she'll not deny the favour. I can instruct her, if you want. But it might not be wise when I force her the help."

"And what do you want me to do with the students, especially the Slytherins?"

"Stroke unicorns with them, tell about dragons, theoretical work in the classroom, owls and the Phoenix are a good topic too. The classroom you used once after the Yule Ball is prepared again. The Slytherins have never been fond of Hagrid; they'll accept everything from you."

Leonor sighed, feeling the strong kicks of the new baby. She thought briefly about taking Severus' hand to let him experience it, but the moment was wrong.

Severus spoke more determined now, "Hagrid has no students above O.W.L. level. The Carrows still think that a trip to the Forbidden Forest is punishment; so, I and other teachers handed out detentions with Hagrid. We may have to do that again."

"There was once a replacement for Hagrid," said Leonor not quite happy with the idea to teach two months before their second child was due. She'd been in the forest with Hagrid but catching unicorns for a lesson or a walk in the forest was no appealing thought right now.

"Professor Grubbly-Plank does not answer my owls," admitted Severus grudgingly.

"Sev, even if I feel better than being pregnant with Eileen it's quite a lot now. Eileen is teething, she starts to sit and crawl, and is often impatient if it does not work the way she wants, and then she summons close objects. I wrecked a simple potion recently, because I run several times away from the cauldron. A knife flew in Eileen's direction, and she enjoyed playing with the shining blade. I've to be on the watch. And look at me!" Leonor gestured to her bodily shape. "I'm round and getting tubbier every day."

Severus heaved a sigh. "You are right. It _is_ too much. The Carrows will be delighted to hear that they can stand-in for Hagrid; they are already drooling to send students to the forest."

Severus strode still up and down in the front of the fireplace. Dumbledore frowned, when Leonor looked at the portraits, obviously unhappy with the idea that the Carrows got another chance to punish more students. She felt a pang of guilt looking at him and thinking of the damage the Death Eaters brought over the school every day. The old man again! Leonor gasped.

Severus looked finally up, his face skinny, more pallid than ever, eyes and skin aged as if years had passed hastily.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, squeezing Leonor's upper arms gently.

"The Dark Lord will chastise you for making a wrong suggestion. I don't want to see Alecto victorious either."

"There's no need to care about that." Severus' expression darkened even more.

"Alright, I do it for now," said Leonor suddenly. "But I'm not going to teach anything dangerous."

"Are you sure?"

"It's the best way for the students, isn't it?"

Severus snivelled relieved, "It is, and you save my neck."

"Do I?" smiled Leonor.

"You do," agreed Severus gravely. Severus just took Leonor's hands, holding them for a second. She pulled him into a non-committal hug, and it was a deal. The suddenly wide-awake audience of grim looking headmasters witnessed it.

"I fetch the deputy headmasters and Heads of House from the Great Hall. Bring Eileen to the bedroom, I don't want to draw any attention to her," spoke Severus matter-of-factly. "You can visit Madam Pomfrey when Minerva and the Carrows are informed."

XXX

Leonor stroked the cheeks of Eileen gently before waving her wand activating some safeguarding spells in case her daughter woke up when the Professors still spoke in Severus' study.

She just exited the adjoining room when she heard footsteps, then she placed herself in front of the mantlepiece and arranged the clothes. For a moment Leonor hoped that the Carrows were not amongst the Professors, but when the door opened a nosy and breathless Alecto burst inside right behind Severus. The Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Amycus Carrow and Slughorn followed. All looked mildly irritated by the unexpected call in the middle of dinner. Slughorn's mouth was smudged with gravy and a napkin garnished his fat belly. Minerva appeared thin-lipped and her eyes got colder getting a glimpse of Leonor. Flitwick had trouble to see something at all because either Amycus or Alecto blocked deliberately his sight. Pomona Sprout's grey curls required a haircut and the always cheerful soul looked anxious and nervous. Severus walked round the desk and sat without a hurry, offering no seats to any of the Professors. He waited until the shuffling of feet and the swishing of fabric silenced. Then he put his black wand in front of him and leaned back.

Severus looked first at Leonor and when she nodded, he focused Minerva as if he wanted her to understand something. Then he said sharply without accepting dissent, "I appoint Professor Scott as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher till end of the term."

Visible rage blazed in Alecto, she puffed red-faced, "How did she come here?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Severus with a chilly friendliness.

"I haven't seen _her_ in the entrance hall doing supervision."

"Then you missed something," said Severus snidely.

Amycus sneered with a mean expression in the eyes. "Is she going to work as a gamekeeper too? She's pregnant, a full-round female —"

Leonor shot him a dangerous look. Severus jaw twitched and he bit his lips.

Amycus spoke then with a velvety pitying voice, raising his palms up innocently. "Severus, she's a light prey for the evil beasts."

"The centaurs report to _me_ about happenings — until the ministry finds an appropriate gamekeeper. I take care of any issues if they arise and I don't want _anybody_ to interfere with it. Rubeus Hagrid did enough damage by false testimony. I'm glad that I won the centaurs over. The Dark Lord appreciates it."

Amycus drawled gazing at Leonor through narrowed eyes, "Greyback would be delighted —" but Minerva stopped him in the middle of the sentence.

"How dare you to suggest that! He bites children!" she screeched and raised her wand pointing it at Amycus. All other Professors did the same and in next to no time two hostile fronts glared at each other. Leonor thanked Minerva to stop Amycus in detailing Greyback's attack, the purpose of the mention imminent.

"How childish. Put your wands away!" commanded Severus, still sitting composed in the headmaster's chair. His wand hadn't moved an inch. The troubled waters cooled a bit.

Severus spoke now in a low voice focusing on Amycus. Everybody listened. "The Dark Lord does not wish to spill magical blood. Further he has evidence that a new teacher for Defence against the Dark Arts is required next year."

"He got a teacher," blurted a disgruntled Amycus immediately.

"Of course." Severus bowed slightly, sneering. Then he flicked his wand. Several scrolls of parchment flew into the hands of the Professors and out of the room nailing the changed timetables to the notice boards.

"Please inform the staff in due course tonight. You are dismissed," said Severus with a brisk tone and waited impatiently until the footsteps vanished. Then he gestured Leonor to sit, the expression still occluded and impervious.

"Do they always attack each other?" asked Leonor bewildered who saw Minerva and the Carrows never in one room together.

"Not that often anymore; on the surface it's more civil since Luna and Ginny did not return to Hogwarts. Some Gryffindors hide in the Room of Requirement and the open resistance became less. The Carrows think they achieved something," muttered Severus, the hands on the desk.

Then Leonor wanted to know why he threatened Carrow with losing his position.

"I didn't. Amycus just doesn't listen to his master. The Dark Lord does not expect him to return after the summer as so many predecessors."

"You mean that curse is still active?"

"That's the Dark Lord's guess. He looks for a new candidate and is fully aware of your skills in the Dark Arts as well as the more personal situation."

All colour drained from Leonor's face. "You didn't tell him, did you?" said Leonor agitated.

"No, he has informants in Hogsmeade and the ministry. What he knows about you is no disadvantage if the Dark Lord gains more power and if Potter needs more time hiding in the woods." Severus frowned at Dumbledore who inclined his head, muttering something about patience.

Leonor panicked, leaning forward in shock. "Will he come to do something to Eileen?"

Severus stood up and turned towards the window. The last rays of sunshine vanished behind the mountains. Thestrals spread their wings to circle the Forbidden Forrest. He understood well why Leonor was troubled by the idea. The Dark Lord took the useful bits and pieces but showed no mercy. Personal situations didn't matter.

Severus answered deliberately calm, "The Dark Lord is pleased to get a talented young generation. I'm sure he's aware that I'm the father, though parentage matters little. The prospect of young followers raised under his reign is more important."

"Please stop pretending that it means nothing! You don't even look me in the eye!" bellowed Leonor. Red spots appeared in the white face, and she gasped for breath. The baby kicked her painfully, and she pushed herself up easing the pain.

Severus continued to stare into the beginning night biting his lips that he told her, that he needed her so much in every sense of the word.

Leonor walked slowly to the bedroom, supporting each step by holding on to the furniture. Her head swam and she was terrified. She stood in the second line if something bad happened to Severus, like Narcissa and Draco. The fellow Death Eaters appreciated Severus' success very little; they thirsted for his position. Rise and fall were close together.

The peaceful sight of a sleeping Eileen gave a small comfort but just for the moment. What if she had to raise the kids under the Dark Lord's supervision? What if the rumours about the 'Chosen One' were only the flower of hope and Dumbledore followed the wrong path? What if the high expectations crashed Harry before the Dark Lord vanquished? Harry was just of-age and not a battle-tested warrior after all, the weight on the young shoulders incredibly.

The idea compressed Leonor's heart and the dizzy feeling increased. The room blurred; a strong pain shot through her womb and the knees became weak. She lowered herself to the floor, clutching her belly and then there was only darkness.


	24. Fight and Fortune

**Fight and Fortune**

"The pulse is regular. A sudden feeling of faintness perhaps," suggested Madam Pomfrey briskly and added with an icy look of reproach, "I'm not surprised in Scott's very state and with that extra work —"

"Are you sure it's not bad?" said Severus quietly, lips pressed firmly together forming a thin sallow line. Leonor's face was colourless, her skin cool and translucent, dark curls framing chin and eyes. She looked like Snow White and Severus couldn't explain why that muggle tale pierced his mind since he lifted Leonor from the floor to the bed.

Madam Pomfrey shrugged disapprovingly, "Give some time for recovery. I suggest contacting St. Mungo' if Ms Scott doesn't wake up in one hour or two or if you want proof about the unborn life. If you don't mind, brew a strong tea or coffee and use a reanimation spell. I return to the hospital wing now; _injured_ students wait for my attention too."

The headmasters' jaw twitched by the mention of the students; he knew that especially the youngest got their fair share from the Carrows daily.

The matron turned with a glower spotting the most unusual picture of Severus Snape, embracing and comforting a baby. His lips rested against the soft hair of the little head; two arms enveloped around the small girl. Poppy heard only the rumours about the healer's daughter. Strangely enough she recalled that the baby quietened surprisingly fast after she arrived in Snape's study as if that harsh and cruel man were no stranger. For a tiny moment she thought that Snape looked equally miserable as Scott, though standing upright and conscious. Then she put that idea quickly aside. He looked already ill as a boy, a person that chose the darkness to exist. Snape murdered Dumbledore ruthlessly and lifted no finger to stop the Carrows. Everything appeared fishy. What if Snape used Scott to spy on the Hogwarts staff and students? Poppy rushed confused away and thrust some Floo Powder into the flames and disappeared. It was awkward in between Dumbledore's old stuff; the times changed meanwhile so profoundly.

XXX

Severus kissed Leonor's temple. He whispered _'wake up'_ against her ear, caressing the earlobe gently. A mug of her favourite tea — Elderberries with a mix of Oriental herbs — waited on the nightstand. A light rosy colour tinted Leonor's cheek again and it gave hope. The smelling bottle with lavender and rosemary oil helped nothing to pump more life to the fragile soul. He waited.

"Wake up," repeated Severus louder, distraught, annoyed, impatient, still kneeling before Dumbledore's four-poster bed. A feeling of madness clenched his stomach.

"I promised to keep you safe and I do not fail," he shouted now, squeezing Leonor's slim hands desperately. When she didn't move, he drew his wand, hesitating to use it, and then he heard a faint whisper.

"Why are you shouting to my ear? I'm not deaf."

Severus only gazed at the moving witch like seeing a ghost. He forgot to say something, just watched when Leonor opened the dark eyes and sat carefully upright.

"Did I fall asleep in your office?" asked Leonor, still befuddled and recognizing the surroundings slowly, the darkness outside and Eileen who slept again happily after a fruit purée from Hattie.

"How do you feel?" asked Severus, deep lines edged his forehead.

Leonor hesitated as if she didn't know an enough answer to a simple question. Then she suggested, "Powerless. I'm thirsty."

Severus took the mug from the bedside table. "Drink that."

After taking a large swig of tea, she said, "You look ghastly, Severus. What have I missed?"

"You fainted; Poppy found nothing serious. You've been passed out for more than two hours. Though, you look better now than when I found you." Severus caressed Leonor's cheeks gently. "Can you please check if the baby is alright too? Poppy was a bit edgy about that."

"It seems so." Leonor put her hands to the belly and pressed it in several places. The abdominal wall was soft. "The baby moved when I arrived here, and it kicked me so hard after the meeting that it was painful. A strong football player," smiled Leonor.

"Do you know that it's a boy?" Severus' voice was stern but also a bit curious, not convinced that everything was alright.

"I forbade Caryn to tell me, like last time." Leonor shrugged, a small smile around her lips. "I just wanted to say that Eileen appeared a bit more even-tempered. The little one here wakes me every night at about two o'clock and participates in everything I do. It is very present, loads of energy to move."

"I couldn't find Goddess Brigid," scolded Severus softly.

"Probably forgotten in the apothecary when Hattie burst in and ushered me to follow quickly. But what happened, I cannot remember climbing to bed?"

"I lifted you up. You fainted on the floor. I upset you," whispered Severus with a low shaking voice.

Leonor chewed on the latest memory and reflected, "You told me that the Dark Lord knows everything about me and Eileen."

"Yes, sort of it. Listen, he's not after you. He's just informed as always. Everything turned out much better than I expected it initially and even if you don't want to hear it, we are good prepared to last out a while, still." Severus put his left hand to the baby bump too, caressing it lightly. He looked Leonor in the eyes and stroked her cheek again with the other hand.

"You frightened me today. It only counts that you and the babies are healthy. I want you to see Caryn. Can you call her tonight?"

"Severus," Leonor swallowed.

Severus raised a brow noting the gesture.

"You know she's not delighted. She helps but has a fair point in telling the risks. I don't like to bother her too much. I'm sure we are alright."

"Do you want to stay? Are you hungry?"

Leonor nodded, and then she took Severus hand and said, "I'm scared Severus. I thought I could handle it, but it's getting more difficult with the months of desperate waiting."

"I know." Severus pressed a kiss to Leonor's forehead. "You are brave."

"I'm faltering, Amycus threatens with Greyback, the Dark Lord knows everything, you are so distant and cold at work, I only ate lunch and came here hungry and then I probably stood too long without moving. I suppose that blood pressure and circulation dropped."

"That's the medical explanation?" Severus frowned with a disbelieving look.

"Simple, isn't it?"

Severus just grunted, still worry lines on his forehead. Then he waved his wand ordering sandwiches. They appeared in an instant on his desk as if the elves had smelled the wish before. When he picked them up, the headmasters gave him nosy looks, some whispered. Dumbledore finally spoke, "Is Leonor Scott alright?"

"Likely." The brusque answer contained more hope than convincing evidence. Severus shook slightly by the very thought that everything could have turned out worse.

"Do you let her teach next week?" said Dumbledore with the usual penetrating stare when he expected a favour from Severus.

"Do you want to interfere?" Severus raised his voice slightly, a limp sneer on his face.

"I just want the best for all of us."

"And what does that mean?"

"You promised to keep the students safe."

"— and I do my best to achieve that."

"Leonor is a chance. If Tom Riddle agrees to replace Amycus or Alecto —"

"— or Horace, or Minerva. But do you think I risk her life?" spluttered Severus. "I've been through that once and it is the only reason why I still listen to you."

"Is _that_ still the only reason?" Disappointment echoed in the words.

"Does the _reason_ _why_ I am here matter — does it indeed? You didn't mind _that_ _reason_ seventeen years ago."

"I thought you understand now."

Monstrous anger pressed Severus lips together. Of course, he understood, and it was galling that Albus still questioned his motives. He swallowed a painful retort and after thorough consideration he spoke low and aggrieved, "— and I hoped that I am enough for once. If Leonor teaches is her decision, and hers alone."

Severus walked with the sandwiches to the bedroom and closed the door. The muttering in the study continued but Severus wasted no additional minute to think about the old man. He was glad that Leonor stayed and would do everything that she slept as long and relaxed as possible.

XXX

_18__th__ April 1998_

The last day of the Easter break ended soon. All students returned tomorrow with the Hogwarts Express and whereas in past years many remained behind to prepare for exams it had only been a few Slytherins this year who preferred the company of the Carrows. Also, most of the teachers took some days off escaping the hostile castle. Meals in the gloomy Great Hall were still a subtle affair despite the temporary void in the corridors. Slytherins outnumbered the present and the Carrows provoked the staff with growing pleasure having free rein and the snickering of the students as applause. Pomona Sprout run once from breakfast followed by a thin-lipped and fuming Minerva McGonagall. As much as Severus liked the silence of the term breaks, he hated it now and waited for the castle to fill with the subdued whispers of the children. It wasn't the Hogwarts he knew but better than the malevolent silence.

Severus paced like every evening with a grim expression in front of the fireplace. He found no rest to brew or read more than one page without digressing to Potter and the Sword of Gryffindor and what the boy would do with it. The nagging question appeared like a revolving headache and Dumbledore refused to tell him as if it stopped Severus to pore over it. No book in the library or the headmaster's office explained the necessity of that sword; Dumbledore used it to damage the ring and the curse within took his life. A desperate illusion that the boy indeed set out for saving the world nested in Severus' head.

Severus watched the orange flames, the heat hot and dry on the sunken skin. A year ago, he walked with Dumbledore through the grounds hoping to learn something, but even a year later Severus wasn't a bit wiser. The Order of the Phoenix went completely underground, and the wizarding world ached under the regime, everybody waited for a miracle, a wonder — while the dark might rose to power. A day before yesterday the Dark Lord visited Hogwarts. He searched something and Dumbledore divulged that he had a _'good guess'_ and _'everything went like planned' _without providing more detail. Severus admitted the evil master to the grounds and the castle. Thankfully no poor soul was in his way when the Dark Lord glided silently along the path and the marble staircases with an almost dreamy glitter in the snake-like eyes. It was as if the unreal form of a man felt home; a strange wicked fondness in every move before giving instructions to Snape and gloating at Dumbledore's portrait with the satisfaction of the winner.

"No rendezvous tonight?" croaked Phineas Nigellus suddenly.

"Later," replied Severus without moving an inch from the pleasant warmth of the fire.

Phineas was meanwhile often wide awake when Leonor entered the office, and he reminded Severus daily to go for a visit. As if Severus forgot that! He felt bad that he needed her so much without giving anything back. Easter brought at least the advantage for leaving the castle in the afternoon to play with Eileen. In the evenings his daughter slept already soundly, and he missed carrying her around or to do some little magic tricks that she giggled in delight. He'd been surprised about himself to remember what his mother showed him when his father was out of reach.

"How's the spring this year?" muttered a squeaky voice of an old headmistress.

Severus grunted, "The green grass sprouts extraordinary fast in the mild rain; all too wet for my taste."

The portraits made it a habit to interrupt the restless pacing and envelop Severus in trivial small talk until he stopped side-tracked by the interruptions.

"Bring Leonor some daffodils, she'll like that."

"Sure, Albus," said Severus slightly irritated because Dumbledore never provided advice on the relationship contrary to some other portraits.

"Indeed, I should go for a walk with Leonor tomorrow before everybody returns," thought Severus aloud.

The yellow fields of daffodils on the shore of the Black Lake were beautiful, and they both needed fresh air. He just required the gracious help of the April weather to stop the permanent drizzle. Anyway, Albus finally managed to pull Severus from the fire leaving the senseless brooding behind. He wrapped the thick cloak around his shoulders and placed the two wands carefully in his robes.

"Leonor returns next week," intoned Phineas, and he glanced mischievously at Dumbledore.

Severus frowned at them.

"She's tired and frazzled, Severus. It's not going to improve after the holidays," added Dumbledore.

"I knew it was just a temporary solution," shot Severus at them, knowing that Leonor continued if she managed.

"Ask her to stop," chorused Albus and Phineas.

Severus shook his head about the rare agreement and left for an early and final round tonight. He strolled through the main corridors down to the entrance hall, checked the security measures. Nobody was in the staff room and the Carrows followed a dinner invitation of Yaxley together with some other Death Eaters which Severus turned down to _'control Hogwarts'_.

Leonor looked indeed overworked and it became worse last week. Severus knew that it was hard for her to refuse help when somebody called urgently. She still apparated at odd times and mostly it ended in nausea. Luckily the workload dropped further because of the political situation. Nobody came to Hogsmeade for consultation with exception to Andromeda Tonks who turned up on Easter Sunday asking for a favour. Severus played with Eileen, and he heard them talking in the surgery. Andromeda asked Leonor to help Nymphadora Tonks who suffered under premature labour pains and was equally far advanced in pregnancy. Andromeda was clearly scared and persuaded Leonor finally to apparate to their safe place, blindfolded to keep everything a secret. The astonishment about Lupin becoming a father and an expecting Leonor was mutual. Worse than that, Severus had been infuriated but unable to restrain Leonor without starting a commotion in the upper floor. Leonor smiled at him and said _'you would want that somebody helps me too, they've no chance to see a healer or midwife while in hiding'_ and '_I know you enjoy some undisturbed time with Eileen'_ and then she kissed her family and was gone returning two hours later pale and shaken from the pull of apparition. Just the very thought made his blood boil again.

Severus passed the Room of Requirement and heard a rustling but didn't pay attention. The wind blew still dry brown leaves through the edges of the school. Leonor needed a lot of persuading after her return to calm Severus' down and it took time until Severus' dozed off spooning her in one of the rare evenings when Hattie didn't come to call him back to Hogwarts. Severus noticed that Leonor often pulled a wry face, clutching her belly with both hands. Whenever she caught Severus' apprehensive look, she took his hand, and he felt indeed the strong kicks of the baby. Leonor supposed that the baby turned somersaults.

Still in thoughts, Severus climbed the spiral staircase and tapped the bracelet announcing his soon arrival in the apothecary. Then he flicked the wand calling Hattie to hold the position and informing him in case of issues at the school. When he came close to the door, he heard irritating voices from inside as if the portraits discussed heatedly. Severus stepped briskly into the room and Phineas called at once _'He's coming'_. Severus saw the reason of the excitement immediately; Flint had broken through one of the windows in the circular room and claimed the seat on Fawkes old perch stretching the broad wings. The bird grew impressively lately, the shining feathers a feast of scarlet colours. He screeched eyeing Severus and flew towards the man; meanwhile too tall to sit on Severus' shoulder.

"Calm down!" said Severus holding out his arm to give the bird a place to sit but Flint didn't take the seat nor stopped the ear-splitting ruckus.

Pauline and Hugo squeezed through the broken window too, circling and hooting that Severus wanted to hold his ears under the strident noise.

A terrible inkling dawned in him, "There's something wrong with Leonor? With Eileen?"

The birds fell silent, settling to the furniture at last.

"You are here on your own account or is there a message?" claimed Severus. Hugo and Pauline tilted their heads, hooting softly. Flint lamented.

Severus rushed already to the fireplace when Hattie appeared with a plop and he shouted the usual request at the elf, then spun in the green flames of the Floo network and roared _'the apothecary in Hogsmeade'_.

The sales room was dark; several candles illuminated the potion kitchen and the surgery. That was unusual, Leonor used mostly a hexed work lamp. A small cauldron simmered emanating a strong smell of cumin and black coffee beans. The strange looking device next to the doctor's couch made noises of a feeble mechanical fan.

Leonor and the baby had not been attacked thought Severus relieved though there was no doubt that something was seriously wrong. He listened to urgent steps from upstairs and an intuition told him that it was Caryn, and she was about three weeks too early. It should have been May! He felt suddenly cold.

Severus stripped the heavy cloak and the tight black frog coat from his shoulders. He looked less like a Death Eater with the white shirt underneath the formal apparel. He braced up, putting the wand carefully away and brushing his hands through his hair. Then he called cautiously, "Leonor, Caryn?" holding to the bannister when he went to the upper floor.

He just got a glimpse of Leonor sitting stooped down near the fireplace, rocking a bit back and forth before bending lower in evident pain. Eileen's baby cot stood not on the usual place but before Severus found it Caryn whisked him away and back down the stairs again. She was again feisty but silent and spoke only in a hushed voice when she dragged Severus to the surgery.

"Did she call you finally?" pressed Caryn through gritted teeth.

Severus only shook his head and breathed, "The birds came to Hogwarts."

"The baby is coming soon, likely before midnight." Caryn stood now upright and composed, just the deep lines on the seasoned face betrayed the gravity.

"It's too early," muttered Severus.

"That is the smallest of the problems. This muggle machine tells," Caryn pointed to the still running ultrasound, "that the baby is trapped. The umbilical cord is wrapped around the small body."

Severus frowned having no answer to that. He looked intently to Caryn's watery blue eyes without gaining a better insight to the situation.

She hissed quietly shaking off the intruder, "I'm not a liar."

"I want to talk to Leonor," replied Severus stiffly.

"You are the father if I'm not mistaken —" and it sounded like a guilty verdict.

"Yes," stammered Severus.

"Are you willing to help?" asked the midwife under her breath.

"Anything." stammered Severus and held his breath. The woman got under his skin with pure presence.

"Listen, it's too late for transport to St. Mungo's. I will do my best and you pray for luck."

Severus nodded and felt how all colour left his face.

"First bring your daughter away and get back here before the full hour. That is when the cauldron is ready for the next step. Stir that potion until it becomes clear and fill it in the mugs. Bring them upstairs. Fill the baby bathtub with water and heat it slowly, hand-hot only."

Severus swallowed and the midwife gazed at him.

"The matron of Hogwarts could help too, if you cannot. Or you convince somebody from St. Mungo's to come. I'd prefer the matron over you," she snapped.

"Madam Pomfrey left yesterday; I suppose she does not return tonight."

Caryn sighed.

"Alright then. Go upstairs, five minutes only and then begin what I told you."

Severus run upstairs. Eileen sat in the baby cot looking befuddled and puckering. She wailed a moment when Severus didn't lift her up but stopped pouting.

Leonor sat now on the bed in the same hunched position as before but gestured Severus to sit next to her.

"It's time," she forced a smile to her face.

"Is that because you apparated —" and a temper flared in Severus.

"No, it's _just time_," said Leonor with the lips pressed firmly together. "Listen, it's nobody's fault. The baby has a normal position for birth it's just trapped but even the muggles solve that. I've no fear that everything will be good. I suppose the baby tried to free himself with the frantic kicks. It didn't work out."

Severus couldn't say that Caryn sounded less convinced. He just put an arm around Leonor, and she leaned against his chest.

"The bracelet tickled, I've been waiting," she whispered. "Eileen and the new baby need you. I need you too."

"I'm here," muttered Severus, lifting Leonor's chin to kiss her gently.

"Take Eileen with you and we'll send an owl if the baby is born."

Severus just nodded. There was no point in going into more detail. Kissing was better and Leonor had a weak smile around her lips when Caryn interrupted them with a staged cheerful call from the stairs, "The five minutes are up. I bring the first round of tea, yarrow and blackberry leaves for you."

Severus grabbed Eileen who happily lifted her arms getting finally some attention from her father. He said with a tender voice, "Come, we go for a trip," and kissed his daughter's forehead before they went downstairs. He was worried and it was strangely soothing to have little Eileen in his arms and wrapping her in the thick black cloak.

When the green flames swallowed father and daughter, Severus heard Caryn saying, _'my dear, it will be severe'_.

XXX

Hattie took Eileen away from Severus, carefully enveloping the baby with her arms, the bulb-like eyes protruding with care. Winky, Barthy Crouch's elf, watched. The decision to leave now was difficult. It felt like leaving another piece of Leonor in the hands of somebody else. Being in the dark and out of control in the next hours ripped his heart in two.

Hattie noticed the inner battle and cheered, "Hattie is very proud to help little Ms Eileen. Master does not need to worry. We call also Madam Pomfrey if she returns."

The other elf nodded eagerly and stepped forward taking Eileen's hand who grasped after one of the colourful hats knitted by Ms Granger but couldn't reach it. Winky wore Dobby's funny hats since he disappeared, and nobody knew where Potter's elfish friend was.

Snape puffed sharply, "Can I rely on you?" He glowered at the elves that Winky shrunk a little though she was a free elf and not bound to take orders. But she had been the only one tending to toddlers before.

"And you promise to send word if there's anything?" When the elves nodded again, Snape sighed, "Alright, then. I will return as soon as possible but it might not be before the students arrive tomorrow."

The tower clock chimed to the full hour and Severus returned to Hogsmeade, with weak knees and choked up. At least he had something to do, stirring the potion kept his hands busy while the mind prowled through the days with Leonor. He remembered each detail of her gown and hair when they first met in Lupin's office. The attraction between them had been almost immediate. That was more than four years ago, and it couldn't be over now.

Severus balanced the tray with the full mugs of clear potion upstairs. A conjured divider separated the room, and nothing was to see or hear, perfect silence. He swallowed and announced himself. Caryn whirled from behind that curtain, mumbled something of _'due time'_ and disappeared again before any word left Severus' lips. Neither a whiff of air nor a hex rippled the white fabric; not even edges allowed to peer through it. The old witch knew well how to lock unwanted guests out.

Severus prolonged the heating of the bathtub and walked again and again upstairs watching the non-transparent curtain. He was locked out and when he couldn't stand it anymore, he started pacing the sales room, nursed the fire well and put the _'Closed'_ sign on the entrance door. Waiting for Potter was unnerving but waiting here was worse. Inaction and concern tortured him. Hugo and Pauline perched on the mantlepiece and Flint sat on the backrest of the armchair. The birds watched like grave figureheads of a sinking ship. Flint lamented from time to time. It was incredibly sad and becalming at once. Severus sense of time vanished.

Pauline hooted when a noise came from upstairs at last; in between the running footsteps on the wooden staircase was a tiny weeping, frail and heart-warming.


	25. The Final Battle Begins

**The Final Battle Begins**

"Keep him warm, all he needs is body heat and if he calms down a bath, nice warm water," spluttered Caryn wrapping the baby in a second blanket before putting a thumb into the bath.

"The water is too cold — well it took long — born right before midnight — tough little boy — still a bit blue around the nose," she stammered hastily.

Caryn wiped vernix from the tiny face and pressed the bundle with the crying boy in Severus arms.

"Take him and remember — an early baby needs warmth. Come upstairs if he looks clean and rosy."

"How's Leonor …," whispered Severus having only eyes for the little face and the quivering fists of his son.

"I patch her up," called Caryn and hurried again to the upper floor. Then she turned and uttered, "She named him Marcus Severus."

Severus was thrilled, a strong name although he liked of course to discuss _'Severus'_ doubting that Leonor gave it up. It didn't matter in that beautiful moment when he stood in the potion kitchen next to the baby bathtub and held the new-born in the crook of the arm, touching the black hair and the soft cheeks gently with a finger, swaying back and forth and whispering gentle words. It took a while until the baby stopped crying from the effort coming to this world; two very small hands ceased shaking. The birds closed in nudging the blanket in greeting and the Phoenix began a low musical melody.

When the little one opened the eyes looking at his father, Severus said with deep lines in the worn face, "It's time to prepare for your mother. She'll love you as much as I do."

XXX

When the room divider finally dropped, Marcus sucked his fingers feeling well while pressed to Severus' chest. Caryn collected a heap of used bedsheets and carried them away.

"Are you satisfied with your little boy?" she called over her shoulder to Severus. "He's about twenty inches and seven pounds, more than his sister and that three weeks early."

Severus didn't listen, he just wanted to know if his love was alright too. "Can I see Leonor?" asked Severus at once.

"She's asleep, be quiet."

The new mother slept in the middle of the bed under a thin blanket, the room again overheated like the cottage last year. Severus sat carefully down, talking to the awake little boy and moving some sticky strands of hair from his love's face. Leonor looked worn out, a little better than he expected in his worst thoughts. The skin was warm and sweaty like fading fever. Caryn bustled in and out checking pulse and temperature. She looked stern and brought eventually a little bottle with baby food.

"Do you want to feed little Marcus?"

Severus nodded and took it asking nervously, "How's Leonor?"

"Not bad, considering the circumstances. I gave her a sleeping potion; she'll wake up, no worries, and then we know more." Caryn patted Severus' shoulder. "I make us something hot, and then we grab a bit of sleep."

She returned a bit later with a bowl of steaming hot soup and took the baby boy who drank slowly and with frequent pauses.

"You need patience with the early babies. They need to learn everything also how to drink. He tries hard emptying that bottle," smiled Caryn and put the bundle back in Severus arms when he finished eating.

"I leave you alone and have a nap in the armchair downstairs. You'll know where to find me. Go to rest; it's been a long day."

When the footsteps of the midwife died away, the silence closed in. Severus watched Leonor's steady breathing. His yawing son fell asleep. Severus' lids closed too, and he sat against the headboard of the bed, willing to last out, the baby in his right arm and Leonor's fingers in his left hand. He kissed them both on the top of the heads and spoke in an overwhelmed whisper, "I love you."

XXX

The day dawned, a pink sky covered the landscape and created a mild contrast to the green meadows and fields in between the rolling hills. The owl flap creaked and announced Pauline's and Hugo's return from the nightly hunt. Everything was quiet in the apothecary, only the new-born awoke. Fragile cries reached the ears of the sleeping parents.

Severus stretched slowly, eyes unwilling to open, the baby firmly in the crook of his arm. His back and shoulders ached from the stiff position. He was stirred from sleep by that soft noise. Somebody turned and huddled against his left side, warm fingers enclosed his hand. He needed a moment to remember where he was. Leonor moved subconsciously towards him, her heavy lids opening reluctantly.

"Sev? You are here," she said, the voice drowsy and gentle.

"Yes, I've been here all the time," he confirmed, moving slightly to a better sitting position, kissing her forehead, inhaling the familiar smell, still not fully awake.

Then Leonor leaped up and called, "How's Marcus?" Her eyes searched and found the new-born next to her. She caressed the rosy cheeks, bliss in her eyes.

"Alright, I think," said Severus, and they both looked at their son who wept more frantic with the minute. "What's wrong?" reasoned Severus.

"A wet nappy, hunger, perhaps. Can I have him? I've just seen him briefly, haven't had the possibility to say hello." Leonor took the boy from Severus and pressed a fleeting kiss to the little nose, rocking him carefully. Leonor looked up, fearful and insecure, obvious to Severus that the second birth took more strengths than Leonor would admit.

"I love you, Leo," he whispered, catching her lips for a deep short kiss. "No more children. I don't want to lose you."

She nodded and Leonor began to unwrap and undress her little son for the first time.

"Marcus is a nice name," whispered Severus a bit embarrassed with the idea to pass on the own first name too.

"I thought so too. I always liked it, my favourite boy name." Leonor smiled busy with the baby.

Severus got up getting a nappy and finding out how to prepare a baby bottle, but Caryn came already upstairs with her wand and the baby food.

"You had a good night?" huffed the midwife walking past Severus without caring much about an answer. Then she rushed towards Leonor gasping out, "How are you, my dear?"

"Is my son alright too?" she countered.

"Sure, handsome and tall for a premature baby. He'll make up quickly for the lost weeks."

The women delved now in details and Severus who listened a while felt out of place. He walked downstairs, made a coffee and decided to check on Eileen; she had to meet her brother too. He missed the daughter, wanted them all together in one place before making plans for the next days and bringing them away from Hogsmeade.

Severus took the Floo to the study in the Hogwarts tower and according to the immediate report of the headmasters' portraits everything had been quiet in that night in April, except the two nanny-elves and Eileen who obviously couldn't get enough. Eileen rested only a bit; she was hyped up by all the new experiences and the unknown surroundings. Dumbledore's bedroom was littered with colourful elf-hats and the little girl sat in the middle. Hermione Granger would have been devastated about the misuse of the artefacts of freedom. Eileen yawned and swayed slightly with tiredness, looking for another hat to grab and squeeze it. A smile appeared in the little face, and she stretched her arms when she saw her father, delighted that the exhausting excursion came to an end.

Severus was very relieved to see her well, and he didn't mind that the day broke all rules for a toddler. He scooped her in the air and said, "You've got a gorgeous little brother." She giggled and nestled quickly to Severus' chest.

When they returned, a sleepy Eileen cried and demanded her mother. Leonor embraced and kissed her; the world felt safe and complete and Eileen fell immediately into a deep slumber; any more excitement too much for the moment.

"She didn't sleep much," said Severus with a half-grin. "The elves kept her busy. She's dead beat after playing most of the night."

The three adults laughed: a family of four.

XXX

_2nd May 1998_

"Caryn," said Leonor with a low shaking voice, "I want to go to Hogsmeade, just for an hour." She paced in front of the kitchen stove, her hands twisting the long brown hair and releasing it again. Leonor made that request several times already since being locked up in the cottage; just her body didn't let her do magic the way she wanted in the past days. It had to work now.

Caryn spoke calmly putting as many persuasions in her voice as she could, "You heard Severus. You _must not_ go there; he blocked the Floo or somebody can detect the cottage easily. There's a Caterwauling Charm in Hogsmeade; the dark wizard stationed all available Death Eaters in the village, Alma fled to her daughter and son-in-law, the _'Three Broomsticks'_ is closed for public."

"I have to go there. The Caterwauling Charm does not notice me if I apparate inside the house," said Leonor determined, wringing her hands, frown lines on the forehead.

"You acknowledge Severus' efforts very little, my dear. He brought you and the babies safely out of the village right before the Death Eaters turned every stone, searched all the houses and emptied every drawer to find Harry Potter. Alma went almost crazy when they overturned shop and flat right after you left. She burst into tears and will need ages to restore the house. You haven't seen her, but I have. Couldn't even tell her that you've given birth to a son. Merlin knows if she's safe!"

"And what if they searched the apothecary in my absence?"

"Then you don't want to know that now. You must look after yourself. The house is not important. You lost a lot of blood and your body had no time to recover after giving birth to Eileen and breast-feeding," grunted Caryn gloomily.

The sun dropped to the sea already a while ago. The last daylight faded, and the night enclosed the cottage _'Above the Cliffs'_ completely. The sea roared restless against the cliffs. Eileen and Marcus cuddled next to each other in the baby cot, a peaceful sight. Eileen gripped her favourite stuffed toy in one hand and Marcus his sister's pyjamas.

"Caryn," implored Leonor again and sat down next to the old midwife. "Severus' information saved us. I don't want to think about a visit of Greyback or the Carrows or any other evil man, seeing the babies and — well let's not talk about that. You do more for me than you are bound to do. I wouldn't have —."

Caryn cut her words off. "— you wouldn't have managed alone. You've been too weak to walk from the bed to the bathroom and back. That's why _I am_ still here. I help until a family is ready to master the daily routine. You are just recovered and now you risk everything to go to the apothecary in the middle of the night. Why do you want to leave the cottage?" Caryn gave Leonor an anguished look.

"It's a gut feel. Potter escaped from Malfoy Manor. He broke into Gringotts, even the Prophet issued a newsflash and I'm sure he comes to Hogwarts now. That is Harry's next move. The Dark Lord is right in waiting for him in Hogsmeade."

"And what does it have to do with you?"

"Severus is in danger. I fear he gets crushed in between the two opposing parties," whispered Leonor and a deathly silence spread over the cottage. Leonor clutched the bracelet. It tickled no more, hadn't tickled the whole day. It made her mad.

Caryn shook her head bewildered and reluctant to believe that all had been said.

Leonor walked to the storeroom and filled a hexed neck pouch with potions for emergencies. The flasks vanished one by one in the depths of the magically enlarged bag. Then she dressed more suitable for a cool night and kissed the children a last time. Caryn gazed at Leonor, mumbling inarticulate words in a lack of understanding.

Leonor embraced the midwife who was now a motherly friend. "Thank you, Caryn, thank you for everything. Please remain with Eileen and Marcus until I return, please!"

Caryn was stunned and played the last trump. "You leave your children? Don't do that! You'll regret it."

"I want them to live in a world without the Dark Lord. They need to grow up with mother and father. I must make sure that Severus is safe. I'll return if I know he's alive and out of trouble. It's not lightheaded and easy to leave. But how can I look in the eyes of Eileen and Marcus if I didn't even try to improve their future?" replied Leonor with wet eyes.

Caryn wanted to say more but Leonor turned and walked from the cottage straight through the kissing gate from where she apparated to the surroundings of Hogsmeade. Leonor landed on the outbound thoroughfare separating the Hogwarts grounds from the meadows outside the village. She glanced to the direction of the apothecary but saw only overgrown shrubs, all very well disguised. The village stood quiet in the darkness, but Hogwarts ached under distant explosions and red, green and blueish-white jets of lights. Leonor gaped and a feeling of being too late strangled her stomach.

"They are battling in the school," breathed Leonor into her hands that were firmly pressed over her mouth. She closed her eyes for a second, thinking what to do next and decided to take a few minutes to get some more potions brewed recently for exceptional situations. She spun on the spot, the destination firmly in her mind and landed in the middle of the potions kitchen and hit her head against the table in the darkness.

"Damn," she hissed and rubbed the back of her head until the pain faded.

Leonor grabbed a few more flasks from a secret compartment of a cupboard and rushed through to the sales room peering to a deserted street. Everything was silent and dark. She hesitated to continue but ignored in the end the promise she gave to Severus to safe herself and the children first.

"Sorry Severus," she murmured, wrapped the cloak tighter around her body, checked the contents of the neck pouch again before preparing for the mission. The pouch contained Veritaserum, Felix Felicis, Polyjuice, different antidotes and everything a healer might need for emergencies in a battle.

"It is a war. Who will know if I take a prohibited potion?" she said aloud into the eerie silence.

A flashback of the work at the FBI and MACUSA appeared suddenly. Alan, the harsh and tight-lipped former partner, crept through her mind, a conscience-stricken man who lost his family to a crime he tried to avert from others. He'd been minutes too late and never forgave himself for following the rules instead of a gut feel. She didn't want to experience Alan's fate. Leonor swallowed the half contents of the Liquid Luck and her idea to search for Severus got confirmed almost immediately; a confident warmth spread through her insides.

Then, Leonor spun on the spot landing in a thicket on the school grounds; for some reason she knew that it worked. The defences of Hogwarts had fallen; she stood right beside the ledge covered in ivy that led to the hidden sunlit bay she visited once with Severus. The area was quiet, and Leonor strode carefully along the lake and towards the castle, the wand at the ready, the sky illuminated from jinxes and curses, far screams echoed across the lake. Aurors in long cloaks rushed uphill and Leonor quickly retreated into the shadows of the trees. She chose a narrow path along the Forbidden Forest and remained thoroughly hidden and without having a clue why she chose the walkway instead of apparating closer to the castle entrance.

Severus either changed sides supporting Minerva, and then he surely fought in the building or grounds. If he kept the cover to control the Dark Lord, then he might be in the centre of command and difficult to approach. She wondered briefly if Potter received Dumbledore's message and how Severus presented it to the boy. If, then it equalled a masterpiece of persuasion because Harry mistrusted, or — to be more precise — hated Severus more than Voldemort. The mutual dislike weighted heavily — a canyon too wide to bridge. More colourful flashes of spells and jinxes illuminated the ancient building bright as day. Leonor occluded her mind blocking out the vision of insured children or she would have forgotten what to do next. A volley of spellfire crashed to the forest behind. Fire pockets illuminated the area and Leonor ducked watching more orange glowing hot spots falling from the sky. More terrible thoughts wriggled through her mind when the spellfire missed her again and again by inches.

A rustle and a crack of dry twigs pulled Leonor out of the temporary stupor. She crouched deeper into the bushes. A black clad figure walked past the lawn and straight into her direction. Silvery white hair swayed by the brisk pace; it gave Lucius Malfoy away. That Death Eater was godsend! Leonor hesitated, waited just a moment until Lucius got by. Then she moved forward, pointing the wand threateningly to Lucius's back and stopped him with an arm around his throat.

"Hello Lucius," she drawled.

He frowned, holding up defeated hands and mumbling frightened, "Who are you? I know your voice. I'm on your side."

Leonor strengthened her grip and bored the wand deeper into Lucius flesh. "Where's Severus?"

"Scott, it's you!" Lucius searched a chance to free himself, but Leonor didn't let him escape, forcing all powers to hold him captive. A painful jinx ended the wrestling.

Leonor repeated, "Where's Severus?"

"I should bring you to the Dark Lord, he knows," replied Lucius with a sneaky undertone, searching for some advantage of the encounter.

"Liar," shot Leonor at him and another hex brought Lucius to the knees.

Lucius raised his hands again and spluttered, "The Dark Lord ordered Severus to the Shrieking Shack."

"Is Severus still there?"

"I suppose," whispered Malfoy.

"Why are you not with him? Hasn't Severus helped your son enough?"

"The Dark Lord threw me out. I've been sent to the forest clearing to wait for him. Please, let me go and find Narcissa there; we've lost our son in the battle, haven't been able to find Draco," shuddered Lucius covering the pathetic face with his hands.

"He's a clever boy, keeps out of trouble," answered Leonor curtly knowing for some reason that Draco was alright. She pushed Lucius forward that he landed on all fours. Before Malfoy got back into shape, Leonor had already vanished into the darkness under a disillusionment charm.

Leonor rushed downhill and along the edge of the village to the narrow path leading to the Shrieking Shack. A Mountain Troll crossed the way followed by two Death Eaters who tortured the troll with impatient spells. Leonor stunned the Death Eaters from ambush and the troll continued his way for some yards before noticing that he was free. Then he toddled off and away from the battle heading back to the Scottish mountains where he came from.

Leonor reached the Shrieking Shack, and everything was quiet. She felt her tired legs after the run and only hoped that Lucius was correct. She saw a sparse candlelight behind the cracks of the boards nailed against the windows. A shiver run down her spine; it was incredibly cold; the place felt hollow and false. The evil master had not left!

At that moment an inhuman figure exited the shack, clad in long greyish-robes and followed by the heavy body of the snake. Nagini was secured in a rolling cage. The Dark Lord feared for the snake's life! The strong magical presence created goose bumps on Leonor's skin. She watched from the shadows, unable to close the eyes despite the awful sight. The Dark Lord glided noiseless away, a satisfied grin in the gleaming red pupils, the nostrils flared with power. Then he lifted his wand and rose in the air, the dirty-grey robes billowed behind him and the snake coiled in the cage until both disappeared in the night.

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ could fly! Leonor gazed and collected her thoughts. She climbed quickly up the stairs and moved fast through the door that stood open and vacated by the evil master. She saw black messy hair and knew immediately that Harry Potter lowered his body into the tunnel between the Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack. Then the fruit crate snapped into place hiding the tunnel again from view.

Potter met Severus! A wave of hope flooded through Leonor's body. Then she was alone, and the deathly silence filled her with a sense of foreboding. She called desperately _'Severus'_ but got no answer running instinctively to the next room on the same floor. She found Severus leaning against the wall, unnaturally sprawled on the floor, ghastly, blacked out, blood pulsed across the right shoulder and down the robes. It created a pool on the dusty floorboards.

Something snapped shut in Leonor's mind; all the emergency training couldn't have been wasted on her. She saw the puddle of blood and narrowed her eyes; it wasn't yet enough to kill a full-grown man. She kneeled, rummaged in the neck pouch to put a blood clotting potion to a sterile gauze, staunching the slow flow with pressing one hand to Severus' neck and searching the pulse with the other. There was a very faint heartbeat, a low breath behind the closed unmoving lids, the snake had not cut through the artery cleanly.

Then she took the strongest snake antidote from the bag and pleaded that Richard had been right in finding a healing for Arthur Weasley despite all the other attempts of wizarding and muggle medicine that had been tried on the man before. She forced the antidote down Severus' throat, professional and fast, without accepting any possibility that it was too late. Leonor ignored the lifeless limp body; she just paid attention to the existing faint pulse. There was still time to safe Severus when she moved the wand along the perforated blood vessels and the bitten flesh murmuring incantations. Then she wrapped a compressor bandage around Severus' neck impregnated with more healing potions and antidotes. She inhaled relieved when the pulse stabilized though on a very low level. The candlelight flickered and the dust on the floor raised when Leonor hefted Severus upright, staggering under the weight. He had to be treated somewhere else and not in a place full of bad memories, dirt and the unmistakable odour of death.

Leonor transported a drunk man in Brazil and could do that again. Brian had certainly been heavier than Severus and apparition was the only means of transport to leave the place quickly and undiscovered. Leonor tumbled back and forth, enchained one hand with Severus waist, steadied her position and rotated on the spot without wasting one more second. She concentrated hard on the exact destination, and they landed with a loud crack on the stone tiles in front of the mantlepiece. Deafening screeches re-echoed in the kitchen of the cottage until Caryn and the birds recognized who arrived.

Leonor panted for breath, scanned Severus' body for more injuries from the hard landing and searched the pulse again and there it was, just ticking but regular. She stood up and tumbled against the table with knees squashed from landing and the unmistakable elated feeling of Felix Felicis. _'I cannot let him die'_ she thought ferociously.

Leonor caught Caryn's dumbstruck expression and declared, "He's alive. I need warm water and clean pyjamas from the wardrobe next to the bathroom."

Then Leonor ripped the bloody clothes from Severus body and levitated him to the bed, a conjured white screen separated the injured man from views. Caryn came running with a bowl of water and soft cloths. Leonor started to clean Severus' face and chest slowly, speaking in a low hushed voice to Eileen who sat upright and woken from a deep sleep, too shocked to cry aloud. Marcus wept unconsolably, his desperate face reddened more and more and not even Caryn could comfort him.

"Put Marcus next to Severus, best put them both to the other side of the bed. The familiar smell is soothing, and I keep talking to them," said Leonor and Caryn agreed in a loss of a better idea.

"What happened?" asked Caryn slightly hysteric.

"A snake bite, I need new dressings, please get them from the storeroom."

Caryn hurried away.

Leonor finished cleaning and unwrapped the bandage around Severus's neck; Eileen watched the divider transfixed and made a chuckling noise that sounded like _'daddy' _pointing a little finger to Severus.

"Daddy will be alright," said Leonor smiling at her daughter. Her heart made a somersault hearing her daughter's first word in a moment of despair. It could only be a good sign!

Eileen repeated _'daddy'_ again and again and improved with every reiteration resolving every doubt about what she meant. Leonor praised Eileen and tears stung her eyes. That happy tension calmed Marcus too and then Eileen cuddled next to him, hugged her brother and pressed a proud kiss on the brother's wet cheeks, both incredibly tired after the shock.

"Ar mhaithe le neamh!" called Caryn in her native language seeing the raw gush when she returned. "The snake's bitten through his neck!"

"Looks like it. Good that it stopped bleeding. I hope the cervical vertebras are alright, cannot check it with the open wound. We can only wait and pray." Leonor sighed, flustered and worried.

She was just about to begin winding a new dressing around Severus' neck when Flint landed on the bed with a soft cry. He looked at the lifeless face and the deep wound; tears wriggled free from the black beady eyes and dropped to the damaged flesh.

Leonor wanted to say loads of things, but every word got stuck in her throat with happiness. She stroked the Phoenix until he completed the task of utter love and trust and flew back to the perch in the kitchen with a soothing melody.

Leonor finished the bandage under tears, watching how the Phoenix tears rebuilt the structures of the muscles, not perfectly healed but a good starting point for recovery.

"I love you," murmured Leonor gently, kissing Severus' blueish and cold lips. "It's been a lucky day, frightful but lucky," she concluded when the hall clock chimed midnight.

Worry lines returned on Leonor's forehead when she retreated later to the storeroom to concoct more snake antidote; inside her stretched doubts if the worst was over. At least for tonight things were settled. Marcus and Eileen dozed off again in the large double bed and Leonor sent Caryn to the guest room upstairs. Nothing could be done except waiting until more and better antivenom was ready.


	26. Passing the Threshold

**Passing the Threshold**

A cauldron full of antidote bottled into small flasks with a wane flick of the tired witch's wand. Leonor checked Severus' blood thoroughly and altered Richard's recipe slightly. She yawned, yearning for some sleep. Eileen and Marcus slept still next to Severus who hadn't moved. The man was still pale, the pulse low. The venom paralyzed all signs of life. Leonor sighed and forced a vial full of the opalescent brown liquid down Severus' throat, hoping for soon improvement. Then she cuddled on the other side of the bed and slept exhausted holding her arm protective above her family.

A tawny owl floated through one of the open windows in the upper floor and woke first the midwife who jumped the second time that night. Then the owl soared downstairs and landed on Leonor's shoulder with an urgent _'__kee-wick'_. Leonor tried to wipe off the intruder until the owl began to peck her head.

"Bugger off," swore the witch and opened her eyes reluctantly. The weather was murky, clouds blocked the daylight and that made it more difficult to awake.

Leonor summoned a Sickle and said, "Here you go!" before falling back into the pillows with a strangely thin newspaper in her hand. She detected that she slept just a bit over an hour, and it felt even less. It was still early morning and the sun just rose above the horizon.

"The Prophet is getting thinner every week," moaned Leonor without a real interest to read before realizing that it was just one printed page, nothing more than a flyer.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the headlines above a blurred picture of the schools' ruined cloisters, the courtyard a terrible battlefield:

HARRY POTTER VANQUISHES HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED!

MANY WIZARDS AND WITCHES DEAD OR INJURED OR MISSED!

HOGWARTS DESTROYED!

"It's true, it's indeed true!" called Leonor beaming and immediately wide awake. "Sev, the Dark Lord's gone! Potter managed it. I cannot believe it." She showered the babies and Severus with kisses.

Caryn bustled in, alerted and wrapped in a pink dressing gown. Leonor hexed the leaflet flying like a paper plane towards the midwife who conjured some reading glassed to read aloud. Then the old witch smiled, and the aged eyes filled with tears.

"Indeed, the boy was the _'Chosen One'_! And he survived it!" shouted Caryn and sent the leaflet flying to Eileen who tried to catch it mid-air. They all laughed when that didn't work, and Eileen summoned it with unspoken wide-eyed magic, smiling about the success.

"Yes, it's been an immense battle," said Leonor. A frown returned to the tired face and swallowed the justifiable happiness. "I just watched from a distance, haven't seen the extent of destruction nor the sacrifices."

"You watched it?"

"It was hard to overlook, like thundering fireworks. I haven't been in the centre and needn't go there to find Severus. I've been lucky to get a hint where to find him. It was no minute too late."

Leonor checked now on the former Hogwarts' potions master; his condition was still the same.

"When will he wake up?" asked Caryn.

"Dunno. I just cannot believe that I got him out of that hell and from below Voldemort's hands when many lost their lives. There's just one little step — _wake up, Sev_. I know Severus delivered the message to Harry Potter, information from Dumbledore, and that was the last remaining task, likely the last impulse for Harry to attack the evil wizard and kill him for good. Severus completed the mission as promised to Dumbledore."

Tears sprang to Leonor's eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. "It feels awkward to just care for your loved ones when others fight and die. They died for the wizarding world." Leonor embraced Caryn, tears of joy and shame flowed freely. "I feel so useless in the past weeks, felt the whole year like that," whined Leonor.

"You are not, just frazzled, go back to bed," suggested Caryn but Leonor shook her head.

After a while she whispered, "Let's have breakfast."

She carried Eileen to the highchair in the kitchen and conjured porridge and a bottle of baby food for Marcus.

"I'm not able to cook today. The waiting feels so wrong and it's not unusual that snake bites cause a comatose state. Sometimes it is so hard to be patient. If I could just keep me busy with something useful, help to heal the insured," snivelled Leonor.

"Oh, my dear! I doubt that you would have been a lasting fellow combatant yesterday. If you want, I offer to go to St. Mungo's instead of you. I have done that in the last months too when they were short of staff. You need to care of your family. All three are helpless without you," murmured the midwife quietly knowing already Leonor's answer. The younger witch ate restless, moving in her chair.

"Well, I should go to Hogwarts now. The fight's over, but maybe they need potions or a healer. There are so many people I know and what if one of them is no more? I hate to be in the dark, it's my colleagues, my students. I taught many of them in the past four years," mused Leonor looking out of the window.

"And Severus?"

"He got the altered formula of the antidote already. It can only be handed every twelve hours. I think he's stable; the watching and waiting is so difficult. It drives me crazy. He wouldn't want me to let the others down when they need help. If you check the pulse and temperature and call me immediately if anything changes? Would you do that, please?" implored Leonor eagerly.

"Here, my _'Goddess Brigid'_ and I take yours," suggested Caryn with a stern look. "Find your reassurance in Hogwarts and I leave when you return, or I get too much attached, Ms Scott. I believe what you told me about Severus being a double agent. I saw him with you and Eileen and Marcus. He's a good man. Come back soon, you are needed here too."

"Sorry, I didn't want to take too much for granted."

"It's alright. I understand. Eat something more, a long day is ahead," scolded the old midwife hoarsely.

XXX

Leonor landed in the apothecary an hour later, took all reserves of ready-made potions and walked through the deserted village and along the sloping path towards Hogwarts. She had no clue what to expect but needed to know, better sooner than later.

Hagrid's hut collapsed in a heap of smoking wood. The pumpkin patches didn't exist anymore. Everywhere lay debris and ash, brown fume emanated here and there. A disgusting smell of burned things hung in the air. The battle destroyed parts of the ancient building; piles of dirty stones had fallen from the towers and the roof. An eerie silence clasped the grounds. No bird flew across the lawn and not even an animal made a noise — a victory without applause.

A few people sat in the Great Hall, staring into vacancy, mourning their losses, supporting each other, crying. The ministry arrived already. Leonor hoped that St. Mungo's healers took care of the life-threatening injuries; medical staff was nowhere to be seen. Officials walked along the rows of covered bodies escorted by Minerva McGonagall. The robes of the former headmistress were powdered with dust as everything here and Minerva hid her face in an overlarge handkerchief, staunching new flows of grief with every name written on the white paper.

Leonor hurried with head down upstairs to the hospital wing, wrenching the doors open to find loads of occupied beds, hushed whispers and fragile cries. She'd never seen so many beds right and left from the aisle. Most of the injured had visitors; families and friends found a refuge; happiness and disaster in one hand.

Madam Pomfrey turned hearing the creaking of the door. She measured the healer expressionless, finished the task at hand and walked then towards Leonor.

"Are you here to help or just to look after _Snape_?" Poppy Pomfrey emphasized the last word with hatred.

"I'm here to help, at least as long as I can leave my children alone," said Leonor.

The matron flinched on the mention of _'children'_ but said, "Snape made a bunk and left every student to the evil. I haven't heard that he was found, or he would be locked up in Azkaban like the Malfoys. Anyway, we need every help. I don't care if coming here clears your conscious or not."

Leonor didn't argue about the accusation and said, "I brought some potions, Dittany and others."

Poppy frowned, sniffing on some bottles. "Can you make more?"

"Yes."

"Slughorn's devastated and never filled the stocks as good as — oh that doesn't matter anymore. I doubt Horace brews anything usable in the next days."

"Brewing is easy for me. What do you need?"

"I prepare a list while you look after the boy behind the curtain," the matron pointed to a hidden bed. "He shakes uncontrollable with strange red marks on the arms, looks like marks of a poisonous jellyfish. We found him too late in the grounds, only when the St. Mungo's emergency squat left already and I tell you they are busy, cannot come back soon."

"Anything else I can do?"

"Not anymore. I deal with the others here," spluttered the matron briskly and run away to her office.

Leonor nodded guessing that the boy was hit by a bit of dark magic, perhaps related to the curse she once used on Severus when she panicked in the dungeons. The boy looked miserable with the ugly red lines all over the skin. His arms shook and it didn't help that he tried hard to stop them.

"I'll fix that for you," smiled Leonor and began to mumble incantations. She tried several things and finally wetted the boy's lips with a purple potion and the shaking stopped. The boy sat upright, still dizzy and white-faced.

"Do I die?"

"Not yet, maybe in a hundred years if you are wise enough to leave the world," grinned Leonor and a bit happy that she'd studied the Dark Arts. It was soothing to help.

Then the matron hurried behind the curtain, handed Leonor a wish list and grunted, "How is he?"

Leonor addressed the boy again, "Alright, not infective. I prepare a medicated salve until tomorrow and then you get also rid of the red spots, though it will take at least a week if not longer, bed rest till the marks begin to fade. How old are you?"

"I turn thirteen next month and I don't mind if everybody sees the marks," intoned the boy casually. "My siblings haven't seen them yet."

"Oh, these are '_war hero marks'_?" smiled Leonor.

The boy nodded eagerly and Madam Pomfrey's eyebrows travelled higher and higher until they reached the hairline.

She sniffed and scolded with uncontrollable worry, "Fred, Lavender, Colin, Remus and Nymphadora and many others died, and you do present injuries like a trophy? My ward is full of stubborn children sneaking into an adult fight! Dumbledore would be delighted —"

Poppy grimaced and rushed away that the curtain flew open.

Leonor looked after the fleeing matron, hands over her mouth in icy shock.

"Dora and Remus just had a baby boy," she whispered, shaking her head and the bitter truth clenched her heart.

XXX

_June 1998_

The busy streets in London made Leonor nervous. The bustling rush of traffic and business appeared loud and unfriendly. She'd not been in the city for a while and missed the sedate flow of life in Scotland and Wales immediately. Leonor walked straight across a pedestrian crossing and vanished behind the large windows of the derelict department store that hosted St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She hurried through a side door and took the steps to an upper floor.

Richard told her to come at this time, and he answered the door promptly when Leonor knocked, entering carefully and a bit shy after a long time of limited contact.

Richard shouted _'Leonor'_ and came running from behind the desk to hug her forcefully before the younger witch mumbled a greeting in return.

"You've made yourself scarce during the war," scolded Richard softly and ushered her into a seat.

"Sorry, I've been busy with Eileen and potion supplies," answered Leonor looking around carefully. The piles of false files had left. The houseplants shone in a vivid green. Post-war life burst into bloom.

"Yes, yes, read your _'closed'_ sign on the apothecary in Hogsmeade, wanted to visit you recently. How's little Eileen, more magic?"

"She develops fine, improves the summoning skills that I get headaches. I'm looking forward to Eileen's first birthday in about four weeks. She'll make big eyes if seeing the first birthday cake," answered Leonor rather unhappy and that didn't go unnoticed with Richard.

"You should get some fresh air with the little one, brings her to other ideas. The summer is not too bad for England this year — you still stay on the British Islands, don't you?"

"Of course," said Leonor hastily.

"You never said, where you go when you disappear. It's not that house near Regents Park, isn't it?"

"No, it's still leased to some muggles."

Richard leaned over the desk and stammered a bit embarrassed, "You are slim, too slim and sallow for my taste. You looked healthier in January when we met last. What's wrong, you are not on a diet, are you?"

Leonor shook her head; she refused to meet Richard when she got tubbier with Marcus and within all the stress at work even Richard didn't ask. She had to say something now, needed his help.

"My son Marcus was born in April. I've been visibly pregnant in January already. Eileen is delighted to show magic to her brother." Leonor grinned seeing her daughter's cheers and Marcus' interested looks when she gave him the summoned toys to touch.

"Blimey! You are indeed a secret keeper, aren't you?"

Leonor frowned. "It was necessary."

"So, a daughter and a son? And both in the same Hogwarts year?"

"Not in the same year and there's still eleven years until they are due for the letter."

Richard heaved a sigh. "And Severus Snape is missing? You never denied my guess about the father of your children, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

Richard sighed again, "Dumbledore knew something about Snape, and you did. Everybody else was in the dark. He's been a double agent if I understood the Daily Prophet correctly. There's several vacancies in the hospital after the war, good jobs if you like them."

"I manage with the apothecary, that's not the reason for my visit. I must collect my thoughts. It's not been easy to have a second child within a year."

"I'm not putting pressure on you, just saying that I still like to employ you as a healer _as I always did_. St. Mungo's has a nursery school. Perhaps it's worth a consideration."

"I cannot," sniffled Leonor.

Richard frowned. "Do you want to talk? Is it about Snape?"

"That's why I'm here," Leonor whispered; the eyes brimmed with tears.

"Hark! You disclose a mystery, finally," cheered Richard forcing a small smile to Leonor's cheeks. His voice more sympathetic than in the past when the name _'Snape'_ was mentioned.

She wiped her wet face and asked simply, "What can I do if snake poisoning creates a comatose state? The blood is free of any venom. Pulse, blood pressure and breathing are regular."

Richard frowned now, lines on his forehead signalled that he thought hard.

"I don't understand," he said after a while.

"I rescued Severus Snape after Voldemort's snake bit through his neck, the same snake that bit Arthur Weasley."

"You?"

"I altered the antidote and made sure that the venom left the blood and body. When that happened after about ten days all vital signs improved."

"That is good. I remember you asked for that specific counter poison a year ago already."

"Well, obliterating the venom was more than a month ago. Severus is still not awake," said Leonor out of desperation. Richard had always been loyal and if he had no idea than nobody knew what to do next.

"Oh, my dear! You are hiding somewhere with him and your kids? You must go mad."

Leonor looked to her feet; ashamed to ask for help after so many secrets. Hope changed to despair and the _'lucky day'_ into forlorn attempts.

"You love him, don't you?"

Leonor nodded, more tears streamed down her cheek, warm and salty.

"I'm sure you did your best. You are an extraordinary healer if it comes to dark magic, venoms and beasts."

"But what should I do now?"

"Well, textbooks are often not enough. The healing goes sometimes beyond. Tell me something about Severus Snape. Who is he? First devil and now saint if I trust what leaked in the open."

Leonor retold the most important snippets of Severus' mission, as she'd done before with Caryn. Richard listened carefully and asked questions now and then.

When she was ready, Richard summarized, "Your Severus is a very private man."

"Obviously."

Richard hesitated to answer. He stood up and sat again before speaking. "You have to let go, Leonor."

"Let go?"

"Let him go. You cannot dictate him to return."

"Can't you check on him?" asked Leonor bewildered.

"I can but from everything you told me there's no healer's mistake. I wanted to say that he may not want to return. We healers are powerless if a soul is — let us say a soul is bitten through."

"No, no, Eileen and Marcus need him. We love him. We are always near him, he's not alone. Marcus doesn't yet smile, he's very stern and cries often and calms only if I sit with him next to his father. It is as if Severus and Marcus have a special relationship after that night when he was born."

"Perhaps that's true. Do you think that Severus can live a normal life? Will the injuries heal completely? He certainly wouldn't want to be a handicapped veteran and a burden to you."

"I'm sure. There will be scars on the neck of course, but it improved because of Flint's tears."

"Give Severus silence to contemplate the decision, a new place. You need rest, he needs rest. He's ill and I doubt he would want to be the centre of all attention. That's not in his character."

"It feels like rejection, betrayal if I just move him somewhere else," Leonor bit her lips.

"I'm not suggesting bringing him to St. Mungo's; that would be far too much attention. Don't you have a separate room?"

"Upstairs is enough space."

"Good, try that. It is more difficult to heal the loved ones. The view is blurred by fear. Send me a missive if it doesn't work in the next couple of days."

Richard enclosed Leonor's hands gently.

"I'd like to see Marcus, and Eileen of course — and I'd love to learn to know _your_ Severus Snape. Francesco and Maria return with Matteo and his little family. I'm sure they'd like to see you four too. Imagine that pleasant surprise! Can't wait to see Maria's gaping mouth! Francesco will be delighted; he's always been in favour of Ms Scott and Mr Snape."

Leonor smiled under tears. "Are they already in London?"

"Not yet, but Francesco plans to reopen in September. He checked everything two weeks ago and returned to Italy. Guess they'll spend the summer on the beach before returning to the British drizzle."

XXX

The smaller of the two rooms in the upper floor of the cottage was prepared for Severus. It had a nice window to the east; the morning sun tinted it in a bright yellow. The larger room on the other side of the house offered a view along the coast with Whitesands Haven in the distance. It was the ideal teenager's room for either Eileen or Marcus or both in the future.

Leonor levitated Severus upstairs, acting on Richards's suggestion. Now she sat on the edge of the bed, kissing Severus' pale cheeks; stubbles grew again, and Leonor smiled.

"Wake up," she whispered. "The war is over. You are free. There was a note in the Daily Prophet that Harry Potter gave testimony about people that helped to bring Voldemort down. You've been on that list too."

She checked again the vital signs and the drip with the sugar potion. Severus recovered. The bite on the neck knit together and fresh rosy skin waited for fresh air.

"I take the bandage off. The scars will become almost invisible if the skin ages. Flint did a great job."

Leonor double-checked everything again, apprehensive to forget something before going downstairs.

"Find the rest you need; we visit you." — and she was sure to check in very often, with Eileen and with Marcus in her arms. "We love you," she murmured finally. She said those words every day and hoped that Severus heard it.

XXX

_Hushed whispers disturbed the perfect silence now and then. The whispers existed for an eternity as a constant hustle and bustle and now they got lost in the background. It felt cold without that feeble noise of intimacy. _

_A man with black hair sat on a white stone, motionless. He was alone._

"_How long are you sitting here?" said a foreign voice and the man looked up moving his lips without answering the question._

"_I watched you for a while," continued the voice._

"_What did you find out about me?" croaked the man._

"_Nothing, except that most men move on. You are lingering."_

"_Where am I?"_

"_What does it look like?" questioned the voice._

_The man looked around. He groped for the stone beneath, touching the glossy surface reflectively. _

"_I'm sitting on the threshold. One side of the threshold shows a marble hall, no margins, a maze of solid columns. The place doesn't look very comfortable, clean, sterile, a hospital perhaps. Am I right?"_

"_It looks different to everybody," said the voice a bit bored._

"_On the other side I see the countryside, though it is a strange mix of green mountains, yellow fields and the blue sea. The clouds are pink in an azure sky, like in the evening sun. It isn't real, is it?"_

_The voice answered amused, "You can see it, why shouldn't it be real?"_

_The man turned his head gazing from one to the other side, frowning because the voice wasn't much of a help._

"_There are whispers."_

"_Where do they come from?"_

"_From the side with the peculiar landscape. I cannot understand them."_

"_Interesting," confirmed the voice. "Do you see anybody?"_

_There was nobody in the countryside and the man squinted against the dazzling light in the marble hall. _

"_A woman walks towards me. She's dressed like the flower people, climbs a swing and looks at me, unsmiling. I know her. I've seen that flying red hair before."_

_The voice didn't answer. The initial curiosity in the man's eyes disappeared and changed into a mix of shame and anger. He straightened fixating upon the woman's beautiful green eyes._

"_I apologized, Lily. Why didn't you accept? You know I didn't mean it," pressed the black-haired man through gritted teeth, the dark eyes glowed._

"_Everybody told me that you are not worth it." The woman stopped swinging. "I came to pardon you now. You became a better man."_

_The man gazed, something in him wanted to give a sharp retort. He learned it better meanwhile and answered with a simple 'thank you'. _

"_You saved my son, Harry. I'm in your debt."_

_The man gazed at her, surprised and ashamed hearing those words. An insecure smile curled his lips._

_Another man with round glasses and messy hair approached Lily and put an arm around her shoulder. He snapped at the man with the overlong black curtains of hair._

"_He made Harry's life miserable whenever he could."_

"_As you did with me," said the black-haired man quietly._

"_Harry was a child!" roared James._

"_I'm not proud. I'll apologize to Harry if the time comes. I'd say we are even, James," smirked the man on the white stone. _

_Lily smiled at him acknowledging the use of her husband's first name._

"_Do you want to join us?" asked Lily sweetly. She smiled at the man on the threshold cuddling tight in the embrace of James. _

_The man with the black hair and the sallow skin didn't care suddenly, neither about Lily nor the big-headed smile in James's face; that feeling was new to him. He asked with a tinge of curiosity, "Where do I go, if I follow you?"_

"_It's the place where we all live now. No worries, you'll find everything you need. We can see each other whenever you like. It is an easy life here."_

_James puffed and Lily whispered something into his ear._

_The man on the threshold squinted again. The light in the marble hall flashed his eyes. He hesitated to stand up from the white stone, looked over the shoulder to the strange pink sky. The green and blue was soothing, although he missed the darkness of a dungeon, a cosy candlelit place, the night a shelter._

_The whispers from the countryside returned. A fine voice piped 'daddy'. It repeated. Other words wriggled through his head such as ' we need you', 'I miss you', 'Marcus loves to play near you', 'it's Eileen's first birthday soon', 'I love you, Sev' — the noises replayed in fast motion._

_Lily was still wrapped in James' embrace. Her smile faltered and the disapproving frown in the youthful face returned. The woman and her husband hadn't grown older._

"_Do you join us?" She expressed her impatience._

_The man hesitated. "My task is completed."_

"_Then come, we are friends again," demanded Lily with a bossing look and James nodded pleasing her. Not much had changed except that Lily approved._

"_Somebody waits for me on the other side," said the dark-haired man with a firm voice. Then he stood up, a new spring in his step. He didn't turn to explain further and walked towards the countryside._

XXX

Golden rays of sunshine warmed Severus Snape's skin. Sea gulls shrilled. Severus sat up, cautiously feeling and stretching arms and legs; the limbs felt numb and the throat was dry and sore. A strange weakness swallowed the temporary youth that flooded his body on the threshold, the knees too wobbly to get up. The window stood open and salty sea air filled his lungs and a refreshing breeze tickled the nose. Then he closed the eyes — he arrived at home.


	27. Another July

**Another July**

Heather hugged Leonor and patted her on the back saying, "Nice that you visited for the Sunday Brunch; we'll repeat that whenever the pub offers another possibility. You are always so … unsmiling. But you enjoyed yourself today, didn't you?"

"I did and thank you very much for the invitation. You and Thomas are so attentive, helping with the children and everything whenever I ask." Leonor shuffled her feet. "It was lovely to be here."

"Don't mention it! It's about time to meet our small wizarding community."

"Well, I should go now. Marcus and Eileen are whining. They are tired after playing with the other children."

Leonor wrapped Marcus safely in her cloak who leaned the head against her shoulder, the eyelids heavy with sleep.

"I'll floo him home and return quickly to get Eileen. I cannot manage having both in my arms anymore. They grow so fast."

"No worries. I can bring Eileen if you want," suggested Heather tilting her head and pressing the matter of Leonor's home once again.

"One day, I'll invite you. Promised!" said Leonor firmly giving no extra information. She meant it and disappeared in the green flames to return just minutes later picking up her daughter from Heather's arms.

It took not long until both children were in a deep slumber. Leonor yawned; the interruptions of the nightly sleep when Marcus was hungry, the overall circumstances and the sea air made her still more tired than busy days allowed. She walked slowly upstairs, deciding to leave potion making for once and have a nap instead. Each time when she returned, she hoped to hear Severus' voice but today at was silent again. More fear clenched the heart with every step; blaming herself for leaving the cottage and frightened by the thought that it was too late.

And then, there was something different. Severus leaned against the headboard; eyes closed.

"Sev," called Leonor cautiously.

She placed herself on the edge of the bed, taking Severus' hand. It was comfortable warm. She squeezed it lightly, and he opened the eyes, first gazing to the window and squinting against the bright blue sky then turning towards her.

Severus looked at Leonor, enchanted by the soft voice, feeling cool fingers on his skin. Her brown eyes sparkled, the face pale and calm. Leonor was even more slender than he remembered, the dark straight hair carefully placed around her left shoulder. She wore a night-blue dress with the casual elegance he admired so much. Shadows of worry blighted the beautiful eyes and grey strands accented the dark brown hair again. He had to keep a better eye I on her.

"Sev, you woke up. I hardly believe it," she whispered pressing a kiss to his lips, hesitant and gentle. Then she beamed at him.

He didn't respond to it, just tried it with a crooked smile, inhaling the familiar smell of lilies of the valley.

"Can you speak?"

Severus shook his head; the picture of the snake coiling in the cage and biting through his neck returned. He remembered that he spoke last words to Harry Potter after giving him all the painful memories. He had no clue what the boy made of it nor did he know how he came here. But it was certain that it was the cottage _'Above the Cliffs'_. He straightened again in that new life and looked around, searching an idea about what to do next. His mind was blank.

"I bring you something to drink. You must be thirsty," suggested Leonor and left him to think about the taste of pure sparkling water running down the burning throat.

She hurried away, returning first with a glass of water and later with a tray of different food, soup, tea, fruits, chocolate.

She still beamed at him, taking the empty glass and conjuring a small table to set the tray down that Severus could eat. It looked delicious and created a selfish feeling of immense hunger in him. He had never been that hungry before.

"Eat," said Leonor quietly and if he started with a small gulp of aromatic tea she continued to speak. "Take your time, I've got loads to tell you if you like to hear it."

Severus nodded; an apprehensive frown darkened his expression.

"It's good things," she reassured him and started, "You've been bitten by Nagini —"

Severus listened and stopped eating sometimes to give full attention to Leonor's words or to ease the pain from swallowing. He brushed the overlong hair from the face out of desperation that he couldn't speak. Severus moved the lips, but no word escaped his mouth. Leonor held his hand or reminded him to continue with the meal; after a long tale she finished saying, "You've been asleep for two months. It's July now."

Severus gaped at her, bewildered and angry with himself. He cursed the own weakness, looked away ashamed and hid behind the curtains of black hair as he'd done already as a boy.

"Look at me, Sev!" Leonor's soft voice became more resolute. "It's not your fault. All what counts is that you are alive."

Severus looked at her again and gratitude swallowed the anger.

She said firmly, "Your voice returns, I'm sure."

Leonor hugged him and the warmth of love flowed through his body. She loved him, still.

XXX

The window in the guest room stood open. Flint lingered on the windowsill, ruffling the crimson feathers now and then. A thunderstorm brewed in the distance, the temperature high and the summery air stifling humid before the sun dipped below the horizon.

Severus used still the guest room, his new clothes in the wardrobe, the Daily Prophet of the past months read through and in a heap on the floor. He hadn't yet missed any of his few possessions from the old life, although refusing to move back to the large bedroom with Leonor and the children. Now he sat alone on the wooden chair in the corner watching the Phoenix. The arranged distance helped to shake off the unsatisfying feeling of being just half a man; it sorted his mind, healed his soul. There were daily moments when he believed to awake from a nice daydream and to learn that Voldemort was still alive. But the end of the war became more real with every new Daily Prophet. Just meeting with Lily had been a hallucination, a terminating one.

He allowed a day in between waking up and sneaking to the bathroom, testing his strengths. Then he waited another two days before attempting to speak, impatient with the progress. The initial croaking changed into a softer rasp and meanwhile he accepted the speech sounds as his own. It was about time that he worked on the last stage and Leonor gave him enough space strengthening the magic in solitude, taking silent walks on the beach, flying longer distances with the broom or brewing potions to fulfil mail orders now and then. He progressed.

Leonor cooked extremely well and missed no opportunity to surprise him with something delicious. If it wasn't for a meal — and she pulled all stops to overfeed him — then with a new story about Eileen or Marcus or a walk along the cliffs. Severus liked it most, when she made scrambled eggs every morning, just wrapped in that silky black dressing gown. It showed the female curves well and sometimes his hands got lost under it, kissing her mouth deeply. They'd not explored further, everything appeared new and different. There was no rush to finish; every day was followed by a tomorrow in that new life.

Severus' most favourite pursuit by far was watching the children. Marcus loved to play on a colourful patchwork blanked in the guest room, the sister always close and under observation when she improved walking along the walls and furniture, holding tight to keep the balance. He could truly say that he had a knack in calming his son whenever he was upset; Severus couldn't deny that he was proud of it. Marcus smiled just now and then but Eileen was a sunshine, curious and looking for toys everywhere. She preferred pushing chunky blocks in different shapes through matching holes. Whenever she succeeded, Severus conjured a colourful butterfly, or a flower, and she giggled in delight. Her little finger pointed already to her father's wand demanding a reward for every mastered challenge.

Severus stood up from the lone chair and dressed in denims and a t-shirt preparing for dinner. It was the first time that he chose a t-shirt over a roll-neck pullover. He had difficulties seeing the scars, the fresh skin still red and puffy and the sight created the unmistakable feeling of weakness.

"Flint come here!" said Severus suddenly and the bird obeyed with a beat of its wings, landing on the outstretched arm.

"It's not good to brood upstairs on my own, isn't it?"

The bird tilted his head, the beady eyes gleaming.

"Leonor doesn't deserve that. I've got to do something."

Flint gave Severus an interesting look, screeched and escaped down the stairs taking a seat on the perch in the kitchen.

Severus sighed, "Of course, I follow you."

Leonor stirred a lamb stew.

"Dinner is almost ready," she said. "You are earlier than usual." She frowned at him. An amused smile curled her lips when she noticed the casual shirt, but she said nothing putting parsley to the luscious smelling pot.

"Can I have a word with you?" said Severus with a low voice.

"I wanted to ask you something too." Leonor took the stew from the stove, set it in the middle of the table and filled the plates.

"You start," said Severus hesitantly, a little afraid and curious at once.

"You asked first, you start," grinned Leonor.

Severus cleared his throat, tasting the lamb stew. "You've outdone yourself again."

"Not bad for the English, isn't it? Anyway, come to the point!" she cheered.

"I'd like to go shopping and if possible, get us some fresh fish."

Leonor looked up, "The ministry is still searching for you and it's no fish season."

"I will give myself up to the ministry." Leonor gaped at him and Severus added quickly, "— not immediately but soon. I need to make a clean sweep of the past."

"We can hide here forever."

"No, we can't. Neither you nor I want that."

Leonor swallowed. For some reason she'd hoped to have more time before Severus suggested going to the ministry. The thought to lose him again was worse than the dislike of the isolation.

"You can go to the ministry right away. There's no need to do the shopping before," she snapped.

"I thought you'll come with me," suggested Severus quietly. "This Thomas is a ministry official and can be a help when I sort out some things first, necessary things. And what did you want to ask me?" said Severus casually cutting the tension.

"It's Eileen's birthday tomorrow."

Severus looked questioningly at Leonor. He had seen all the ingredients for a marvellous birthday cake and was sure that she planned something.

"I like to invite Caryn, Heather, Thomas, Alma and Richard. They all helped so much and asked for visits. All excuses are exhausted. I'm sure they don't tell a thing about you if I ask them."

Severus just shrugged, taking Leonor's hand, smiling, "That's what I want if it is your wish. You've been locked up for so long; I've been too long — ill."

"You don't mind meeting them?" Leonor raised a brow.

"No. From what you told me, I'm sure they surmise something anyway. It will make Eileen happy to have some change."

Leonor flicked the wand, still anxious, "Would you also be alright with that?" Two scrolls of parchment flew into her hand, and she gave them to Severus. He read the words on the official documents quickly.

She explained with a determined voice, "I think there's no reason to keep it a secret anymore. You are the father. I want to call our children Marcus Severus Snape and Eileen Eleanor Snape. These are the only rightful names to me."

"And what if the ministry thinks I'm guilty? I've been a Death Eater after all. Dumbledore cannot vouch. I'm his murderer."

"You are still the father; you did everything on Dumbledore's orders. I cannot believe that they lock you up. Lucius and Narcissa are already free again."

"They are free on bail with loads of money. The trial is open," snapped Severus and added grudgingly, "and I became a Death Eater out of free will."

"It does not matter to me. I want your name on the birth certificates and I will ask Thomas to authenticate that tomorrow. I'm utterly _not_ willing to tell a tale to my children about her father."

Leonor continued eating ignoring Severus' frown about her rock-solid wish. She knew that she took him by surprise, and he would never agree voluntarily.

"Well, if you have to do that," said Severus after a long silence and pushed the empty plate away. "Don't blame me if Eileen and Marcus have to fight biased opinions in the future."

When Leonor didn't react, he stood up walking to the bedroom, undressed and went to bed, his arms folded like a defiant teen.

Leonor cleared the table with a hex and asked a bit too sharp for being believable, "What's that supposed to mean?" She pointed at him lying in the bed while she slipped into an emerald green cotton chemise and caressing Eileen and Marcus before snuggling under the blanket. Severus eyes followed every move and the boyish expression changed into mischief.

"Nobody believes that I am _your_ man if I sleep in the guest room," he purred velvety. Severus just snapped his fingers to turn off the lights and conjured some candles. The thunderstorm reached the coast and heavy raindrops drummed to the windows. It was cosy when Severus embraced Leonor, warm and intimate.

They kissed, exploring their bodies in the romantic light. Leonor moaned soon under Severus' touch, the thin fabric in between them boosting the desire. She pushed him away, sitting upright to undress completely. She lifted the night shirt over her head, the taut breasts dancing in the orange glow, Severus' eyes watched her shape greedily.

"Are you protected?" he whispered, raining kisses down her neck, licking the salty skin around the hard nipples, sucking them gently. "I've prepared something if you haven't —"

"I've been waiting long for you to come around," she groaned under his lips. "I'm prepared. Three drops of potion every day, and we can be together — always." She moved the fingers along his chest drawing circles on the fine black hair. He shuddered under the feather-light touch.

"There…is…no…risk?" he murmured in between breathing kisses to her shoulders, tracing the thumbs along the insides of the soft thighs.

She withdrew, stretching out on the bed. He gasped; her skinny, almost fragile body was perfectly shaped, erotic in the candlelight. Then she took his hands, pulling him softly down to the mattress; she whispered, "Everything is perfectly safe."

XXX

The heavy rain of the night cleared the summery dust in the air. A mild refreshing breeze blew along the coast and rippled the curtains. The day greeted the world bright and sunny. Severus dozed in a dreamlike state, Leonor snuggled up to his chest, moving slightly and yawning.

A hungry Marcus interrupted their love play in the middle of the night, or they'd never stopped until daylight. The little one drank the bottle fast and fell quickly asleep in between his parents, befuddled by the homely warm atmosphere, cuddled against his father's chest, sucking his thumb peacefully. Watching Marcus was tiring; the magic of physical attraction translated into unconditional love for the little soul that seemed so often grumpy and unsatisfied. It took not long before they all fell into a relaxing rest.

"Are you already awake?" asked Leonor, eyes still closed, the voice uneven from sleep.

"Kind of awake," replied Severus.

"What do you mean by that," she said intrigued by the suggestion.

"Is reliving tonight's events awake or daydreaming?" Severus reddened slightly.

"Wordplays," scolded Leonor softly.

"Eileen plays in the baby cot, she's definitely awake and Marcus observes the dreamcatcher."

"So, we have some more minutes." Leonor pressed kisses to Severus' skin, circling the left areola with her lips. Her hands touched the sensitive spots under the blanket making Severus groan in frustration.

"Not now," he pressed through gritted teeth. "It's bright daylight, we've been unguarded tonight already. Good that Eileen didn't wake up."

Leonor stopped and leaned on her elbows. Then she frowned and made pouty lips, "Secrecy again?"

"We've to behave ourselves in front of the children. They are in the same room," snapped Severus.

Leonor knew that he meant it but couldn't stifle a grin about his deathly glare.

"Upholder of moral standards," she said pointedly and broke into a laughter when Severus blushed. Then she fell back into the pillows, closing the eyes again and saying, "Kiss me or I seduce you on Eileen's birthday."

Severus pinched his nose before a smile twisted his expression; he whispered into Leonor's ears, "Right away, Ms Scott?" but didn't wait for the confirming yes.

Severus leaned closer and traced Leonor's lips with his tongue, kissing her sweetly. It added spice to the moment and soon they knotted under the large double blanket. They both craved for more, but Eileen had to say something too.

"Mummy, daddy," she piped stretching a hand to show her teddy bear to them. When her parents poked out under the blanked slightly disturbed, she hugged the teddy and fell backwards, rolling with him in the baby cot.

Leonor pressed the white linen to her mouth, stifling the giggles. Severus looked mortified, pulling the shorts over his butt and moving aside to sit upright against the headboard.

Eileen still cuddled with the teddy bear and Marcus curled his lips to one of the rare smiles. He tried to reach for Eileen's stuffed toy, but she was too far away in the large baby cot. He grabbed the blankie instead and pressed it against his cheek, still smiling.

Leonor enjoyed laughing aloud now, the family planet was complete. Severus kept a straight face, though the corners of his mouth twitched.

"You've been right," said Leonor under another fit of giggles, "We have to be careful." She summoned her nightgown from the coat rack and wrapped herself in it. Then she walked round and lifted Eileen upwards, kissed her and said "Happy Birthday, Love. One year old and so clever!" She spun Eileen around in circles sharing the easy laughter with her daughter.

"Your turn." Leonor gasped for breath handing Eileen over to Severus.

Then she took Marcus, kissing him as well, rocking him on her knees gently until the little boy showed a solid smile. She leaned against Severus who played _'happy birthday'_ tricks with Eileen. Marcus cuddled against Severus chest, watching the escaping colourful butterflies very concentrated. Severus put an arm around Leonor pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"We should indeed hide here forever," he said when a dark red rose erupted from the tip of his wand.

Eileen seized and snuffed it, sneezing from the strong smell.

"That one is for your mummy." Severus took it gently away from the little hands.

"Thank you." Leonor swallowed, allured by the strong smell. "It is perfect," she whispered in awe.

"Not the rose, you and my — my family," he spluttered before falling silent again. It was the right decision to return. In the past he never dreaded facing death. And now there was so much to discover, every day had a pleasant surprise that was worth living. Did he fear death after passing the threshold?

Severus heaved a sigh, conjured a strawberry and Eileen took a greedy bite stretching the arm making Marcus to taste as well.

"It's time to lift the Fidelius Charm, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately," said Leonor, one eye sad and the other smiling at him.

"When do the guests arrive?" Severus spoke with lips pressed together.

"Richard comes only for dinner, Alma and Caryn for the birthday cake in the afternoon. I'll ask Heather and Thomas to come an hour earlier. I still need to send them all a message."

Severus looked at Leonor, uneasy with the thought about visitors and still convinced that it was the right step to go forward. They could not hide forever even though it was an enticing thought in moments of bliss.

"Can I help with something, except erasing the Fidelius Charm?" asked Severus.

"It would be nice to eat outside. The weather is brilliant."

"Good. There's some wicker furniture in the attic."

Leonor looked bewildered.

"You haven't found it, have you?" smiled Severus knowingly.

She just shook her head.

"A corkscrew stair winds down when using the same spell as Dumbledore used to secure the entrance to his office. It's in the niche between the bathroom and the guest room. I checked it before showing you the house."

"Why didn't you say it?"

Severus shrugged, "I probably forgot. It's big and empty, except that wicker furniture, no vermin or pests."

"No flying Doxies? They can be dangerous to babies."

"It's clean. Coffee or tea for you?" He pressed a quick kiss to Leonor's lips amused by the mix of delighted surprise and motherly care. He walked away.

"Coffee," she said calmed by Severus' casual tone. "I want to come with you when you go to the attic."

"Sure," said Severus and narrowed his eyes. He smirked.

"Ah, you are proud that _you_ found italone!" shot Leonor at him, angry about her stupidity to not even search for a loft. There was such a big roof!

"No, of course not."

"Don't play the innocent. You did that on purpose!" she snapped.

A soft pillow flew to the direction of the door and hit Severus to the back of the head before it fell abandoned to the floor.

He grinned over his shoulder chuckling, "Unsatisfied with yourself, Leo?"


	28. Emerging from the Shadows

**Emerging from the Shadows**

Leonor finished the party preparations and dried her hands on the apron. The morning changed quickly into early afternoon. An odd tension hung in the air. Today was unusually silent despite the excitement when Eileen unwrapped a small pile of birthday gifts. Not even the discovery of the attic created much of a conversation. Severus sat on the sofa reading the newspaper. Leonor watched him a while and missed the rustling of turning pages. He ate almost nothing for lunch and became more and more taciturn after removing the Fidelius Charm. All he said the whole morning was that muggle and wizard repelling charms were still active securing the area; those who knew the location were able to arrive by Apparition at the kissing gate or could use the Floo network instead. The house and the beach were visible to wizards and witches once they crossed the boundaries. The cottage _'Above the Cliffs'_ changed from a highly secured area to a regular wizarding home. Normality returned slowly.

Eileen and Marcus took their after-lunch nap, both exhausted from examining birthday presents. Eileen squealed in delight finding a neighing silvery pink unicorn inside a cardboard box. She was even more fascinated when it walked round, kicked the hooves, tilted his head, and swished its gleaming tail back and forth. Marcus got attracted by a mysterious crackle issued from the shimmery wrapping paper. He squeezed it, tasted the paper, tore it in pieces but the tiny exploding noise remained a secret. It was fun to see how magic attracted the young. Marcus investigated new things with fierce concentration whereas Eileen reacted mostly with sheer pleasure. She smiled brightly and on Marcus' forehead appeared cute little frown lines seeing a curiosity.

"Anything interesting in the Daily Prophet?" asked Leonor in a conversational tone.

Severus just grunted, turning a page with too much force.

Leonor bit her lip, knowing immediately that his mind was somewhere else; the reason for the edginess easy to guess. Leonor hoped for a light-hearted celebration but when the morning progressed the doubts grew heavier. What if the guests asked nosy questions Severus' didn't want to answer? Leonor and Severus expected visitors for the first time in their relationship and that alone was enough explosive material for many couples; the history of the war and all the necessary hiding made it even more difficult, normality still quite fresh.

Leonor knew the guests well, but Severus didn't. He heard of them without being part of the conversations or afternoon teas. Leonor felt as if she pushed him down a cliff into open water. Severus was too proud to admit it.

"Do you think the wicker furniture was destined for the patio? It looks unused. The cushions are new," said Leonor reflectively.

"Perhaps. The stone paving is unfinished; looks as if your grandparents planned it bigger than it is now." Severus put the Daily Prophet down and added, "Still tracing your grandmother's history?"

"A bit. I wonder why they left such a great place and exchanged it to a much smaller and older house in Argentina," mused Leonor.

Severus didn't answer and folded the newspaper.

"I miss a door to carry the tray straight from the kitchen to the table outside. What do you think?"

He shrugged and studied the large window front of the kitchen. There was enough space for another door.

Leonor fed the birds with some biscuits and sat next to Severus snuggling against his shoulder. "Sorry, to let you go through all the strain this afternoon. It's been an offhanded decision. I didn't think about it."

She squeezed his fingers and began to draw small circles on the back of Severus' hand.

"What do you mean?" He feigned ignorance.

"Five guests are a lot for a beginning. You are uneasy."

Severus put an arm around her and blushed slightly. "I mourn the lost exclusive privacy after erasing the Fidelius Charm."

Leonor knew he made an excuse but kept quiet; the cottage was still secluded and far away from busy eyes. Nothing betrayed the solitude.

She loved sitting with him on the sofa, listening to the silence, his body remarkably close, warm, and leanly built. It felt like they knew each other for an eternity. Today it made her melancholic; a picture wriggled through her mind — she and Severus old and grey-haired on the same upholstery with the traditional design of English Roses. It was a nice image but there were many more things to discover before the evening of life began. They both were older than most parents in the wizarding world. Children came with responsibility and love of life. Now, Leonor wanted it all, and she did not mind being already in the mid-thirties. The family was whole, and even if the ministry pronounced no verdict of acquittal, Severus was alive, their minds connected forever, physical distance no challenge to resolve.

Severus recovered quickly — only the scars told a story. Wasn't it proof enough of a great time ahead? He looked more youthful, tied the long black hair often into a low ponytail. It showed his face, open-minded and downright. It suited him well. The sun gave Severus' skin a nice touch of olive; he had never been a type for rosy cheeks. The hooked nose was suddenly just a beauty spot in between a stern and self-confident expression. Leonor got still lost in the unfathomable dark eyes. The gleam in it spoke about love and hope. A soft note replaced the bitterness.

"You look smart," she smiled pressing a kiss to Severus' cheek, inhaling the masculine scent like a sweet drug.

"Muggle clothes," he snorted.

Leonor grinned watching Severus' frown carefully. He seemed satisfied with the slim black muggle denims, combined with the old expensive leather belt and a white shirt; the belt buckle and the cuff links polished in Slytherin's silver colour reminding her faintly of snakes and a shiver run down her spine.

"I need to change, or Heather and Thomas will find me in the apron," she said quickly shaking off the thought about the coiling serpent. She stood up, but Severus held her back.

"Do you think they will accept us?"

"They will, _Sev_. Caryn did. Richard wants to meet you anyway. I think he's ashamed of how he treated you in the past and certainly happy to suggest something supporting your recovery."

Severus smirked unable to believe Leonor's words and therefore chastising her with a warm hug.

"Our children have your eyes, dark grey like the ocean on a stormy day. Everybody sees that you love Marcus and Eileen and me. Love will make them understand and accept. The dark times are over, Sev."

She gave him a fervent kiss; it usually helped to pull Severus out of pointless musing about things that could not be changed anymore. When they broke apart, she hurried away closing the bedroom door with a nervous smile and a soft thud.

Severus stroked Flint who cowered hunched on the perch. The once so well-built and large bird aged hourly, the silken plumage now ruffled and dull. A day of fire was expected soon, the first since Flint lived with Leonor. The Phoenix nibbled on a nut, looking sad and beaten and Severus hoped that Flint didn't suffer too much until he raised from the ashes again. The owls had flown out after taking the titbits from Leonor and settled again in the small forest behind the kissing gate. Severus heard a distant hoot when he paced up and down the kitchen before looking absent-mindedly to the calm sea. The weather showed its best today, mild temperatures, a few white clouds, no wind. The countryside around the cottage and the view were marvellous; there was no way to get tired of it. Severus had no idea what to say when Heather and Thomas arrived a few minutes early and before Leonor had changed. He feared to explain himself and all recent events more than being shunted aside. He lived in solitude most of his life, secured the privacy beyond everything and now people might show interest, his deeds and motives came into focus — at least that was to be expected once he moved into the open. Today was a trial run. Severus still stared across the water focusing on the endless and bright horizon when the bedroom door opened. He turned and heaved a sigh of relief.

Leonor stood by the door, unmoving, just looking at him, nervous fingers fumbling on the summery jersey dress. She seldom displayed a preference for light colours and therefore the sight was even more surprising. She wore a form-fitting sleeveless tank top in white; the colour a nice contrast to the sun-kissed shoulders. The bell-shaped skirt ended right above the knees, covering the necessary and creating dreams of what lay beneath. The cornflower blue skirt and sandals looked good on her natural honey-coloured legs. She twisted the long brown hair into a low bun; the soft skin on the nape visible and inviting for a tender kiss. He was in love.

"Do you think it will do today?" she asked, the voice slightly breathless and trusting. Then Leonor made a step towards him, corrected the diamond charm and the bracelet, waiting for an answer. He looked at her for long few seconds — his beautiful wife standing in front of him. Then Severus bent over and kissed the red lips, and it felt as if they must kiss for ever.

Green flames burned up when Severus' hands held Leonor's cheeks, their tongues still entwined, skin touching skin. He had no rush finishing the kiss — it explained everything to the clueless arrivals. He let go slowly and took Leonor's hand facing a short man who brushed soot from horn-rimmed glasses. Behind the man a woman climbed from the fireplace dressed in an ochre-flowered gown, straightening the collar and the long sleeves. Then she busied herself preparing a parcel with an overlarge pink bow and flowers on top. Thomas put the glasses back to the nose and it looked strangely crooked. Obviously, he was blind without the glasses and noticed only now the two people standing in front of him, hand in hand.

"Oh," exclaimed Thomas in surprise, winning time before speaking by linking arms with Heather. The woman ogled at Leonor and the man beside her with an expression of _'I knew it all along'_.

Thomas gazed at Severus, clearly knowing who stood before them. Then he said with a small grimace, "I'm not prepared for a formal introduction, but I'll do my best."

The short man stretched his right arm bowing wonderstruck and shaking Leonor's hand first. "Thank you very much for the invitation, Leonor. You look splendid if I'm allowed to say it."

With these words he turned to Severus, shaking his hand equally forceful. "Thomas Walsh, Public Servant of the Ministry of Magic and Representative of the Welsh Wizarding Community, and my wife Heather Walsh, good-natured soul of Whitesands Haven. A warm welcome to our community!"

Severus bowed slightly too and said simply, "Severus Snape, I'm pleased to meet you."

"Likewise!" Thomas shuffled his feet while Heather shook hands and exchanged pleasantries with Leonor.

"Eileen and Marcus are still asleep. Please sit down!" Leonor pointed to the kitchen table filling the awkward silence with a bit of small talk.

In the middle of the conversation about weather and gardening Thomas burst with curiosity and spluttered, "Severus Snape is alive! Did I overlook the news in the Prophet?"

"Yes, I am still alive. Thanks to Leonor," said Severus amused, taking Leonor's hand in his own. "The Daily Prophet and the ministry will learn it soon enough. There are some things to sort out before. I'd appreciate if you keep quiet for a few more weeks."

"Sure," said Thomas hastily and Heather nodded.

It was hard to say what the two elderly people thought about the request or if they still feared the former Death Eater. Anyway, questions brimmed over the edge of Thomas' and Heather's eyes, but they did not ask aloud. Severus wondered a moment if he glared at them like intimidating the students in the past, but he did not.

"There's something I like to ask before the other guests arrive," whispered Leonor into the tension and conjured two scrolls of parchment from a drawer.

"These are the real birth certificates of our children and the midwife can confirm that later to you. The fake ones were necessary to keep me, Eileen, and Marcus safe. The war is over now and I —," Leonor glanced nervously at Severus and repeated, "— and I see no reason to keep things a secret anymore. Please register the correct certificates with the ministry."

Thomas adjusted the glasses and looked from Leonor to Severus before taking his time to read the papers carefully.

"I see. No problem, the other documents are still with me. The ministry didn't catch up with the remote locations so far." His business tone broke the awkward atmosphere. Leonor smiled relieved and Heather read the birth certificates too.

"You could have told us earlier," scolded Thomas softly. "Heather and I guessed that there was something funny."

"— and we've been right that you live in the old wizarding cottage," added Heather. "Nobody of the living in Whitesands Heaven ever saw that great area, but stories are told. And now we are here." Heather's voice almost cracked with joy. "You have to tell us how you found it!"

"It's the cottage of my grandparents and Severus found it. He recognized the area on an old photograph."

"Fantastic, it would have been a shame if such a view was lost." Heather gestured along the windows.

Thomas finished reading the birth certificates a second time, folded the parchment and stuffed it to an inside pocket before muttering _'will be done tonight'_.

"Thank you," said Leonor with a low voice.

"Not at all. You haven't been the only one asking for amendments because of the war. To be honest, I could use a Firewhisky on the surprise! It's not all day that a man of the countryside — even though I'm a ministry official — sits vis-à-vis an important person and registers his children." Thomas peered hard at Severus Snape as if he wanted to dive into the depths of the inscrutable dark eyes.

Severus' body became rigid hearing the word _'important'_ and Leonor suppressed a giggle knowing that Severus stood in the centre of attention now. She squeezed his hands before walking away to get the drinks.

Leonor poured a Firewhisky to Thomas and Severus and an Eggnog to Heather and herself.

"To you!" Thomas raised his glass, Heather copied him, and they all drank in one go.

"Would you mind showing me the area?" said Thomas and there was no doubt whom he preferred as company.

Severus neither moved nor spoke and Leonor said quickly, "I'll dress Eileen and Marcus. I'm sure they are both awake meanwhile. Alma and Caryn must be here shortly. I better stay to get everything ready, but Severus can go with you."

"That's lovely," replied Thomas and walked already out of the kitchen and through the front door. Severus had no choice and followed; lips pressed together in a helpless bad mood.

When the two men were out of sight, Heather and Leonor went to the bedroom finding two bright-eyed children.

Heather helped Eileen into a cute dress, pinned a flower to the soft curly hair and when the little girl looked like a princess, she gave her the present. Eileen studied the package with the bow and the flowers carefully. Then she called, "Mummy," when the bow didn't open, and Heather helped to unwrap several wooden blocks in different shapes and colours.

Heather smiled watching Leonor's daughter, "Eileen always liked those wooden building bricks in the small play area in my shop. There's more of them if she gets older and enjoys it."

Leonor was still busy with Marcus. "I'm sure she likes that. Thanks to you and Thomas for coming. I'm really happy."

"I understand why you've been so cagey." Heather added in a more casual tone, "How long are you and Severus Snape together?"

"About two and a half years in a permanent relationship."

"And where did you meet?"

"At Hogwarts; it was Christmas five years ago. I worked there as a temp."

Heather walked to the nappy-changing table.

"Marcus will look like his father if he's grown up." Heather gave a wise smile and tickled the little boy who smiled only reluctantly. "He has not only his father's eyes, but the black hair and the same pallid skin. Eileen comes more after you, Leonor."

"You cannot know that," replied Leonor confused by the suggestion.

But to her surprise, Heather insisted on it. "Oh, I know many things. Let's talk again when Marcus starts school."

Leonor wanted to discuss it but got disturbed by Caryn's and Alma's cheerful calls from the fireplace. Both arrived at the minute and Eileen's first birthday party run its course.

A three-tiered cream cake with a filling of strawberry, lemon and vanilla crème tasted young and old. The birthday girl enjoyed playing with the new toys or being carried around by her guests. The adults chattered; Alma and Heather fixed a date for a business visit, both curious to see the shop of the other. Leonor gained much praise about her dress coming from the newest Italian collection. Alma burst with pride to have selected it and Heather wanted to secure parts of the collection for her muggle shop.

Eileen enjoyed the afternoon to the full and snickered all the time. Marcus observed everything from a safe distance; huddling against his father's chest and listening, especially to Thomas' mysterious story after dinner. Both children fell quickly asleep after that, both with many new impressions and exceedingly heavy-lidded.

The arrival of Richard brought new topics for conversation; St. Mungo's and the Ministry of Magic created a brilliant topic to talk about. It took not long until Richard thanked Severus for the Crutiatus Potion and wanted to know more about the research. Severus reacted cross and glared at Leonor for betraying the secret until Richard confirmed that he just sounded things out, and he had only a good guess which was now confirmed by Severus himself. Severus backed down grudgingly and gave a profound introduction of the development of the potion. Leonor's former mentor asked so many detailed questions that the other guests gazed in between Richard and Severus without understanding anything. Finally, Leonor was unable to distinguish if the dizziness in her head came from the Eggnog or the detailed level of potion knowledge. Severus was unfazed by that; he was a potion master after all. It took long until Richard was satisfied and finished the conversation with a heartfelt groan.

"Publish it soon. The timing cannot be better. The potions' guild must not have any objections," advised Richard.

Severus only circled the amber liquid in the glass without giving an answer.

The guests left late, all slightly befuddled and still not too tired to chat again in front of the fireplace before taking the Floo home.

XXX

A campfire burned next to the patio; the orange flames created moving shadows in the sand. Leonor leaned against Severus, his arm around her shoulder. It was long after midnight, and they sat in silence, both indulged in thoughts.

"Let's go to bed," said Leonor finally. "I'm proud of you," she whispered when pulling Severus' up and in her embrace. "Tomorrow I want to know what you discussed with Thomas; I'm too tired to listen now."

Severus extinguished the fire with a swish of his wand and replied casually, "I told you already. It was only small talk."

"It did not look like small talk; you walked with him and Marcus several times along the cliffs," complained Leonor.

"Marcus becomes tired if there's too much to observe. I wanted some rest for him. You cannot say that Caryn, Alma and Heather laugh particularly quiet. Sometimes it was like in a bee house," sniffed Severus and that was indeed true.

Leonor frowned but did not press it further. She got the same answer twice before.


	29. Cokeworth

**Cokeworth**

The waves splashed to the sandy beach. The mild wind drove scattered clouds across the sky sending moving shadows over the sand. The thunderstorm two days ago washed seaweed and shells ashore. Eileen made first steps on the soft underground, still supported by her mother. The cold water fascinated the bare little feet of the girl and the white clams inspired to use the subconscious summoning skills whenever Eileen was unable to reach the object of desire.

"Excellent," cheered Leonor whenever Eileen's magic worked successfully.

Severus grinned, "Flitwick would be proud to see a first year managing that with a wand and a spell."

"Unspoken magic," smiled Leonor, pride in her voice.

Marcus enjoyed the afternoon walk too. He had been whiny in the morning, still unsettled and tired of the birthday celebration the night before. The fresh air and the sunshine did good to him. He huddled against his father's chest as always, safely embraced by Severus' arms who showed him stranded items to touch and feel.

"Marcus can also relax in the sand; he'll get pampered if you carry him around all the time," said Leonor, a wide grin on her face when Eileen lifted a black mussel and pulled a disgusted face about the fishy smell.

"He won't," answered Severus and a line appeared in between his eyes. "He's just three months old and was born at least two weeks early." Severus changed into the defence mode whenever Leonor said something about him and Marcus that sounded vaguely as criticism.

"I just meant that he might enjoy touching the warm sand. And I wonder if Marcus attempts the same summoning charms as his sister. I'd like to know if you notice something," hissed Leonor back.

"No, he doesn't want to sit in the sand. He's fine with me. There's no need to use magic," snarled Severus.

Leonor just shook her head. "—as if _you_ could stop him using magic!"

Severus looked sullen.

"Tomorrow you'll teach him how to brew potions," smirked Leonor lifting Eileen in the air. Their daughter giggled excitedly.

"Indeed, that's what I do next," said Severus curtly. "Marcus sleeps better if he can learn things with enough time."

"Come on! There's no need to argue on such a good day."

Leonor approached Severus. Eileen stretched her arms to demand Severus' attention. He had no other choice than sitting with his children down in the fine golden sand.

"Do you really think Marcus will enjoy potions?"

Severus shrugged; a muscle twitched on his temple. "It's a quiet work. Loud noise is confusing to him."

"Give it a try," smiled Leonor genuinely. "He's more uneasy than Eileen in the same age."

Eileen and Marcus played now on the colourful patchwork blanked. Leonor lay on her back, the eyes watching the seagulls circling the sky. Severus sat relaxed and with drawn in knees next to Eileen, helping her to dig holes to find more shells or rounded stones.

"I'll sort out some things in the next days. Will you manage alone, _Leo_?" said Severus softly into the peaceful silence.

Leonor frowned. "You are going to the ministry?"

"Not yet. I need to check my—, I should pay a visit to Spinner's End."

"What if the Aurors observe the house?"

"Not after two months and not when Potter reported that I died in front of him."

"The ministry still searches your corpse."

"Oh yes!" smirked Severus. "I forgot that Rita Skeeter brought a mystery to the light. Potter reported my death but without a dead body."

"It's an oddity at least. Nobody believes in the theory that Death Eaters rescued dead fellows."

Severus snorted. "There are no alive Death Eaters of the inner circle left except Lucius and I; everybody else claims to have been put under the Imperius Curse, probably even rightly so."

"Do you miss anybody? Minerva perhaps?"

Severus stared into the distance. They both mentioned neither Hogwarts nor the Dark Lord until now, except the facts that led to the downfall of the evil.

"I'd like to know how Draco is doing," said Severus quietly.

"He's been lucky that the ministry put an arrest aside. Exams are scheduled for October and Minerva as the new headmistress pushes to make use of it instead of repeating the full school year. The destruction of Hogwarts seems to give her headaches about housing all students properly."

"Draco should put his nose into the books; it keeps the head focused." Severus got up and paced back and forth. "The fortune of the family cannot help him, all temporarily confiscated."

"_Severus_—," whispered Leonor. "Draco will manage, also without money. I think of him too, and a bit of Narcissa. I'm not sure if they had grown so bigoted without Lucius and Bellatrix."

"Lucius may have learned something recently. Bellatrix was a lost case — in love with the darkest wizard of all times," gnashed Severus and shook his head.

"Have you ever considered to escape England? It's still a possibility." Leonor asked with care into the thoughtful silence.

"I'm tired from hiding, had enough of a double life," spat Severus. When Leonor looked conscious stricken, he continued milder. "You _'travelled'_ ample in your life too. How many names did you use? Would it make you happy to continue a new quest, moving from one place to another whenever there is the slightest idea of being identified? I felt nowhere home or welcome when I was a child. I don't want that for Eileen and Marcus."

"I'm not completely sure that you will escape unscathed from the wizarding court. The Aurors are searching to sentence followers of the Dark Lord but there are only a few remaining for minor crimes. It makes me uneasy."

Severus stopped pacing and looked at Leonor; his eyes brimmed with concern. "They cannot hurt me, not anymore."

"We've been undyingly lucky. Our family survived. I cannot get Nymphadora and Remus out of my head. I received Andromeda's note about the birth of Edward Lupin a day before Marcus' birthday. The little boy is now an orphan, living with his grandmother."

"Tonks was a good Auror, a pleasant student, not so big-headed like Gryffindors. A pity—" said Severus, obviously dwelling in memories.

"Let's go back, it's getting cold." Leonor brushed over the goose bumps on her skin and took Marcus in her arms adding quickly, "Sev, please walk with Eileen. I have a pain in my back from bending down and straightening up all day."

The easy mood was suddenly gone, and they walked to the cottage without speaking.

XXX

The next morning started equally tense. Severus got up early. He leaned against the windowsill with a mug of black tea, stroking the miserable looking Phoenix. Then he inspected the wizarding robes he wore on the day of the final battle; everything looked new again. Magic cleaned and repaired what would have been lost otherwise. In the end he decided with a grim face to take a cloak and wear the muggle clothes beneath.

"When are you leaving?" questioned Leonor, sitting on the kitchen table feeding Marcus. Eileen helped herself with porridge and fruits.

"Soon," replied Severus sparsely.

"But you come back tonight?"

Severus grunted something that sounded like a _'yes'_ and sat down, picking a toast. "Do you mind if I bring some things here?"

"No. Why should I? What do you plan with the house of your parents?"

Severus shrugged.

"Do you still have personal things in Hogwarts? I mean things you like to have back?"

"Books. I hope Irma puts them to the library."

"She will." Leonor squeezed Severus' hand, a gesture he thanked with a wry smile.

Severus threw the cloak over his shoulders and hugged Eileen and Marcus, pressing them a sweet kiss to the forehead. "Be good," he whispered leaving them and Leonor alone for the first time.

"I follow you to the door," whispered Leonor, her voice shaking. She straightened Severus collar, resting her fingers on his chest. "Take care. I wait for you tonight." Her cheeks flushed in a light shade of pink. She could not have looked prettier, or more desirable, the hair still tousled from sleep and the black dressing gown allowed feeling too much skin.

Severus wanted to kiss her, both types of kisses tender and hungry. He decided for the tender one; the passion was for the day when everything was settled.

"Don't worry. I won't be too long away."

Then he walked swiftly across the sandy ground with the bristle oat bending in the sea breeze. He turned on the spot and vanished right after the kissing gate.

XXX

_Two weeks later_

The neglected narrow house appeared lost in the dirty lane. A grab dredger tore down the buildings at the other end of the cobbled street. The construction noise drifted through the dust-laden air. Spinner's End was scheduled for soon demolition.

A witch gave birth to a dark-haired boy thirty-eight years ago and that man sold the house with the tiny backyard. Severus Snape walked down the narrow staircase and turned in the living room. The furniture had been removed — the size of the working-class home issued the feeling of a poor cage to live in. No clue told that a wizard owned the place for years. Severus Snape closed the front door carefully as if banging it made a difference. He learned that; the boy and the grown man survived by behaving silent, coming, and leaving unnoticed had been essential. Every muggle left Spinner's End meanwhile, the windows of the neighbours' houses stared at him, black and blind. The riverbank and the playground were already overthrown and straightened for the first new houses in Cokeworth' first class residential area.

A last time Severus Snape looked down the street; a stray cat vanished behind a broken windowpane. A reasonable amount of muggle money was stashed in the wizard's pocket. If Tobias Snape knew, he turned green for envy that Severus got such a good price for the ground. The thought of leaving forever filled Severus with nothing more than indifference. He left the place with a quiet plop wrapped in a cloak attracting no attention at the destination.

Most shops in Diagon Alley were still closed at the early hour of the day. A hooded man in a heavy black travelling cloak headed swiftly towards Gringotts and a goblin admitted him into the bank immediately. It took a while before the man exited through a side entrance with a portfolio and hurried along some backstreets to Knockturn Alley. There he entered a filthy tavern which was empty with exception to a young man with white-blond hair.

Draco Malfoy looked even paler than Severus remembered him, the pointed chin more prominent, the eyes a mask of false toughness. The older man ordered a drink for both and sat opposite the boy without lowering the hood.

"How are you?" asked Severus and Draco almost jumped by the mild intonation; then he nodded as if everything was alright.

"How are your parents? Is your mother alright?"

"Detained at home, more comfortable than in Azkaban," muttered the boy with a bit of confidence. "Mum's unsettled, father copes better with the situation that the Wizengamot prepares a full-blown trial."

"When?" asked Severus slightly alarmed and swallowed the amber liquid. The disgusting taste shook him.

"Earliest in September. Goodman says that the ministry prepares a directive about how to deal with supporters of— _him_."

"He's gone forever," replied Severus quietly touching Draco's hand, but he jerked it away in distress.

After a tense silence, Severus continued to speak. "Who's Goodman?"

"Goodman & Webb, the law office at the end of Diagon Alley."

"Did Lucius hire them?"

Draco shook his head. "I do a traineeship there and hear certain things. Perhaps I can help. Goodman says that it's better to be humble and rueful in _our_ case."

"You like to become an attorney?" asked Severus curiously.

Draco looked to his pale hands on the sticky table. "It's interesting." A small smile flitted across his face. "Goodman expects that I pass the exams first."

"Well done," said Severus with admiration. "Where do you live, still at home?"

"No. I have a room for rent above the office."

"Do you cope with the situation?"

Draco swallowed the bad whisky, pulled a face, and nodded. The boy looked older, grown up perhaps.

"Send a note to Leonor Scott's apothecary if you need help, alright?"

"The apothecary is closed," replied Draco defiantly.

"The mailbox is checked daily — and no word to anybody that I am alive, also not to Lucius or Narcissa," added Severus threateningly calm.

"You wriggle yourself free! Why are you still here? You could have fled!" The expression in Draco's face changed from defiance to desperation.

"No need to get despaired. Your parents are not yet convicted," hissed Severus.

"The odds are against them."

"Concentrate on the exams, Draco. You cannot change the opinion of the ministry. Look forward."

"I won't manage the exams in October. I worked on the wrong things for two years," sniffed the young man and slumped down.

"Listen Draco, I'll come soon into the open, and then we see what will happen. You'll understand one day why I have responsibilities that needs clarification before. I met you to offer help if you want it. Understood?"

Draco nodded once again and blushed ashamed saying, "Mother always relied on you. Your praise protected me from— _him_."

"Precisely! See you soon and Leonor is adept in many things you need for the exams. She will help you no matter what happens to me or your parents. You can rely on her," said Severus with a firm voice. "Perhaps she needs also a helping hand when I'm gone."

Severus scrutinized Draco fearing that his private plans got jeopardized by a too soon discovery. He wanted to make the way to the ministry out of his own free will and not lead away in handcuffs.

When Draco's looked up and nodded, the former teacher gave a curt nod and left the tavern thrusting some sickles to the counter.

XXX

Leonor squinted against the rising sun. "Where are you going today," she yawned crumbling a biscuit for a tiny Flint who vanished into fire the day before. Now the bird was grey and naked and snuggled into the nest of ashes.

"Nowhere," called Severus walking into the kitchen with damp hair and a towel around his shoulders.

Leonor raised an eyebrow. Severus had been travelling almost daily and mentioned nearly nothing about his business, except that the muggle house in Cokeworth needed attention.

"Finished in Cokeworth?" she said nosy but without hope to hear something new.

"What are your plans for today?" asked Severus. It sounded like a change of topic. He had not asked for a while.

"I have two home visit requests. If you stay here, I seize the opportunity to leave."

Leonor gave Severus a reproachful look. The last two weeks had been weird with an uncommunicative and unresponsive man in the house. Even Eileen cried once, unsatisfied with the excuses of her father letting the family alone. The situation improved slightly after that at last.

"No problem, I'll take the kids to the beach and take a swim. Do you need to do something else?"

"Marcus and Eileen need something for the coming season. The wind makes it sometimes chilly outside."

Severus grinned amused and in a good mood, shoving a mug with coffee into Leonor's hand while he nipped his tea. "I suggest you go shopping and buy something for you too."

"You are _very_ generous, _Sev_. What happened to you overnight?" Irony dripped from Leonor's words.

Severus pouted moving closer, pushing Leonor a step backwards and against the windowsill he tilted his head brushing his cheek against hers.

"Go out," he whispered in her ear. "You've been locked up long enough."

"Alright, I'll apparate after breakfast," she said cocky and escaped from the trap rushing towards the wardrobe getting dressed quickly.

Severus moaned being always aroused in the morning and today he wanted her a lot. In the last two weeks, he exercised restrained and that made it even worse, and she knew that. He grinned with pleasure opening the bedroom door carefully. Leonor wore already jeans; the fly was still open. The upper body still naked except the thin black bra.

Severus took the blouse from Leonor, embraced her waist, running his hands up and down her side and pressing a tender kiss to her neck.

"The children—," she reproached.

"—are playing for a while, come!" Severus pulled her away, leaving the bedroom door just slightly open. "They cannot see us, but we can hear them."

"You ignore me for days and then you plan a tryst right after getting up," mumbled Leonor tenderly; she could not be mad with him when he showed the emotional side.

He looked deep in her eyes, searching for the burning passion that matched his hunger. He took a step backwards and unclasped the bra, taking the straps down slowly before massaging the exposed female curves with his thumbs. Then he shoved the blue jeans down her legs. He hastened as if the seconds were too precious for ticking away. The morning sunlight bathed the room with a white glow, illuminating a perfect body.

Looking at her he said slightly breathless, "That is incorrect." He continued pressing featherlight kisses to her mouth and down to the navel and the scars on the sweet belly. "I wanted you, now. I don't need a plan, just need you close."

Severus lifted her up and smirked mischievously, "—and I know you want me. Sofa or guest room?" Her breasts pleased him, responding to every caress, the rosy ripe buds dancing in front of him.

"Sofa," whispered her quiet voice tinged with sex and sin. Leonor accepted the challenge of the unknown place for being intimate. She put her arms around his neck, pressing the naked skin against him. It made him crazy. Her eyes showed no fear, no hesitation, only trust, open and pure when he laid her down.

"You smell so good, like a bed of flowers," murmured Severus hoarsely concentrating to undress himself equally fast. When he was ready, he sank to his knees, trailed the suntanned silky body with his tongue and finally captured Leonor's mouth with a possessive kiss, parting her lips and pressing her hard to the upholstery, his fingertips kneading the female curves with the stiff velvet peaks and a growing devotion.

He couldn't deny her nor his own need for a moment longer. Severus withdrew from affection lately and missed it as he never missed something before. His business was settled, and the way forward was clearer than ever; Leonor meant all the world to him.

"Make love to me, _now_."

Her words trembled under his touch and his limbs responded to the plea, hardening to the point of pain. Slim fingers moved suggestively to the overly sensitive spot coaxing sounds of passion from her dusky lips. Finally, he touched and straddled the soft thighs before climbing on top, his hands holding her hips and legs in place for the special pleasure of an unexpected play. Leonor's fingers drew incoherent patterns over his back and down to his buttocks where she gently pressed her fingertips into the muscle. Severus blood raced through his veins at her eager response.

XXX

Severus held Leonor close, hands entangled in the hair, lips grazing lightly over cheeks and neck. The warmth of the bodies created a feeling of relaxed vulnerability, the morning air now cool against the skin. They were still filled with emotion, every small move still a tentative exploration. What began as a spark of awareness took a turn to something more demanding, far more fulfilling, far more beautiful and a hundred times more lasting than simple lust.

Tender voices escaped from the other room, one hungry the other looking for distraction. It was time to get going.

"Didn't you want to go out?" said Severus cheekily, kissing Leonor again and brushing his fingers along her waist. He did not want to let her go although it was a good opportunity preparing for tonight.

"Well, it was your idea in first place." Leonor traced her lips along Severus' neck, caressing gently over the scars. She could go with him to bed or continue here but working and concentrating on business seemed almost impossible now.

Severus hands rubbed Leonor's back and shoulders, and he groaned in frustration to let go before saying, "Should we check what our children are doing?"

"I'll look after them and you make toast." Leonor looked suddenly worried and a bit ashamed. The sofa with the innocent English roses got suddenly a new meaning, likely she blushed whenever walking past in the future.


	30. Love

**Love**

The coastal cottage lay silent in the mild evening breeze. The yellow sun reflected in the dark windows. Leonor walked tired through the kissing gate, carrying a heavy shoulder bag with potion supplies and fleecy jumpers for Marcus and Eileen. She inhaled the salty air and relaxed for a moment. After the home visits she returned to the cottage eating lunch with her family, but Severus urged her to go shopping. She joked that _'he wanted to get rid of her'_ and he explained that it was better to browse Diagon Alley before all students purchased school items and robes. Leonor agreed grudgingly and took Severus' list of missing stocks to get the necessary resupply. She stopped quickly at Alma's clothes shop, emptied the letterbox in the apothecary and saw if all things were alright in the otherwise empty house. The busy Diagon Alley distracted Leonor finally, and she filled her bag step by step.

"I'm back," called Leonor when she entered the narrow corridor and put the shopping to the workplace in the storeroom.

"Severus?" Leonor called again and listened. The broomsticks and a pair of wellington boots stood in the corner as always but the door to the kitchen was closed and it was incredibly quiet. That was unusual, and she hesitated to press the handle down, an anxious feeling clenched her stomach. But Severus waited motionless behind the door, he smiled shyly at her, dressed in his best clothes.

Severus embraced Leonor dearly, whispering nothing except _'I missed you'_, his mouth caressed her earlobe. She wanted to protest but he anticipated her fear. "Marcus and Eileen are with Heather and Thomas. We have the night to us."

Leonor took still a step backwards, frowning.

Severus reassured quickly, "Everything is alright. We played at the beach, made a walk to the farmhouse. Eileen was impressed by the sheep and Marcus smiled listening to the excited bleating goats. Heather was pleased to spoil them with cacao and sweets."

"It's their first night away from me," said Leonor flustered. "Was that necessary? They would have been sleepy after your tour anyway."

"I suggest we take a walk."

"I don't understand."

"Come, I explain." Severus took Leonor's hand and led her through the corridor into the mild evening. "Let's walk along the cliffs." Severus wrapped his arm around Leonor's shoulder keeping her tight. Leonor appeared tense and nervous but silent. A marvellous view of the sea invited to hold out in silence.

Severus spoke first. "In the last weeks I made arrangements for you and the children. I visited my parents' house and noticed that the muggles bought up Spinner's End for a new residential area. I seized the opportunity and sold the few square meters for a decent price."

"You mentioned to bring things here?"

"There was nothing to preserve. I vanished most of it. Some dangerous but valuable books are on the attic, secured by spells in a sealed box. I'm sure every bookseller would be pleased to sell them for an amazing price."

"Why haven't you told me earlier?"

"Well, I contacted Gringotts and visited my mother's vault where I sent my teacher's salary for years. The goblins have been extremely helpful to organize that without involving the ministry."

Severus pulled a rusty metal key from his pocket. "The key is yours." He pressed the cold iron into Leonor's hands. "It is no fortune, but enough for you as long as Marcus and Eileen are small. If all goes well with your business, it will also pay for their education."

"No, I'm not going to take it."

"I'm not asking. The vault is already assigned to you." Severus pressed the opener back into Leonor's hands. "The profit from selling Spinner's End is shared between Eileen and Marcus and safely stored in a deposit. They can access it once they come off age. I'll give you the papers later."

"But why are you doing this?"

"It's the minimum I can do."

Leonor bit her lips. It was easy to guess what Severus feared.

"I made a will when you got pregnant with Eileen; it might not be enough—"

Before Leonor could answer, Severus bent down kissing her, his tongue tracing her lower lip, the breath hot on her skin. "Take it, it's my pleasure," he whispered hoarsely.

"I want you, not your money," she insisted.

"You have me, now — and always."

Severus caught Leonor's mouth before she continued to protest. He parted her lips with ease, her fingers entangled with his long black hair, he liked that. The kiss was not hungry but full of need and tenderness. They kissed that way before but today a certain graveness spread its wings. The day to visit the ministry neared.

"We go inside," said Severus when both shivered in the offshore wind. "I'll prepare dinner and you take a hot shower. You had a long day." His voice tolerated no objection.

Leonor glared at him before walking upstairs not content with Severus' view of things. She went to the shower in a reflective mood. The warm water rinsed her body and the tense muscles relaxed. Her stomach rumbled, and she hurried drying the hair and wrapping herself in the thick terry bathrobe. She sighed before opening the door to the kitchen and found herself suddenly in a very romantic atmosphere. The table was set with a white tablecloth, long candles, and a bunch of dark-red roses. The flickering candlelight tinted the room in an orange glow, wood crackled in the fireplace and an enticing smell of food tickled her nose. A last strip of a red sunset glowed on the horizon before the darkness fell.

She appeared speechless for a moment then looked at Severus, realizing only now that he was dressed exclusively and expensive. He bowed slightly and one of his typical smirks curled his lips.

"Sit down," he invited her courteously and a bit stiff, ignoring her attire.

Leonor's heart pumped heavily when Severus cracked a bottle of champagne. He eased the cork out firmly but gently, releasing it with a soft hiss. Then he sat down opposite her, filled the champagne flutes, and conjured a delicious meal from nowhere. The drink sparkled with life as it was poured.

"Why so festive?" whispered Leonor, she blushed, closing the terry mantle tighter around her waist feeling under-dressed.

"I love you," he answered bluntly.

"I love you too." She took his hand and noticed that it trembled. Severus jerked it away and raised his glass. Leonor did the same; they sipped in silence. The taste stimulated the palate, instantly seductive and velvety with an underlying fruitiness.

"Bon appétit!" Severus tucked in without looking at Leonor.

Leonor kept an eye on Severus in between some small talk about the day, wondering why he made that effort. Despite the perfection his features became more and more strained. He emptied the champagne quickly and stared at his hands until Leonor finished the Irish steak with roasted vegetables too.

"Delicious," smiled Leonor. Severus said nothing just bit his lips and waved the black magic wand to remove the plates.

"Talk to me, you are so pale," urged Leonor. The nervousness spread.

"The most important thing is us. Our love. Our children. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I don't want you to forget."

Severus pulled a velvety box out of his pocket and opened it with a soft click. With both hands he enclosed Leonor's fingers and said, "Please, marry me."

Then Severus got up, pulling Leonor from her seat, and letting her know with the tenderness of his touch that nothing would force them apart. Leonor looked up into the black eyes and saw all the love she could have possibly wished for. At long last, all her dreams became true. She was no longer afraid of the future, of men, of babies. There were no guarantees, of course, but with love and their rock-solid commitment to each other they could weather everything.

"Yes, I will." She replied with wet smiling eyes, her heart made somersaults and the legs shook with excitement.

Severus looked happy and kissed the tears of joy away. Then he took the box and slid the engagement ring on her finger, saying, "We can get married any time. Thomas will officiate the wedding."

"_Sev!_" Leonor flung her arms around his neck; her whole face lit up. "Let's get married soon." He leaned in, tenderly, hesitating. The warm colour of the wavering light touched Leonor's cheek and tinted it in gold, but it was nothing compared to the radiant gleam in the passionate eyes.

"Husband and wife," she whispered, closing more of the gap between their lips. She felt Severus breath, not daring to really kiss him, the moment too fresh to put into actions. They held out motionless until the tension became unbearable. They touched hot, opening lips with utmost tenderness, tiny sips, nothing salacious. Both insisting on continuing, tasting the other like on their first kiss in the dungeons, increasing the intensity slowly until they both let go, breathless and overwhelmed.

"My bride." Severus swallowed, and he trembled again, taking a step back, raising her hand and pressing his lips to the ring on her finger.

"The ring is wonderful, much to expensive, you are mad," breathed Leonor, her chest rising and falling, the pulse too quick.

Severus spoke quietly, his voice deeper than usual. "I'm mad after you."

"The necklace with the charm, the bracelet, the ring — it's a perfect match."

A smile flitted across Severus touched face. "That was my intention."

Leonor pulled him close, capturing his lips again, first full of passion and then with a tender caress that it sent shivers down his spine. She had taken the lead, unbuckled the belt, removed the suit jacket, and pulled the shirt over his head. She stroked him slowly, without rush, mixed with repeated kisses and pecks. Her slim hands gave his muscles a light massage, slipped into the tight trousers, adding pressure to the weak spots that he hardly suppressed moans of pleasure.

She controlled his reaction, subtle and intent. She had never done that with such an intensity before. He felt the sensation of being watched, she knew him, so toxic like a fever. Her eyes were wide open, darker than usual. The hands moved soft and demanding, stopping whenever the feelings run too high. Her chest shook under the thick white terry robe. He trembled while dreaming of what lay beneath. She was good, sexy, he melted like wax under the touch.

"My groom; you are handsome, lean." She purred twirling his chest hair that he took a deep breath. "Your darkness makes you secretive." She circled his right nipple with her tongue. "Your magic is extraordinary." She sucked his left nipple with passion. "I love a formidable man, Severus Snape."

He held his breath when the trousers fell in a heap to the floor. And she looked at him, scrutinizing as if to check that she made the right choice, her own shape still hidden. Severus bit his lips, ready to explode any moment.

"Satisfied," he exclaimed harshly.

"Very—" and the bathrobe fell to the floor. "Shower or bed," she asked forward, curving her hands over her breasts, and squeezing lightly, the dim light created shadows of the female shape on the floor.

"The bed's closer, you are so beautiful." —and before she knew it Severus lifted her up and lowered her quickly to the bed.

"My turn, Mrs Snape."

XXX

Despite an adventurous night, Severus and Leonor woke early. Touches and kisses replaced the talking, a newfound intimacy lay in the air. Soon they arrived in the green flames of the Walsh's fireplace, both with a bright smile in the face. Leonor could not wait to hug her children, she missed them as soon as she was awake. Eileen showed a colourful self-made tower to her parents and Marcus smiled stretching his tiny hands to demand the favourite place in Severus' arms. Then Leonor showed the engagement ring to Heather who praised it, and both women wiped soon tears from the eyes.

Severus felt awkward and his hands caressed Marcus' back to do at least something.

Thomas patted Severus' shoulder saying, _"—and of course she said yes"_.

Severus looked bedraggled when Leonor laughed in amusement learning unwanted about his greatest fear.

"Any idea about the date of the wedding?" asked Thomas lightly when the emotions settled.

"Saturday," replied Leonor with a firm voice and flushed, adding quietly, "Another day is fine too."

"Alright, if you agree to the ceremony in the afternoon, then it's a deal." Thomas spoke now stiff and with an official touch in his voice, the expression still illuminated by a genuine smile.

Severus nodded and put an arm around Leonor, kissing her temple. "—and we need two witnesses and the wedding bands?"

"That is correct. If you find no best man than Heather will stand in and I ask Father Ralph; I can talk him into that. He will be there anyway opening the chapel."

"We marry in a church?" Leonor's eyes became misty again.

"Not quite right," explained Thomas. "It is just a very —"

Severus shot Thomas an angry look and the old man stopped abruptly, sniggering, and caressing the stubbles on his chin.

He finished the sentence again a bit stiff, "— I meant a nice place."

XXX

The beginning of the coming week was terribly busy. Leonor left the cottage several times for hours and Severus felt suddenly alone, out of place. The closeness of the days before changed into distance. Severus threw the tea towel into the sink, sitting again alone with the afternoon tea and looking out of the window to a murky sky.

Nevertheless, the Saturday afternoon drew nearer, and his jumpiness grew. Leonor instead radiated a surprising energy without mentioning much of the wedding. She only spoke about Richard's agreement to be a witness. The whole situation pique Severus' ego because he was stuck in the cottage for safety reasons. And it was even worse that Leonor organized things and wanted him to leave the cottage without her before the ceremony began.

On Saturday, Heather picked up the children right after breakfast and the quiet house was a torture. Leonor locked the large spare room on the first floor and vanished behind the magically secured door for hours.

"_We_ apparate from here at half past two," reminded her Severus chewing on a sparse lunch. He had no appetite.

"I will arrive after you, _Sev_. Richard picks me up and you tell him the destination," she said vigorously.

"Leo why is all that?" questioned Severus still irritated.

"You kept your business a secret and now I get even." She inhaled sharply, suppressing a giggle about his bad mood.

"I didn't want to disappoint you when any of my ideas failed."

"— and I don't want to disappoint you either. Richard arrives early enough, tell him the destination and leave. Otherwise, I will be late," she said casually. Then Leonor left her plate unfinished and rushed upstairs; the door fell again into the lock.

XXX

Severus waited next to the weathered door of the skew crooked chapel. The wind had calmed, and the grey clouds changed into a mild blue sky. The bad weather of the last days transformed to a nice and warm day in August. The old chapel stood lonesome in a hollow, invisible from the village in between verdant green grass and an admirable view along the cliffs north of Whitesands Haven. A flock of sheep grazed on the highest of the surrounding hills, a merry huddle of white, brown, and black wool.

A feeling of grievance overcame Severus in the perfect silence of the rolling Welsh landscape. The minutes passed slowly and whenever he checked the watch, he figured that it was still time for Thomas and Leonor to arrive in time. Waiting felt like an eternity and the fear that his bride refused to get married grew faster than the seconds elapsed.

Finally, he heard voices and people appeared on the narrow path down to the centre of the village. Severus heaved a sigh recognizing their faces. He had not reckoned with guests. Although, he relaxed slightly seeing them as quite an entertaining bunch of people. Thomas and a man dressed in black clerical robes walked ahead. Behind followed Heather with Marcus in her arms, Alma and Caryn obviously rowing about pushing a baby stroller with Eileen. A man followed behind them whom Severus did not remember right away.

"It's a short walk from the harbour, but sheer uphill." Thomas panted heavily resting for a moment and inhaling the fresh air.

Father Ralph shook Severus's hand uttering something inarticulate with sweat on the forehead and glowing red cheeks before bolting towards the door of the chapel and unlocking it.

Thomas patted Severus's shoulder saying, "The bride will be here shortly. Come inside, some things have to be prepared."

Eileen waved happily from the stroller, enjoying the attention and the walk in the fresh air. She was dressed in a cute white dress with frills and lace, the brown hair dressed in flowers. Severus was overwhelmed by all the preparations done and reached for one of the wildflowers to give it to his daughter who gave a little sneeze smelling on it. He pressed a kiss to her forehead whispering _'my beautiful flower girl'_. Marcus reached out for his father too and Severus stroked his thin black hair for a moment. He looked like a page boy, in black and white with a tiny bow tie around his neck. Then Heather handed him over to Alma telling purposefully that he was a good boy on his parents wedding day. She linked arms with Severus and ushered him quickly into the chapel. They almost collided with Father Ralph who exited the location grumpily.

"Thank goodness he's leaving," sighed Heather when Ralph walked determined along the path to the village. "He's a muggle, and Thomas needs to confound him whenever Ralph insists on participating in the ceremony. He can be quite stubborn and magic needs to be limited when Ralph's around."

"Didn't we need him as a witness?"

"Not anymore!" Heather raised her finger and called. "Mr Romano, please can you come inside and let us know your full name and address?"

At that moment, Severus remembered where he had seen the man following all the way up to the chapel. It was the muggle from the Italian Restaurant and the father of one of the former Hufflepuff students.

"Professor Snape, it's my pleasure to be your witness if you allow it," murmured Francesco Romano. "Richard Jennings buttonholed me on the airport last night—" and then the voice broke into sobs, "—I'm so happy that you and Leonor found each other. I wished it and on my first day back home—" Francesco squeezed Severus' hands unable to speak another word.

Severus nodded, saying simply, "Of course, it's an honour. Is your family well?"

"Yes, yes. They arrive in two weeks," spluttered Francesco but before he could continue to say more Heather pushed them to the front of the chapel where Thomas waited with some scrolls of parchment, asking official questions and putting the wedding bands to a shining silver tray.

Heather waved her wand and the ancient chapel decorated with white roses, vivid green leaves, and silver ornaments in between the sea of flowers. The guests filed in sitting down on the few wooden benches. Marcus looked concentrated on everything; his eyes brimming over with delight watching the change coming from Heather's wand tip. Eileen had only eyes for a small wicker basket filled with colourful wildflowers. Caryn walked with the little girl up and down spreading the flowers on the aisle. Magic refilled the basked whenever it became empty again.

Severus pinched nervously the nose listening to Thomas' final questions and confirming every detail with a curt nod. Francesco positioned right behind him like the best man was supposed to do. Severus proposed a wedding with only the dire legal necessity and now it appeared a celebration in a dreamlike romantic chapel. He never expected that when agreeing to the Walsh's suggestion using the chapel instead of their back room. The effort crushed Severus' composure, and he sat down on the hard bench, the face in his hands, the day already now unforgettable.

"Getting cold feet," said Francesco fatherly, patting Severus to the back. The affection of the muggle soothed the raging anxiety, and Severus wondered if every groom felt the same turmoil of emotions. With damp palms and closed eyes, he let the perfection of the place sink in. What if something went wrong?

A plop sounded outside and the voices in the chapel silenced only Alma hummed a melody calming Marcus.

"They are coming." Francesco tugged on Severus' robes, pinned a posy of white flowers to Severus' chest pocket and straightened the dark suit.

Everybody looked to the wide-open door. Richard entered first, his broad shoulders covering up everything behind him. Once inside the chapel he stepped aside and there stood Leonor, a stunning bride in a dream of white chiffon.

Leonor moved down the aisle her gaze meeting the dark eyes of the husband-to-be whose pulse raised until her smile took the weight from his shoulders. She smiled like nobody smiled at him before, taking his breath away with ease.

Alma showed a pleased smile when the guests admired the floor-length wedding dress. The plain sleeveless gown matched perfectly with a summer day. The V-neck created an inviting eyecatcher for the white-golden necklace with the diamond charm. A bridal veil fell from a masterly twisted bun down to the rug.

Richard took his position next to Leonor and the ceremony was about to begin. Severus run his fingers through his hair, having only eyes for the woman in front of him. He touched her arm with the bracelet lightly and squeezed her hands brushing over the engagement ring. Then he stood straight impressing the person he cared about most to get united by the vow.

It was impossible, like in a daze, they repeated the vow spoken by Thomas _'… __to have and to hold from this day forward'_, exchanged rings and then a gleaming light erupted from Thomas' wand tip, interwinding their hands and binding the rings together with an eternal glow that flooded body and soul.

They caught breath when hearing _'you may kiss the bride'._

Severus leaned down and brushed Leonor's lips with the most feathery touch of his mouth that it sent a wave of warmth through her body and down to her toes. Then he put an arm around her waist and the other to her neck twisting them slightly away from the guests and kissing more passionately, taking time to experience the moment of being husband and wife. The kiss was like a ride on cloud nine, everything around silent and forgotten. The heart stopped a beat.

When breaking apart, Severus looked down to her closed eyes and whispered, "My Love, _Leo_, for the rest of my life."

"You are mine, _Sev_." Leonor's voice trembled looking up into the darkness of his soul and for the first time she saw only confidence.

Richard and Thomas smirked nicely. Francesco chuckled softly under his breath looking back and forth between the newlywed couple and the women who pressed tissues to the watering eyes. Then the muggle smuggled a camera from his pouch and moved into position saying, "S_mile and look into the camera!"_

— THE END —

_Dear Readers,_

_thank you very much for reading and the credits you gave to the story!_

_I hope you enjoyed it and I'm pleased to hear from you even though it is the last chapter. I still work on an epilogue and there are some ideas in my mind which I would like to post as one-shots from time to time. _

_Take care and have a good time!  
-DarkSunX_


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_About ten years later_


	32. I

— **I —**

_Spring 2008_

The sofa with the traditional design of English Roses stood still on the same place, the windows with the great view to the sea behind. It was the family's favourite place to relax when the weather frustrated plans doing something outside. Eileen huddled against her father's arm reading a historic novel about dragons and elves. Marcus sat on the other side of Severus, with drawn-in knees, the unkempt black hair obscuring the narrow face and the aquiline nose. A book with a well-worn leather cover absorbed the boy.

It rained outside; the Phoenix sat on the perch making a clicking noise whenever another thunder growled in the distance. The owls, Pauline and Hugo, delivered messages and potions and returned only for the night. Leonor left the cottage already in the morning for surgery hours and home visits.

Severus glanced apprehensively around when another thunder rolled across the sea. Eileen turned another paged and looked up from the book.

"When will mum get home?"

"For dinner," replied Severus, looking back down on a recent periodical.

"Is Apparition dangerous in a thunderstorm?"

"It's not if you concentrate well on your destination."

"I hope mum is coming soon," whispered Eileen and some worry lines appeared in the young face.

Only then Marcus noticed what was going on, he shrugged, closed the book and stood up to take a shortbread from a square biscuit tin on the table.

"Do you want me to check if she's in the apothecary?" murmured Marcus chewing one biscuit after the other and glancing to the low embers in the fireplace.

Severus looked up to his son and then to the wedding band on his finger, "She's alright."

"You cannot know," frowned Marcus taking the box with the Floo Powder from the mantelpiece.

"I know," answered Severus giving his son a tight-lipped smile and a wink, telling him to return the Floo powder to the usual place. "The weather in Scotland is different and the Floo is taboo for you."

Marcus returned the box grudgingly. He'd used the Floo often, knew how it worked but the parents never let him go alone. He wouldn't mind going to the apothecary now and taking a stroll through Hogsmeade when the shops filled with students, witches and wizards because of the Easter term break. The wirily built boy sighed, just four more days left to entirely concentrate on spells and potions books. It irked him that he was only permitted to read the theory.

"Aren't thunderstorms scary in Hogwarts?" he pressed the matter further.

"You cannot even hear them in the Slytherin Common Room," replied Severus folding the periodical and thinking if that was true for the other dormitories too. Thunders echoed loudly in between the mountains.

Severus dispelled the thoughts and said casually, "I'll make some tea. Do you want a hot chocolate?"

Marcus and Eileen nodded. The boy sat quickly to the table, eating more of the self-made shortbreads.

"Why am I not allowed to go to Hogwarts with Eileen in September? I can do magic. _I'm not too young_."

Some lines appeared on Severus' forehead. He took the kettle and infused a tea, then filled cocoa in a mug and heated the milk with his wand.

"You are only ten, Marcus." Severus' voice sounded harsh and visibly annoyed.

"The muggle school is so easy. I'm playing soccer and can score goals whenever I want. That's annoying. I'm a wizard," sniffed Marcus and scowled into the cup smelling the roasted cocoa beans and caramel.

"You are not allowed to use magic in front of muggles," grinned Eileen knowing full well that nobody ever noticed.

Marcus frowned bad-tempered at his sister. He knew that he had a knack to score whenever the school team required it the most; but didn't sensationalize the ability. Marcus' gloomy gaze and somewhat knowing scowl made the teachers not particularly fond of him until his only muggle friend persuaded Marcus to play soccer and then he convinced with a special boldness if the team struggled to win. He never showed nerves and became easily the tough backbone of the team.

Eileen supped the hot chocolate waiting for Marcus to continue the conversation like every day when he was bored and ready with all homework. In term breaks it was worse and meanwhile no day passed without discussing Hogwarts. Her mum rolled the eyes whenever he started, and father became thin-skinned when that topic came up.

"Please, let me try with a wand! I can do all the potions mum needs; you just have to let me," implored Marcus. Concocting potions created the best opportunity to get hold of a magic wand and try simple spells behind the parent's backs.

Severus sighed, "We do a new batch over the weekend. You both can help." He glanced to the dry bundles of bramble leaves and mints hanging besides the fireplace.

A smile lit up in the faces of both children and another rolling thunder was forgotten for the minute. A narrow strip of light announced a mild evening; the heavy rain would stop soon. Severus had to talk to Leonor best on a quiet walk along the cliffs while they watched Eileen and Marcus speeding along the shore with their broomsticks.

The peace returned to the cottage _'Above the Cliffs'_ after offering to make potions together. Everybody continued reading until the owls soared through the door with Leonor in tow.

Severus hastened to meet her.

"How are you?" He took Leonor's dripping cloak and dried it with a spell. The hair stuck wet to her cheeks, and he brushed it away, warming her skin with his hands. She looked tired.

"A busy day but I'm not very late." Leonor kissed Severus full on the mouth. He held her tight without breaking the kiss voluntarily. He hated the days when she worked full-time as a healer. Leonor's absence reminded him of Azkaban. He sighed — the fear to lose her still branded to his mind. That demon filled him with agony.

"What did you do?" she asked lightly waving to the children. Marcus and Eileen sniggered, observing their parents _'welcome ritual'_ from the distance.

"Reading, bad weather. We managed it almost to Skomer Island in the morning but returned quickly when the wind picked up shaking the brooms nastily."

Severus pressed another kiss to Leonor's forehead and whispered to her ear, "You smell like a fresh spring rain."

"I'm soaked wet, didn't know a good Apparition spot near to the home of the last patient in the middle of Swansea. I walked in the heavy rain." She pretended to dissolve with self-pity and a mischievous grin curled her lips. "The weather in Scotland was dry and sunny."

"Get changed. I fancy a walk later. It's getting better outside. We need to talk about Marcus," whispered Severus with worry lines on his face.

"Good." Leonor brushed Severus' smooth hair out of his face, massaging the always tense neck muscles with her thumbs and teasing out a shy smile from the stern man.

"Minerva visited me in the apothecary today. She did that only once after the ministry sentenced you to Azkaban."

"And what did she want now?" growled Severus frustrated.

He refused to meet anybody from the _'old days'_ and wasted not more than a curt nod whenever meeting a colleague or Order member in Diagon Alley. He only asked Harry Potter for a visit. That was about three years ago, only one month after the conditional release from Azkaban. He apologized — like promised to James and Lily. It had been a sensitive conversation, perhaps the only good exchange Severus ever had with Harry.

"Minerva likes to truly see you."

"I don't need pity."

Severus walked away back into the kitchen, running his fingers through the hair and staring to the moving dark clouds.

"She does not intend to pity you," insisted Leonor and hugged Marcus and Eileen asking them about the day too. The news about brewing potions together spilled immediately.

Leonor sighed saying, "You hardly can await going to Hogwarts, Marcus."

"He's just trying to learn something useful," started Eileen. "We can watch and help each other if we are in the same year."

"You defend your brother," frowned Leonor.

"It's not fair that you all sit here in the cottage and I'm alone in that ancient _old_ castle! I don't want to go there alone." Eileen looked now grim and disappointed. Brother and sister got up and snatched their books heading slowly for the door as if there was a chance that the parents changed their mind.

"I don't argue about Hogwarts now. Tidy up your rooms and then come down for dinner," said Leonor with a suggestion of fatigue and the kids toddled off mumbling under their breath.

"Marcus needs unceasingly new challenges," sighed Leonor. "I hoped that your return stops his curiosity but it's increasing instead."

"He's eager for magic knowledge," said Severus quietly. "I gave my mother also a good grilling about the magic world until she gave up letting me have all books even those I shouldn't have read as a child."

Leonor laughed bitterly. "Eileen and Marcus are both good at school, but Marcus never gives it a rest with complaining. Look to the attic! He sleeps between bookshelves, muggle textbooks about maths and physics are next to spell books and potions guides. He spends all his pocket money for it and Richard and Thomas support him. Draco gave him recently all his schoolbooks from first to seventh year. I wonder how long that is enough."

"You've done well sending him to a muggle school keeping his mind busy." He hugged Leonor and brushed his lips along her neck. "Get changed and let's talk about Marcus later. It would be good if he's in the same year as Eileen; he's now already taller than most first years."

XXX

The other day Leonor took the children to Hogsmeade allowing them to dawdle through the wizarding shops and meet Ashley's son who started already at Hogwarts and bragged fondly about every new learned spell. Saturday was often reserved for potions and Severus attended a meeting of the potion's guild on Sunday.

The guild boomed ten years after the war and Severus became quickly one of the most heard lecturers. New Hogwarts graduates joined and when Severus published the Crutiatus Potion a year after being released from Azkaban, then the international attention grew steadily. Eldred Burke still lead the guild as a chairman supported by Edward Fawley's son who took over the vice-chairmanship after the father's death.

Leonor just served lunch when the wind chime issued a pleasant tingling sound. Eileen threaded clams and beads onto a chain and now it served as a doorbell whenever non-family members crossed the boundary of the cottage.

All three looked to the door. Nobody was expected for a visit.

"I'll check it. You stay here," offered Marcus quickly, fork and knife fell to the plate with a clang. He reached for his mother's magic wand, but she just shook her head. Then he hurried away with his head down and hands in the pockets, another possibility to do a bit of magic wasted.

"He's so nosy!" said Eileen craning her neck to see through the corridor to the door.

"I'd call it protective." Leonor smiled; Marcus considered it a task to investigate every variation from the normality whenever Severus was absent, otherwise he left it grouchily to his father.

Eileen watched Marcus opening the door to a tall, severe-looking woman in her seventies. Marcus said nothing, obviously taken aback by her appearance. The woman spoke first.

"Can I have a word with your father?"

"He's not here," growled Marcus and it was clear that he didn't know what to do next.

"Who's that?" whispered Eileen turning to her mother, but Leonor was already on the way to the door.

"Let Professor McGonagall pass, Marcus!" called Leonor. "Severus lunches with the Potion's Guild today but I expect him to return soon. If you like to wait," offered Leonor taking Minerva's cloak and gesturing her to sit on the table with the family.

Marcus and Eileen looked at the Headmistress of Hogwarts with big eyes. They both knew the face from the Daily Prophet.

Minerva introduced herself without mentioning her position and listened carefully to the names of the children, a light frown on her forehead.

"Continue to eat, it's getting cold," said Leonor mildly. "Can I offer you something as well, Minerva?"

"No, thank you, although it smells delicious. But the elves served shepherd's pie today and I'm well-fed. I can also wait outside if you want to finish first."

"No problem, if you don't mind that we eat up quickly. How's Hattie?" asked Leonor genuinely interested in the old elf's welfare.

"Well, I suppose. She still serves Horace, that reduces the workload and gives her the feeling of being important. She developed a liking for his crystallized pineapple."

"Good to hear. I miss her."

Leonor smiled and memories of the year when Eileen and Marcus were born returned.

Minerva just nodded and continued to speak, watching Marcus from the side.

"I'm sorry to burst in unannounced, but I did not want to miss the opportunity on the last day of term break."

All three tugged in. Marcus and Eileen exchanged some looks while Minerva observed the room. Marcus looked sullen and his knuckles became white when he stabbed the vegetables forcefully.

"You've been a teacher of my father," pressed Marcus through gritted teeth and broke the silence first.

"Yes, and later a colleague."

"What do you want from him after so many years?" Marcus scowled at Professor McGonagall. Eileen looked up shocked by the tone.

"Marcus Severus Snape, do you want to leave the table right away?" scolded Leonor in an instant and the ten-year old backed away knowing full well that he overdid things when his mum used the full name.

"Sorry." He gnashed his teeth looking down to the plate.

Leonor still stared at Marcus angrily, but Minerva patted his arm and a mild smile curled her lips.

"You are right Marcus. I should have come earlier. You have a nice home; your mother did very well." Minerva hung her head now, a touch of shame and regret crossing the expression.

Marcus glanced at the old teacher, scrutinized the green eyes in the wrinkled face and gave her at least some credit.

"Dad told me that you taught Transfiguration."

"That is true."

"Was he good?"

"I would call him very talented. If I remember right, he finished the exams with _'Exceeds Expectations'_ in the subject."

Eileen burst now also with curiosity seeing that McGonagall was not the slightest bid angry.

She couldn't hold herself back telling proudly, "Dad copied the real Sword of Gryffindor and sent a fake to Bellatrix Lestrange's vault in Gringotts. The Goblins didn't notice that it was a falsification."

"He transfigured the sword under Dumbledore's instructions and the Goblins _noticed_ that it was a fake. They just didn't bother to tell Bellatrix as Harry told us," rectified Leonor with a smile.

Professor McGonagall shifted nervously in her seat when Eileen grazed the past when Severus was headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Can I help you with something else?" asked the professor lightly hoping to turn the small talk into another direction.

"And how was dad in Potions?" asked Marcus away.

"Did he not tell you?"

The siblings shook the heads.

"_Outstanding_, Professor Slughorn was very pleased that year."

Marcus face lit up and he pushed the plate away.

"I suggest you go and visit the farm now," said Leonor consoling.

"We can do that tomorrow after school," replied Marcus quickly.

"Your friend invited you. He and his father are waiting. The lambs are not for long in the sheepfold," said Leonor firmly and her children knew that the time for them was over. They dawdled clearing the table but heard not more than some small talk about the beautiful surroundings of the cottage.


	33. II

— **II —**

Leonor prepared a black coffee for Minerva and herself once the children left grudgingly.

Minerva stirred coffee cream into the steaming mug speaking thoughtfully, "My memory deceived me; I was in the opinion that you had a baby girl first."

"Well, Eileen is the older of the two. She'll be eleven in July."

"Oh! And how old is Marcus then?" asked Minerva curiosity in her eyes.

Leonor sighed. "He turned ten last week and wants to learn magic sooner than later. It will be challenging to keep his thirst for knowledge at bay if Eileen starts at Hogwarts. It would actually be good for him to be more challenged, best at a magical school."

Minerva's wrinkled face softened. "Marcus is a tall boy, like his father. Severus was lanky and thin too; the black hair obscured his face as if he had to hide something. He was a bit jumpy in the first year if I remember right, walked always hunched and alone. Severus never forgot a homework, studious, diligent. Albus and I should have taken better care of him. We had no idea about his anti-social home. Albus never mentioned a thing and I only know because Harry told me after Severus' release from Azkaban."

The professor gasped, "I understood too late that Severus controlled his magic and feelings very well. Today I know that Potter and Black must have provoked him to the bones before he struck back."

Leonor nodded; there was not much to say about that anymore.

The Professor sipped the coffee and whispered nervously, "How is Severus today?"

"Well, for me he's still the same person. We all get older, though I believe that Severus looks more youthful now with the grey highlights in the black hair and since the weight of the war and the prison is lifted from his shoulders. He's very protective about me and the children; he fears isolation. Nightmares haunt him — still. Severus doesn't speak about it, but I know it's either Voldemort's torture or the occasional visits of Dementor's in Azkaban what gives him sleepless nights."

"I came unannounced because you did not reply to my request and it was now the last day of the Easter break. Will he be ready to talk to me?"

Leonor shrugged. "I think it would be good for him to talk to you, but I cannot say how Severus will react to find you here. Usually he's already back, whatever held him up today."

"Horace praises him highly for every lecture at the Potions' Guild. He's been devastated admitting that he refused to invite the reserved and withdrawn boy to the Slug Club when he now turned out to be the creator of a potion against the aftereffects of the Crutiatus Curse. Another sad case of unjustified judgment. Hogwarts made too many mistakes with the Slytherins."

Leonor smiled mildly. "Severus invented the base formula already two years after graduation. It's been about time that it was published."

"I feel so embarrassed, Leonor. I was about to kill Severus right before the Final Battle started. I had not the slightest idea, mistrusted Albus in his judgement. I've been wrong."

Leonor glanced to the wedding band.

"Tell Severus that and he will listen. He will return soon."

Leonor refilled the mugs with another coffee waiting for the creaking of the front door. Minerva chewed on a self-baked shortbread getting more and more uncomfortable with the minute.

Severus entered and stopped immediately in his tracks seeing the familiar green and blue tartan dress of his former superior who sat on his chair on the kitchen table.

Leonor gave an encouraging squeeze and a smile to the old professor's hand and hurried into the corridor.

"Hi, Sev," she said lightly distracting Severus with a kiss. It did not work out. He looked questioningly at Leonor, his body rigid and the heart hammering in his chest.

"Talk to Minerva," she whispered. "I stay if you want."

"Where are the children?" he asked.

"With the sheep farmer."

Severus pressed the lips together and glanced from Leonor to the old woman who warmed her hands on the cup of coffee. Then he straightened and walked inside, saying coldly, "Good day, Minerva."

The headmistress stood up, momentarily speechless when a slim man with a boyish sneer and close to his fifties approached her. Severus stood straight and confident in front of her stretching no hand for a peaceable gesture. The long hair looked now like charcoal and gave the penetrating dark eyes a softer touch. Severus' face was tanned from sun and wind; the sallow skin she remembered gone for good.

Minerva saw only now the pain and grief behind the cold mask, the strong boy who hid a violent and unhappy childhood from peers and teachers, a young man perfecting occlumency to survive as a spy, nevertheless untrusted by both sides; only Voldemort and Dumbledore put faith into him. The ringleaders classified him to be a leader too, a tactician, a diplomat and a man hiding his love from both. She'd seen not more than an affair in Leonor Scott, a playmate to master more of the Dark Arts.

"Your boy comes after you," said Minerva first, sitting back down to the table and dabbing her eyes.

Severus paled, losing his courage.

He answered in a low voice, "He'll be a good student I suppose."

"I'm sorry," stammered Minerva. "I've done everything wrong, all those years. I mistrusted Albus' judgement, and I was seriously wrong. I should have been in the courtroom, should have defended you. Harry opened my eyes, too late."

Severus frowned, but Minerva did not notice while being busy with a handkerchief and blowing her nose.

"Sit down," she commanded like she'd always done when they had to sort out matters between Gryffindor and Slytherin House. Instead of offering biscuits she took one from the tin on the table and crunched it.

"What's the reason of your visit?" questioned Severus with a mocking undertone, curiosity in his eyes.

The headmistress spluttered, "I like to offer you a teaching post, Defence against the Dark Arts and Head of the Slytherin House."

Severus swallowed. That had been the last he expected.

"Horace is getting old, aching under the pressure of Potions and the due care for the students. Poppy runs frequently out of healing draughts. Several retired Aurors taught the subject in the last ten years but none of them had a knack to enthuse the students."

"And you believe that the students get enthusiastic listening to me?" Severus gave her a hollow laugh.

"You are able to change, Severus. There's no war ongoing. You have a good reputation. Your children visit Hogwarts soon and your wife works in Hogsmeade." Minerva narrowed her eyes wisely.

Severus exhaled disgusted. His reputation as a teacher was everything but not good.

"I need a professor and not somebody who supplements the ministry pension with it," she begged.

"I do not like to return to Hogwarts," he answered stiffly, the tone raw and chilly.

"And why not?" Minerva snorted briskly.

"Marcus needs me in the afternoon. He'll be alone when Eileen goes to Hogwarts and Leonor works in the apothecary. He needs me here."

Minerva sighed gulping the coffee and pulling a face. She looked helpless to Leonor who leaned against the door frame listening carefully and shaking her head advising to stop pressing the matter.

The room filled with an awkward silence. Severus watched the Phoenix with a stony expression and the headmistress kneaded the mug.

"Is that your last word, Severus?" she said thin-lipped and made no effort to hide the disappointment in her voice. "The staff members agreed all to ask you first before putting an advertisement to the newspaper."

"My place is here," replied Severus firmly. Then he got up, nodded a brief goodbye and left to the storeroom, squeezing past Leonor. The door fell into the lock behind him and the two women cringed at the thud.

Leonor took wordless a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky from a cupboard, conjured two glassed and poured the golden liquid into it. They emptied the glasses in one go.

"Thank you," murmured McGonagall. "I needed that now."

"Fancy a walk to the beach? It's still some time before the students return with the Hogwarts Express."

"Most are in the castle anyway, preparing for the exams," said Minerva relieved talking about something else. "Yes, some fresh air would be good. But I don't want to hold you up now as things are clear." Minerva's voice quivered.

"I planned a walk anyway," replied Leonor knowing full well that Severus needed time on his own for a while.

"Do you think that he will come round and listen again about the offer?" whispered Minerva, taking her cloak and leaving the cottage ahead of Leonor. "There's a lot of things that can be arranged. I don't expect him to live in the castle as he did in the past and the salary is better too."

"Well, Eileen comes more after me, she's more relaxed about magic," said Leonor mildly, pointing the direction for a walk down to the beach. "But Marcus is focused on his father, he was always. He's reading and reading, waiting impatiently to join Hogwarts as if he needs to prove something."

"There's nothing wrong about an eager student," smiled Minerva.

"No, certainly not. But being stuck in the muggle school while Eileen learns magic and his father teaches at Hogwarts that will be too much for Marcus. He'll not understand. Marcus suffered the most from Severus' absence."

The women walked now below the cliffs in silence, the water playing with the sand to the left and sea swallows circling above them.

"It's not easy to raise two children alone."

"That's not what I wanted to say. Marcus and Severus had always a special relationship, even when Marcus was only a few days old. They should not be separated again."

Minerva frowned, looking Leonor in the eye piercingly as she did with students who'd done wrong. Then she continued to walk more briskly, saying, "They will be separated for seven long years if Marcus gets the letter."

Leonor exhaled, confirming Minerva's thought.

"Is there a possibility that Marcus starts a year early at Hogwarts?" Severus denied that he knew at least one case in the seventeen years of teaching.

"Parents are not obliged to send children to Hogwarts."

"Durmstrang and Beauxbatons make exceptions, but we do not consider sending them somewhere else."

"You have the right to make an application to the head of the school. An admission examination is executed by the school governors if I approve the application. I will need to talk to Marcus alone first," said Minerva matter-of-factly and glanced sideways to Leonor.

Leonor took a pebble and rubbed it in her hands. The stone was warm from the sun. The women stopped, watching the waves in silence both with their mind on something else.

"I'll talk to Severus about it. Should we return?" said Leonor after some minutes.

"Yes, we should." Minerva turned and squinted against the sun. She held her hand high to recognize two black dots coming towards them getting bigger and bigger with the second.

"Broomsticks!" she exhaled anxiously.

Leonor looked up, smiling. "Marcus and Eileen," she said. "It's really a secluded area here, pure countryside. They can go flying whenever they like."

Marcus landed smartly in the water, sending spray over his sister who wiped the salty drops from her face. Eileen was unfazed by that and just gave him a wicked grin to return the gesture next time. Marcus glanced at the headmistress biting his lower lip. Leonor could tell that he'd loved to splash her as well, but he didn't dare in the presence of Professor McGonagall.

"You two are already back?" asked Leonor, usually they stayed longer at the farm. Eileen often helped in the cheese dairy because it included a good amount of tasting fresh products. Marcus and his only muggle friend lounged lazily in the broadleaf forest out of earshot avoiding supporting the farmer with the sheep.

Marcus chewed his cheek, "They've been very busy today."

The professor raised an eyebrow hearing the reservation in the statement but got distracted by a beaming Eileen.

"The lambs are so cute. We stroked them; some were just a few hours old."

"Alright," sighed Leonor. "We are on our way back," she said helplessly. She would have liked asking more questions to Minerva but that seemed impossible now without giving too much away.

Marcus and Eileen carried their old broomsticks and walked slowly ahead of the adults, starting to talk about the places they wanted to fly with Severus whenever school and time allowed. Skomer Island had been the recent target, but the weather in spring had not been constant enough to manage it.

"Have you packed your school bags for tomorrow?" questioned Leonor when they approached the cottage together.

"Not yet," answered Eileen.

"Hurry up, you too," said Leonor. "We want to eat in the pub tonight. Heather and Thomas are coming and your magical classmates with their families will be there too."

The pair of siblings bid goodbye to the professor, giving the headmistress a last curious glance and earning a well-intentioned _'see you soon'_. It made them even more nosy.

"I bring you to the kissing gate," Leonor said walking alongside Minerva.

The headmistress said pensively, "I understand if you and Severus do not want to live somewhere else than here. And if Severus is active in the Potions' Guild as I heard from Horace —"

"Well, he is indeed, finishing now investigations he started long time ago and many of them are welcome for lectures and periodicals. He sometimes helps at St. Mungo's with training the staff in particular difficult brewing. We both are busy," shrugged Leonor.

"Well, it's not possible to make up for the past, but I do my best that he can regain a bit of the lost seven years with the children if Hogwarts is an option at all," said Minerva with an apologetic smile. "He is welcome to visit me whenever he likes; I'll make some time if he sends a short notice in advance."

"Thank you, Minerva," whispered Leonor gratefully.

The women shook hands and then Minerva turned on the spot and was gone.

XXX

Leonor returned quickly to the cottage; Severus worked still in the storage room, and she entered quietly finding him stirring two cauldrons. He looked briefly at her without saying a word, only scrutinizing her expression for some hint. A feeling of uncertainty clenched his stomach; talking to Minerva face-to-face after so many years took him off balance. She'd been the one instructing him about the curriculum at Hogwarts, the one taking care of the daily tasks while Albus was the one for the _'greater good'_.

"What did Minerva tell you to convince me?" asked Severus when Leonor refused to speak.

"That Marcus can start early in Hogwarts if we apply for it, and if he passes an examination with the governors successfully. You know as much as I that he would like the possibility."

Severus only nodded, taking the cauldrons from the fire and pouring the liquid into flasks.

Leonor continued, "Whitesands Haven sends five students to Hogwarts this year. It will be six with Marcus and nobody in the next year. He knows them all, he goes flying with the boys from time to time. Marcus starts then also a year ahead of Lupin's son, so they'll never share a class. He will learn with his sister, and he can have _you_ in the castle."

"What do you want to say with that?" started Severus, anger flared in the dark eyes.

"— that you should think about Minerva's offer. I know how protective you are about your children and that you will miss them." Leonor sighed frustrated. She added quietly, "It breaks my heart to see them only for Christmas, Easter and in summer."

"— and you and I are separated if I become a professor again," blurted Severus hotly.

"It is a matter of negotiation, I guess. You have free periods; free weekends and I can move to the apothecary. We can come here whenever there is enough time. It's just an offer, you don't need to spend a lifetime in Hogwarts if you don't like teaching, but you are there if Marcus and Eileen need you. — and I may see them at odd times, the distance for the owls is short."

"You sound like scolding my decision?"

Leonor's voice was now soft. "I'm scolding your stubborn head, _your hurt ego_. I believe Minerva is prepared to find a solution that fits the school and our wishes."

Severus frowned, wiping the surface of the workbench with too much force, thoughts swirling in his mind until his beautiful wife spoke sadly.

"I know that Hogwarts did not make you happy and that you never wanted to return to a place that hurt you so much, but perhaps it's a chance to draw a line under the past and start new."

Severus' breath was now ragged, his heart hammering against his chest. "The cottage is the only real home I ever had and that is because of you."

"I know and I'm still with you. It breaks your heart to let Eileen and Marcus go."

Severus nodded and flung the crinkled tea towel to a basket admitting grudgingly that Leonor knew him too well.

He walked over to her and pulled her in a strong embrace.

"I miss you whenever you are away from me." Severus' velvety voice whispered into her ear, then he took her face into his hands tenderly.

"I know that. But your children are ready to explore the magic world, and they will do with or without you. They are lucky, there's no need to search for a better home in Hogwarts. The cottage will always be the best home until they choose to go on with own families. But that will only be in some years."

Severus kissed Leonor deeply, lifting her to the workbench and getting slowly aroused by her legs winding around his body and pressing against his crotch.

"We have an appointment in the pub tonight, and we are not alone," hushed Leonor glumly running her fingers down Severus' spine.

"Really? You wanted to get changed before." Mischievous fingers unclasped her bra under the blouse and cupped her breasts deftly, searching for the sensitive nipples under the thin cotton fabric. She moaned, holding her breath for a moment, enjoying the touch.

"I think, we've only made up for three of the missing seven years?" grinned Severus and closed the door shut with his foot.

Then they heard footsteps running down the stairs and Marcus' voice shouted that he and his sister took the broomsticks, flying ahead meeting with their friends in the centre of the village first.

Severus and Leonor grinned at each other; the hopeful mind explored the offered possibility. Then Severus pressed a hungry kiss to the soft skin showing under the half-unbuttoned blouse.

"I'll be right back," he whispered before giving final instructions to Marcus and Eileen.


	34. III

— **III —**

_1__st__ September 1998_

Leonor huddled against Severus chest. It was still early morning and dark outside. The bedside lamp was switched on and tinted the bedroom of the cottage into a cosy warm light.

"We have to get going," she sighed, trailing her lips against Severus' chest.

He said nothing, caressing Leonor's back gently. His heart throbbed against his chest.

"You are nervous." It was more like a statement than a question.

"I'm going to teach next to Longbottom." The mixed feelings surfaced plainly.

"You said he's been professional last week."

"I hated him because Voldemort chose to kill Lily instead of Longbottom's parents. It wasn't his fault or stupidity in potions."

"Tell him that one day, if you can."

Severus sniffed at the thought.

"Do you have any guess about the Sorting of our children?" replied Severus and changed the topic while trying to sound calm. He kissed Leonor on top of her head.

"We will know tonight," answered Leonor. "There's no point in musing about it. The hat will choose, and you told Eileen and Marcus that they have a say over it too. They will speak up, I'm sure."

"Was it right that we told them nearly everything about the war?"

Severus' voice shook slightly, knowing that everybody knew him, his deeds, being a prisoner for seven years because of murdering Albus Dumbledore and being a high-ranked member of a racist organization. He was known as a harsh and unfair teacher, a reputation Severus hated meanwhile, though going soft wasn't an option either. He had no idea how to solve the conflict. Severus spent the last week already at the school to be prepared but had not opened up to Minerva about it. After all, he was still the youngest teacher after Longbottom. It appeared that some things never changed.

"The best was to prepare Marcus and Eileen for nasty questions. Marcus is more than willing to be challenged and Eileen is used to give a good retort if somebody tries. They'll go their way, Severus. Harry told you that he was shocked to hear about the other side of his father from his greatest enemy — _you_; and that in a way leaving no doubt about a concocted lie. He had no choice other than believing the memory he saw. He was mortified by his father."

Severus sniffed, "We did not lie to them. I hope they know that I don't want them to be blamed for my wrongdoing."

"Come, or we miss the Hogwarts Express. I'll see you tonight in the apothecary, and then we are wiser."

XXX

Two hours later the family waited at the bus stop; the wardrobe trunks packed.

Marcus grizzled, "Why did we not apparate?"

"Because you always get sick, which is normal for children in your age, Marcus," explained Leonor. "Be happy that you've done it already, but today is not the day for another try."

"— and because our friends take the bus too," shot Eileen back.

"She's right. The Floo to London was also an option, but the Knight Bus was better, dropping us off at King's Cross."

Severus watched his family with a sly grin, he'd chosen again the dark attire as he was used in his earlier years of teaching. It felt formal enough and safe for the feast tonight. He was confident about the decision to return to Hogwarts and teaching his favourite subject whilst brewing a fair amount of the school's potions. His daughter and son watched him uneasily in the morning; the father in full wizarding robes rather an unusual sight to them.

The arrival of the Knight Bus stopped the conversation about means of transport and picked them up at a place where usually only the muggle public bus stopped to bring children of Whitesands Haven to the school in the next larger town.

Eileen fell quickly into the place next to a girl and Marcus joined the boys at the rear of the bus, holding tight to the grab pole. His stomach churned with feelings or was it only the sway of the purple triple-decker? He was one of them and a first-year student soon!

The fisherman of the cutter _'Emma'_ and his wife sat on one of the upper floors and Severus and Leonor joined them happily. The wizarding community welcomed Leonor as a single mother and healer, but also Severus after his return from Azkaban. Severus and Jacob were kind of friends, both favouring to brood over a beer and watching the flames in the fireplace rather than joining a heated discussion in the pub.

"You are the one in charge for the lot of first years today?" smirked Severus.

"Well, I'd rather say we are _only_ in charge to get the lot safely to the station. You'll join them in the train and have them the whole year!" The fisherman's deep voice growled in amusement,

"Yes." Severus nodded and a touch of pride curled his lips. Severus couldn't range the feeling yet. It felt good to be hired for knowledge instead of _'always keeping the cover'_.

Severus never took the train when he was a teacher, but Minerva made him this year — as every new staff member was asked to be supervisor on the 1st of September on the first official working day.

"— and if you are _mean_ to them then the lot will report to us," chuckled the fisherman loudly, patting Severus' back with the large hand.

Severus blushed and Leonor looked quickly out of the window stifling a laugh. The parents of the kids in Whitesands Haven had all been students of Severus, at least for some years. Severus' got hardly used to their jokes about his _'intimidating look'_ and the _'billowing cloak'_. Leonor knew how much it hurt him even though they were all impressed to have a spy and professor in their midst.

Leonor squeezed Severus' hand when the Knight Bus finally came to a halt in London. They almost toppled down the narrow staircase feeling wasted by the jerky journey.

"Marcus was right, apparating is much better than this," mumbled Severus straightening his robes and bewitching the luggage to float slightly over the ground and following them without attracting attention. Severus always became a strange feeling in the stomach when his mother used the Knight Bus to Kings' Cross and Marcus looked sick too.

"You and your son have both a weak stomach," teased Jacob. "Next summer I take you on a boat trip in a mild breeze and then you'll see that the bus is not too bad." The fisherman gave another bold laugh that his beard shook violently; his wife Emma giggled offering lemon drops to all of them when they made their way to the platform 9 ¾

They arrived without a hurry and before most students. The train huffed frequently sending white steam into the air. Leonor and Emma had enough time to accompany the children of the village into the train first. They stowed all luggage away and Marcus and Eileen returned with her to the platform.

Leonor didn't dare to kiss Severus in the middle of curious looking parents and children. She just said _'see you tonight'_ but was positively surprised when he pulled her tight and leaned in for a long and tender kiss making Eileen and Marcus blush.

"I have to go now," he said calmly, hugging Eileen and Marcus a last time. He couldn't do that in school. Then Severus' face changed into an unfaltering expression and the cloak billowed behind him. He shooed students into the train, helped with some spells to lift luggage quickly through the doors and exchanged some words with the train driver before joining the prefects in the first compartment.

Leonor turned to Marcus and Eileen.

"It's about time," she sighed. A tear appeared in the corner of her eye. She would not be able to see them before Christmas. They were still too young for Hogsmeade weekends.

"I love you, and I miss you already. Be good," she whispered and pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek and then to Marcus' forehead.

"You remember to write, will you?"

Both nodded. Eileen's dark eyes shone wet too and Marcus turned even more pale.

"See you soon, have fun!" Leonor helped them to climb the train, waving and smiling despite feeling heartbroken to let them go.

Emma cried against her husband's shoulder when the train left the station.

XXX

It was almost midnight, when Leonor stopped waiting for Severus. She picked plants and herbs in the apothecary's garden all afternoon and spent the evening to chop them carefully. Her hands ached, but the work helped to take her mind of her husband and children.

She walked slowly upstairs in the faint light from the upper floor, when she heard a faint creaking of the backdoor and familiar footsteps.

"Severus," she breathed. "Is it you?"

"Yes, yes. It was just difficult to get away. The children are settled," he gasped and embraced his wife, the hands cold and the face strained.

"Sit on the bed," commanded Severus and rummaged in the cupboards to find a bottle of something strong but found nothing.

"— no whiskey?" he exhaled annoyed, tossing his cloak to one chair.

"No, not here," answered Leonor confused.

"Well, I've to tell you anyway." Severus fell onto the bed exhausted and unbuttoned the coat. Then he held his hands over the tired face.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Marcus and Eileen?" spluttered Leonor anxiously.

"No, nothing is wrong, but — our children took it very seriously to have a say in the Sorting."

"And?" frowned Leonor. "They did not choose Gryffindor, did they?"

"The staff had certain expectations. It was very quiet when _'the Snapes'_ got sorted," snorted Severus with disdain.

"Tell me," said Leonor, fearing that Marcus and Eileen had indeed been sorted into Gryffindor which was perhaps still an issue for the House of Slytherin even ten years after the war.

"Look at my memory," said Severus. "See for yourself."

When Leonor dived into her husband's memory with an unspoken _'Legilimens!', the headmistress shouted "Snape, Eileen Eleanor"_.

_Eileen walked to the ramshackle stool in the middle of the Great Hall while only a few first-years waited still in line for the Sorting, including Marcus who looked petrified watching his sister's weak smile when accepting the hat from Professor McGonagall._

"_Oh-oh, I see resourcefulness and ambition. Slytherin would be a good choice," mumbled the hat._

_Eileen's face dropped. She appeared like praying._

"_Ah, I see. You are loyal to your friends; they may need a hard-working hand. Hufflepuff where everybody is just and loyal—" suggested a faltering hat._

_Eileen seemed still not satisfied and if Leonor recognized it right her daughter looked rather straight and not left where the house table of Hufflepuff was placed._

"_You believe you've a ready mind?"_

_Eileen nodded eagerly and the hat shouted finally "Ravenclaw!"_

_Eileen stormed away and Leonor knew now who waited for her at the long Ravenclaw table. Jacob Jr sat there clapping with the other students that it was ear-splitting._

"_Snape, Marcus Severus," called Minerva McGonagall primly._

_Marcus walked to the stool, almost tumbling over it. Minerva grasped his arm and pressed him quickly to the seat with the hat slipping over his eyes._

"_Slytherin, eh? Cunning and ambition make a great combination to be successful, don't you think?"_

_Marcus moved the hat from his face, the expression stony but confident. Leonor followed his gaze, and she was sure that he was focused on nobody else than his sister._

"_You're brave, I see. Gryffindor perhaps?"_

_Marcus snorted something inarticulate._

"_That's not enough?" wondered the hat and pored over a decision for minutes, obviously contemplating with Marcus who sat now straight and with arms crossed over his chest. The boy did not flinch, and it was almost as if the hat and Marcus got into a silent talk. Finally, a shy smile appeared on the boy's lips, and he looked down._

"_I see many things, my boy but if you must find your kind with wit and learning — then you be in Ravenclaw!" announced the hat not as enthusiastic as with Eileen but still confident enough that another applause erupted from the students with the raven in the coat of arms._

_Marcus beamed for a moment towards his sister, and then turned sadly to his father forming a word that could only mean 'sorry' from the looks._

_The staff looked now eagerly at Severus and a small smile crossed the father's face while applauding and Marcus joined his sister and friend at the long house table, desperately waiting for the feast to start._

Leonor removed the spell gently, cuddling next to Severus.

"You've been shocked?" she asked sweetly.

"Surprised."

"I told you they speak up. Be happy that Eileen preferred Jacob Jr, or they both would have ended in Hufflepuff."

"Do you really think that?"

"Well, I'd rather bet our children agreed on Ravenclaw long before and it's a peaceful match with the children of the village. They questioned everybody in the pub about the houses. Emma was a Ravenclaw while Jacob joined Hufflepuff like most in Whitesands Haven."

"You talk about it like a put-up affair?"

Severus chewed on his lips and Leonor squeezed his hand gently.

"Eileen and Marcus proved to be quite cunning and determined today. You can be proud." Leonor kissed Severus full on the mouth, loving the confused and tired expression.

"They have your stormy-dark eyes, and everybody saw it today."

"I'm Head of the House of Slytherin," growled Severus quietly.

"You'll manage, _Sev_. They love you and it's not too bad when Flitwick is in charge to hand them detention. Don't you think?"

Severus sighed before a small smile curled his lips. "_Leo_, I suppose our children are in _your_ house and that's alright."


End file.
